No es historia de amor
by Lira Garbo
Summary: TERMINADODraco y Hermione viajan a Nueva Zelanda. ¿Cómo puede cambiar una relación movida por el sexo?¿Puede convertirse en amor? ¿Cómo confesar algo que no sabes qué existe? Pasión, celos, intriga..y mucho DHr!
1. Introducción

Hola a tod@s¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno, este es un fic, Draco/Hermione, que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. :D La verdad que más que de amor, mmm...al principio se basa más en el deseo y la pasión, es un poquito subidito de tono así que.....ejem...yo he avisado.  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi, un poco cortito para abrir boca y...ADVERTENCIA....NO ES HISTORIA DE AMOR  
  
1. Introducción  
  
La miró de nuevo. De arriba a abajo. Su cuerpo era magnífico, un cúmulo de curvas sensuales que atraían a cualquier hombre. Su largo y esponjoso cabello castaño, sus misteriosos y coquetos ojos marrones, surcados por unas largísimas pestañas oscuras. Aquellos labios rojos y pequeños, que deseaba con ansia extrema. Su piel, su vientre plano, sus interminables piernas, aquellas doradas caderas, esa cinturita de muñeca, ella, toda ella era sensualidad y deseo.  
  
Caminó frente a él, con su falda corta y su túnica al vuelo. Lo miró de reojo y su sola intención hizo que Draco Malfoy se excitara.   
  
Acarició su cabello rubio que echó hacia atrás.   
  
Hermione entró al despacho del director.   
  
Podía oír desde su silla su voz. Siempre enfadada y mandona pero con aquel punto que tanto deseaba.   
  
- Es injusto que no lo acepte, mr. Smith. Es un artículo muy trabajado, digno de una primera plana. - se quejaba.  
  
- Pero no es lo que busco.   
  
- Ya lo he echo. Dígame lo que busca y haré otro pero, ¿por qué no publicar este?  
  
Suspiró y se aflojó la corbata. Necesitaba una ducha fría, muy fría.  
  
- Para publicar eso, vete a Corazón de bruja, no al profeta.  
  
Hermione dio un golpe en la mesa.  
  
La discusión tardó unos minutos más en los que Richard Smith dejó claro a Hermione lo que quería y lo que ocurriría sino le gustaba a ella.   
  
La griffindor salió como una bala del despacho, echa una furia. Esta vez, ni siquiera miró a Draco, aunque él a ella sí.  
  
"Enfadada está preciosa", pensó. "Cómo me pone".  
  
Miró al reloj, su turno ya había acabado. Recogió su maletín y salió del edificio.  
  
  
  
Iba distraído, aún la llevaba en la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de su coche y metió la llave. El auto se puso en marcha. Le dio al botón de la radio, la música lleno el espacio. Necesitaba calmarse, quizá le haría una visita a Pansy, sí, quizá.  
  
Avanzó por la carretera, la emisora se bloqueó.   
  
- Maldita sea.   
  
Cambió rápidamente de emisora. ¿Qué pasaba? Ninguno de los canales se escuchaba. Oyó pitos, por fin, oyó una emisora conocida. Radio Brujo noticias.   
  
Giró a la derecha. Los coches pasaron a través del hueco. Ya no quedaba nadie en el aparcamiento de la revista. Siguió conduciendo, despacio y, de improviso, algo chocó contra su coche.  
  
- ¡Joder! - gritó lleno de furia.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salió.  
  
- ¡Menudos capullos! ¡No sé como el ministerrio os puede dar carnets, grandísimos inútiles!  
  
Del coche salió la persona que menos esperaba.   
  
Se puso frente a él y se quitó despacio las oscuras gafas que tapaban sus ojos. Draco no pudo evitar abrir la boca.  
  
- Hola, Malfoy. - dijo llevándose la patilla de la gafa a la boca.   
  
- Granger.   
  
- Siento el golpe.   
  
- Yo aún más. Deberías tener un poco más de vista.   
  
- Y tu deberías conducir a más de veinte. - dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Le encantaba.  
  
- Ahora, déjame pasar, tengo prisa.  
  
Se volvió y metió de nuevo en el coche.  
  
Draco se apartó.  
  
- Adiós, Granger.  
  
- Adiós, Malfoy. - dijo dedicándole una última mirada.  
  
Pasó veloz con su coche por su lado, Malfoy la observó por última vez, suspiró y corrió hasta casa.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue pegarse una ducha, después fue a casa de Pansy.   
  
Tocó a la puerta, tan solo una vez, esa era su forma característica de llamar, Pansy Pakinson la conocía muy bien.  
  
Le abrió, como siempre, metida en una bata rosa con el cabello cogido con una cinta.  
  
- ¡Draco! - dijo cogiéndole de la chaqueta y metiendole hacia dentro.  
  
Lo empujó contra la pared y le besó con frenesí.  
  
- Me has echo esperar, mucho.  
  
- He tenido mucho trabajo.  
  
- Mmmmm....  
  
- He estado muy estresado.   
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Pansy le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó los botones de la camisa.  
  
- Además, no sabía si tu, ibas a estar libre.  
  
- Yo siempre estoy libre para ti, Draco. - fue rodeándole con sus manos, bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.  
  
- ¿Y tu novio?  
  
- ¡Olvída a Brian! - dijo sonriendo y añadió en un susurro. - Ahora sólo piensa en mí.  
  
Le dirigió una mirada de felina peligrosa.  
  
- Llévame a la cama, ya.   
  
Malfoy la cogió de las piernas y se dirigió a la última habitación de la casa, el cuarto de Pansy.  
  
Después de hacer el amor, se sentía relajado. Pansy dormía a su lado.  
  
Se levantó y arregló, sin despertarla. Había ahogado su deseo en ella pero, ella no era lo que él buscaba, tan solo una muñeca que le daba un poco de desahogo.  
  
- ¿Te vas? - dijo Pansy, revolviéndose en la cama.  
  
- Sí. - dijo él con sequedad.  
  
- Oh, vamos, quédate un rato más.  
  
- No tengo ganas, Pansy.  
  
La chica se tiró en la cama, estaba realmente muy cansada.  
  
- Sabes que estaré aquí siempre que quieras.   
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Salió de la casa. Cuando entró en el coche, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.   
  
Pansy le daba sin pedir nada a cambio. Se lo pasaba bien con ella y después se iba tan feliz. Pero nunca lo dejaba satisfecho del todo, Draco Malfoy no la necesitaba a ella, sino a otra persona, a Hermione Granger.  
  
Puso el coche en marcha y se decidió a dar vueltas a la ciudad.  
  
Cómo anhelaba besarla y tenerla. Sus deseos por ella eran inimaginables. Pero ella lo ignoraba, era un compañero más, un enemigo al acecho. Para ella, contradecirlo no era más que un juego que le divertía.  
  
¿Por qué le encendía el cuerpo aquella mujer? ¿Por qué?   
  
La calle estaba desierta de gente, empezaba a hacer frío. Miró a su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche. Debía volver a su piso, mañana iría a trabajar, mañana la vería.  
  
El agua caía sobre ella, Ron la acababa de llamar, no iba a cenar, otra vez. Su trabajo como auror con Harry le ocupaba demasiado tiempo, tiempo que no podía dedicar a su...¿novia? No, Hermione y Ron no eran novios, no podían serlo, no tenían tiempo para serlo. No habían pasado de los besos apasionados en navidad.   
  
Tocó su cuerpo, su cuerpo era el de una mujer de veinticuatro años, llena de sensualidad y curvas. Su cabello castaño caía por su larga espalda. Levantó la cabeza y dejó al agua cayendo por su rostro y perdiéndose por su cuerpo.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Bueno, muchos besitos, espero con impaciencia sus reviews¡¡¡¡¡   
  
1 beso  
  
Lira Garbo 


	2. El caso

Holas¡En cuanto lo escribí lo publiqué para darle más morbo al asunto¡¡Dejenme comentarios de este y el otro¡¡Por fa¡¡¡Ya saben que solo escribo por ustedes¡¡  
  
Los quiero...y aquí este capítulo...  
  
2. El caso  
  
  
  
No podía ser verdad. Hermione Granger estaba entrando con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo,que le marcaban todos los encantos.   
  
Sintió como la baba se le caía y como se excitaba. Era imposible controlarse con esa mujer.  
  
- Van a tener que prohibir... - murmuró.  
  
Al instante la chica se volvió, mirándo sus profundos ojos grises con una fulminante mirada.  
  
- ¿Decías algo, Malfoy? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.   
  
- No, Granger, no decía nada. - dijo, frío, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.  
  
- Ah, creía haber oído algo.  
  
Se volvió de nuevo dándole la espalda al Slitheryn que se levantó también y corrió al baño.  
  
Hermione marcó un número de teléfono.  
  
- ¿Hola? ¿Margaret? ¿Está Ginny?  
  
- Sí, señorita Hermione, un momento.  
  
Se revolvió el cabello.  
  
- ¿Sí? - una voz serena le respondió a través del auricular.  
  
- ¿Gin? Soy yo, ¿cómo estás?  
  
- ¡Herm! ¡Qué alegría me da escucharte! Pues bien, tirando...  
  
- ¿Qué tal con Kevin?  
  
- Mal, rompimos.  
  
- Lo siento mucho.  
  
- No lo sientas, ya no había nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera buen sexo.  
  
- ¡Gin! - rió Hermione.  
  
  
  
Draco salió, poniéndose de nuevo bien la chaqueta y ajustándose la corbata. Exquisito y elegante, dos palabras que lo definían a la perfección. De repente oyó la risueña voz de Hermione Granger riendo.  
  
Asomó la cabeza por el muro y la vió. Jugaba con el cable del teléfono. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y reía sin parar. Si hubiera podido le habría hecho el amor allí mismo, delante de la gente, le daba igual. El deseo que le inspiraba era tan grande que volvió corriendo al baño, de nuevo.  
  
  
  
- ¿Y con mi hermano, qué tal?   
  
- Mal, Ginny, mal.   
  
- Ayer no fue a la cena.  
  
- No podía. - suspiró.  
  
- Hermione, ya sabes que tiene mucho trabajo.  
  
- Siempre tiene trabajo, Gin.  
  
- Pero él te quiere...  
  
- Ya pero, ¿y yo? Necesito más..Ginny...más.  
  
- Herm, no sé que más decirte....  
  
  
  
Salió por fin del baño.   
  
- Bueno Gin, guapísima, te dejo que tengo trabajo y eso, ¿vale?  
  
- Un beso, Herm, a ver si nos vemos.  
  
- Ok, un beso.  
  
- Ciao.  
  
- Bye.  
  
Colgó el auricular y se puso de pie.   
  
Draco no pudo dejar de fijarse en como le marcaba los muslos aquel vestido. Y aquellos pechos redonditos, le alteraban la respiración. Con aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales. Le enloquecía pensar como besaría. Y aquel trasero tan perfecto... Sus curvas lo mataban.   
  
En el cruce entre las mesas se chocaron, rozándose ambos cuerpos. Hermione levantó los ojos y fulminó a Draco.   
  
- Ten cuidado, Malfoy, en una de estas acabas en el suelo.   
  
Si hubiera podido la habría cogido y allí mismo le habría besado, hecho el amor, lo que ella le hubiera ordenado.  
  
- Draco.  
  
Richard Smith, con su larga barba marrón y su espeso cabello negro, aquellas gafas redondas y su corbata roja que dejaba ver el gran barrigón que tenía lo llamó.  
  
Canbió de dirección y entró en el despacho.   
  
- Cierra la puerta, por favor. - le pidió el hombre.   
  
Draco cerró la puerta, no sin antes fijarse en Hermione que sonreía mientras hablaba con Stella, su secretaria.  
  
- Bien, bien...Malfoy, llevas dos años aquí.  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- Y en estos dos años siempre has tenido reportajes, como decirlo.... sencillos. O mejor dicho, una mierda de reportajes.  
  
Draco rió con ganas.   
  
- Bueno, ahora voy a darte un reportaje de verdad.  
  
Al rubio se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
  
- Sobre...-Smith sonrió con malicia. - sobre el caso Golden.  
  
Draco se sujetó a la silla.  
  
- E..l...caso...¿Golden?  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- Dios mío, ¡Smith eres el mejor! - dijo levantándose con alegría.  
  
- Ey, espera un segundo.   
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que no lo podrás hacer solo.  
  
Draco arqueó una ceja.   
  
- Ah, entonces, ¿alguien trabajará conmigo?   
  
- Así es.  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- Hermione Granger.   
  
Se quedó petrificado.  
  
- Granger....  
  
- Sí, ¿algún problema?  
  
Draco miró hacia atrás de nuevo, Hermione estaba frente a la pantalla del ordenador con el gesto pensante. En un segundo, su mirada gris se cruzó con la oscuridad de los ojos marrones de la chica.  
  
- Ninguno, Smith, ninguno.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ey¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué opinan? Ya les contaré más sobre el caso Golden, que se las trae. Así que Drakito y Herm tendrán que estar juntos....ejem, ejem....:D se pone interesante? No saben lo que les espera¡¡  
  
Jeje, qué gracia lo de Ginny y Herm.... Bueno, 1 besiko para tod@s¡¡¡  
  
Lira Garbo 


	3. La reacción

No es historia de amor  
  
Drake bad girl. :D Oh, Gracias, gracias¡ De verdad que me animaste muchísimo con tus comentarios. Jeje, sí, caliente, caliente....:P Jeje....Herm y Draco....Draco desea a Hermione, sin llegar a sentir nada...Lo qué daría Draco por tener a Herm...:DNo lo sé, ya veremos...Caso Golden, ya lo explicaré más adelante, solo te digo que tienen que hacer un largo viaje y que puede pasar de todo...¡de todo! Jeje, sí, Ginny y Herm, amigas de siempre :D Un besazo y escribiré muy muy rápido.  
  
Angie-SBM. Tranquila, intentaré escribir rápido. Me alegro de que te guste la pareja, dará muchas sorpresas...Un beso.  
  
Shiro2. Jeje, sí, Herm se lo hace pasar mal pero, sólo le ve como un compañero, ni eso...que tiene que soportar. No como Draco que está loco por ella. Bueno, gracias por tu revienw y un besito  
  
Rika Himura Hiwatari: Jejeje, ¿Te gusta? quizá, habrá de todo...:P Cursilerias de amor y sentimientos....quizá más adelante pero, en los primeros sólo habrá mucha pasión. Gracias y un beso  
  
Anne M. Riddle. jaajjaja, sí, Hermione es un punto. Sí, intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos, que ya sé que me quedaron cortitos. Un beso y Gracias¡¡  
  
Jenny/Jade. Jeje, sí, es muy normal. Somos nosotras quien babeamos por Draco y al verle a él así con Hermione, jeje, nos da risa y nos gusta. :D Bueno, gracias por tu review y escribiré muy muy rápido.  
  
Gracias a todas, sois las mejores. Este capítulo va por vosotras, solo os pido que, me sigáis animando porque, yo solo escribo por y para su diversión. Las quiere mucho..  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Y sin más preámbulos, capítulo 3.....  
  
3. La reacción  
  
Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- Granger, parece que me vas a comer.   
  
- Ojalá pudiera y así desaparecieras.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño, hizo un mohín con los labios y cruzó los brazos.  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho tú? - preguntó con dureza.  
  
- ¿Yo? - dijo el chico con inocencia.  
  
- Sí, sabes bien que te hablo del caso Golden. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Malfoy? Dos años, ¿no? ¿Y qué has hecho en ese tiempo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Y van y te dan uno de los casos más importantes de los últimos tiempos.   
  
- Encanto, Granger, encanto.  
  
- Enchufe, Malfoy, enchufe.  
  
Draco se rió. Hermione estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.  
  
- Pero vamos, ¿por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso no quieres trabajar conmigo? - preguntó con coquetería.  
  
- Mmmm...espera que lo piense...No,no quiero trabajar contigo. Antes me voy a hacer fotos a las morsas.   
  
Salió echa una furia, Draco se levantó de la silla y la siguió.  
  
- ¡Granger! - la llamó.  
  
- Olvídame, Malfoy. - dijo sin volverse.  
  
El chico avanzó con rapidez y se puso frente a la griffindor. Sonrió dejando entrever sus blancos dientes en aquella fina sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu problema?  
  
- Mi problema eres tu. No te mereces ese caso. Aquí hay gente que lo merece más que tu.  
  
- Pues, ya sabes, renuncia a él y déjales el puesto.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos.  
  
- Ya veo que te importa mucho.  
  
- Si lo que quieres es librarte de mí para ocuparte tu solo del proyecto, la llevas cruda, Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Sí, te prometo que viajaré y haré el proyecto con y sin ti.  
  
Esta vez salió como un vendabal de la oficina. Draco se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, cerrando sus grises ojos. Sonrió con malicia. Lo que no sabía Granger es que él no tenía ninguna intención de que abandonara el proyecto, al contrario, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a Hermione al lado, pues, cada vez tenía más esperanzas de hacer realidad las oscuras fantasias que tenía con ella.  
  
  
  
Caminó despacio, sonriendo al ver la admiración que levantaba entre las secretarias. Casi era de noche pero, Richard Smith, el director del profeta le había citado para ultimar detalles sobre el viaje que, dentro de una semana, él y Hermione iban a realizar.   
  
Cuando entró en la oficina se sorprendió al ver que no era el único a quien Smith había citado.  
  
- Granger, - dijo con una extraña alegría. - qué sorpresa.  
  
- Sí, Malfoy. Qué mala sorpresa. - dijo ella sin mirarle.  
  
Llevaba una chaqueta marrón que a Draco le pareció preciosa pues conjuntaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su pelo y le daban una apariencia realmente sexy.   
  
Se sentó a su lado, la chica no dirigió su mirada al rubio. Al slitheryn le encantaba su actitud de niña mala.   
  
- Bien, os he reunido para hablaros del viaje que vais a realizar.  
  
Hermione escuchaba atenta y Draco solo podía mirarla. La veía con el rabillo del ojo. Se mordía los labios, resbalaban sus manos. ¿Por qué lo ponía así cada vez que estaban a tan pocos metros?  
  
Smith les habló del tiempo, las condiciones, los materiales...De todo menos del caso pues, era evidente que lo conocían, ¿y quién no?  
  
Graham Golden era un conocido auror, que ya se había retirado. En sus mejores años había sido uno de los más aclamados aurores mundiales encarcelando a cientos de mortífagos considerados altamente peligrosos. Pero, en unas vacaciones, mientras dormía, alguien, y eso era lo extraño del caso, había intentado asesinarle. Sin embargo, había fallado y tan sólo le había causado un susto. A partir de ahí, Golden, como era conocido por sus compañeros, dejó su trabajo y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su familia. Aunque, todos sabían que aún investigaba a la persona que había intentado matarle y de la que no había descubierto su identidad. Muchos seguían teniendole por el mejor auror jamás conocido, los aprendices luchaban por conseguir llegar a ser como él. Graham Golden vivía en Nueva Zelanda, apartado del mundo mágico, casi.   
  
Su proyecto era todo un reto.  
  
- ¿Os queda alguna duda? - les preguntó Smith tras haber dicho todo lo que había creido oportuno.   
  
Draco negó con la cabeza y Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía.  
  
- ¿Tu acaso has entendido algo de lo que te han explicada, Malfoy? Veo que una neurona te da para mucho...  
  
Richard Smith se rió a carcajadas mientras Draco fulminaba a Hermione, que ahora sonreía con malicia. Malfoy quiso sentir rabia hacia aquella actitud pero, tan solo sintió una pasión enorme embriagándole. Aquellos ojos marrones lo miraban coquetos con la expresión de haber ganado escrito en ellos.   
  
- Muy graciosa, Granger, aunque eres una sangre sucia a veces tienes actos de lucidez. - dijo con desgana.  
  
Hermione iba a responderle pero a ella se le adelantó Smith.  
  
- Ey, tranquilos. Vais a estar bastante tiempo en un sitio desconocido para trabajar juntos, deberíais llevaros bien.   
  
Ambos se miraron, chocando así sus miradas, desatando un torrente de vida.  
  
Sin cruzar palabra, se despidieron de su jefe, que se marchó antes que ellos.   
  
  
  
Sus tacones resonaban por el suelo. Draco tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y las sentía sudorosas en su interior. Estar tan cerca y no poderla tener, ver sus labios y no poderlos besar, la pasión y el deseo que sentía por ella era tan grande que tenía miedo de no poderlo controlar.  
  
Llegaron a la sala central de las secretarias y las luces estaban apagadas. Tan solo había oscuridad.   
  
- Maldita sea. - protestó Hermione.  
  
Draco caminó, viendo su sombra reflejada por la luz tenue de las farolas. Caminó despacio mientras Hermione buscaba sin éxito la luz en la pared. Su cabello castaño ondeaba en el aire y su propia respiración le agitaban.   
  
Se imaginó que la llamaba por su nombre por primera vez, que la miraba a los ojos y que la besaba, sumergiéndose en su boca. Que la noche oscura sería el único testigo de las locuras que cometerían y que nunca acabaría para ellos. Se acercó, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Alzó su mano y, casi sentía su ardor en la yema de sus dedos cuando, se hizo la luz.  
  
Se apartó con brusquedad, Hermione se volvió, mostrándole una mirada de indiferencia.  
  
- Adiós, Granger. - le dijo.   
  
La chica no se despidió y se fue de la sala dejando solo a Draco. El slitheryn golpeó la pared con el puño y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar. Suspiró y apagó la luz.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen review con sus comentarios. Lo que les ha parecido, lo que creen y desean que ocurra y, yo que sé¡me hacen muy feliz con ello.  
  
En relación al fic, en el próximo capítulo, Hermione y Ginny prepararán las cosas para el viaje y habrá un encuentro especial. Además, ya Draco y Herm se irán a Nueva Zelanda. El capítulo se llamará "Detalles"  
  
Los quiere muchisimo  
  
Lira Garbo 


	4. Detalles

No es historia de amor  
  
Bueno, este capítulo lo he publicado muy rápido porque lo he escrito muy rápido. XD Y para que así tengan más de que pensar. Aquí comienzan las escenas subiditas...fuertes...digamoslo así. Yo ya les dije que este fic no sería de amor, en sí mismo, sino más bien pasión, así que no me responsabilizo de su contenido.   
  
Un beso.  
  
n/a - nota de la autora  
  
" ...." - Pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
El capítulo...........  
  
4. Detalles  
  
- Espera, ¿CON MALFOY?  
  
Ginny Weasley estaba soprendida y contenta.   
  
- Por desgracia. - dijo Hermione abriendo la gran maleta.  
  
La pelirroja dobló un jersey y lo introdujo en la maleta, al instante que Hermione la imitaba.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis allí? - preguntó la Weasley.  
  
- Mmm...¿en Nueva Zelanda? No lo sé. El suficiente para hacer el reportaje.  
  
- ¿Un par de meses?  
  
- Sí, espero.  
  
Ginny hizo una mueca.  
  
- ¿Por qué, qué pasa?  
  
- No quiero que te vayas. Me vas a dejar aquí solita.  
  
- Existe el teléfono, Gin.   
  
- No es lo mismo.  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente.  
  
- Tranquila, no te darás ni cuenta.  
  
- ¿Y qué harás con Malfoy?  
  
- ¿Con Malfoy? Nada, ignorarlo como hago.  
  
- Qué mala eres, Herm.  
  
- ¿Mala? No sé por qué.  
  
- Malfoy ha cambiado mucho.  
  
- Sigue siendo la misma rata asquerosa, Ginny.  
  
- Ya, pero está cada día más guapo.   
  
Las dos rieron.  
  
- Pues sí, - admitió Hermione. - eso sí. Pero, da igual, por muy guapo que sea...  
  
- ¿Acaso no eres humana? ¿No le harías un par de favores a Malfoy?   
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- No sé, no creo que tuviera valor.  
  
Se alejó de la cama y abrió un cajón del que sacó varios tomos de libros.  
  
- ¿Te vas dos meses y te vas a llevar eso? - preguntó Ginny, incrédula, al verla con todos los libros.  
  
- Claro, ¿qué voy a hacer en el tiempo libre?  
  
Ginny sacó los libros de la maleta.   
  
- Ver cosas bonitas. Los mauríes están muy buenos.  
  
- No tienes remedio, Gin. - dijo Hermione, riendo.  
  
Cuando terminaron de empacar todo lo necesario e innecesario, para el viaje, se fueron a la salita, a tomarse un café.  
  
- Te voy a dejar las llaves del piso, Gin, para que entres de vez en cuando y riegues las macetas. - dijo Hermione bebiendo de la taza.  
  
- Ah, claro, para eso están las amigas, ¿no? - dijo Ginny con sorna.  
  
Hermione rió y al momento que iba a contestarle sonó la puerta. La pelirroja no se levantó.  
  
- Voy yo. - dijo la griffindor. - Luego dices que te tengo esclavizada.  
  
Ginny le sacó la lengua.   
  
Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Su sorpresa fue grande.   
  
- Hola preciosa, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Anclado en la puerta, con una sonrisa espectacular, el cabello alborotado y unos impresionantes ojos azules, se encontraba Ron Weasley.  
  
- ¡Ron! - dijo Hermione abrazándole.  
  
El pelirrojo la abrazó también y le susurró al oído.  
  
- Siento haberte hecho esperar.   
  
- No importa. - dijo Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
Se separaron y, aún con la puerta abierta, se besaron con anhelo.   
  
- Ejem, ejem.... - tosió Ginny.   
  
Ambos se despegaron y miraron hacia atrás. Ginny los observaba divertida desde el sofá.  
  
- Esto...hola, siento interrumpir.   
  
Ron se azoró.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó a su hermana.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que hago? Lo mismo que tu, visitar a mi amiga... Aunque...bueno, a mí no me recibe con esos besos.... - cabiló.  
  
- Ginny... - chistó Hermione.  
  
La pelirroja, como si recordara algo importante se levantó, dejando el vaso en la mesa y cogiendo su bolso.  
  
- Bueno, Herm, Ronnie, os dejo que tengo que ir de compras.   
  
Hermione arqueó una ceja. Se acercó a donde se encontraban y le dio dos besos a su amiga y uno a su hermano.   
  
- Bueno, ciao, no seáis malos.   
  
- ¡Ginny! -dijeron a la vez.  
  
- Ok, ok,... - dijo, bajando las escaleras. - Herm, que no se te olvide la cámara de fotos para el viaje. Adiós.  
  
Desapareció escaleras abajo.   
  
- Pasa. - le ofreció Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué viaje? - preguntó Ron mientras pasaba a la casa.  
  
- Uno que tengo que hacer.  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- A Nueva Zelanda.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¿Qué se te ha perdido en Nueva Zelanda?   
  
Hermione sonrió sentándose en el sofá. Ron se sentó frente a ella en un sillón.  
  
- Graham Golden.  
  
Al pelirrojo se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
- ¿Golden? ¿Vas a ver a Golden?  
  
La griffindor asintió, sonriente por la actitud del chico.  
  
- Así es. Un proyeto sobre él. Su vida, su casa, su...  
  
- Qué guay, Herm. Pero, ¿cuándo te vas?  
  
- Pasado mañana.   
  
- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?  
  
- Pensé que estarías....ocupado. - dijo con desgana.  
  
- Herm, siento lo de la otra noche...yo...  
  
- No importa.  
  
- Me surgió de repente.  
  
- Sé que estás muy ocupado, igual que Harry.  
  
- Pero yo no tengo excusa.  
  
Hermione ladeó la cabeza y jugeteó con un rizo.  
  
- ¿Cuánto estarás allí?  
  
- No lo sé, hasta que termine el reportaje.  
  
- ¿Poco o mucho?  
  
- Alrededor de unos dos meses.  
  
- ¿Dos meses sin verte?  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- ¿Me vas a extrañar mucho?  
  
- Muchísimo, no sé si podré aguantar.  
  
Hermione se levantó del sofá y avanzó coquetamente hasta el pelirrojo, sentado en el sillón. Ron la miraba con devoción, en sus ojos las llamas del deseo comenzaban a despertarse. Con sus finas uñas la chica pasó un dedo por el torso de Ron, sin apartar la mirada de los azules ojos del griffindor.  
  
- ¿Puedes aguantar? - dijo mordiéndose el labio.  
  
Ron se pasó una mano por su rojo cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para, al abrirlos, dirigirlos de nuevo a los de Hermione.  
  
- No, no puedo.  
  
La atrajo con ferocidad hacia él, agarrándola por la cintura. Se alzó un poco y la besó con pasión. Bajó su mano hasta el trasero de la chica. Hermione se separó un instante, suficiente para dejar escapar un gemido que Ron calló besándola de nuevo.   
  
Hermione desabrochó con avidez la fina camisa roja que llevaba el pelirrojo.   
  
Despacio, el auror se levantó y condujo a la chica al sofá de enfrente.   
  
Mientras la camisa y el sujetador de Hermione desaparecían, los pantalones de Ron ya volaban. El pelirrojo se dedicó a besar y morder el cuello y el pecho de Hermione. La griffindor se contenía para no gritar, para ahogar ese deseo, hincó las uñas en la espalda de Ron, que se ocupó en desnudarse completamente y desnudarla a ella también.  
  
De repente, sonó algo procedente de los pantalones de Ron. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Mi móvil. (n/a celular)  
  
- ¿Tu tienes un móvil? - preguntó la griffindor sorprendida de que Ron supiera lo que eso era, pues nunca habia convivido con muggles.  
  
- Sí,casi todos en el trabajo, para estar más...  
  
El teléfono siguió sonando. Ron observó a Hermione, desnuda bajo él.  
  
- A la mierda el trabajo. Hoy es para ti.  
  
La chica sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Volvamos a lo nuestro. - repitió el griffindor, volviéndo a besarla.  
  
  
  
¿Dónde estaba? No había venido, se le había echo tarde. A ella, a Hermione Granger. Draco estaba impaciente. Quería verla entrar, con esos andares coquetos, con esa mirada felina. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hiciera algún comentario hiriente sobre él, solo para ver sus rojos labios moviéndose.  
  
- Señor, ¿hoy no es para usted, día libre? - le preguntó Stella, la secretaria de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde está Granger?   
  
La chica negó.  
  
- Aún no ha llegado.  
  
Se alejó unos pasos, miró por la ventana y se echó un vaso de agua. "¿Dónde estás?".  
  
No estaba dispuesto a irse.  
  
Abrió la mano y observó el billete de avión que Smith le había dado. Al recordar el viaje con Hermione, la temperatura se le subió. Los dos solos, en un hotel. La sola idea le hacia encenderse.   
  
De repente, oyó el sonido único de la voz de Hermione. Alzó los ojos por encima del papel y la vio. Hablaba con Stella. Estaba preciosa y extrañamente, muy contenta.   
  
Tenía puesta una falda morada, de terciopelo, con flecos y una camisa con los hombros al aire, blanca. Su cabello rizado lo llevaba suelto. "¿Por qué se habrá arreglado tanto?", pensó. Pasó por su lado.  
  
- Hola, Malfoy. - lo saludó.  
  
Pasó de largo tras el saludo y entró en la oficina de Smith. No, no podía estar así, además, había quedado con Pansy.  
  
Dirigió una última mirada al despacho de Smith, donde se encontraba Hermione, y bajó las escaleras.  
  
Se subió a su coche y, vio atónito algo que creyó ser una ilusión pero, que no lo era. Ron Weasley, sí, Ron, el pobretón amigo de Granger y Potter, estaba frente al edificio del profeta, montado en un deportivo rojo.   
  
Se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué hacia él allí? Frunció el ceño y, de repente, la respuesta salió por la puerta del profeta.   
  
- Granger.... - murmuró.  
  
Hermione se subió en el deportivo, alumbrada por una sonrisa del pelirrojo. Se besaron ante los ojos de Malfoy que apretó con furia el volante del coche. ¿Weasley era novio de Hermione? No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué Weasley la tenía y él no? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Weasley que él no tuviera? Él era mucho más guapo, inteligente, rico, poderoso y seguro que mejor en la cama que el pobretón de Weasley.  
  
Hermione y Ron se separaron y Ron le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que Hermione sonriera.  
  
Draco sentía una furia enorme dentro de él, que crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo.  
  
Ron le susurró algo a Hermione y la volvió a besar.  
  
Draco estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Si hubiera sido otra clase de persona, se habría bajado del coche y habría golpeado a Ron hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Luego besaría a Hermione hasta que no pudiera respirar.   
  
Por fin, emprendieron la marcha.   
  
La idea de seguirlos se le pasó por la mente pero, los perdió en un semáforo y así, su mente voló por el mundo de la imaginación, pensando en qué harían Ron y Hermione.  
  
  
  
Aporreó la puerta.   
  
Pansy abrió, algo asustada.   
  
- Draco, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó al verlo.  
  
El slitheryn entró, echo una furia.   
  
- Nada, no pasa nada. - mintió.   
  
Se dirigió hasta el salón que tenía las cortinas echadas y solo estaba iluminado por velas. Abrió el mueble - bar y sacó una copa que llenó rápidamente.  
  
- No me mientas, Draco, sé que te pasa algo.   
  
Pansy se movía sensualmente. Llevaba puesto un camisón y su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto.   
  
- Pansy, piérdete.  
  
La chica sonrió.  
  
- Drakito, siento no poder cumplir tus deseos por una vez pero, esta es mi casa así que... no puedo perderme. - dijo, coqueta.  
  
- Pues entonces, haz como si no estuviera aquí. - dijo rellenando la copa.   
  
Pansy se puso frente al mueble y lo miró. Draco dirigió la mirada a la chica, clavó sus ojos grises en ella y la imagen de Hermione volvió a su mente.  
  
Se bebió el trago de nuevo y, cogiéndo a la chica con violencia por la muñeca, la arrastró a la habitación y la tumbó en la cama.  
  
Allí le quitó toda la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda y él, desabrochándose sólo los pantalones, se introdujo en Pansy, haciendo que ella gritara.   
  
Escuchando los gemidos y gritos de la chica pensó de nuevo en Hermione y en Weasley. Pensó en lo que en ese momento ellos podrían estar haciendo y la furia en él aumentó aún más. Se movió con fuerza en el interior de Pansy. Al contraste con ella, que estaba encantada, él sólo sentía dentro de sí, odio y vacío. El sexo en ese instante era sólo un desahogo para no pensar en ella pero, en ese momento parecía surgir con más fuerza. Intentaba no verla pero, como un fantasma, parecía colarse en el cuarto. Deseaba que la chica no fuera Pansy, sino Hermione. Deseaba con toda su alma a Hermione, la deseaba con el ansia de lo prohibido, a sabienda de que era un imposible puesto que se odiaban mutuamente. Quizá por eso, verla con Weasley le había encendido más. No entendía cómo podía acostarse con el pobretón y no con él.  
  
Cuando no pudo más, dejó a Pansy en un lado, aún extasiada y él volvió a sumergirse en el alcohol.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saboreó el helado de fresa en su boca. Cerró los ojos, imaginando la reacción de Ron.  
  
- Veo que los helados te siguen encantando. - dijo el pelirrojo sorbiéndo su batido.  
  
- Me gustan tanto como los pelirrojos de ojos azules. - dijo, sonriendo.  
  
Le acarició la mano suavemente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ron sonrió.  
  
De repente, Ron apartó la mano y se levantó. Hermione miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros.  
  
- ¡Ron Weasley! - dijo con una sonrisa. Su voz era grave pero encantadora.   
  
Ambos se estrecharon las manos.   
  
- Zack Morris, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo es que no trabajas?  
  
Zack suspiró y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- El jefe, que estaba de buenas y me ha dejado salir.   
  
Notando la presencia de Hermione, se volvió hacia ella.  
  
- ¡Ron, que maleducado! - dijo sonriéndole a la chica. - No me has presentado a esta mujer tan guapa.  
  
Hermione sonrió y se levantó.  
  
- Zack, te presento a Hermione Granger, una...  
  
La chica sonrió. Era la primera presentación con Ron. Una presentación a un amigo suyo. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Estaba enamorada de él. Amaba a Ron.  
  
- Es una gran amiga. - terminó.  
  
Hermione se quedó de piedra. Miró a Ron que le rehuyó la mirada.   
  
Se sentó de nuevo. El mundo le daba vueltas. Dentro de sí misma se mezclaba la sensación de algo roto. Sintió ganas de llorar y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba, lo había amado siempre. Quería decirlo, que todos se enteraban de que ella y Ron......  
  
- Bueno, Ron, Hermione, ha sido un placer. - le dijo Zack con una sonrisa.   
  
- Igualmente. - dijo sin ánimo  
  
Oyó a Zack irse. Ron se sentó de nuevo frente a ella. No quería mirarlo sin embargo, algo más fuerte lo empujaba a él. Fijó sus marrones ojos en él.   
  
- Hermione.... - murmuró el griffindor.  
  
No aguantó más y levantándose del asiento caminó en sentido contrario.  
  
El auror sacó un billete de su bolsillo, mucho más dinero del que costaban sus cosas, y lo depositó en la mesa al momento que salía tras Hermione.  
  
Corrió a por ella.   
  
- Hermione, por favor, para. - dijo cogiéndola por el brazo.   
  
La chica paró en seco. Se volvió lentamente. Ron la soltó.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Ron, creo que lo que acabas de hacer ha dejado todo claro.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Sí, por supuesto. Yo soy tu gran amiga. ¿No es así?  
  
- Herm...  
  
- Y ya está. Lo entiendo. - agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Mira, yo, es que Zack es muy...  
  
- Shh...no digas nada. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no es nada mas que...algo que pasó. No somos nada más que buenos amigos.   
  
Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.  
  
- Nos veremos dentro de dos meses.  
  
Lo dejó parado allí, viéndola irse. Sabiendo que, hasta dentro de dos meses no podría volver a discutir con ella.  
  
El aeropuerto estaba totalmente vacío y hacia frío. Draco caminó despacio, recibiendo instrucciones de Richard Smith, aún muy dormido.  
  
- Draco, por tu propio bien y tu continuación en la plantilla espero un reportaje...muy bueno. La ostia de reportaje. Sino......lo llevas crudo.  
  
- Tranquilo, Smith, todo controlado. Recuerda que no voy solo.  
  
De repente se volvió y la vio, serena. Se acercó con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban.  
  
- Buenos días. - saludó.  
  
- ¿Tenemos sueño? - le preguntó con sorna, Smith.  
  
- Son las seis y media de la mañana, Richard, - dijo Hermione mirando al suelo. - creo que no debería estar aquí, sino en la cama, soñando con los ángelitos.   
  
Su jefe rió. Draco se fijo, parecía triste pero estaba preciosa, como siempre. Pensó en que se iban, dos meses, a Nueva Zelanda, la parte perdida del mundo, solos.  
  
- Creo que debemos entrar. - dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione se adelantó y subió antes que él las escalerillas.   
  
- Adiós, Richard. Ya nos veremos. -dijo antes de perderse en el interior del avión.  
  
Draco se volvió y le estrechó la mano.  
  
- Cuídala mucho, muchacho, es un diamante en bruto. - le dijo antes de subir.  
  
- Calma, Smith, la cuidaré. - dijo sonriendo.  
  
El avión despegó dejando a Richard Smith en tierra, planeando su desayuno. Mientras, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger partían hacía Nueva Zelanda en un viaje que no olvidarían.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les esté gustando. Ya hice el capítulo más largo. ;) Para las fans :P Drakito sale muy furioso en este capi. Pero, no piensen mal, entre el alcohol, los celos y....pasa lo que pasa...Que luego en un sex bom. Jajaja.  
  
Sobre Hermione y Ron, espero que entiendan que Ron se ha pasado y que Hermione, como toda mujer ofendida, no es de las que perdonan así de fácil.   
  
Ahora comienza el viaje...  
  
El próximo capítulo se titulará...."La llegada". No se lo pierdan pues aquí comenzarán los primeros choques subiditos...de Draco y Herm.. Sólo les digo que no es historia de amor pero sí de mucha mucha mucha pasión.  
  
Los quiere  
  
Lira Garbo : ¡Dejen review! 


	5. La llegada

No es historia de amor  
  
Perdonad mi retraso...He estado muy liada¡¡ Qué es Navidad¡¡jeje, besitos y espero que disfrutéis con el capitulo¡¡  
  
Dark bad girl: Jajajaja, no sabes cuánto me reí con tu review, muchas muchas gracias ;) ¿Loka tu? Ya somos dos pues, me acabo de meter en un lío con este fic, jejeje.   
  
Sobre el caso Golden. Todos los detalles no están dados pero...te aseguro que será interesantre, el reportaje y la situación. Draco y Herm perdidos en Nueva Zelanda,mmmm....  
  
¿Qué siente Hermione por Draco? Ella misma lo demostrara.  
  
¿Te gustaron las escenas? No sabes lo que me costó hacerlas..¿Divino? Me sonrojas¡¡¡ Jeje, sí, Draco.....muy promiscuo, Dios que hombre¡ XD La cuidará????Veremos a ver cómo la cuida y qué hace¡ Bueno, gracias por tus ánimos, espero que el capítulo te guste.  
  
Un besazo   
  
Anne M.Riddle: Gracias por tu review :) Pues sí, Ron le hace daño a Hermione con eso. Ella está enamorándose, está enamorada de él y Ron...Sobre Draco, está realmente furioso y pasa lo que pasa...Ey, Pansy por una vez hace algo inteligente¡¡¡ jajajaj Gracias, espero que este capi te guste. 1 besazo¡  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Hola¡¡Me alegro de que te guste, el título, la pareja y la historia! Corro tanto como puedo, te lo aseguro. ¿Talento? ¿Un gran talento? :# .....Si tu lo dices, gracias. :D Gracias por tu review, espero que el capi te guste. 1 beso¡  
  
Rika Himura Hiwatari: Hola¡Gracias, ¿odias Ron/Herm? Jo, a mí es mi segunda pareja preferida, después de Draco y Herm ;) No sé, yo no elijo la pareja, sino Herm :P Jajajajja, ¿Cabeza de zanahoria? jajjajajaja 1 besazo y gracias por el review¡  
  
Jenny/Jade: Jeje, Nueva Zelanda. Justamente se me ocurrió por lo del señor de los anillos, jejeje ;) A ver, Ron no presenta a Hermione como su novia por un poco de miedo. Él no se ve con la carga de tener novia, así de simple y no quiere que sus compañeros se enteren. Por eso, la reacción de Herm es muy compresible. ¿Zack "Saved by the bell"???? No, no va por ahí. Zak Morris salió de mi imaginación y la de Final Fantasy 7, jejeje. :D Gracias por tus ánimos y tu review¡1 besazo¡  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: hola¡ me alegro de que te guste ;) Bueno, lo explico otra vez, a ver si todas se enteran. ;) Ron tiene miedo de tener un compromiso con alguien. Cree que si él y Herm se hacen novios perderá su "libertad" y estará atado a ello. Además, Zack y él son unos juerguistas y Ron no quiere que su amigo piense que lo "atraparon". jeje, ;) gracias por tu review¡1 beso¡  
  
¡GRACIAS A TODAS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Y aquí..............  
  
5. La llegada  
  
La observó. Ella tenía cerrados los ojos, Draco creía que estaba dormida aunque tan solo pensaba. Parecía tan tranquila y serena...cómo si nada pudiera turbar su paz.   
  
Siguió mirándola con anhelo. Suspirando él con cada respiración suya. Deseando cada centímetro de su ser con ansia y desespero.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las palabras de Ron resonaban en su cabeza como un eco perpetuo en la cueva de su mente.  
  
¿Una gran amiga? Sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Así la veía? Como una gran amiga. Una amiga de siempre, una amiga para lo bueno y lo malo, a la que él siempre recurría cuando la necesitaba...  
  
¿Y ella qué? ¿Dónde quedaban sus sentimientos? ¿Dónde quedaba su vida? No estaba dispuesta a que pasase así el tiempo. Ella se merecía mucho y él no le ofrecía nada. Pero, sin embargo, al recordarle, su cuerpo se estremecía.   
  
  
  
El avión dio un raro bote que sacó a la morena de su ensimismación. Abrió los ojos, algo asustada y miró al lado contrario en el que se encontraba ladeada su cabeza.  
  
Exsaló un pequeño grito de sorpresa al encontrarse con unos fríos ojos grises mirándola casi sin pestañear. Mantuvo la vista clavada en él, ya que Draco no daba muestras de retirar la mirada.  
  
- ¿Eres muy descarado o es que acaso tengo monos en la cara? - le soltó Hermione.  
  
Draco sonrió con malicia, mostrando sus blancos dientes con una mueca de ironía.  
  
- Sólo me preguntaba cómo una persona puede ser tan horrorosa.   
  
Hermione sonrió de la misma forma que Draco.   
  
- Oh, Malfoy, tranquilo, eso me lo pregunto yo todos los días al verte. - se mordió el labio. - De todas formas, no podía serte muy horrible el paisaje que observabas pues no pestañeabas.  
  
Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, una azafata se aproximó a ellos.  
  
- ¿Quieren algo los señores? - preguntó, cortésmente.  
  
- Señorita, por favor. - dijo Hermione sin perder la sonrisa. - No, gracias.  
  
- ¿Señor?  
  
Draco gruñó a modo de respuesta. La chica asintió y se marchó. Cuando el reportero iba a responder a la chica, ella se había puesto los cascos para escuchar música y lo ignoraba. El rubio cerró el puño y se dijo a sí mismo que había perdido una batalla, pero la guerra acababa de comenzar.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aviso a todos los pasajeros, el vuelo destino al aeropuerto de Auckland aterrizará en menos de una hora. Por favor, le rogamos que no se agolpen en las puertas y vayan saliendo a medida que se lo indiquen las azafatas. Esperamos hayan disfrutado del vuelo."  
  
  
  
Draco bufó.  
  
- Un traslador hubiera sido mucho más rápido. - protestó.  
  
Hermione le dio un codazo y miró a los lados.  
  
- Malfoy, sé que eres estúpido pero, por si no lo recuerdas, te recuerdo que viajamos en un avión muggle.   
  
El chico puso cara de asco y dirigió la vista a otro lado.  
  
"No tiene remedio", suspiró Hermione. Enseguida dirigió la mirada a la ventanilla. Desde ahí pudo ver, en lo inmenso del oceáno un trozo pequeño de tierra.   
  
A medida que avanzaban, Hermione se quedaba más atónita en su alucinación.   
  
El amanecer brillante del sol naciente iluminaba el cielo. Auckland comenzaba a despertar. Los árboles enormes y espléndidos se alzaban con sus copas vistosas en la maravillosa naturaleza del paraje. Pudo observar bajo ella a las aves. El agitar de sus alas le recordó el tintineo de las campanas, la suavidad de la seda, la claridad de la mañana. Se sentía libre, presa del paraiso en el que se encontraba, al que se dirigía.   
  
Sonrió al observar los colores majestuosos que Nueva Zelanda poseía. Soñó que surcaba todo aquello montada en una escoba, audaz como el viento.   
  
La marcha del aeroplano aminoró. Volvió el rostro y esta vez, Malfoy miraba aburrido el techo en contraste con su vitalizante energía y felicidad.   
  
Divisó los tejados de las casas como pequeños puntos rojizos. La gente parecía manchas borrosas en el terreno. Se sintió una mota de polvo en el universo.   
  
Maravillada por lo que sus marrones ojos estaban viendo, siguió en aquel estado hasta el momento de bajar del avión.  
  
Los motores se fueron sintiendo tenues, se colaba por las ventanillas el dulce aroma de lo vivo. Cuando las ruedas del avión tocaron tierra, Hermione pegó un pequeño brinco.   
  
Malfoy la miró con desgana y le vio en el rostro aquella excitación que le hizo verla aún más hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban conquistando el interior del vehículo y enteramente a Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Le temblaban las piernas, sentía una respiración agitada dentro de su pecho, su corazón palpitando dentro de ella.  
  
Se apresuró a bajar. Malfoy la cogió por el brazo.  
  
- Tranquilidad, Granger, no hay prisa.  
  
Ni siquiera él le podía amarga su felicidad así que esperó con paciencia a que la azafata los dejara pasar por las escalerillas del avión.  
  
Hermione aspiró la brisa ligera de la nueva tierra que pisaba y nada más parpadear supo que Auckland se quedaría eternamente grabado en su mente y en ella como un tatuaje en la piel.  
  
Bajaron de la escalera y, alzando la vista observaron a un hombre cerca de la barra de salida con una cartulina grande azul, escritas con grandes letras blancas: Hermione, El profeta.  
  
La chica caminó rápida hasta donde se encontraba el hombre.   
  
- ¿Señorita Hermione? - preguntó con voz extrañamente forzada.  
  
- La misma. - dijo ella sonriendo, sin poder evitar mirar a su alrededor.  
  
Malfoy se acercó mirando el cartel con rabia.  
  
- ¿Por qué aparece sólo Granger en el cartel?  
  
Al hombre se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa en la que, en las comisuras laterales de la boca, se abrieron dos pequeños hoyos.  
  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? - preguntó a Hermione. La chica asintió con gesto de desespero. - ¡Lo sabía! Soy Jonatham Grinm aunque todos me dicen Johny.   
  
Johny era un hombre de complexión fuerte, muy alto, a Hermione le recordó a Hagrid aunque, claro está, más bajo. Su sonrisa fácil y sincera, agradaba a cualquiera pues su franqueza era clara. Su cabello era rojo intenso, mucho más fuerte que el de los Weasley. Hermione sintió una punzada al recordar a Ron pero la desvió con rapidez.   
  
Su barba roja era corta aunque espesa. Tenía unos pequeños ojillos oscuros pero tiernos.   
  
Era fácil encariñarse de Johny Grinm pues era casi como un oso de peluche en grande.  
  
- Grinm, en..... - farfulló Malfoy con gesto de pocos amigos.  
  
Hermione le sonrió a Johny.  
  
- Y bien, Johny, ¿a dónde nos llevas? - preguntó con emoción.  
  
- El hotel está a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí. - cabiló el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡30 kilómetros! - masculló Malfoy con gestos de desespero.  
  
Johny arqueó sus pobladas cejas rojas y miró a Hermione con el semblante calmado.  
  
- Pero, señorita Hermione, tenemos un traslador. - susurró.  
  
Hermione se desilusionó con la idea de llegar al hotel sin disfrutar del paisaje pero Malfoy, al contrario, dijo algo bueno en toda la mañana.  
  
- ¡Bien! ¡Algo bien hecho!  
  
Salieron del aeropuerto. Johny conversaba amigablemente con Hermione mientras Malfoy gruñía.  
  
- Auckland es una gran ciudad, señorita Hermione. La ciudad de los veleros. - sonrió.  
  
- ¿La ciudad de los veleros?  
  
- Así es. Viene mucha gente de todo tipo de lugares para ver las competiciones o montar en un velero por aquí.   
  
- Pero nosotros no hemos venido a divertirnos, Grinm, sino a trabajar. - protestó Malfoy.  
  
El fortachón se giró hacia él.   
  
- Pero, señor Malfoy, pueden compartir ambas cosas, ocio y trabajo.  
  
Siguió contandole a Hermione las curiosidades de Auckland, aquella ciudad maravillosa de Nueva Zelanda. Le informó de que no tendría problemas con el idioma pues se hablaba inglés en todos lados. A Hermione le emocionó la idea de visitar el Museo de Auckland del que Johny le habló. Eran tantas cosas nuevas que bloqueaba su mente hasta tal punto que olvidaba todo y sólo había cávida para ellas.  
  
De repente, Johny se metió por un estrecho callejón y les indicó que lo siguieran. Malfoy frunció el ceño.  
  
El pelirrojo se paró en unas cajas de cartón que había apiladas en el final del callejón y, de entre ellas sacó un viejo y desgreñado paragüas violeta. Era su traslador.  
  
^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^****^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^****^^^^^^******  
  
Sus marrones iris daban vueltas y vueltas alrededor del edificio. Miró a Draco, a su lado, pérdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al cielo.   
  
- Johny.... -murmuró Hermione.  
  
- Esto no es el hotel New Zeland, Grinm. - dijo Malfoy.  
  
Johny negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No, señorita Hermione, señor Malfoy, esto es la casa que se reservó para ustedes.  
  
Los dos reporteros se miraron.   
  
- ¿La casa? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Así es. Yo y Mayra nos hospedaremos con ustedes.  
  
Antes de que pudieran preguntar nada más, Johny se adelantó unos pasos por la senda blanca que había entre el jardín de la casa. Tocó la puerta. Draco y Hermione lo siguieron.  
  
De repente, la puerta se abrió.  
  
- ¡Mayra! - sonrió Johny. - Estos son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, los reporteros del profeta.  
  
La chica sonrió.  
  
- Bienvenidos a Auckland. - dijo con un carasterístico acento.  
  
Mayra tenía el cabello largo, largísimo. Su melena negra se enredaba por su espalda, cayéndole hasta las caderas, en suaves ondas. Su pelo era espeso a la vez que fuerte y brillante. En su moreno rostro resplandecían como dos gotas de lluvía sus finos ojos turquesas. Tenía pecas por toda la cara y unas mejillas sonrosadas y rechonchas. Tenía la serenidad de alguien maduro y sensato pero, tan sólo tenía dieciocho años.   
  
- Por favor, pasen. - dijo con un gesto.  
  
Sus modales atentos le indicaron a Hermione cuál debía ser su trabajo, doncella.   
  
Vestía con un raro atuendo a sus ojos, a ojos de ingleses pero, muy normales en Nueva Zelanda. Llevaba una camisa blanca que se inflaba pues tenía dos grandes aperturas en los lados laterales donde colgaba otra tela celeste que caía como un delantal. En su cintura llevaba una falda larga, marrón clara. Y, en los pies tenía unas raras sandalias atadas a los tobillos con cuerdas.  
  
A Hermione, Mayra le cayó bien desde el primer momento.  
  
Malfoy pasó arrogante primero que nadie. Se paró en el rellano y observó la gran habitación que se abría ante él.  
  
Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros muggles que representaban tranquilos paisajes con mares y océanos, pequeñas islas y palmeras. Los sofás bordeaban una pequeña mesa de cristal que en el centro tenía un jarrón con flores. Una gran escalera de caracol se hacia eco en uno de los laterales. Las losas y paredes eran blancas y todo parecía que relucía como el oro.  
  
- Sentémonos. - dijo Johny, yendo ya hacia el sofá.  
  
- ¿Quieren una taza de té? - les ofreció Mayra.   
  
Malfoy ni se inmutó y rechazó el ofrecimiento con un gesto brusco.  
  
- Mayra, - dijo Hermione, suavizando la voz y sonriendo. - me encantaría un té de Auckland caliente y humeante.   
  
Los ojos de la doncella brillaron echando chispas y asintió.  
  
- En un segundo lo tendrá. - dijo aventurándose a la cocina.  
  
- ¿A cuánto está la casa del señor Golden? - preguntó Malfoy a Johny.  
  
- Pues, a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí. En realidad, él vive en Waiheke, una isla cercana.  
  
- ¿Cuándo lo visitaremos?  
  
- Pues me temo que no podrá ser ni hoy ni mañana, pues el señor Golden recibió la visita de su hijo hace unos días y no le hará ninguna gracia que le interrumpan su estancia. Así que, quizá pasado mañana...o quizá la semana que viene.  
  
Mientras Malfoy protestaba, Hermione sonreía de pura satisfacción. Se asomó a la ventana que había en la sala principal y vio la calle, la gente paseaba, algunos con atuendos muggles y otros con vestidos parecidos a los de Mayra. No se divisaba ni un gesto de magia por ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviada.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
¿Corto? Bueno, así tendrán de qué habar y dejarme review...jejejej Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Preguntaas.....  
  
¿Qué les pareció Mayra? ¿Les gustó? Mayra está inspirada en una amiga que estoy conociendo mucho este año y me parecen idénticas, no tanto en aspecto fisico sino en carácter y forma de ser. :D ¿Y Johny?   
  
¿No ven a Draco muy borde? Mmm...por qué será? No le agrada la idea de estar con Hermione solo en Auckland?  
  
Bueno, quiero que sepan que toda la información sobre Nueva Zelanda, Auckland, Waiheke y demás es totalmente CIERTA¡ Que me lo he currado bien para que todo sea verdadero aunque...claro, mi perversa mente también tiende a imaginar cosas...ejejjeje ;) bueno, que sepan que las quiero mucho y que solo escribo por ustedes¡así que dejenme un review que me hacen feliz¡¡ Jejeje  
  
Intentaré escribir pronto el 6 capítulo....todavía sin nombre, jejeje ;) Sólo les adelanto un presente movido para Draco y Herm...  
  
Las quiere  
  
Lira Garbo 


	6. La danza del maorí

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2004!!!  
  
No es historia de amor  
  
Jenny/Jade: Jajaja, sí, Mayra es un encanto. Ya dará que hablar...:D tiembla Auckland¡¡jeje, sí, Drakito no tuvo un buen día, desde luego. :P Herm estaba super feliz, jeje. ¿Tú en el avión? jajaja, me alegro de que lo sintieras así. Jeje, ya veras que te encanta Nueva Zelanda. Actualizo todo lo rápido que puedo¡muchos besos y gracias por tu e-mail¡¡  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: jajaja, gracias por el review, de verdad que me haces muy feliz. ¿Te gustó? Me alegro¡¡¡jajaja, no¡¡¡¡Todo está buscado en Internet, que conste¡jeje anda ya¡seguro que te sale muy bien¡ ;) Malfoy... nuse... pregúntaselo a él. jajaja, quizá el cambio de clima no le vino bien, ¡a saber¡ jeje. Debería estar contento pero como Hermione está en las nubes... Actualizo rápido¡¡besitos y feliz navidad¡¡  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Muchas gracias guapísima¡¡¡;) te deseo lo mismo. Que este 2004 te venga muy bien y que sea tu año¡¡¡:D Me alegro de que te guste el capi. Intento actualizar rápido, de verdad. Un besazo y feliz navidad¡¡¡  
  
Ross Malfoy: ;) Hola¡¡¡Si, jeje, espero que prometa. :D Sí? Pues enseguida me pongo a buscarlo y a leerlo¡¡jeje ;) te gusta? :D bien. Pues muchos besos, gracias por tu review y feliz navidad¡¡¡  
  
Lonesome-hero: hola¡ui, que me sonrojas...:# jejeje. me alegra mucho que pienses así aunque...no sé si será verdad del todo. :P Gracias por tu review, muchos besos y feliz Navidad¡¡  
  
Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros porque me dais mucho ánimo para continuar con vuestros reviews y, la historia es mía y también vuestra por lo mismo. Os deseo mucha felicidad en este año nuevo y....¡no me enrollo más! Jeje, aquí lo tenéis...  
  
6. La danza del maorí  
  
Abrió la maleta. Buscó el estuche donde guardaba cuidadosamente su varita. Lo destapó con suma tranquilidad y enseguida la sacó. Frunció una de sus largas y rubias cejas y susurró: - ¡Ordenium encantem! Enseguida su ropa, a cámara rápida salió disparada de la maleta al armario de roble de la habitación y se colocó en un santiamén en sus perchas y cajones. El rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente y miró a su alrededor. - Perfecto. - murmuró. Se tendió en la cama. Las horas de viaje habían hecho mella en él, a pesar de su resistencia a casi todo. Hermione voló por su mente. ¿Cómo podía soportar toda aquella presión que ejercía sobre él? ¿Por qué cuándo sus manos se movían, cuándo respiraba, cuándo sonreía, por qué se encendía algo tan fuerte dentro de sí mismo? No, por supuesto que no la quería, no, eso no era. Era algo más extraño. Pasión. La pasión la llevaba escrita esa mujer. Lo enloquecía, lo excitaba, era algo más profundo y simple que todo aquello. Solo era deseo sexual. Nada más. La idea de dos meses junto a ella se relacionó inmediatamente con la oportunidad de conquistarla y que así cayera en su red. La deseaba con ansiedad y no pararía hasta conseguirla.  
  
El aire entraba en sus pulmones. Aire limpio, fresco, incomparable al de Londres. Este era distinto. No había mota de impureza en él. Se sentía libre en el paisaje. A pesar de que Auckland era una ciudad con un millón de habitantes, seguía siendo algo casi inexplorado. Miraba a su alrededor y veía verde en todas partes. Comparado con Inglaterra aquello era la selva amazónica. - Granger. La voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Dio un pequeño bote pues la había asustado. - Malfoy, eres idiota. - masculló sin volverse. Pudo ver la sonrisa de Malfoy con su gesto. El rubio caminó hacia ella deseándola con el solo agitar de sus rizos. - Malfoy, ¿por qué no te pierdes un rato y me dejas en paz? - dijo, seriamente. - No, Granger, eso sería ponértelo fácil. Y no pienso hacerlo. - Ah, se me olvidó que tu naciste para amargarme la existencia, Malfoy. Draco rió y se mesó el cabello con dignidad. - Tu existencia es amarga, Granger, una sangre sucia como tu no la puede tener muy clara. Sin embargo, yo puedo darle un poco de color. - No me hagas reír. Además, ni yo te soporto, ni tu me soportas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejado. El sol se estaba perdiendo entre el monte Edén. Johny le había prometido llevarla de visita. Draco se colocó justo enfrente de la morena, que hizo un mohín con los labios. - ¿Eso quieres? - preguntó en un extraño tono. - Por supuesto. Llevo queriéndolo trece años, Malfoy. - dijo, aunque un poco confusa por la respuesta. El rubio se adelantó unos pasos, acercándose a la reportera, que yacía en un banco del jardín. Acercó su cara al rostro de Hermione, haciendo que ésta se quedara paralizada por la rara situación. Luego surcó sus finos labios y dijo sinuosamente: - Pues no te daré ese placer. Hermione no se movió. No supo que responderle. El chico se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos y el gesto triunfador. Cuando se había marchado, Hermione se volvió observando el camino. Era extraño pero había notado algo en Malfoy que nunca había pensado. Era capaz de ponerla nerviosa.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La oscuridad de la noche llenaba Auckland y la habitación de Draco. Se revolvió de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo como un sudor frente manaba de su frente. Abrió sus ojos grises y suspiró. Pronto se acostumbró a la penumbra del cuarto. Se quitó las sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo, tenía calor. Sabía que Hermione se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. Estaría durmiendo o intentándolo. La tenía tan cerca... Podía levantarse y caminar hasta ella. Abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación sigilosamente. Oiría su respiración y se acercaría. La observaría durmiendo y... "Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Draco Malfoy?", pensó recriminatoriamente. "Eres Draco Malfoy. Un Malfoy", se repitió. "Ella sólo es una vulgar sangre sucia." El aire se hacía denso en su garganta y lo ahogaba. La vio danzando en su mente. Ella, con sus rizos marrones interminables. Sus ojos, esos ojos. Su voz, se imaginaba su tono susurrándole palabras prohibidas al oído. Su boca, aquella boca que se moría por probar. Se mordió el labio imaginándose su beso. No podía describir con palabras la sensación que lo llenaba. Había sentido muchas veces deseo por una mujer pero, nunca así. Nunca de aquella manera. Era una tortura constante. La tenía al alcance de la mano y sin embargo, estaba tan lejos como la misma Luna. La deseaba con locura. Quería tocarla, besarla, perderse en ella y no despertar. Llenarse de lujuria y placer. No serían más de las una o las dos. Su piel ardía, sudaba, la ventana estaba abierta. Pensar en Hermione era como hacer estallar un cohete. Tenía que acabar pronto con eso o se volvería loco. Era fácil y difícil. Imposible. "Nada es imposible.", se decía. Se lamió los labios resecos. "Ni siquiera es imposible acostarse con Hermione Granger."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La mañana estaba despejada y limpia. Hermione se vistió con ropa cómoda y colores pastel. (n/a ya saben, colores mezclados con mucho blanco) Quería pasar inadvertida en el paisaje. Bajó las escaleras de caracol desperezándose. Mayra estaba ya preparando el desayuno. Se asomó al oír sus pasos por los escalones. - Señorita Granger, buenos días. ¿Qué tal ha dormido? - preguntó sonriente. - Muy muy bien, gracias. Mayra, por favor, llámame sólo Hermione. La chica asintió. - ¿Desayuna ahora o acompaña al señor Malfoy? - ¿Dónde está él? - Duerme. Hermione sonrió. - Bien. Muy bien. Sólo tomaré café. - ¿Sólo un café? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. - ¿No quiere un bollito o algún...? La reportera negó con la cabeza. - ¿Tu ya desayunaste? - le preguntó a Mayra. - No, señor...digo, Hermione, nunca desayuno, me sienta mal. -se excusó. - Perfecto, pues deja lo que estés haciendo que tienes que hacerme de guía. - ¿De guía? - preguntó sin comprender. - Me llevarás a conocer Auckland, solas, tu y yo.  
  
En pocos minutos, Mayra y Hermione paseaban por Auckland, que empezaba a despertar. - ¿Dónde quiere que la lleve? - ¿Qué opciones tengo? - Déjeme pensar... - caviló Mayra. - El monte Edén, Piha, el museo, la galería de arte, el jardín de Parnell Rose, el Puerto de Devenport... No sé Hermione, ¡hay tantas cosas! -suspiró. Hermione rió y miró a su alrededor. - Mmm...¿dónde podríamos comprar postales? - ¿Postales? - Sí. - Está Sky City, Parnell Rose Garden...o Dress-Smart o el mercado Victoria Park . - ¡Mayra! - Hermione rió. - Me das muchas opciones pero, no tengo ni idea... - Pues verá, para... voy a serle franca. Para pijos, Sky City y Parnell Rose Garden. Para personas normales Dress-Smart o Victoria Park. - ¿Pijos? - rió Hermione. - No, gracias, bastante tengo con Malfoy. Las dos chicas rieron alegremente. - En Victoria Park quizá encuentre postales artesanales. - Pues, - dijo con una sonrisa. - llévame a Victoria Park. - Aunque, allí hay gente pintoresca. Gente que vende objetos usados, gente que canta y baila, no sé si estará acostumbrada a.... - Mayra, ¿me estás llamando pija? - dijo con sorna. - Jajaja, no Hermione. Sólo digo que quizá no esté acostumbrada a ver aquello. Hermione sonrió con dulzura. - He visto cosas peores, Mayra, te lo aseguro.  
  
Victoria Park estaba, como siempre, lleno de gente. A pesar de que era relativamente temprano, la gente ya andaba entre los puestecillos de la calle. Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados. En el suelo había montado, en telas, cientos de artilugios muggles. Había un raro reloj grande, dorado con una enorme maza en medio. La reportera se interesó por un libro con una tapa azulada y unas letras extrañas. - Mayra, ¿qué idioma es ese? - dijo, señalando al libro. - Es maorí, Hermione. La lengua nativa de Nueva Zelanda. Hermione abrió la boca sin poder evitar una mueca de sorpresa. - ¿Tu sabes hablarla? - ¡Claro! Soy maorí, Hermione. - Mmm...¿me enseñarías? -preguntó con cara de súplica. - ¡Por supuesto! Oh, para mí sería un honor. - aceptó sonriente la morena. La reportera se volvió alegre hasta el hombre que vendía el libro. - ¿Cuánto cuesta? - preguntó señalándolo. El anciano sonrió mirándola con unos pequeños y gastados ojos azulados. Murmuró algunas palabras que Hermione no comprendió. Mayra comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué..qué ha dicho? - dijo confusa. - Ha dicho que te lo vende por un dólar neocelandés y...-sonrió. - que si una mujer tan bella como tú le sonriera alguna vez, estaría en el cielo. Hermione sonrió con dulzura y se volvió al anciano que la miraba ensimismado. - ¿Cómo se dice "gracias"? - volvió a preguntar a Mayra. - Kia ora. - respondió la maorí. - Kia ora. -dijo Hermione sin perder un instante la sonrisa de los labios.  
  
- Grinm. Malfoy estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué se había levantado tan tarde? ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? - ¿Qué desea, señor...? - intentó preguntar. - ¿Dónde está Granger? - preguntó sin poder ocultar su enfado. - Con Mayra. - dijo en su tono habitual. - He dicho dónde, Grinm, no con quién. - Están en Victoria Park. - ¿Victoria Park? Frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde está eso? - Pues...está en... - empezó a explicar Johny. - Espera, espera, Grinm. - le cortó Malfoy. - No me lo intentes explicar. Johny hizo una mueca de confusión. - Mejor llévame allí. - le ordenó.  
  
Siguieron paseando. Los puestos cada vez eran más excéntricos, a la vez que fascinantes. Todo aquello era nuevo para Hermione Granger. Veía miles de formas y colores que nunca había visto a su alrededor. Había soñado con todo eso desde que Richard Smith le había contado el viaje para entrevistar a Graham Golden. Además, allí, el ambiente era otro. Quizá por el solo hecho de no estar en Londres, con su agitado ritmo, con sus coches, su gasolina, su ruido...Estaban en Auckland, en Nueva Zelanda, aún no se lo podía creer. Mayra le señalaba todo y se lo explicaba. Le mostró algunas figuritas de pequeños dioses maoríes. Incluso algunas vestimentas típicas. Hermione, guiada por la compra impulsiva de turista, compró un raro vestido maorí, lo que no sabía era cuándo ni por qué lo utilizaría. Al cabo de un largo rato, a ambas les empezó a hacer mella el cansancio. A pesar de que se estaban divirtiendo, llevaban horas andando entre mucha gente, sin parar. Se sentaron, al fin, en unos bancos blancos de piedra que había en el mercado, un poco más apartado de las tiendas. Hermione y Mayra estaban hablando animadamente cuando, de repente, surgidos de la nada, apareció una banda de músicos justo enfrente de donde ellas se sentaban. Llevaban unas largas flautas de madera con dibujos tallados en ella. Enseguida acamparon. Se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a tocar. Hermione observaba sorprendida como la gente se paraba alrededor de los músicos, echaba unas monedas y comenzaba a bailar. Otros, no tan arrojados se contentaban con tocar palmas. El ritmo de las canciones era rápido y vivaz. El baile no era muy complicado, tan sólo un cruce de pies y brazos, una vuelta y una leve inclinación. Parecía divertido. Los propios músicos bailaban al compás de sus propias composiciones. Un espontáneo se acercó a Hermione y a Mayra y le tendió una mano a la inglesa. Hermione se quedó un poco cortada pero, Mayra le guiñó un ojo y asintió. Se levantó con pesar y un poco azorada pero, enseguida, se unió a los demás.  
  
- Maldita sea, Grinm, ¿cómo permites que Granger se meta aquí? - gruñó Malfoy viendo a la gente pasar. Johny murmuró algo que Malfoy no escuchó. - Además, ¿qué es todo ese escándalo? - siguió protestando. - ¿Esto es una ciudad civilizada o la selva? - Es Victoria Park, señor Malfoy. - Por lo mismo. Cruzaron el sendero, lleno de tenderos y, vieron, que un poco más alejada se extendía una gran multitud. - De allí viene el ruido. - acertó Draco. Se adelantaron velozmente. Todo tipo de gente se arremolinaba entre una banda de músicos con flautas y tamboriles. Lo más eclipsante de todo fue ver quién estaba allí. - Granger.... - murmuró Draco. Estaba allí, bailando alegremente con un neocelandés. Se movía con la música y sonreía. "Preciosa", pensó Malfoy. Se mezcló entre las personas, que aplaudían y bailaban y se quedó mirando a Hermione unos instantes. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba. Sintió como todo empezaba a arder. Parecía que su suelo se tambaleaba y que el aire quemaba. Su visión lo tenía cegado. De repente, lo empujaron, sacándolo de su ensimismación. Fue a parar a la "pista de baile" que tenían montada los músicos, cayendo justo a los pies de una conocida. - Malfoy.... - jadeó Hermione. Draco se levantó rápidamente, quedando a su altura. Hermione miró a ambos lados, la música no había cesado así que, cogió a Malfoy por la altura de la camisa y lo arrastró a que bailara con ella. Draco no se podía creer lo que ocurría, lo que estaba haciendo. - Ya viniste a amargarme el día, Malfoy. - habló Hermione, mientras seguía danzando. Lo agarró de la mano y dio una vuelta sobre él. - Haz lo que yo haga. - le susurró. Ni siquiera podía contrariarle, no en ese momento. La imitó, cogiéndole la mano y viéndola darse la vuelta. Luego Hermione se inclinó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, cruzándose. Después colocó el brazo del rubio en su propia cintura. - Sigue a los demás. - murmuró Hermione. - A sus órdenes, capitana. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Malfoy sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. La sensación que lo llenaba era inmensa e incontrolable. Olió su pelo en la vuelta, miró sus ojos en la reverencia. La deseó con toda su alma. En la siguiente vuelta, Hermione creyó caer. Se agarró con fuerza a Malfoy y rozó su rostro.  
  
El sonido de la flauta se acababa y disminuía. Así acabó el baile, entre un murmullo de aplausos y vítores. Hermione aplaudió con los demás, soltándose de Malfoy que, agitado y nervioso, hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron, entre el barullo de la gente. La chispa había saltado en ese baile. Malfoy ya no se sentía preparado para nada.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo interesante el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado porque me compliqué mucho para escribirlo, jeje. Busqué la frase, Kia ora, gracias en maorí, me informé sobre Victoria Park.....me merezco un pedazo de review, ¿no creen? Jajaja  
  
Para el capítulo 7........ Mmmm.....Ahora sí, Draco y Herm conocerán por fin a Graham Golden. Les aseguró que el capítulo dará para mucho y les adelanto que el número siete es mi preferido así que...no les digo nada más. Muchos besitos a tod@s¡¡¡  
  
Lira Garbo 


	7. Cálido y frío

No es historia de amor  
  
¡¡Hola! Perdón¡¡¡ Sé que he tardado mucho con este capítulo pero, ha sido difícil escribirlo aunque, os seguro que no os decepcionará ;)   
  
Reviews  
  
Jenny/Jade: Jejeje, gracias¡¡¡Ay, Draco...qué paciencia...jejeje, todo llega, todo llega...:P Sí, información sobre Auckland y Nueva Zelanda...un montón, :) pero, también es verdad que eso ayuda a hacerlo todo más real. ¿Tu lo vives? Si lo vives estoy satisfecha porque, me gusta que la gente se meta en la historia y, si tu lo consigues, me encanta¡ Sé que os hago esperar mucho pero...necesito inspiración¡ Jeje, este capi está muy bien...jeje, ya verás. El 7 es mi número preferido, es un homenaje:) Muchas gracias por el review¡¡  
  
Lonesome-hero: Jajaja, eres realmente muy impaciente. ¿Suena bien..? Sonará mejor ;) Muchos besos y gracias por el review¡  
  
Ross Malfoy: Hola¡Gracias, igualmente¡¡Jeje, me alegro de que te gustara. :D ¿Sí? ¿Tu crees? :D qué me sonrojas¡¡¡:# Sí¡ Lo estoy leyendo¡ :D Claro¡ me encantaría¡¿Dónde hay qué firmar? :P Un besito y muchas muchas gracias¡¡¡:D  
  
Nicol-Aru: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. :) No sabes lo honrada que me siento. Jeje, sorpresas...muchas muchas sorpresas os esperan, no sólo en este, sino en todos los capítulos. :D jejeje, yo soy Hermione y no lo suelto nunca¡¡¡jajaja. Sí, Herm, cielo, despierta. :) Ok, estoy ahora mismo leyendola¡ ;) 1 besito y gracias por tu review¡¡¡  
  
7. Cálido y frío  
  
- ¡ESTÁS REMATADAMENTE LOCA! - le gritó Draco.  
  
- ¡Y TU REMATADAMENTE IDIOTA! - le gritó a su vez Hermione.  
  
Se gritaban a pocos metros de distancia, bajo la atenta mirada de Mayra y Johny.  
  
- ¿CÓMO SE OS OCURRIÓ IROS SIN DECIRME NADA?  
  
- ¿DESDE CUÁNDO TE DOY EXPLICACIONES DE MIS ACTOS?  
  
- DESDE QUE ESTAMOS EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO PARA HACER UN PROYECTO. TRABAJO, GRANGER, ¿LO RECUERDAS?  
  
Siguieron peleándose como dos niños pequeños, gritándose y rojos de ira.  
  
- Johny.... - murmuró Mayra.   
  
El pelirrojo la miró confuso.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó la maorí.  
  
- Lo mejor será dejarles solos. - suspiró.  
  
Mayra asintió y ambos se marcharon del salón de la casa, dejando solos a Draco y a Hermione.  
  
- RIDÍCULO, MALFOY, ERES RIDÍCULO, ADEMÁS DE IDIOTA. ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO TE CREES VENIRNOS A BUSCAR Y ARMARNOS ESE ESCÁNDALO?  
  
  
  
Se veía hermosa discutiendo. Le gustaba discutir con ella.   
  
El cabello se le alborotaba, dándole una imagen seductora, el rostro se le encendía y los ojos parecían grandes pozos profundos que llevan al centro del mundo.  
  
Su deseo aumentaba en cada grito. Era como una bomba a presión que se inflaba poco a poco hasta rozar la explosión.  
  
  
  
Harta de discutir, suspiró con rabia.  
  
- ¡OLVIDAME, MALFOY! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!  
  
Intentó irse por la escalera pero Draco la sujetó antes.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes, Granger.  
  
Hermione se revolvió.  
  
- No sueñes tú, Malfoy. Ni te creas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.  
  
Subió velozmente hasta su habitación. Sonó el ruido del portazo.  
  
  
  
Draco sonrió con malicia. Acto seguido él también subió por la escalera y se encerró en su habitación, con otro portazo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos bajó a cenar. Un silencio sepulcral llenó la casa.   
  
La noche cayó y la mañana nació, llenando todo de color.  
  
Era el día. Todo parecía despejado, todo listo para visitar a Graham Golden.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
  
  
Se pintó una raya negra en el ojo pero le salió torcida. El pulso le temblaba. Se dio con una toalla. Era imposible. Tenía los nervios a punto. Se vistió rápidamente.   
  
Mayra le había dicho que en la Isla era preciosa. Que su ambiente era marítimo y bohemio.  
  
Se puso una camisa blanca de botones, unos pantalones vaqueros y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta.   
  
Desistió de pintarse y tan sólo se lavó la cara.  
  
  
  
Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, al mismo tiempo que otra se abría.  
  
Volvió el rostro y farfulló.  
  
Delante de ella estaba un sonriente Draco Malfoy. Vestía entero de negro, con el cabello engominado, como en todos aquellos años y los ojos fríos como el hielo.  
  
Sin ni siquiera saludarle, bajó las escaleras.  
  
Draco sonrió y la siguió.  
  
Sentados, desayunando, Mayra y Johny conversaban animadamente.  
  
- Buenos días. - saludó Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días. - dijo Mayra con su habitual sonrisa. - ¿Café, Hermione?  
  
La reportera asintió, sentándose al lado de Johny.  
  
- Con leche, por favor. - pidió.  
  
- Yo quiero uno solo.  
  
Hermione lo miró de reojo. Draco se sentó frente a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué tal han dormido? - les preguntó Johny.  
  
- Hacía frío esta noche. - respondió Hermione.   
  
- Yo he dormido como los ángeles, Grinm. - dijo suavemente el rubio. - Muy tranquio. - sonrió.  
  
"Maldito cínico", se dijo Hermione.  
  
- Aquí tienen.  
  
Mayra les sirvió los cafés y se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
- ¿Cuándo partiremos a Waiheke? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Pues, - dijo mirando su reloj, Johny. - dentro de una hora zarpa el barco.   
  
- Cuando terminen de desayunar. - dijo Mayra.  
  
Hermione arqueó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Tu no vienes, Mayra?  
  
La maorí sonrió.  
  
- No, Hermione.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué, no? - insistió.  
  
- Granger, sólo nosotros vamos. - murmuró Malfoy, tranquilamente.  
  
La chica no le respondió.  
  
- ¿Johny? ¿Nos acompañarás?  
  
- Sí, señorita Hermione. - asintió el grandullón. - Pero, la cita con el señor Golden sólo la tiene usted y el señor Malfoy.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Hermione se mordió el labio. La idea de estar sola con Malfoy no le agradaba nada.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^   
  
Se sentaron en los asientos del barco. El pequeño navío estaba repleto de gente, extranjera y también neocelandeses.   
  
Hermione suspiró. Se tapó la cara con la mano, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Abrió el bolso y sacó unas gafas negras de sol. Se las colocó y miró el paisaje.  
  
- ¿Dónde estarás mientras estamos con Golden, Johny? - le preguntó.  
  
- Haré la ruta con los turístas. - sonrió.   
  
- Y, ¿dónde nos encontraremos si nosotros salimos antes?  
  
- No se preocupe. A la una y media acaba el recorrido. Nos encontraremos en el puerto.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
Malfoy paseaba sus grises ojos por el agua. Veía la tierra alejarse. Se apoyó en la barandilla.   
  
Sentía miradas curiosas sobre él. Eso no le incomodaba, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. (n/a modestia..? ¿acaso es mentira? ^^)  
  
Su mirada recaía ahora en las ondas que producía el barco en el mar pero, durante toda la mañana había tenido un único objetivo, Hermione Granger y, suponía que en el resto del día, el objetivo sería el mismo.  
  
Ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Con las gafas negras que llevaba puestas no se le veían claramente sus ojos marrones pero, aquello le daba un alo exótico que le encantaba.  
  
¿Y qué no le gustaba de Hermione Granger? La tortura no cesaba, no podía apartar la vista de ella.  
  
Sintió la extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilado por alguien. Giró la nuca y se encontró con que Malfoy la miraba fijamente. Clavó sus ojos en él con descaro. ¿Si él lo hacía, por qué ella no podía? Creyó distinguir una sonrisa por su parte pero, antes de poder seguir mirando, el barco se paró de repente.  
  
- Señorita Hermione, hemos llegado a Waiheke. - le dijo Johny.  
  
Miró la superficie que se abría ante ella. Divisó pequeñas casitas alrededor de una playa con la arena muy oscura, casi negra.  
  
- ¿Dónde está la casa de Golden? - preguntó.  
  
- Allí. - le señaló Johny.  
  
Hermione se quitó las gafas y miró a donde el pelirrojo le indicaba. Creía que en aquella pequeña isla sólo cabrían casitas pequeñas como en la costa se veía pero, un poco más alejado del puerto se distinguía claramente un edificio mucho más alto que los otros con dos grandes chimeneas por dónde salía humo gris.  
  
- Señorita Hermione, usted y el señor Malfoy tienen reservado un....-bajó la voz. - traslador en una barca que hay atada detrás de ese restaurante. -le dijo guiñando un ojo.   
  
- Gracias Johny. Nos veremos a la una y media.   
  
- Creo que Malfoy la espera, señorita Hermione.   
  
Suspiró y miró a Draco que estaba apoyado en la escalerilla de salida.  
  
- Suerte. - le susurró el pelirrojo.   
  
- Suerte...  
  
No se dirigieron la palabra mientras que fueron hasta el traslador.   
  
La barca estaba atada detrás del restaurante, tal y como Johny Grinm les había asegurado.   
  
- Pasa. - le ofreció Draco cuando se iban a subir.  
  
- No, pasa tu primero. - gruñó Hermione. - Si la barca se hunde, que se hunda contigo dentro.   
  
Malfoy sonrió y entró en la barca, Hermione le siguió. En su interior había un remo partido. Miraron a los lados para saber si había alguien y después, ambos agarraron el remo, clavándose los ojos fijamente.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aparecieron en una barca distinta. Un hombre les ayudó a llegar a tierra.  
  
- Bienvenidos. - les saludó.  
  
- Tenemos una cita con el señor Golden. - dijo fríamente Draco.  
  
El hombre asintió.  
  
- Siganme, por favor.  
  
Los condujo hasta una gran entrada. Había unas escaleras bajas hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La casa era grande, majestuosa, como un caserón antiguo, restaurado y magnífico.  
  
El hombre la abrió con una gruesa llave y les invitó a pasar.  
  
En el interior todo cambiaba. Todo relucía.   
  
El suelo de losas blancas era suave y daba una impresión de perfección en la casa.  
  
Por las paredes había multitud de cuadros mágicos que se movían y murmuraban sobre la presencia de Draco y Hermione.   
  
Otras largas escaleras conducían a un piso de arriba.   
  
- Por aquí. - les indicó el guía.  
  
Les hizo pasar por un inmenso salón con muchos estantes de cristal. Los llevó por un pasillo estrecho iluminado con lámparas colgaderas que tintineaban con su paso y, abrió una puerta, blanca con vidrios.  
  
Volvieron a encontrarse en el exterior, esta vez en una amplia terraza con una bella vista de la isla.  
  
Hermione observó maravillada todo el paisaje. Draco sólo buscaba ver al famoso auror del que tanto le habían hablado.  
  
- El señor Golden les espera.  
  
Caminaron unos pasos por la extensa terraza. De repente, sentado en una mesa junto a otro hombre más joven estaba Graham Golden.  
  
Su cabello era totalmente blanco. No tenía barba ni bigote aunque sí unas finas cejas tan nacaradas como su pelo. En el rostro se le visaban rasgos suaves.  
  
Al acercarse, Hermione se fijó en sus ojos, eran extraños. Verdes y azules, los destellos le hacían dudar cuál era el color auténtico pero, descubrió que eran así. Verdiazules, una mezcla rara pero, enigmática.   
  
Se levantó de la silla en la que se sentaba.  
  
- Bienvenidos. Ustedes deben de ser los reporteros del profeta, ¿me equivoco?  
  
El tono de su voz le recordó a Dumbledore. En su voz parecía oírse el tono de sabiduría y experiencia que el mago tenía.  
  
- Draco Malfoy. - se presentó Draco, estrechándose la mano con Golden.  
  
Se giró hacia ella, con el gesto amable.  
  
- Hermione Granger.   
  
- Mucho gusto. - le contestó.  
  
El muchacho que yacía sentado junto al ex auror se levantó.  
  
- Oh, les presento a mi hijo Reeves.  
  
- Encantado de conocerles.   
  
Hermione no se había fijado en él hasta ese mometo pero se sobresaltó.   
  
"Oh, Ginny, si estuvieras aquí", se dijo.   
  
El joven, de la estatura de Malfoy, era robusto, de complexión fuerte. (n/a....ay...:| Con Draco y ese cuerpo...ay, que me da un ataque....:o, XD) Poseía unos potentes ojos iguales que los de Graham, verdiazules aunque aquellos tiraban más a verde aguamarina. Su cabello era negro liso. Les sonrió mostrando una dientes muy blancos. (n/a....más derretida que un polo en verano)  
  
- Sentémonos. - dijo Graham.  
  
Hermione estaba nerviosa. Draco también pero, él lo disimulaba mejor.  
  
- ¿Qué les ha parecido Nueva Zelanda? O lo que han visto hasta ahora, mejor dicho.  
  
- Precioso. - contestó Hermione.  
  
- Distinto a Londres, sin duda. - respondió Malfoy.  
  
Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades sin importancia. Una doncella les trajo unas bebidas refrescantes. Graham se metió en el asunto que les traía allí.  
  
- Bien, ¿cuándo van a empezar con la entrevista?  
  
- Cuando a usted le venga bien. - dijo Draco.  
  
- Tengo todos los días libres. - sonrió el hombre. - Excepto el próximo sábado, que, de igual manera, nos veremos.  
  
Hermione arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Perdóneme, señor Golden, ¿cómo es eso?  
  
- El sábado celebraré una fiesta, señorita Granger.  
  
- Hermione, por favor.  
  
- Hermione. A la que ambos están invitados. Y, no admito un no por respuesta. - dijo agradablemente.  
  
Draco y Hermione asintieron.  
  
- Sobre las visitas....pueden venir cuando quieran. Mañana o tarde. Incluso si quieren quedarse a comer o cenar...Reeves y yo estaremos encantados.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Reeves sonrió también.   
  
- Para más comodidad pueden tener un traslador allí, en Auckland y no tener que hacer todo el viaje. - sugirió.  
  
- Es una excelente idea. - apuntó Hermione.  
  
- Entonces, en la próxima visita ya empezaremos con la entrevista. - corrroboró Draco.  
  
- ¿Han visto la casa? - les preguntó Reeves.  
  
- Tan sólo el salón. - contestó Hermione.   
  
- ¿Les apetece conocer más de la "oscura mansión embrujada"? - dijo con ironía.  
  
- Sería un placer. - volvió a responder Hermione.  
  
El chico sonrió de nuevo.   
  
  
  
"Maldito idiota, ¿quién se ha creído? Y a ella, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Nunca ha visto a un hombre es su vida o qué?"  
  
Estaba irritado, sin embargo, seguía comportandose frente a los Golden.  
  
Se levantó y siguió a Reeves y a Hermione, que pasaban dentro de la casa.  
  
¿Celoso? ¿Estaba realmente celoso o sólo era afán de protagonismo?   
  
Sí, Reeves Golden era muy atractivo, aunque era un hombre se daba cuenta. También se había dado cuenta de los ojos de Hermione hacia él. Eso le ponía furioso.  
  
El joven les enseñó la parte de abajo de la casa. El salón, la biblioteca, la cocina les indicó dónde estaba pero, no entraron, los baños, el jardín...  
  
- En el piso de arriba están las habitaciones principales y las de invitados. Hay una sala de descanso y un par de sitios más, sin importancia. - dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Es realmente maravillosa. - dijo Hermione, admirada.   
  
Reeves y ella se miraron pero, Draco irrumpió el contacto.   
  
- Granger, debemos irnos. Grinm nos espera.   
  
- Es cierto. - dijo mirando el reloj. - Gracias por la "excursión". -bromeó dirigiéndose a Reeves.  
  
El joven Golden asintió y sonrió.  
  
- Gracias por la visita.   
  
- Adiós Reeves. - dijo Draco con desgana.  
  
- Os espero mañana.   
  
- Sí, sí, por supuesto... - tajó Draco rápidamente.  
  
- Hasta mañana. - se despidió Hermione con un gesto.  
  
Malfoy estaba que mordía. Avanzó por el pasillo oyendo la voz de Reeves diciendo "Adiós" y vio en su mente a Hermione sonriendo.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? Aún queda media hora para encontrarnos con Johny. - protestó Hermione de regreso a la barca.  
  
- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Granger? ¿Te ha impresionado mucho el niñito de Golden? - preguntó con ironía contenida.  
  
Hermione sonrió con malicia.  
  
- Pues sí, mucho. Reeves me ha parecido un...  
  
A Draco se le ocurrían muchos adjetivos para el chico.  
  
- ...magnífico chico. Encantador, sin duda. - caviló.  
  
- No me hagas reír, Granger. Encantador, magnífico. - hizo un gesto con los ojos. Pestañeó rápidamente y suspiró. - Ay, Reeves, el príncipe Reeves.   
  
A Hermione este comportamiento le dio risa. Comenzó a reír, no sabía de qué más, si de la imitación de Malfoy o de su propio comportamiento.  
  
- Vamos, Granger, que no has dejado de mirarle el culo todo el día. - soltó despectivamente.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga si tiene un culo tan bonito? - rió con ganas.  
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño.  
  
- Además, - dijo parando un poco de reír. - ¿a ti qué te importa lo que yo le mire a Reeves Golden?   
  
- Nada. A mí, Granger, a ver cuándo te vas enterando, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me importa una mierda. - soltó duramente. - Pero, cuando está en juego mi trabajo, el con quién te acuestas es importante.  
  
Hermione lo miró y abrió la boca para replicar.  
  
- Cada día me sorprende más tu estupidez, Malfoy.  
  
- Ya somos dos, Granger.   
  
La chica resopló.  
  
Habían llegado a la barca donde se encontraba el traslador.  
  
- Yo sólo te digo, - siguió Draco. - que no voy a permitir...   
  
- ¿Qué? -le interrumpió Hermione. - ¿Qué me acueste con Reeves Golden?  
  
Draco calló y observó el gesto de la reportera. Contuvo sus ansias y su furia que comenzaba a desbocarse.  
  
- No eres nadie... - empezó a decir.  
  
La cogió fuertemente por la muñeca.   
  
- No me tientes, Granger, no me tientes.  
  
Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por el rostro enrabiado de Draco.   
  
- No sabes lo peligroso que soy.   
  
Apretó los dientes y cerró el puño. No entendía a Malfoy. Todo se mezclaba como si de una poción se tratara, confundiendolo todo aún más.  
  
- No sabes hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar cuando me propongo algo.  
  
Apartó la mano de la muñeca de la morena y subió a la barca, sentándose. Hermione subió detrás de él y se sentó enfrente. Preparada para coger el remo.  
  
- No lo sé, Malfoy. - dijo serena. - Pero lo sabré.   
  
El rubio la miró con sus ojos grises y agarraron el remo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Johny llegó sonriente, con un gracioso gorro.  
  
- ¡Hola! - exclamó feliz.  
  
- Hola, ¿qué tal te lo has pasado, Johny? - le preguntó dulcemente Hermione.  
  
- Bien, señorita Hermione.   
  
- Llámame...  
  
- Hermione. - dijo sonriendo. Unos pequeños hoyitos se le hicieron eco en su boca.   
  
Subieron al barco. Nuevamente volvieron a agruparse en sus asientos. Los pasajeros comentaban alegres cosas sobre la visita.  
  
Draco miraba aburrido el paisaje de Waiheke que se alejaba con la marcha del barco.  
  
¿Por qué había hecho aquella estupidez? ¿Por qué se le habían escapado los nervios de esa forma radical?   
  
Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir pesadamente. El cabello rubio se le encrestaba a causa del viento. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.   
  
¿Por qué no se dominaba? ¿Por qué a veces no era dueño de sus actos? ¿Por qué se le iba así la voluntad? ¿Por qué la dejaba escapar libre por sus poros? ¿Cómo la podía detener? ¿Cómo frenaba ese deseo que cada vez era mayor por ella? ¿Cómo se quitaba de la cabeza a Hermione Granger? ¿Cómo exterminaba las ansias de consumirse besándola?   
  
Quería gritar. Quería hacer las cosas distintas. Quería que él no fuera Draco Malfoy. Quería ser cualquier persona del mundo, una a la que Hermione no rechazara como lo hacía con él. Una a la que Hermione fuera capaz de darse.   
  
Reeves Golden.   
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mayra los recibió con una sabrosa comida que los dejó llenos y exhaustos tras el viaje a Waiheke.   
  
Durmieron una larga siesta.   
  
  
  
  
  
Marcó el número. Esperó dos tonos y cogieron el teléfono.  
  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó una voz familiar.  
  
- ¡Ginny!  
  
- ¡Herm! ¡Qué alegría escuharte! - contestó la pelirroja sin poder ocultar su euforia.  
  
- Sé que he tardado mucho en llamarte. - se regañó la reportera.  
  
- Bah, supongo que estarás muy ocupada por allí.  
  
- Auckland. Sí, es todo precioso, Gin. No sabes lo que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.  
  
- A mí también me gustaría estar contigo pero, cuéntame cosas.  
  
- Nos hemos quedado en una casa cerca del centro de Auckland. - comenzó. - He hecho amigos. Mayra y Johny, son encantadores. La casa es genial, todo es precioso.  
  
- ¿Y con Golden?   
  
- Hoy hemos ido a verlos.  
  
- ¿Verlos?   
  
- Sí, a él y a su hijo.  
  
Ginny se quedó en silencio. Hermione respiró aire profundamente y sonrió.  
  
- Veinticinco años. Moreno, ojos verdiazules, sonrisa de modelo, cuerpazo de escándalo. Atento, amable, sencillo y muy muy muy simpático.  
  
La pelirroja gritó por el auricular.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Mal amiga! ¡Déjame algo!   
  
Hermione rió por los comentarios de su camarada. Ginny se mordió el labio, aún emocionada:  
  
- Veo que no estás nada triste.   
  
- No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?  
  
Ginny calló. Hermione comenzó a reflexionar.  
  
- Bueno... - interrumpió la pelirroja sus pensamientos pero lo recordó inmediatamente.  
  
- Gin, si lo dices por Ron...  
  
- No, Herm, por favor, no pienses en mi hermano.  
  
- ¿Cómo está él?   
  
- Como siempre.  
  
- ¿Cómo siempre?  
  
- Sí, por eso, Herm. No pienses en él y líate con todos los que puedas.  
  
- ¡Ginny!   
  
- No, no, Herm, te lo digo en serio. Disfruta que aquí no es lo mismo.   
  
Hermione se mordió el labio.  
  
- Además, lo que allí empieza, allí se queda. Hazme caso.  
  
- Está bien, ya veré.  
  
- Te extraño, pecosa. - bromeó Hermione.  
  
- Y yo a ti. Oye...¿no me podrías mandar una fotillo del hijo de Golden? Es para babear un rato...  
  
- ¡Gin! - Hermione rió.  
  
Colgó el auricular después de una trabajosa despedida.   
  
"Lo que allí empieza, allí se queda..."  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Noche que llenaba todos los lugares con su oscuridad, tan sólo la luna alta iluminaba con su reflejo.  
  
Frío, calor, cálido y frío.   
  
Reeves Golden. Cálido. Cálidos sus ojos verdeazules. Cálida su sonrisa. Cálida su imagen. Cálido todo lo que le rodeaba. Cálido debía ser él mismo. Su cuerpo, su mente, su espiritu.   
  
Recordó al chico y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.   
  
No tenía sueño. ¿O tenía frío?   
  
Cálido. Cálida sería en aquella noche su presencia. Cálidez que desprendía su mirada, calidez que la había llenado al verle.  
  
Pensaba que un vaso de algo caliente le quitaría el temblique que se producía en su cuerpo. Que los pelos que tenía de punta y las manos heladas estarían más cálidos...Cálido como Reeves.  
  
El suelo estaba helado. ¿Acaso se transformaría con Reeves? ¿Acaso podía cambiar algo en su vida?   
  
Caminó por su habitación, despacio, descalza. Abrió la puerta. Miró a los lados y bajó por la escalera.  
  
¡Con razón tenía frío!Tan sólo llevaba una camisa blanca que se terminaba un trecho antes de llegar a las rodillas. Con el pelo alborotado. Perfecta para una foto.   
  
  
  
Volvió a sorber. El líquido llenó su garganta. Bajando hasta su estómago y aportadole un poco de serenidad en el cuerpo. Serenidad que no duraría mucho. Serenidad que desaparecería cuando Hermione volviera a su mente. Cuando viera sus ojos en los suyos sentiría como su cuerpo se comenzaría a derretir por el caramelo que desprendía su mirada.   
  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "No pensar más, no pensar más", se dijo.   
  
No, mejor no pensar y tratar de olvidar. Pero, sabía que no podría, que era algo imposible. Algo parecido a pedirle al Sol que perdiera la luz, algo imposible como pretender que el bien reinara y el mal no existiera. Algo imposible como hacer posible los deseos de todas las personas. Algo como Hermione Granger.  
  
¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿En qué soñaría? ¿Quién inundaría sus pensamientos?  
  
De repente, abrió sus ojos grises, acostumbrados a la penumbra y, lo que apareció ante él mas le pareció un sueño que la verdad. ¿Era un ángel, era real o sólo imaginación?  
  
- Tu... - murmuró asustándose de su propia voz.  
  
Hermione casi gritó. Se llevó una mano al pecho.   
  
- Malfoy... - susurró presa de la oscuridad y de su propio miedo.  
  
Draco la miró. La luz tenue de la luna la iluminaba lo suficiente para admirar su belleza y él, acostumbrado a la penumbra la veía aún mejor. Creía que su corazón saltaba. Quería correr hacia ella, besarla, ¡ah Dios! ¿Por qué aún en la oscuridad la desaba con locura? ¿Por qué no se cernía sobre ella y él? ¿Por qué no moría así todos sus sentimientos?   
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica, recelosa.  
  
- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo.  
  
- Sólo vine por un vaso de leche. Además, yo pregunté primero.   
  
Draco sonrió. Hermione estaba...¿nerviosa?  
  
  
  
Cálido y frío  
  
besos de hielo  
  
caricias de seda  
  
fuego que quema  
  
vida que lleva  
  
enlazada con dolor,  
  
dolor que lleva el amor.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué? Los ojos de Draco eran fríos. Grises. Helados. Draco era frío. Pero, no sentía frío. No, el frío se había desvanecido. Sentía el calor que desprendían sus mejillas.  
  
Abrió la nevera, temblaba.  
  
Cálido, no, frío. Reeves, frío. Draco, fuego.  
  
Sacó la botella de leche. Draco la observaba. Abrió el mueble de los platos para coger un vaso. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo. La camiseta se le subió unos centímetros suficiente para dejar a Draco soñar.   
  
Frío, el calor le rodeaba como un aura.  
  
Se aproximó a la mesa, cerca de él. Podía sentir su aroma enredándose en él. Podía sentir su respiración. Podía oír su propio corazón latiendo frenético a un ritmo tenso.  
  
Sus manos estaban fríos, la cabeza le ardía, le delataban sus ojos.  
  
Abrió la botella y vació un poco de su contenido en el vaso de crital. Volvió a dejar la botella en el extremo contrario y, cogió el vaso con la mano.   
  
Lo miró, él la miraba descaradamente pero, no le importaba que ella lo notara.  
  
Hermione alzó la mano y el borde del vaso rozó sus labios derramando el líquido sobre ellos.   
  
El rubio sintió una descarga en su espina dorsal.   
  
  
  
  
  
Cálido y frío  
  
deseo, ansia, deseo  
  
¿qué deseo?  
  
Deseo tu cuerpo  
  
Deseo tus besos  
  
Deseo, te deseo  
  
Cálido y frío, fuego y hielo...  
  
Una gota cayó por su boca resbalando lentamente por su barbilla y se perdió por su cuello.   
  
Aguantó la respiración mientras ella bebía. Al ver la gota blanca en su rostro. Al ver su expresión dulce y a la vez ardiente y excitante.   
  
  
  
Sus miradas chocaron como choca la luz contra una pared, como choca la luna con las estrellas, un choque intenso. Una mirada ardiente. Caliente, cálido, frío. Draco era frío pero, no lo sentía así.   
  
La mueca del deseo no podía ocultarse más, había estallado, había saltado echando chispas por toda la cocina, incendiándolo todo.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca se dijo.   
  
"Se acabó".  
  
Se acercó como si la vida se perdiera en ese magnífico instante. Como si todo dependiera de aquello.  
  
Su cuerpo ya no le hacia caso, ya no se dominaba, las cuerdas estaban flojas, había tirado y se habían roto.  
  
Y la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, con una fuerza y un deseo que juntos solo crearon pasión.   
  
El calor los inundaba a los dos, el frío ya no estaba en ellos, ni en la habitación. El aire era denso, caliente como si una chimenea llenara de humo y su combustión explosionara.  
  
Pasó su mano por su cintura. Aquella cinturita de muñeca con la que tanto había soñado. Y la otra la posó en su cuello, por donde había caido la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
Cálido y frío  
  
ya no hay nada  
  
el deseo sigue, perdura aún  
  
Cálido y frío  
  
Vehemencia, ardor  
  
Frescor, aura, viento  
  
fervor místico nos llena a los dos.  
  
  
  
La tendió en la mesa, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, solo sentía su corazón y la sangre circulando veloz por sus venas.  
  
Creía que moría besándola. Creía que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro y se negaba a soltarla. Acarició su cintura y bajó levemente la mano, acariciandola por encima de la tela. ¡Cómo quería atravesar todo aquello! ¡Cómo quería perderse con ella!   
  
"Por favor, que no acabe".  
  
Era sofocante. Angustioso, un dolor placentero, una tortura satisfactoria.  
  
Le gustaban sus labios rápidos, sentía cómo recorría de nuevo las sendas de sus labios, sentía como se desvanecía en sus brazos.  
  
Sin embargo, de repente, salido de la nada se escuchó el claro ruido de unos pasos.   
  
No, no podía ser, no, sólo imaginación  
  
Los pasos volvieron a resonar.  
  
Tendidos en la mesa, besándose...  
  
Se separaron.  
  
Respiraron, creían que se ahogaban.   
  
- Mayra. - dijeron a la vez.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo.......se terminó el capítulo 7¡¡¡¡¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cálido o frío? Jajajjaa ;) No me matéis.  
  
Las poesias son made in Lira Garbo :) Pero, siempre que pongáis mi nombre en ella podéis utilizarlas.   
  
¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os habéis quedado con ganas? ¿Me merezco un review?   
  
Jejeje, ¿un 0, un 4.5, un 5, un 7, un 10? ¿Qué merezco? :P Decidmelo porfis...  
  
  
  
Quejicas, ya tenéis la escenita...¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Draco y Hermione? ¿Y Reeves? ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Pansy? ¿Qué sienten?   
  
:o :| Mi boca está sellada, jejeje.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Y en el siguiente capítulo....  
  
====================================================  
  
¿Qué ha ocasionado ese encuentro apasionado? ¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas? ¿Cómo pueden cambiar las personas? ¿Puede alguien dejarse llevar por el rencor y el deseo?  
  
:D Os daré a conocer un poquito más a Reeves Golden (babas inundan el teclado)...Ay, que hombre... : )____________  
  
La fiesta se aproxima. Una fiesta llena de gente. Sí, mucha gente...mucha mucha gente. jejeje (es una indirecta) :P   
  
  
  
======================================================  
  
:D Bueno, muchas gracias a tod@s los que leéis mi fic, déjeis o no review ;)   
  
(Abajo, en GO, un review...)  
  
:D  
  
Con todo su cariño, les quiere  
  
Lira Garbo 


	8. Cuidado que puedes quemarte

No es historia de amor  
  
8  
  
A mis querid@s amig@s:  
  
Jenny/Jade: Jajajajajaja :D ¡Qué alegría! Bueno, esto sólo es una pequeña...ejem...advertencia :P Habrá algo más...largo, jajaja ;) Muchas gracias. ¿Sí? Golden, Reeves y Graham...(babas, muchas babas) ;) Jajajja, ¡cachis! Conseguiré el 10¡Sí, son mías...¡gracias! No soy una gran poetisa, la verdad pero, se hace lo que se puede. :) Muchísimas gracias por tu review¡ un besazo mi niña¡ :)  
  
Floriana-17: ¿Sí? Es un honor que el primero me lo hayas dejado a mí¡ ;) Gracias¡ Jejeje, qué me sonrojas! :# jajajaja Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo¡¡Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, un beso¡  
  
Aislinn3: :| Dios mío! GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡Ay, un don? Yo? :# :# :# Qué me has puesto roja¡¡ Jajaja, muchísimas gracias de verdad. Sé que hay mucha gente que escribe muy muy bien y, de verdad que es un orgullo que pienses eso de mí. :D Gracias, muchas muchas gracias por el review y el comentario¡ Espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Jajajajjaa, me Drakín es una caja de sorpresas :P Sí, Herm es una "chica dura" pero, ¿quién se le puede resistir a nuestro Draco? O_o jejeje, en la mesa de la cocina...ay...mi pobre Mayra....jejej, un besazo¡¡y gracias¡¡¡ ;=)  
  
Tami-Draco: Jajajajja¡¡¡Hola Tamy!!!!!!!!! ¡Te echaba de menos!!!!Ay¡¡Muchas gracias¡¡¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte por los andares de ffnet :P Me sacas los colores¡¡¡¡¡¡JEjejjee, bueno, espero que te guste mucho el fan fic ;) Un besazo y gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te quiero mucho mi niña¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Lonesome-hero: Jajajajja, hay para todos :P Firmo autógrafos¡¡  
  
:P Gracias por el review...yo soy muy mala con Draco :P Qué sufra un poquito ;)  
  
Ross Malfoy: Jajajaj ¿sí? Ah pos es verdad¡ jeje, ;) Auque no lo saqué de ahí...sí, se parece un poquito aunque Reeves es más dulce..:P ¿A Sirius? Mmmm, tendré que explorar el parecido. ;) jajajja, una ducha fría¡ :P Un besote y gracias¡¡  
  
Mai-v: Hola¡¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste¡ ;) Y espero que te aficiones más a Harry Potter¡ ;) Bueno, que sigas disfrutando de los capis¡Gracias por el review y un besote¡  
  
Y aquí el capítulo.........  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
8. Cuidado que puedes quemarte  
  
Todo el castillo se derrumbó. El golpe fue seco, duro, directo al blanco. Diana.  
  
Todo era tan perfecto...Hasta que los pasos se oyeron claramente avanzando en dirección a ellos.  
  
La miró de nuevo en aquella noche. El pelo aún más revuelto se le enredaba y caía por su rostro. Estaba preciosa en ese estado de excitación, nerviosismo y confusión. Habría querido quedarse en esa posición, seguir besándola, seguir explorándola. Suspiró.  
  
Draco se bajó agilmente de la mesa.   
  
La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Malfoy la observó de nuevo grabando esa imagen en su mente, y le tendió una mano. Se negaba a desprenderse totalmente de ella, a romper el sueño.  
  
Hermione la cogió, estaba tan caliente como la suya. Puso los pies en el suelo.  
  
- Si es Mayra y nos ve aquí no le vamos a causar lo que se dice...buena impresión. - caviló el rubio.  
  
- Salgamos fuera.- propuso.  
  
- Y te congelas.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Draco la miraba esperando alguna reacción.   
  
- Sí... - susurró.   
  
Ah, por Merlín, eso era una tortura. La tenía a pocos centímetros. Tan cerca y no podía, no podía tocarla, no podía nada más que soñar y, ni siquiera eso. No tenían tiempo. ¿Cómo desprenderse de algo que anhelaba con tal fuerza?  
  
- La varita. - dijo Hermione.   
  
- ¿Qué? - murmuró Malfoy, absorto.  
  
- ¿Llevas la varita encima?  
  
- En, en el bolsillo... - dijo, pendiente a todo movimiento de Hermione.  
  
La chica no esperó reacción de Malfoy. Se agachó un poco y le metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando su varita. (n/a les conozco, son todos unos mal pensados) Malfoy se quedó en la misma posición.  
  
- ¡Invisibilum montium!  
  
De repente, como si se vieran cazados por una red, sintieron como los envolvía lo que parecía ser una tela pegajosa. Draco intentó hablar pero Hermione le susurró un "Shhhh" antes de que hablara.  
  
Entonces le cogió la mano y volvió la cabeza para él, acercando la boca a su oído.   
  
- Sígueme. - le susurró.  
  
"Hasta el fin del mundo", pensó Draco.   
  
Caminaron inseguros. Esperaban ver el rostro de Mayra por algún lado.   
  
Un silencio sepulcral se hacia eco en la casa. Las tinieblas se cernían en el hogar como la ave sobre su presa.  
  
  
  
Sentía su corazón latiendo. La proximidad a ella, el nerviosismo, la excitación, el sueño...Sí, todo era un sueño, no, no era real, no podía serlo. No podía ni siquiera pensear con todos los pensamientos que se le agolpaban.  
  
  
  
Hermione frenó en seco, Draco casi tropezó con ella. Ahora más que nunca la sentía cerca.  
  
- Gran...Her...   
  
¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo la llamaba? ¿Qué...?  
  
- ¡Shh! - le calló la chica con un gesto.   
  
Malfoy se encogió de hombros.  
  
Sí, lo mejor era el silencio. Si Mayra los encontraba en mitad de la noche, a oscuras, a ambos, dando vueltas por la casa, no les causaría lo que se dice buena impresión. "No, ninguna", acordó Draco. Silencio, esa era la clave. Pasar inadvertido.   
  
  
  
Su instinto femenino le decía que había alguien. Sentía unos ojos en ella. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, cómo si alguien la vigilara.   
  
¿Pero qué había hecho! ¿Besar a Malfoy! Loca, debía de estar loca.  
  
"Hermione, vuelve. Que no te pille Mayra, que no te pille con él."  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Había sido su parte ilógica, su parte irracional? Era sensata, ¡ todo aquello era absurdo!  
  
Tenía frío, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. "¿A quién se le ocurre, a quién?".   
  
Un nuevo sonido la asustó. "Mierda, Malfoy está detrás mía". Ya se había olvidado de "su problema", de lo que había ocasionado todo aquello.  
  
Cerró los ojos. "Esto no puede ser verdad...", se lamentó.   
  
  
  
La escalera se abría ante ellos. Estaba ahí. Rodearían el sillón y subirían. Ale, a la cama y a domir. ¿Tan simple era? Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía esos nervios?  
  
De repente, cuando estaban pasando al lado del sillón, algo se cayó. Ambos miraron instintivamente atrás. El jarrón de la mesa estaba en el suelo, roto.  
  
Hermione miró a Malfoy con fiereza.  
  
- ¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido! - le gritó.  
  
- Yo..yo no he sido. - protestó Malfoy.  
  
- Nos van a pillar por tu culpa.  
  
- ¿Encima por mi culpa? Mira Granger, calla que no dices nada más que tonterías.   
  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tonterías? - dijo en un tono peligroso. - Verás las tonterías...¡terminatium invisibilum!   
  
La capa pareció desaparecer de repente. Fue como si un soplo de aire hubiera echo explotar la pompa frágil de jabón.  
  
- Buenas noches, Malfoy. - dijo echándose la camisa de dormir hacia abajo.  
  
Draco la miró con ironía.  
  
- Buenas noches, Granger. No tengas pesadillas.  
  
- Si sueño contigo las tendré. - farfulló en la escalera.  
  
El chico se aclaró la garganta y tomó el mismo camino.   
  
- Si sueñas conmigo, Granger, - dijo con supremacía. - no querrás despertar.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta cuando ya estaban en el piso de arriba. Parecía que la tormenta se había calmado. Lo miró, sus ojos grises se clavaban en ella. El sonido de una taladradora comenzó a rallar en su cabeza. ¿Una taladradora?  
  
- La única que llena sueños soy yo. - corrigió Hermione.   
  
Draco rió abiertamente a pesar de que él sabía que no era del todo falso.  
  
- O sino, dime tú que era lo que no te dejaba dormir...  
  
- ¿A mí? - se llevó un dedo al pecho. - Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza más importantes que tu.   
  
La chica sonrió.  
  
- Espero que cosas más importantes que yo, Malfoy.... - murmuró.  
  
Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió lentamente y se apoyó en el descansillo, haciendo ademán de entrar.  
  
- No sean hacer algo en la cocina que no sea...cocinar. - y añadió con una sonrisa pícara. - Comida.   
  
Draco la observó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba acaso coqueteando con él?   
  
- Por supuesto que... - comenzó a decir.  
  
- ¿Sí? Pues creo que entonces soñarás conmigo en la mesa de la cocina, Malfoy.   
  
Se quedó callado. Viéndola abrir y cerrar los párpados con lentitud.  
  
- Adiós, Malfoy. Dulces y...tranquilos sueños.   
  
Dio una vuelta alrededor de sí misma y cerró la puerta. Sonriendo por última vez.  
  
Al cerrarla, Draco se quedó solo en toda la inmensidad del pasillo.  
  
Tenía que pensar y analizar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué le había hecho?   
  
Se metió en su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y se durmió con un mar de confusos pensamientos y sorprendentes sueños.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Le había besado. No, no había sido ningún sueño. Lo recordaba todo con perfecta claridad. Lo había besado. A él, a su mayor enemigo, a su rival desde la infancia, a la persona que tanto daño le había causado, el motivo de sus risas tantas veces...  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había sido sólo un impulso, sí, sólo eso. Nada más. Ya está, ahí se acababa todo. Y él también lo olvidaría.   
  
Bajó las escaleras de caracol, nerviosa, sin saber por qué.   
  
"Tranquila, Hermione. Ya está, no pasa nada", se decía. "Lo echo, hecho está."  
  
- Cálmate, Mayra, habrá sido el viento. Esta noche ha echo un poco de frío. - escuchó la voz del gigante pelirrojo de Johny.  
  
- ¡Qué no, Johny! ¡Qué no! Yo no he dejado ninguna ventana abierta. El jarrón no se ha podido caer solo. - protestaba Mayra.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva repentinamente. Entonces, la maorí la vio.  
  
- ¡Hermione! Mira, ven. - la llamó con un gesto.  
  
La chica sonrió falsamente y miró a los dos neocelandeses. Los sillones por los que ella y Malfoy habían pasado la noche anterior estaban movidos y la mesa ladeada. Los trozos del jarrón destrozado se veían en el suelo. "Idiota.", pensó Hermione al recordar a Malfoy.   
  
Al llegar al suelo, Johny le hizo un gesto de desesperación con los ojos.  
  
- Hermione, mira, el jarrón se ha roto y Johny dice que quizá se haya caido con el viento pero, esta noche he dejado las ventanas cerradas.  
  
- Mayra... - carraspeó Hermione. - Ya sabes como es el viento. Se cuela por todas partes.   
  
- Ya pero, qué raro, ¿no? No, esto no puede ser así. Alguien lo ha debido de tirar o chocar con la mesa y caerse.  
  
¿Qué decía? ¿Con qué le mentía?  
  
- Quién sabe, Mayra, quizá te dejaste alguna ventana abierta. - repitió.  
  
- ¿Cuál? - dijo la chica volviéndose y mirando las ventanas, todas cerradas.  
  
- No sé, a lo mejor ya las cerramos o no te diste cuenta.   
  
- Mayra, - habló Johny. - ¿quién va a ser? Mira, Hermione no ha sido...  
  
Hermione miró hacia la pared que encontró muy interesante de repente. Sentía que el rostro le ardía.  
  
- Ni el Malfoy tampoco.   
  
¡Plof! Jeje, qué Malfoy no había sido. Todo por su culpa, todo por aquel estúpido.  
  
- Ni tu ni yo. Así que ha sido el viento o alguien ha entrado en la casa.  
  
Golpe. Hermione miró a Mayra que frunció el ceño. Era inteligente y Johny muy ingenuo, se dijo Hermione. Bonita pareja, caviló. Mayra y Johny... ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Con ella? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ey! ¿Que estaba pensando?  
  
- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? - preguntó.  
  
- ¿Me buscabas, Granger?  
  
Un pinchazo le recorrió la espalda.  
  
Volvió la cabeza y lo vio. Tan normal como siempre. "Ah, maldito seas, Draco Malfoy", se dijo.   
  
Draco caminó por el salón y miró de reojo a Hermione. Suspiró.  
  
"Mírame y no me toques...Hay que ser idiota.", pensó Hermione sin dejar de mirarle.  
  
"Ay el niñito..."  
  
Draco abrió una ventana, enseguida la cortina comenzó a moverse.  
  
- Hace viento, ¿ves, Mayra? - comentó Johny.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Grinm? - dijo Malfoy con malicia. - ¿Nunca lo has visto o qué?  
  
Y ese seseo, como los niños ricos...Mimado. Tonto. Rubio.   
  
- Hermione. - la llamó Mayra.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Café?  
  
- Sí, por favor.  
  
Mayra había dejado el tema del jarrón no muy convencida.  
  
Hermione ayudó a Johny a poner bien los sillones. El pelirrojo limpió los trozos de jarrón.  
  
Draco se levantó y fue a la cocina tras Mayra.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró. Un frío intenso le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
- Hermione, su traslador está encima de la chimenea. - dijo Johny. - Es un pequeño tarro de caramelos que hay encima de ella.   
  
- Bien. - dijo con desgana.  
  
Malfoy pasó detrás de ella, se acercó y le susurró:  
  
- Despierta.   
  
Hermione tembló y Draco sonrió.  
  
- Desayunamos y nos vamos. - ordenó Hermione.  
  
- Sí, por supuesto. - aceptó Draco sorbiéndo su zumo.  
  
La chica suspiró. Sabía que Draco la miraba y, no le disgustaba.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Su multitud de personalidades lo confundía.  
  
Mujer fatal, perfecto, bordaba el papel, niña buena, era la mejor, comandante del ejército, ¿quién podía desafiarla?   
  
Él, sólo él. Él era el único. Pero, ¿y qué? ¿Qué pasaba si la desafiaba? ¿Entraría ella en el juego de la seducción? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le resultaba atractivo?   
  
- Coge caramelos. - le dijo Hermione.  
  
Draco la miró.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que cojas caramelos del tarro. - suspiró.  
  
- ¿Para?   
  
- Ir a casa de Golden.  
  
- Ah... el...  
  
- Traslador.  
  
La luz los emvolvió y en un fugaz chispazo se encontraron en la puerta de la mansión Golden.  
  
- Qué rápido... - comentó Hermione.  
  
- No sabes lo que es velocidad. - le dijo con doble sentido, Draco.  
  
Hermione lo miró con ironía.  
  
- ¿Acaso tu sí?   
  
Draco sonrió y tocó la puerta.  
  
- Yo soy velocidad.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Un mayordomo los invitó a pasar. Hermione pasó delante.  
  
- ¿Velocidad, eh?   
  
Malfoy se mordió el labio.  
  
En la terraza, en el mismo lugar donde lo habían conocido se encontraba Graham Golden con un libro en sus manos.  
  
- Buenos días, señor Golden. - saludó Hermione.  
  
Graham alzó sus verdiazules ojos y sonrió.  
  
- Bienvenidos de nuevo, Hermione, Draco. ¿Quieren tomar algo?  
  
- Lo mejor será comenzar con la entrevista. - se interesó Draco.  
  
- No tengo inconveniente. - asintió Graham. - ¿Por dónde empezarán?  
  
- Por... el principio. - dijo Draco.  
  
- Mi padre, Graham Thomas Golden Stewart.   
  
Paseaban por una amplia zona del salón. Graham les señalaba cuadros de sus familiares.  
  
- Gran nombre. - apuntó Draco.  
  
- Mi madre le decía Tommy. - sonrió el ex auror.  
  
Siguieron caminando.  
  
- Oh, el abuelo Russell. - señaló a un hombre, extremadamente parecido a Golden, más incluso que su propio padre, moreno. - Era igual a mí. Lo mismo que mi padre era igual a Reeves.  
  
- Familia de hombres. - exclamó Hermione.  
  
- Sí, señorita Granger. Pocas mujeres ha habido en mi familia pero, importantes sin duda.   
  
- No lo dudo.   
  
- Mi abuela, Caroline, gran mujer. Mi madre, Sofía, luchadora y, mi esposa, Rose.  
  
Al decir el nombre de su esposa, Graham Golden bajó sus ojos al suelo y caminó en dirección contraria.  
  
Draco y Hermione se miraron breves instantes. Fue como si unas chispas saltaran de sus ojos. Enseguida desviaron la vista y siguieron a Golden.  
  
Él los llevó a su despacho, un gran habitáculo, pintado en verde botella, hacia calor dentro. Unas finas cortinas verde escarlata las tapaban.   
  
Graham las abrió de par en par.  
  
Iluminada por la luz, el reflejo fue a parar directamente a un punto central, estratégicamente situado. Con un marco dorado muy potente se alzaba alto e imponente el retrato de una mujer. Una mujer con rizos rubios, largos bucles. Con unos ojos verdes muy profundos y una sonrisa muy hermosa en su fino rostro.   
  
Aquella sonrisa le recordó a Hermione a una persona clave. A Reeves Golden.  
  
- Rose.... - murmuró Golden acercándose al cuadro.  
  
- Su esposa. - dijo Draco.  
  
- Mi esposa. - asintió Graham. - Era mi esposa. Antes de su muerte.  
  
- Lo siento. - dijo Hermione.  
  
Graham la observó unos minutos más.   
  
- Rose. - volvió a murmurar.  
  
- Debe de estar cansado, señor Golden. Llevamos horas recordando y escribiendo su vida. Paremos. - propuso Draco.  
  
Hermione revisó sus apuntes. En una sola visita llevaba más de media libreta. De repente, oyó unos pasos. Se volvió.  
  
- Buenos días, Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días. - sonrió Hermione. - Reeves.  
  
El joven lucía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y, su siempre perfecta sonrisa.   
  
- Reeves, veo que se te pegaron las sábanas, hijo. - bromeó Graham.  
  
- Sí, padre, algo más que eso. - comentó.   
  
Draco lo miró.   
  
"¿Qué tiene "eso", que no tenga yo? ¿Quién comprende a las mujeres?", suspiró.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, tomémonos ese descanso. - asintió Graham.  
  
Con mucho pesar, Malfoy se fue con Graham a la terraza dejando solos a Reeves y a Hermione.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué tal la entrevista a mi padre?   
  
- Bien, extensa.   
  
- No me extraña. Tuvo y tiene una vida agitada. - sonrió.  
  
- No lo dudo.  
  
Reeves clavó sus verdiazules ojos en el cuadro que seguía iluminado.  
  
- Mi madre. - dijo, señalándolo.  
  
Hermione asintió. En el rostro del chico se dibujó una triste mueca, aún regida por la sonrisa perpetua que no desaparecia.  
  
- Veo que a ambos les causa tristeza recordarla.  
  
Reeves la miró.  
  
- Sí, correcto. Mi madre era...muy importante para los dos.  
  
- Seguro que fue una mujer extraordinaria. - dijo mirando de nuevo el retrato.  
  
- Tan extraordinaria como tú.   
  
Hermione se volvió, chocando de nuevo contra la sonrisa de Reeves.   
  
"Cálido y frío", frío, un frío recorrió su frente.  
  
- Gracias, - sonrió. - pero no soy muy extraordinaria que se diga.  
  
- Yo creo que sí. Venir aquí, a la otra parte del mundo. Habituarse tan bien. Ser tan agradable y, permíteme que te diga, tan hermosa.  
  
- ¡Reeves!   
  
Unos colores rojos se le subieron a las mejillas, coloreándolas de ese tono.  
  
Ambos rieron.  
  
- Ante todo sinceridad.  
  
- Por eso mismo. Nos conocemos de...¿un día?  
  
- Dos con este.  
  
- Uf, sí, dos. - rió.  
  
- Nunca te han dicho que el tiempo no importa.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Pues eso. A algunas personas les cuesta conocerse. Pueden pasar juntas dos, tres, cuatro años y nunca se conocerán bien, sin embargo, otras, con sólo uno o dos días ya parecen ser conocidos de siempre.  
  
- ¿Ese es nuestro caso?   
  
- Por lo menos el mío sí.  
  
Hermione volvió a reír.  
  
- Tienes una cualidad.  
  
- ¿Una sola?  
  
- La modestia no es una de ellas. - rió. - Me haces reír fácilmente.  
  
- Mmmm...esa es la más pequeña. No sabes las sorpresas que tengo.  
  
- Me lo imagino.  
  
- ¿Vamos abajo?  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Le abrió el paso con la mano.  
  
- Soy todo un diamante en bruto.  
  
Hermione arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Sólo hace falta pulirlo para descubrir el tesoro.  
  
- No soy especialista en diamantes. - cruzaron el salón.  
  
- Pues vete preparando.   
  
- ¿Para?   
  
- Para saber.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Por qué se reía así con él? Con esa risa tonta en los labios. Con esa imagen de niña estúpida. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba la Hermione que él conocía? La femme fatale...la mujer de armas tomar. Decidida, independiente, inteligente, fuerte... Eso no era más que una imagen de quinceañera enamorada de un actor de revista. Y se negaba que el actor fuera Reeves Golden.  
  
"Creído.", pensó para sí.   
  
Sentía los minutos pasando como horas, creía llevar una eternidad allí sentado hablando con Graham Golden.  
  
¿Cómo se podía llegar a ser tan sumamente pesado?, se preguntó. "Nada, que no la suelta". Los miraba de reojo, atento a cada movimiento. "Una lapa, un pulpo.", cabilaba.   
  
"Lo cogía y lo retorcía...".  
  
- ¿No?¿Draco?  
  
- ¿Eh? Sí, señor Golden.   
  
Arqueó una ceja y sonrió sin ganas.  
  
- ¿Le está gustando el viaje, entonces? - preguntó Graham sin mucho interés.  
  
- Sí, Nueva Zelanda es bonita pero...  
  
Pero en Londres no está Reeves Golden. En Londres sólo estoy yo. En Londres sólo la tengo para mí. No está ese estúpido.  
  
- Extraño Londres.   
  
- Es su tierra, por supuesto, no la puede comparar con esto.  
  
Las risas francas de Hermione y Reeves le golpearon de nuevo.   
  
Sonaron cercanas a ellos. Iban hacia donde se sentaban.   
  
Draco respiró aliviado. Por fin se irían. Se la quitaría.  
  
- Reeves, Hermione, qué alegres os veo. - dijo Graham con un gesto divertido.  
  
- Sí, papá, la verdad es que lo pasamos bien. - asintió Reeves.  
  
A Hermione le brillaban los ojos. La brisa fresca le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y le producía un gratificante gusto. Reeves era una agradable compañía. Le gustaba hablar con él, conocer su punto de vista sobre las cosas. Además su sonrisa, su espiritu lleno de vitalidad.   
  
- Granger, creo que debemos irnos. - comentó Draco.  
  
- Quedaros a comer. - les dijo Reeves a los dos aunque el mensaje fue casi directo para Hermione.  
  
La chica fue a contestar pero el joven reportero la interrumpió:  
  
- Gracias, Reeves pero, llevamos aquí desde muy temprano. Lo mejor será que volvamos mañana.  
  
El moreno lo miró con reproche. Hermione se mordió el labio.  
  
- Es cierto, será mejor que volvamos mañana. Ha sido un placer, Graham, gracias por su ayuda. - sonrió. - Reeves, gracias por el rato.   
  
- No es nada. Me encanta hacerte pasar un buen rato.   
  
Malfoy estrechó la mano a Graham. Quería salir de allí, quería volver a estar solo con ella, volver a disfrutar de ella, él solo. Sin nadie más. Soñaba con volver a la noche anterior. Volver a besarla, volver a sentir sus nervios, su olor. Volver a lo practicamente imposible.  
  
- Parecemos ladrones huyendo, Malfoy.  
  
Sus palabras le recorrieron la columna. Su voz sonó dura y a la vez con aquel tono tan hermoso que la caracterizaba.  
  
- ¿Parecemos? Parezco, dirás. Por ti te quedas a vivir ahí.   
  
Hermione resopló.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, no puedo pasar un buen rato con...? -se giró brucamente. - ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?   
  
- ¡No te he pedido explicaciones! Si tu crees que debes darlas, será por algo.  
  
- No creo que deba darte explicaciones, Malfoy. ¿Tu crees que sí?  
  
Draco la miró intentando congelarla con la mirada.   
  
- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres, Granger?  
  
Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo. La brisa ondeante llevaba enlazada en ella, el fresco aroma de playa y mar.   
  
¿Por qué no eran hirientes sus palabras? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse el deseo, el ansia, la pasión desenfrenada? Quería gritarle al mundo, al cielo, a Dios a su propio corazón. ¿Cómo podía arrancarse ese sentimiento? No, no era amor, era pasión. ¿Por qué no llegaba el tiempo de que la pasión se acabara? ¿Por qué la llama no se apagaba? ¿Cómo callaba, cómo aguantaba?  
  
- ¿Por qué me besaste?   
  
Hermione abrió la boca al tiempo que paraba de caminar y se fijaba en el rostro tenso de Malfoy.   
  
El beso, aquella noche.   
  
- ¿Por qué me besaste tu a mí?  
  
¿Por qué no le decía el por qué? ¿Por qué no le decía que la besó porque no podía contenerse más? Porque su cuerpo no le respondía, porque el espiritu del mismo diablo le había poseído, porque...  
  
- No tengo que darte explicaciones. - dijo Hermione, mitad verdad, mitad burla.  
  
- Sí, si las tienes que dar.  
  
- Fuiste tu quien me besó a mí.  
  
- Pero tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo.  
  
- Es verdad.  
  
¡PLOF! Golpe en seco, golpe bajo. Inesperado, sorpresa. No pudo evitar abrir la boca.  
  
- Es verdad que no hice nada para evitarlo. Y si ocurriera de nuevo, haría lo mismo.   
  
El mundo se había parado. Todo había cambiado, el mundo no sería el mismo. No para él, no para Draco Malfoy. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre con latidos fuertes.  
  
Paralizado, estaba paralizado. Pero ella, ella no.  
  
Se acercó, rompiendo la línea que los separaba. Draco sintió su proximidad. Quemaba, el fuego, era un incendio.  
  
Abrió los labios ligeramente, la chica sonrió y abrió su boca al tiempo que se fundía en un beso con Draco. Al tiempo que lo besaba.   
  
¿Real o irreal? ¿Fantasia o realidad? ¿Sueño o mentira?   
  
Sus labios rápidos la buscaban con anhelo. Hermione estaba serena, tranquila. Dominaba sus actos, controlaba, ella controlaba. Malfoy estaba a su merced. Podía sentir su deseo sobre ella pero, él, Draco Malfoy no se imaginaba ni remotamente el deseo de Hermione por él.   
  
Dejó que Malfoy la estrechara, dejó que Malfoy disfrutara y a la vez ella también. Dejó que la agarrara, dejó que su mente volara.   
  
Y sí, Draco estaba viviendo en el paraíso. Tocaba el cielo con las manos.  
  
"No, que no termine", pensaba. No, no pensaba, sólo sentía, sólo deseaba.  
  
Pero, de repente, cuando el sueño manaba dulzura, cuando el sueño ya casi era suyo, se esfumó como una pompa de jabón.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, se separó de él, quitó las manos de su cuerpo y se mesó el pelo con las manos.  
  
Los rayos brillantes del Sol la iluminaron. Iluminaron su silueta, marcándola en el suelo, con una sombra alargada. La chica sonrió al ver el gesto de Malfoy.  
  
Draco estaba ahí, clavado en el terreno, con el rostro lleno de deseo, con las manos y la frente sudorosas. Ahí, dominado por ella, dominado por una mujer. El gran Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Se acercó de nuevo, Malfoy se puso nervioso. Acercó su boca al oído del chico. Se rozó los labios, uno con otro. Draco oyó el mínimo contacto como un fuerte tacto.  
  
- Nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, Draco.  
  
Draco, Draco, su corazón resonaba. Cómo la deseaba, cómo la deseaba...   
  
Draco, su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en las paredes de su cerebro.  
  
- Nunca... - susurró.  
  
Ardía, ardía. Su piel pálida desprendía un calor comparable con el del Sol.   
  
Su retina le traicionaba, los ojos le quemaban, el sudor le resbaló por la frente cayendo por el lateral de su rostro.  
  
La miró de nuevo. La sonrisa de la chica permanecía mientras se separaba de Draco.  
  
- Vamos, - murmuró. - volvamos a casa.  
  
Ella fue la primera en seguir caminando hacia el traslador, Draco se quedó allí parado convencido de una sola cosa, de que, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, de que él tendría a Hermione Granger.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡MATADME!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LO MEREZCO!!!! Jejejejeje, ¿Qué? ¿Cálido o frío? :P ;)  
  
Ay, ay, me estoy recomponiendo, qué capítulo, corto pero intenso, no me digáis que no... :P Bueno....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Aclaración. Mayra no fue la que estuvo por la noche en el salón.  
  
Draco, el pobre Draco necesita irse una temporada a la Antártida a ver si se calma...jajajaja. Bien, en el próximo capítulo entrará el pensamiento de Hermione. El por qué ha actuado así con Draco. ¬¬ a ver que vais a pensar...jeje :) sí, sí, pensar porque tenéis 1 semana entera para pensar. :D Chic@s, esta semana, del 19 al 23, de Lunes a Viernes, me voy con un grupo del instituto a hacer un curso de Naturaleza a los Montes de Málaga. :D Así que me despido hasta...no sé porque, no podré escribir y el fin de semana estaré agotada y, además, tendré que hacer deberes, ir al partido del Málaga C.F (mi equipo de fútbol), etc, etc, etc, así que....no os puedo prometer nada. :( sorry, bueno, sí, os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo si os he dejado con ganas os dejaré con más....ajjjajajajaj ;) En el siguiente capítulo ya se celebrará la fiesta en casa de los Golden. ;)  
  
Ufff.....Draco extasiado, jejeje ;)  
  
Por favor, dejadme review¡ He escrito deprisa el capítulo para dejaros algo en este fin de semana ;)   
  
¿Qué habrá pasado con el jarrón? ¿Lo tiró Draco, el viento o qué, quién?  
  
  
  
¿Qué creéis que le ocurre a Hermione?  
  
  
  
¿Qué creéis que hará Draco?  
  
¿Qué os parece la relación entre Hermione y Reeves Golden?  
  
Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o crítica, estoy abierta a todo. ;)  
  
  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias a todos mis reviews¡¡¡Me dais muchas ganas de seguir publicando nada más para escucharos¡¡¡ ;) Gracias a:  
  
Jenny/Jade  
  
Floriana-17  
  
  
  
Aislinn3  
  
Anne M. Riddle  
  
Tami-Draco  
  
Lonesome-hero  
  
Ross Malfoy  
  
Mai-v  
  
GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Les quiere con todo su corazón  
  
Lira Garbo 


	9. Sólo una vez

No es historia de amor  
  
Gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡ No sabéis el gustazo que me da leerlos y contestarlos. :) Gracias, muchas gracias a tod@s. ;)  
  
Jenny/Jade: ¡¡Hola amiga!! ¡Qué calor, qué calor! jajajaja ;) Reeves, sí, lanzado de vez en cuando pero, cuando algo le interesa......jijiij Gracias¡¡De verdad que me lo he pasado genial¡¡ Enseguida me voy y te dejo un review o prefieres que te lo diga a ti directamentente? ;) lo que prefieras. ;) Ok¡Me engancharé a toas tus historias. Muchos muchos besos¡  
  
Floriana-17: ¿te gustó el capi? Me alegro¡¡ jeje Me sonrojas¡ ¿Sí? ++ :P Un buen tiempo, una semana que ya pasó. GRacias¡¡¡ Es difícil, Draco está demasiado nervioso..se ve muy lindo, verdad?jejejeMe gustó mucho mucho tu review¡¡ Gracias¡¡¡ Muchos besotes¡¡ Pd. Quizá no vuelvan a la cocina pero......  
  
Dark Raxiel: Jajajaj, ¡gracias! ¡Gracias y muchs muchas gracias! ¡Más interesante se va a poner! No lo dudes! Besitos¡¡¡   
  
Asuka de Black: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Jejejeje, ojalá... No sabía eso. Lo de Lemmon es que, no sé si lo que yo hago se puede considerar lemmon...Pero, de todas maneras gracias. ;) Muchos besos, amiga¡  
  
Abril Fouguet: ¡Jajajajajaj, mucho, mucho! Jajajjaa, eso¡¡Los hombres tienen que sufrir¡¡¡¡Jejejeje, muchas gracias¡¡Espero que el bicho te siga picando :P Besitos amiga¡¡  
  
  
  
Lonesome-hero: jajajaj, pobre Draco. Que mala soy con él, ¿verdad? jijijiii :P Sí, muy femme fatale. :P Quizá..quizá, puede pasar de todo aunque, en sus manos está. muchos besitos¡¡  
  
  
  
Afrodita: Hola¡¡¡¡Pos ya te enteraste¡ No será porque no hago publicidad, jeje, siempre abajo lo pongo. ;) ¿Te gusta? Ay¡ que honor¡ Bueno...no se acerca al tuyo pero..lo intento, jeje. Draco, sí, muy típico pero, encantador. (suspiro) Hermione controla a Draco pero, joer, ni ella puede resistirsele. :P a ver cuando sigues tu fic¡¡¡Jejee, muchas gracias, muchísimos besotes¡  
  
SpyProngs19: Gracias wapísim@¡¡¡¡Un besazo y muchísimas gracias¡¡¡  
  
Y aquí the neuf, nine, nueve¡¡¡  
  
9. Sólo una vez  
  
Se tendió en la cama. Cogió aire. Dejó que entrara por sus pulmones, que recorriera su cuerpo como las olas el mar. Pasó delicadamente y salió de nuevo al exterior.   
  
Cerró los ojos. Sentía una extraña sensación. Pasó los manos por encima de ella y se estiró en el colchón abriendo la boca y volviendo a aspirar. Enredó sus dedos en su castaño cabello, ondulado, lleno de curvas sinuosas.   
  
Draco. Draco Malfoy. Su mayor enemigo, su peor pesadilla, su gran tentación.  
  
Intentó sentirse mal consigo misma por lo que había hecho pero, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Qué cosa tan mala, qué error tan grave había cometido? ¿Acaso era pecado mortal besar a un hombre?   
  
Paró de mesarse el pelo.   
  
No había besado a un hombre, no, había besado a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Aspiró chocando los dientes con fuerza y luego cerrando la boca.   
  
¿Y qué? "Nunca te arrepientes, ¿recuerdas?", pensó. Y comenzó a reír. Reía con viveza, con alegría, con ánimo. La risa salía del centro de ella. Sincera y pura, totalmente verdadera.  
  
Recordó la cara de Malfoy cuando le había dicho aquello y eso le hizo que riera aún más.  
  
Recordó el beso. Sonrió. Sí, bueno, sin duda. Le había gustado. Pero se lo había dado con Malfoy. Con Malfoy. ¿Y qué?   
  
Recordó los ojos grises del rubio mirandola totalmente perdido por su extraño comportamiento. ¿Qué habría sentido él? ¿Qué había sentido ella misma?   
  
Ironía, picardía, atrevimiento, malicia. Algo excitante, algo picante, algo que tentaba. Quería volver a repetirlo. Quería volver a verlo temblar ante ella, a sentirse confundido, a besarlo.   
  
A ella también le había gustado. Había disfrutado.   
  
Ginny. "Si Ginny me viera...", pensó.   
  
La estancia en Nueva Zelanda eran tan sólo dos meses. Sólo dos meses. Y ya había pasado casi una semana. Quedaban cinco semanas.   
  
Sonrió de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo blanco.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Se echó en el sofá. Miró al reloj. Todavía faltaba tiempo. Bajó la vista y la clavó en la mesa. Encima de ella había una funda con un vestido dentro. El final de éste asomaba por abajo del forro. Parecían unos brillantes trozos de algo.   
  
Se levantó y se acercó lentamente. Bordeó la mesa y pasó una de sus blanquecinas manos por la madera. De repente, la quitó.   
  
Los pasos agitados y a la vez ligeros de Mayra se escucharon sonoramente.   
  
La maorí se acercó con una sonrisa con gestos preocupados.   
  
Observó levemente con sus ojos turquesas a Malfoy que se desentendía de todo y volvía a echarse en el sofá. Orgullo. Era Draco Malfoy. Orgulloso, digno e impoluto, siempre perfecto. Desde pequeño había soportado esa carga. Ser un Malfoy. Y ser un Malfoy conllevaba con muchas responsabilidades.   
  
Su padre se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho. Alguna vez se lo dijo, se lo decía.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué había sido de él? Draco lo imaginó. Tan parecido, tan igual a él. Tan frío como el hielo. Se estremeció al recordar su mirada. Aquellos ojos aún más gélidos que los suyos. Esa sonrisa aún más maliciosa. Lo odiaba, ¿aún lo odiaba? Le había hecho daño. "Me hiciste daño, papá." Compostura, Draco, un Malfoy nunca cae, un Malfoy siempre está recto. "Te odio, papá." ¿Por qué me hiciste daño, papá? ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste, papá? ¿Por qué nunca supe el significado del verbo amar? ¿Alguna vez me dijiste "te quiero"? ¿Hubo algún tiempo en qué sentiste algo?  
  
Tu no eres mi padre. Tu no eres nada. Tu no existes.  
  
- Señor Malfoy.  
  
Levantó sus fríos ojos grises y se chocó contra la sonrisa bonachona de Johny Grinm.  
  
- Grinm, ¿qué quieres?  
  
¿Por qué llevo tu sucio apellido? ¿Por qué tengo tu sangre?  
  
- Perdone pero, es que... - murmuró receloso. - Falta poco para que nos marchemos y aún no se ha preparado.  
  
Preparado, nunca estaba suficientemente preparado para recordarle. Nunca lo estaría.  
  
- Ya voy. - dijo con desdén.  
  
- ¿Le ocurre algo?  
  
- No, no me ocurre nada.   
  
Pum, pum Pum, pum Su corazón chocaba contra la caja. Pum, pum Pum, pum Los latidos resonaban en sus oídos. Pum, pum Pum, pum Deja de sonar. Pum, pum Pum, pum Quiero gritar.  
  
- Está bien. - asintió Johny. - De todas formas, suba. Hermione casi está lista.  
  
Pum, pum Pum, pum Hermione. Pum, pum Pum, pum Sonaba de nuevo. Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Una y otra vez. El humo de la chimenea ardía con más fuerza. Las llamas crepitaban, todo quemaba. Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum   
  
Se levantó. Siempre perfecto. Dirigió una mirada de asco al pelirrojo y subió delicadamente las escaleras de caracol. Pum, pum Pum, pum Siempre sería un Malfoy, le pesara a quien le pesara.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Salieron cada uno por su lado.  
  
Draco salió antes, solo. Llegó a la fiesta. La gente llegaba. Magos, muchos magos con túnicas y varitas y otros tantos con ropa muggle, como él.  
  
Caminó. Los pantalones negros se deslizaban por sus piernas. La camisa blanca con botones dejaba entrever una mínima parte de su torso pálido y suave. La chaqueta negra con el cuello alargado le daba un aspecto elegante y a la vez muy atractivo.   
  
Entró en la mansión Golden. Sus ojos grises brillaron. Ante él se cernía todo un paisaje de luces y velas. Muchas personas estaban ya dentro de la enorme casa. Intentó distinguir entre ellas a Graham o a Reeves pero no vio a ninguno.   
  
De repente, una mano le tocó el hombro. Draco se volvió repentinamente. Abrió la boca, extupefactado.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín, Draco Malfoy! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!  
  
- ¡Blaise Zabini!  
  
Los antigüos compañeros de Hogwarts se estrecharon las manos y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
- Amigo, cuánto tiempo. - dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.  
  
- Desde luego que sí. ¿Cómo por aquí?  
  
- Ya ves. Amistad con el hijo de Golden.  
  
- ¿Reeves? - preguntó con una mota de desprecio en la voz.  
  
- Reeves. ¿Lo conoces?  
  
- Por desgracia. - murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Nada, nada.   
  
Blaise entrecerró sus azulados ojos y sonrió de nuevo.  
  
- Qué bueno verte, Draco. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
- Trabajo.  
  
- ¿Con qué trabajo? ¿Solo o acompañado?  
  
- Acompañado.  
  
- ¿Por quién?  
  
Iba a contestar pero, de repente, se volvió y vio un destello que lo cegó.  
  
No, no era posible. La tentación no se vestía de rojo, sino de dorado.  
  
Vestida con un vestido largo, dorado como el propio oro, sedoso y brillante, muy brillante, ahí estaba ella. Al final del vestido, junto a una abertura desde parte del muslo izquierdo hasta el tobillo aparecían blancos cristales coralinos. En los hombros el vestido se abría haciendo un escote sinuoso y provocativo.  
  
Unos finos tacones blancos de aguja la hacían aún más esbelta. Y, más aún. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño pero, gran parte de éste mismo se le caía por los hombros.  
  
Unos largos pendientes blancos adornaban sus oídos. Pero, sobretodo unos labios rojísimos y una sonrisa radiante.  
  
Contuvo la respiración. Pum, pum Pum, pum El deseo, la pasión...Pum, pum Pum, pum  
  
- Por ella. - dijo casi ahogado.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^*^^  
  
  
  
Reeves Golden vestía de negro completamente. Su cabello caía juguetonamente en su rostro y sus ojos verdiazules chispeaban alegres.   
  
- Hermione. - dijo acercándose.  
  
La chica parpadeó. Una sombra de brillantinos se movió con ella.  
  
- Estás...   
  
Llegó a su altura y la observó.  
  
- Expectacular. - dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Gracias, Reeves. Tu estás muy guapo.   
  
Ambos sonrieron a la vez.  
  
El moreno le tendió la mano. Hermione la cogió y avanzó junto a él.  
  
- Menos mal que has venido. - le susurró al oído.  
  
- ¿Por...?  
  
- Estaba muy aburrido sin ti.  
  
- Mentiroso. - rió Hermione.  
  
- Preciosa.   
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^**^*****^****^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^*********  
  
¿Qué hace con él? ¿Qué hace con Reeves Golden? ¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué va cogida de su brazo y no del mío? ¿Por qué está tan cerca suyo y no mía? ¿Por qué no la tengo? ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Granger? ¿Esa es Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? No hablamos de la misma persona, ¿no es cierto? - le preguntó Zabini sorprendido.  
  
- La misma que ves.  
  
- Por Merlín, -silbó bajito. - qué cambio ha dado. Está impresionante. Creo que voy a hablar con ella.  
  
- ¿Hablar con ella? - interrogó Draco a su ex compañero con los ojos.   
  
- Joder, lo que sea pero, tío, admirarla.  
  
Hasta Zabini lo había visto. Hermione, Granger, oh, Granger, ¿por qué ella?   
  
Preciosa, hermosa, provocativa, sensual.   
  
Maldito Reeves Golden.  
  
- ¿Qué fue de tu padre, Draco?  
  
- Murió.  
  
"Mentira."  
  
- ¿No me digas?  
  
- Sí, murió.   
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- Fue hace mucho tiempo.   
  
"Mentira."  
  
Mentira, todo era mentira. Él mismo era una propia mentira.  
  
- Perdona, Blaise. - le cortó Draco. - Tengo que hacer algo.  
  
- Hasta ahora, entonces.  
  
Salió de donde se encontraba y se dirigió directamente a Reeves y a Hermione que hablaban cerca de las mesas de bebidas.  
  
  
  
Hermione lo observaba de reojo. Estaba como quería estar. Seductora, especialmente seductora. Sabía que podía utilizar todas sus armas contra él. Sabía que lo tenía embelesado, hechizado. Lo sabía.  
  
- ¿Qué tal va el artículo? - le preguntó Reeves.   
  
- Eh... muy bien. - dijo sonriendo. - Aunque, falta aún mucho. Estamos casi por el principio.  
  
- La vida de mi padre ha sido siempre muy larga y difícil, más de contar.  
  
La chica sonrió y levantó ligeramente las cejas e hizo un mohín con los labios.  
  
- Pues sí. Lo sé. Y, no es nada extraño. Fue el mejor auror del mundo.  
  
Reeves la miró con unos ojos extraños. Quizá en su mirada había motas de añoranza y tristeza a la vez que de orgullo y respeto.  
  
- Soy un admirador suyo. - rió. - Es un honor ser su hijo y espero algún día llegar a ser como el.  
  
- ¿Cómo él?  
  
El moreno asintió.  
  
- Estudio para auror.  
  
Ron. Ron había terminado hacia unos años su estudio. No tenía tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para ella. ¿Por qué pensaba en él?  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Ahora estás de vacaciones?  
  
- Mm...algo así. Un periodo de reflexión y observación. Me voy una semana después que vosotros.  
  
- Sé que llegaras muy lejos. - dijo Hermione con honestidad.  
  
- Tengo a un gran maestro.   
  
- Por lo mismo.  
  
- De todas maneras, Hermione, no creo que llegue tan lejos como tu.  
  
- ¿Cómo yo?  
  
- Sí, nunca he conocido una persona con la que a la vez que hablas de política hablaras del precio de los tomates.   
  
Hermione rió espontáneamente.  
  
- Oh, Reeves, creo que exageras, hay muchas personas como yo...  
  
- ¿Cómo tu? Oh, Granger, líbranos de esa maldición.  
  
Hermione se volvió lentamente imaginandose la persona que había hablado.  
  
- Hola, Draco. - dijo sensualmente.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué me mira así? Pum, pum Pum, pum ¿Por qué me sonríe de esa manera? ¿Por qué tiene tantos brillantes en los ojos? ¿Por qué parece una manta de estrellas cerniéndose a mí?  
  
  
  
- ¿Cómo lo pasas, Draco? - le preguntó Reeves.  
  
Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- Bien, Reeves, bien. Veo que tu también.   
  
Hermione los miró tranquilamente a ambos.  
  
- Muy bien. Lo paso muy bien. - dijo serenamente el Golden.  
  
Apretó fuerte la mandíbula.  
  
- Tenemos un conocido en común. Blaise Zabini.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Blaise! - dijo frotándose el pelo con la mano. - Sí, es un amigo.  
  
- ¿De qué lo conoces? - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
Reeves la miró ignorando a Draco.  
  
- Pues lo conocí en Londres, casualmente.  
  
- Qué casualidad. - dijo Draco con ironía.  
  
- En una partida de cartas.  
  
- ¿Cartas? - se asombró Hermione.   
  
- Sí. Por la noche, tarde. Había estado paseando y se me había echado la hora encima. No tenía ganas de dormir y me fui a tomar algo fresco. Entré en un bar perdido y, me sorprendí. Era un bar de magos. Estaban jugando a las cartas mágicas.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. No recordaba a Zabini como alguien especialmente simpático. Era uno de los amigos de Draco que se empeñaba en meterse con ella. Un Slytherin.  
  
- Jugué con ellos y gané.  
  
- Qué suerte. - inquirió Draco.  
  
- Desde luego. - Reeves sonrió. - A Blaise no le hizo mucha gracia. Discutimos, bueno, discutió él. Yo me reí en su cara.  
  
Hermione rió ante el comentario. Draco pensaba en cómo asesinarle. "Maldito estúpido."  
  
- Al final acordé con él devolverle el dinero si me invitaba a una cerveza de mantequilla. Y luego quedamos más veces a jugar a las cartas. Nos hicimos amigos.  
  
- Dios mío, qué historia. - rió Hermione.  
  
- Sí, Reeves, toda una aventura. - dijo Draco.   
  
- Ya ves. ¿Queréis algo?   
  
Les señaló la mesa extensa de bebidas. Dos camareros trajeados en color verde escarlata servían copas a un ritmo vertiginoso.  
  
- ¿Qué me recomiendas? - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Mmm...las copas Paradis están exquisitas.  
  
- Pues una copa Paradis, s'il te plaît. (n/a Por favor en francés)  
  
- Enseguida. - sonrió.  
  
- Reeves. - le llamó Draco.  
  
El Golden se volvió.  
  
- Traéme otra a mí. - dijo con supremacía.  
  
- Tres Paradis. - pidió al camarero.  
  
Draco aprovechó para mirar directamente a Hermione.   
  
La chica clavó sus ojos marrones en los grises del rubio. Estaba muy guapo. El pelo engominado, aquel gesto de rompecorazones que llevaba consigo a todos lados. El negro sin duda era su color pero, el blanco le quedaba muy bien también.   
  
  
  
Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum  
  
Estaba tan cerca. Estaba preciosa. Estaba inmensa. Estaba con Reeves Golden.  
  
  
  
- Toma Hermione.   
  
Reeves cogió la copa de la morena y se la entregó con delicadeza.  
  
- Gracias, Reeves. - dijo coquetamente.  
  
  
  
Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum "Gracias, Reeves", pensó Reeves poniendole el tono de voz que usaba para burlarse de Neville en Hogwarts.  
  
"Muérete, Reeves."  
  
  
  
Reeves se volvió a acercar a la barra y cogió la copa Paradis de Draco.   
  
Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum "Maldito niño mimado."  
  
Se la entregó en un gesto. Draco no le dijo nada.   
  
- Está...- comenzó a decir Hermione.  
  
Saboreó con la lengua sus labios. El licor blanco se le quedó en la boca produciendole una sensación placentera al paladar.  
  
- Extremadamente delicioso.   
  
Draco abrió la boca y giró la vista hacia Reeves que la miraba embelesado. La copa la tenía pegada a su traje negro.   
  
Se inclinó hacia delante y en un descuido del Golden le propinó un leve golpe que hizo que el líquido saltara del cristal y diera de lleno en su camisa.  
  
Reeves se llevó la mano al lugar de la mancha. Hermione abrió la boca, la cerró al instante que vio la cara de satisfacción de Draco y se la tapó con la mano, intentando aguantar la carcajada.   
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! - dijo Draco haciendo esfuerzos para no reír.  
  
- Draco ten cuidado. - dijo Reeves mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la camisa.  
  
- Tenlo tu, Reeves. Es de torpes no tener reflejos.   
  
El chico lo fulminó con sus ojos verdiazules.  
  
- Y de muy tontos también no tener equilibrio.  
  
- No puedo ser perfecto. Aunque más que tu.  
  
  
  
Quería pegarle. Golpearle, romperle la cara, inundar su rostro de moratones. Quería alejarlo para siempre de ella.   
  
Hermione lo miró. Cómo podía tener unos ojos tan hermosos. ¿Por qué lo desnudaban así? Sintió una punzada en el estómago de repente. Era deseo que comenzaba a despertar.  
  
  
  
- Si por algo eres perfecto, Draco es que trabajas con Hermione. Dudo mucho que le llegues como reportero a la suela de los zapatos.  
  
- No dudes que tú no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Lo que escuchas, Reeves. ¿O ya ni siquiera sabes oír?  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Por qué Draco se comportaba así? ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Había conseguido ponerlo celoso? Ella. Hermione Granger.  
  
Se peleaban por ella.  
  
  
  
La pelea fue interrumpida de repente. Por la entrada al salón apareció Graham Golden vestido de traje negro y camisa verde.   
  
Toda la sala le aplaudió con fervor.   
  
El ex auror lo agradació con gestos y pidió silencio.  
  
- Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí. La fiesta de esta noche se celebra por el motivo de que este día comencé y terminé mi carrera como auror.  
  
Un murmullo se abrió por la extensa habitación. La gente comentaba. Graham calló y miró a la gente. Cuando finalizó continuó hablando:  
  
- Sí. En un día como hoy me dieron el título oficial de auror y, en un día como hoy, me quité el mismo título.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca y apretó la copa en su mano. Todo aquello había sido tan injusto. Había pensado a veces que Golden no había tenido razón para retirarse pero, a medida que exploraba más en su vida se daba cuenta de todo lo que tenía y todo lo que podía perder.  
  
Ser auror exponía peligro. Los aurores eran magos muy preparados pero que tenían muchas más posibilidades que el resto del mundo mágico a morir.  
  
Giró levemente la cabeza y miró a Reeves. En su rostro no había más que honor. Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo hacia su padre, la figura que le había dado la fortaleza y el ejemplo para querer llegar a ser auror. Ella misma sintió una gran admiración sobre aquel hombre cano de impresionantes ojos. Sintió dentro de ella una gran emoción y parte de orgullo.   
  
Estaba tan hermosa. Como si un aura la rodease. Como si la belleza fuera ella. Como si no fuera una mujer, sino una diosa.   
  
La habría secuestrado, habría hecho cualquier locura por ella, por llevarsela de allí, porque fuera suya, por besarla, por amarla, por hacerle cosas imnombrables, por callar de una vez los gritos de su corazón, de su cuerpo. Por matar el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo.   
  
Un sudor le recorrió la frente a la vez que ella tragaba saliva. Sentía su respiración atropellada, sentía que la presión era demasiado fuerte, que era demasiado aire para la bomba, que iba a explotar sin previo aviso, demasiado fuerte para ignorar su sonido.  
  
  
  
La vida era injusta. Sí, lo era. ¿Por qué había personas que se empeñaban en destruir sueños a los demás? ¿Por qué había gente que era feliz haciendo el mal? ¿Por qué habían roto la vida a un hombre de aquella manera?   
  
  
  
- Pero, siempre he dicho, digo y diré una cosa. Nunca hay que mirar atrás, sino adelante. El pasado, pasado está. Sólo queda vivir el presente.  
  
Los destellos de la mirada verde azulada de Graham Golden iluminaron la sala y a sus invitados.  
  
- Quizá les parezca extraño pero, mi vida empezó dos veces. Las dos veces este día.   
  
Sonrió. Su sonrisa era franca y a la vez nostálgica.   
  
- Cumplí mi sueño. Mejor dicho, mis sueños. Fui auror, el sueño de toda mi vida y también cumplí otro, fui padre.  
  
Miró a Reeves con la mirada llena de ternura.  
  
- Y no me arrepiento de ninguna porque ambas han sido lo mejor que he hecho nunca.  
  
Reeves infló el pecho de aire y lo soltó despacio. Su padre y él se miraban con el gesto serio pero los ojos inundados de cariño.   
  
- Una vez más, después de todo esto, gracias a todos. Gracias y sólo les deseo que esta noche sea también un día importante en sus vidas. Gracias a todos.  
  
  
  
Sus palabras le habían llegado tan dentro, como si la única receptora de su mensaje hubiera sido ella, como si le hablara a ella.   
  
La voz de Graham Golden se desvaneció poco a poco y pareció despertar de un sueño. Abrió y cerró los ojos y comenzó a aplaudir como ya el resto de la sala hacia.  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó a Reeves.  
  
- Ahora a sentarnos.   
  
- ¿Cuál es...?  
  
Reeves la tomó de la mano ante la mirada rabiosa de Draco.  
  
La condujo suavemente por entre la gente y ambos cruzaron la puerta que llevaba a la terraza.  
  
Draco se quedó paralizado unos segundos y acto después corrió tras ellos.  
  
  
  
La terraza estaba iluminada con altas velas que volaban mágicamente por encima de ellos. Había flores de la misma forma, flores de diversos colores y aromas. El ambiente era cálido a pesar de ser de noche.  
  
- Guau.... - dijo Hermione observándolo todo.  
  
- ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Mucho. - sonrió. - Es todo tan...bonito.  
  
- Tu estás mucho más bonita que todas las flores de la fiesta.  
  
Hermione levantó sus marrones ojos y miró al joven. El negro realzaba el color claro de sus ojos.   
  
- Reeves...no tienes remedio.  
  
- Sólo digo la verdad.  
  
Hermione sonrió y miró al cielo. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer un poco tímidas y no se distinguía aún la luna.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Esta noche...  
  
Hermione se mordió levemente el labio y giró los ojos.  
  
- Esta noche, es especial.   
  
- Para todos.  
  
- Para mí.  
  
- Para tu padre.  
  
- ¿Para ti?  
  
La chica volvió sus ojos de nuevo al cielo. Se llenó del frescor de la noche, de su oscura divinidad.  
  
- Para mí... Sí, va a ser una noche muy especial.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque...  
  
Lo miró con ternura.  
  
- Porque estoy segura de que hoy es un día mágico.  
  
Reeves la escuchó.  
  
- Un día mágico porque todos sentimos algo raro en el aire. Como si todo quedase olvidado...Como si borraramos...todo, borrón y cuenta nueva. Como si hoy comenzara algo nuevo.  
  
- ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Cómo qué?  
  
- Como...algo hasta ahora, oculto.  
  
- ¿Cómo qué?  
  
- Como...como...  
  
Reeves se acercó ligeramente y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.  
  
- ¿Cómo qué?  
  
La morena le miró intentando cargar de la dulzura de sus ojos los suyos.  
  
De repente por la misma entrada comenzó a pasar gente al interior de la terraza.  
  
- Te lo diré más tarde. - le susurró al chico. - ¿Cuál es mi mesa?  
  
Reeves la miró y arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Tu mesa es aquella. - dijo señalando a una con flores rojas. - No se te olvidará...  
  
Hermione sonrió coqueta.  
  
- No se me olvidará.  
  
  
  
**&&******&&&&*********&&&&********&&&****&&&&*******&&******&&&&&**  
  
La luz de las velas y el olor de las rosas rojas de la mesa embriagaba su velada, la velada de Draco y Hermione.  
  
Sentados uno frente al otro junto con Mayra y Johny, observaban a la gente sentándose y a los magos y magas comenzando a servir la cena.  
  
Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.  
  
El resplandor brillante de las velas iluminaba sus propias pupilas mostrando pequeños puntos dorados en sus iris. La misma luz producía una sombra alargada de sus rostros.  
  
Como una danza los rizos castaños de Hermione volaban suavemente ondeando en el aire. La brisa era calmada y cálida sin embargo, ambos sentían quemar sus ojos y sus labios.  
  
El aroma rico de salsa de frutas recorrió la terraza haciendo que las brujas y brujos murmuraran.  
  
Poco después era servido un sabroso pollo con manzana, piña y melocotón bordeándolo todo una fina capa de pequeños frutos rojos.   
  
- Un brindis. - propuso Johny.  
  
Hermione lo miró sonriendo. Malfoy en cambio no quitó sus ojos de ella.  
  
- Por nosotros. - dijo Mayra. Su larga melena negra estaba suelta aunque cogida por unos lazos azules. Sus ojos turquesas chispeaban felices y una gran sonrisa lucía en su inocente rostro.  
  
- Porque seamos felicices. - dijo Johny con alegría.  
  
- Por esta noche. - susurró Hermione.  
  
Draco la miró y cogió su copa, juntandola con las demás.  
  
- Por este viaje.  
  
Miró a Hermione, ella le miró. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica.  
  
- ¡Chin, chin!   
  
  
  
La salsa tiñó sus rojos labios en el naranja jugo del melocotón. Hermione cerró los ojos y saboreó pausadamente el líquido que recorría su boca.  
  
- ¡Qué rica! - dijo Mayra, contenta de comer comida que no hiciera ella.  
  
- No más que la tuya, May. - le contestó Johny.  
  
La maorí lo miró y se azoró un poco. El pelirrojo también se puso colorado.  
  
  
  
Unas conchas rosadas contenian un blanco pescado que en su centro contenía una guindilla. Además en el mismo plato había una salsa color granate que aumentaba el picante.   
  
El plato causó sensación por su extraña y deliciosa mezcla. La explosión picante del sabor encantó.   
  
Un calor agobiante se hizo eco en la terraza de la mansión Golden. Los rostros parecían sudorosos y acalorados al momento.  
  
  
  
Se sirvieron dos platos más, uno parecido al primero por su agradable sabor y otro muy igual al segundo, picante, explosivo.   
  
Después de ello llegó un postre que gustó a todos.  
  
- Fresas. - murmuró Hermione.  
  
- Y champán. - tajó Draco.   
  
La chica levantó los ojos y vio como el rubio suavemente posaba la botella en la mesa y, con un delicado toque de muñeca abría con un "Plof", la botella de champán.  
  
- ¿Su copa? - le preguntó Draco a la morena.  
  
Hermione le tendió la copa.  
  
Draco vació la botella en el cristal, el sonido del líquido cayendo y el choque con el cristal era lo único que escuchaban.  
  
- Aumenta el sabor de las fresas. - le comentó el rubio.  
  
Hermione mordió una fresa y bebió un pequeño sorbo del champán.  
  
- Mmm...sí, hace que el sabor de la fresa se quede en tu boca más fuerte.  
  
- ¿Te gusta?  
  
Le preguntó mirandole con los infinitos ojos grises.  
  
Se pasó un dedo por su labio y sonrió:  
  
- Me encanta.   
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿A dónde va la gente? - preguntó Mayra.  
  
- Van dentro. ¿No escuchas? Música.  
  
- ¿Baile? - preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez.  
  
- Así es.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta. Reeves Golden con una enorme sonrisa la miraba.   
  
- Reeves...qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo va la noche?   
  
- Muy bien, ¿y a ti?  
  
- Perfecta.  
  
- No tan perfecta. Será perfecta cuando bailes conmigo.   
  
Hermione rió.  
  
- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó.  
  
- Voy.  
  
Se levantó. Su vestido dorado relucía como el propio oro produciendo un brillo deslumbrante.  
  
Draco la observó embelesado y los siguió. Hermione lo miró descaradamente. El rubio se percató y arqueó una ceja. La chica le sonrió provocativa.  
  
La banda tocaba una pieza suave.   
  
Ella y Reeves se abrieron en la pista y bailaron el lento charlando.  
  
Draco los observó desde un poco más afuera.  
  
Hermione destacaba entre cualquier mujer de la pista. Su reflejo lo guiaba a todas partes por la pista. Sus rizos castaños lo hipnotizaban. Sus ojos lo mataban de deseo. Era una tortura que pedía a gritos su cese y pedía de nuevo la vuelta.  
  
Zabini se puso a su lado.  
  
- Guau, Reeves sabe más... -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Draco a su vez sonrió, también.  
  
- Oye, Blaise, ¿me harías un favor?  
  
- Claro, Draco, ¿para qué están los amigos? - preguntó con sinceridad.  
  
- Llévate un ratito a Reeves de la pista.  
  
Blaise caviló unos segundos y, acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo.  
  
El baile paró. La gente aplaudía. Zabini se llevó a Reeves de la pista, tal y como había prometido y Hermione se quedó sola en mitad, sin pareja. La banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Draco aprovechó la ocasión.  
  
- ¿Me concedes este baile?  
  
Hermione le miró. Sus labios se juntaron en un mohín coqueto.  
  
- Por qué no.  
  
La cogió suavemente de la cintura y se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos milímetros de su piel. La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.  
  
Juntos pasearon por la pista, al lado de otras muchas parejas.  
  
Podía oler su aroma, podía morder su cuello, podía besarla. Podía pero no lo hizo. Ella lo esperaba.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Draco la cogió de la mano y le dio una vuelta sobre ella misma de tal forma que Hermione cayó en el aire, momento en el que él colocó su mano en su cintura evitando así su caida y manteniéndola en el aire, justo frente a él.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca pero, antes de decir nada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.   
  
Draco sonrió y agarró con su brazo libre la mano de la morena. Lentamente la volvió a enderezar.  
  
Algunos se habían vuelto a mirarlos. Hermione sonreía con satisfacción y un poco de sofoco.   
  
Draco la cogió de nuevo por la mano y le dio otra vuelta esta vez acercándola a él. Hermione le agarró el cuello con ambos brazos mientras el rubio bordeó su cintura.   
  
Aumentó un poco el ritmo y dieron una vuelta juntos deslizandose levemente.   
  
La separó de nuevo y volvió a darle una vuelta pero esta vez, en vez de parar le dio otra vuelta y después otra. Una pequeña pausa para mirarla a los ojos bastaba para dar otra vuelta sobre ella misma. Así una vez y otra hasta que paró y dejó que Hermione le cogiera de nuevo la mano y así deslizar su mano en su cadera.   
  
La música paró. Hermione jadeó, su pecho subía y bajaba ante la satisfacción del rubio. La gente aplaudía contenta. A la pista se unieron más parejas, entre ellas, Johny y Mayra.   
  
Antes de que la canción empezara a sonar, Hermione cogió la mano a Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Sin decir nada pasaron a través de la gente sin rumbo fijo.   
  
La multitud se agolpaba en el centro del salón. Cogidos de la mano subieron por las deshabitadas escaleras subiendo al piso de arriba hasta el final del pasillo.   
  
Abrieron la puerta y la cerraron rápidamente echando el pestillo.   
  
Aún cansados por el baile se miraron llenos de deseo. Deseo en los dos, deseo había despertado, anhelo que había esperado demasiado.  
  
Se miraron de nuevo, en sus ojos se reflejó sus pensamientos.   
  
Chocaron contra la pared de baldosas blancas del baño. Buscaron sus bocas con frenesí y se besaron ansiosos. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Un afán de posesión estaba suelto en un terreno muy peligroso. Taparon sus sofocos de nuevo en un beso interminable. El deseo corría más que ellos mismos, más que sus propias y torpes manos. Explotó de nuevo como una válvula llena.   
  
Draco se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo y cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura, acercándose más. La chica enredó sus dedos en los botones de la camisa blanca y acertó a desabrochar algunos botones a ojos cerrados. Demasiado tiempo, Draco se quitó la camisa de un tirón y Hermione la bajó con sus manos. Acarició el pecho del rubio pasando las manos por sus pectorales y sus abdominales.  
  
Se separaron del beso. Hermione lo besó en el centro del pecho y después siguió subiendo hasta su blanco cuello. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió uno de sus finos labios. Acarició las caderas y la cintura de la chica apretándolas.   
  
Hermione le mordió en el cuello y subió una mano hasta su cabello platinado tirando de él hacia delante y volviéndose a besar.   
  
Después del beso, Draco avanzó a tientas en el pequeño baño y, ambos se toparon con la amplia losa de mármol que estaba bajo el espejo que cubría gran parte del baño.  
  
Allí subió a la chica que se reclinó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente y tragando ávidamente saliva. Draco se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. Hermione le acarició el cabello mientras Draco tocó la fría piedra y después descubrió la pierna de Hermione posada sobre el mármol. Subió la mano por la pierna y la rodilla de la chica y llegó hasta el muslo.   
  
Los pequeños cristalitos blancos tintinearon al chocar contra el mármol. Draco puso su otra mano en el muslo contrario y acarició a ambos haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera. Suavemente abrió las piernas de la chica al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a él, alejandola un poco del cristal. Hermione rodeó a Draco con las mismas y volvieron a besarse sin poder dejar escapar unos gemidos.   
  
Una fina capa de sudor los comenzaba a cubrir.  
  
El contacto con sus pieles les hacia temblar del propio placer. Volvieron a separar sus bocas rompiendo el beso y los jadeos se hicieron más eco en la estancia.   
  
Aprovechando la distancia que los salvaguardaba de la pared, Draco echó a Hermione hacia atrás, tumbándola en el mármol.   
  
Pasó sus dos manos comenzando por las rodillas de ésta y subiendo despacio por su cuerpo. La tela dorada del vestido le impedía observar con detenimiento cada una de las partes de su figura pero nada le impedía palparlas.   
  
Acarició su estómago y lo besó. Hermione se mordió un labio y abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos.   
  
Draco siguió besándola y, al llegar a sus senos colocó las manos en ellos estrujándolos a medida que los giraba. Después rodeó su torso y la volvió a besar fuertemente.   
  
Desató una de sus manos y con ella enredando sus dedos en sus rizos masajeó su cabeza besándole mientras tanto las comisuras de la boca.   
  
De repente la volvió a enderezar y continuó besándola rápidamente subiendo el ritmo.   
  
El corazón latía a una velocidad frenética en una carrera ávida.   
  
Hermione lo besó de nuevo y acarició la cadera al chico rodeándola con las piernas.   
  
Llegando a un punto donde el deseo era más propio que la razón o la mente, sin dejar de besarse, entre gemidos y jadeos se fundieron en uno solo gritando extasiados. El placer se culminaba en lo más grande. Siguieron besándose vertíginosamente hasta que, en un grito ahogado por los besos ambos llegaron al clímax con un delirio extremo.   
  
Hermione lo abrazó, cayendo sobre Draco que besaba con ahnelo su cuello.   
  
Permanecieron en esa posición minutos y minutos intentando calmar sus nervios incalmables por tanta consumación repentina.   
  
El rubio no sabía qué le producía más placer, tenerla tan cerca, haberla tenido o que lo estuviera abrazando en aquel instante.   
  
Hermione navegaba por un mundo de fantasias, aún respirando y gimiendo.   
  
- Por favor, no te muevas, no me sueltes. - le susurró al rubio, besándole de nuevo.   
  
Draco se estremeció y la abrazó aún con más fuerza.   
  
- No te dejaré, estáte segura.   
  
Sumidos en aquel estado de desconcierto, algo extraño ocurrió de repente.   
  
Unos gritos los alarmaron. Ambos abrieron los ojos al tiempo que se apagaba la luz.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Bien¡ Por fin! ¡Por fin! :D Oe, oe, oe, oe¡¡¡¡ Por fin! :D   
  
Comentarios, críticas, gritos, alabanzas, ¡algo! ¡quiero algo! Dios mío, me embarga, ¿qué me embarga? Algo¡¡¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Ay, ay, ay,.....jajajajajaja  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido? Bien, ¿no? XDD Joer, no sabéis lo que me ha costado, sudores y sudores de amargamiento.  
  
  
  
* ¿Qué pasará con Reeves?  
  
¿Qué ocurrirá con Draco y Hermione?  
  
  
  
¿Qué ha ocurrido en la mansión Golden?  
  
  
  
¿Qué puede suceder?  
  
¿Qué pensará mi maquiavélica mente?  
  
  
  
JAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA  
  
Bueno, este capítulo lo acabo de escribir y así lo pongo, ni lo he corregido ni nada. ¿Qué más da? ¡Por fin!  
  
:F   
  
Bueno, quería agradeceros a todos los que me habéis dejado eoss pedazo de review porque este capi va por y para vosotr@s¡ He intentado correr un poquillo. Llegué el viernes a las 1.30 y me puse a escribir¡¡ ¡Para qué digáis! :P Bueno, os quiero muchísimo¡¡¡  
  
Dejadme reviews¡¡¡  
  
En el próximo capitulo Draco y Hermione van a "hablar" muchooooooo.....;) No os digo nada y pasará algo en la fiesta. :o Ya veréis. ;) Hasta el 10¡  
  
Les quiere  
  
Lira Garbo 


	10. Vida de sueños

No es historia de amor  
  
Contestación general  
  
¡Me estáis malcriando! Nada más que me decís cosas buenas y me habéis subido los colores¡Madre mía qué os quiero¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sois las mejores!!! :D Gracias, gracias, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, no sabéis la alegría que me dio ver que tenía 42 reviews¡¡ay, casi me da un ataque...¿Será a mí? No, no puede serlo, volví a darle a la página. Ostras, pos sí, va a ser ese mi fan fic, jijiiji. Por eso, de todo corazón os agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews y quiero deciros que me dais mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo y es que sin vosotras esto no tendría ningún mérito ni diversión.   
  
Bueno, me alegro de que el capítulo os gustara....jejejje, ¿y a quién no? Jejeje.   
  
Contesto reviews personales  
  
Afrodita: amiga¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja, quién fuera Hermione, tu lo has dicho! :D jajajja, desde luego que potencia, que obscenidad, jajajajaja.....:D Te gustó? Me alegro¡¡¡Bueno, no se puede ni comparar con las tuyas que me ponías los pelos de punta¡ ;)  
  
Terminaste el de atracción, sí :( Pues no he visto yo ese, el del círculo de las mafias pero, ya tengo algo tuyo que leer¡además del de vida nueva. :P  
  
Demasiados! jejeje, yo con dos no puedo casi, jeje.  
  
Me alegro de que te guste¡ :D Gracias amiga un besazo¡  
  
Relley-chan: Jajaja, todas teníamos ganas¡¡¡Ay, sobretodo el pobre Draco, jaja, casi, casi le da un paro...que malo es el deseo..:P :D Gracias¡ Espero que te siga gustando ;)  
  
¿Qué pensará mi maquiavélica mente? jajajajajjaa, no sabes las cosas que os esperan por leer, no lo sabes¡ :P no lo sé ni yo, con eso te lo digo to...jejeje ;) bueno, muchísimas gracias por el review¡ un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Abril Fouquet: ¡¡¡¡¡Amiga¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡Qué gusto leerte! Jajajajajaa, inmoral, no apto para menores, ooooo....jajajajajajajaja, muy bien¡síguelo¡¡¡Qué no te pille yo, eh¡:P jajaja  
  
Jajaja, sí a ti y a Draco os invadió el espiritu Hippie, jajajaja :P y a Hermione también, ale, todos, en plan orgía, jajaaj XD Ay que loca estoy¡ Me alegro de que te guste¡¡¡¡  
  
Muchos besazos¡¡¡  
  
AMOR Y PAZ HERMANITA, Lira.   
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí???????jajajajajajajajajaj qué bueno¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡:D Ay, ay, que me subes los colores, Lira se pone roja, roja granate, roja tomate, rojo cinabrio :P :P :P Ya sé que no es peloteo pero, jo¡¡sigue que me gusta que me adulen, jajajajjaja ;) ¿Qué pasará? :P Aquí lo tienes¡¡¡¡¡ Muchos besazos amiga¡  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola preciosa¡¡¡¡ ¿Artista? ¿Cruel? :| :# :) Ay, exquisita la fiesta. Y Draco con su traje negro y esa camisa...ay, ay...(babas sobre el teclado, babas...):D ¿Te gustó entones? ¡ME alegro! De nada, son buenos ;) Te dejaré reviews, lo prometo ;)  
  
Ok, me paso ahora¡ ;) lo recomendaré a mis amigos y eso ;) Un besazo guapa¡¡¡¡  
  
floriana-17:¡Alabanza aceptada! jajajja, mucho calorcito. Jeje, sí, Draco dormirá tranquilo, ¿o no? :P jajaja...Hermione...no,os lo aclararé en el próximo capi pero..no, Hermione sólo siente lo que siente Draco, deseo. ¡Actualizo tan rápido como puedo de verdad! -...¡Se pondrá mejor, te lo aseguro! ;) Un besazo¡¡  
  
ANgiE-SBM: Hola¡¡Ay que ver, olvidarte de mi fic¡jeje, no importa. ;) ¿Sí? Me alegro¡  
  
JEjeje, ¿qué no lo esperabas? Pues eras la única porque todo el mundo estaba ansioso¡jejeje ;) muchos besos guapísima¡  
  
Ross malfoy: ¡amiga!!!!jajajajajaja, ¿una ducha, tu sola??? No, no es historia de amor, jeje, no del todo :P "Nunca te dejaré, estáte segura"....Draco, Draco...yo no digo nada...jeje Ay, me sacas colores¡ :# No importa que no me dejaras review¡ ;) Gracias de todas formas, sabes, me das muchos ánimos ;) Blaise..mmm, jaja. Draco, Blaise, Reeves, Ron....ay, Hermione, ¿quién fuera ella? Jeje, ¿qué pasó en la casa? Aquí lo tienes, muchos besos¡¡  
  
Lonesome-hero: ¿A Reeves? :| No me asustes, ¿a quién se las dejó claras no es a Hermione? :S Ay, ay, déjate de rollos raros...:P jejejeje, me alegro de qe te gustara¡ ahora ya no puedes protestar más¡¡¡jejeje ;) un besote¡  
  
Nevichii: Hola¡¡¡¡Jejeje, menudo ultimatum, glup :S jajajaja, ok¡ok¡Muchos besos¡¡¡¡y gracias por el review¡¡¡  
  
SpyProngs19: Jejeje, :P ¡Gracias! :D Ay, Draco, Draco...mmmm...que lindo es. ;) Un besazo¡¡¡¡  
  
10. Vida de sueños  
  
- ¿Qué...? - exclamó Hermione sobresaltada.   
  
En la negrura de la oscuridad, aún abrazados en la inmensidad, el miedo se apoderó de ellos. Ni una mota de luz se colaba por la rendija de la puerta, nada.   
  
Draco la miró, notó sus nervios en su propia piel.   
  
Su corazón inquieto palpitaba desconcertado.   
  
- Salgamos de aquí. - susurró el rubio.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La cogió de la mano, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que ni él mismo tenía.   
  
Intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito. Hermione se mordió el labio y se puso frente él. Giró la muñeca, quitó el pestillo y, doblando el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió ante ellos.  
  
Lo miró intentando darle un tono irónico a la situación. Tono que tenía de por sí.  
  
Salieron al exterior sintiendo de repente una ola de frío encima de ellos.  
  
Dejaron atrás el calor del baño, la habitación que callada había observado sus actos desesperados, y avanzaron entre la negrura.  
  
Se encontraron con la escalera que los separaba del primer piso y, despacio bajaron por ella, con cuidado de no tropezar.   
  
Murmullos agitados provenían del salón donde se estaba librando la fiesta.  
  
Voces histéricas los sorprendieron.  
  
¿Qué había podido ocurrir para que la luz se fuera de repente? ¿Cómo todas las velas se habían apagado al mismo tiempo? ¿Casualidad?  
  
El sonido de la tela del vestido dorado de la morena rozando los escalones de la escalera , era casi ineludible entre el escándalo.  
  
Llegaron al final de la escalera, un tenue rayo reflejaba sus rostros, iluminaba sus ojos.  
  
Los grises de Draco revisaban a Hermione aún con una extraña congoja en el pecho. Todo era tan irreal, no sabía si estaba soñando, si todo lo que creía haber vivido era tan solo el fantasioso producto de su imaginación.  
  
No podía ser que su más profundo deseo se hubiese hecho realidad. Así, tan de repente, tan fugaz, tan hermoso. Tan adictivo...  
  
Entraron en el salón. El ambiente era acalorado y, las voces agitadas se oían por todo el lugar.  
  
Hermione con su fino oído pudo distinguir unos pasos rápidos. Una persecución. Abrió la boca, contraida por no poder ver lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos ahora cegados.  
  
De nuevo un grito se oyó, un grito estridente, sordo y hueco que los golpeó a todos como si una gran campana se estrellara justo delante de sus cuerpos.  
  
Luego, tan solo silencio. Mucho silencio, un silencio aún más extraño, más terrorífico, más confuso.   
  
Draco apretó su mano junto la de Hermione que volvió su rostro al de éste.   
  
El rubio alzó una mano y la movió delicadamente encontrándose de pronto con algo suave que se enredaba entre sus dedos. Subió la mano y la piel chocó contra la piel.   
  
Sintió el aire de la respiración de Hermione rodeándo su propio aire. Sintió estar de nuevo en las nubes respirando su aroma.  
  
De repente, como si algo deslizante resbalara entre sus manos, ella pareció alejarse de nuevo, ser algo inalcanzable, su deseo era irrefrenable incluso en la oscuridad.  
  
Y, tan veloz como se había ido, volvió. Luz de nuevo llenando toda la mansión.  
  
Hermione lo miró fijamente, Draco quiso volver a besar sus labios rojos, Hermione volvió a anhelar sus ojos grises pero, rehuyó su mirada y miró a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡Papá!  
  
La voz de Reeves, un Reeves como nunca Hermione lo había oído, un Reeves asustado, lleno de miedo hizo que corriera hacia dentro del salón.  
  
Draco la siguió.  
  
Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder evitar que un grito se quebrara en su garganta. El rubio se quedó detrás de ella. Pasó sus ojos grises, helado por lo que veía.  
  
Tendido en el suelo, frente a una ventana rota, entre los cristales azulados de la vidriera se encontraba, con los ojos cerrados Graham Golden.   
  
Reeves se encontraba a su lado. El joven estaba de rodillas junto a él. Extendió su mano y le palpó la frente. Lo zarandeó mientras lo llamaba. La desesperación era clara en su voz.   
  
Hermione andó rápidamente hasta el punto donde se encontraban los dos Golden.   
  
Paró los movimientos de Reeves con un gesto. Él la miró exasperado, en sus ojos verdiazules se mostraba su confusión.  
  
Hermione cogió la mano al ex auror y colocó un dedo en su muñeca, rodeándola con otro dedo más. Reeves la miró. Hermione estiró su otro brazo y con su mano derecha hizo lo mismo en el cuello del tendido.  
  
Asintió y murmuró algo en voz baja a Reeves.   
  
- ¡Necesito a alguien para llevarlo a su habitación! ¡Rápido! ¡Alguien!  
  
Sin dudarlo ni un instante, un rubio audaz se adentró entre la gente.   
  
Hermione se levantó y se apartó un poco.   
  
Draco la miró y se agachó junto al Golden.   
  
Entre ambos subieron a Graham arriba del suelo.  
  
- ¡A un lado, por favor! - pidió Hermione con gestos.  
  
Draco y Reeves andaron rápidamente entre la gente con el cuerpo de Graham y se perdieron por la puerta del salón, escaleras arriba.  
  
La gente se volvió a Hermione que miraba nerviosa a la ventana rota.  
  
- Hermione, Hermione...  
  
La chica se giró, a su lado estaba Mayra.   
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó a ésta.  
  
- No lo sé, de repente las velas se apagaron, la luz eléctrica se fundió...Y un golpe, algo rompiéndose, sonó de repente. No sé, se rompió la ventana y, oí pasos y gritos y...   
  
La maorí hablaba muy nerviosa. La cabeza pelirroja de Johny surgió al lado de Hermione.  
  
- Johny, ¿tu has visto algo?   
  
- Yo...sólo oí como una carrera, algo que corría. Y ahora el señor Golden aparece ahí, tirado en el suelo, ¿está bien?  
  
- Sí, está bien. - asintió Hermione, cavilando. - Su pulso iba bien, lo único tenía unos pequeños arañazos....   
  
No se lo explicaba, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué el cristal había estallado de esa forma? ¿Qué había ocurrido con Graham? Su mente estaba demasiado agitada para pensar con claridad.   
  
Se escurrió de nuevo, dispuesta a ir junto a Draco y a Reeves.  
  
- ¿No lo entiendes? - gritaba una voz.  
  
- ¡Algo debió chocar! - decía otra.   
  
- ¡O alguien!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione irrumpió en la habitación. Tal y como imaginaba, el cuarto tenía un gran retrato de Rose Golden colgado encima de la cama donde, en aquel momento estaba echado Graham Golden.  
  
Reeves y Draco la miraro al instante.   
  
- ¿No ha despertado? - preguntó acercándose.  
  
- Aún no, sigue, dormido o yo qué sé... - dijo Reeves.  
  
- Tranquilo, Reeves, no te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada. - dijo Hermione, intentando calmar al moreno.  
  
El chico la miró, parecía cansado.   
  
- Lo mejor será que llamemos a algún médico para asegurarnos del todo...  
  
- Buena idea.  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy que estaba de pie un poco detrás a ellos.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el médico que le atiende normalmente?  
  
- Es, el doctor... - pensó Reeves. - Amadeus Stefan. El teléfono está en la biblioteca...  
  
- Draco.  
  
El rubio dio un respingo. La voz de Hermione se dirigía a él directamente. La chica lo miraba con sus ojos marrones.   
  
- Qué.   
  
- Ve a la biblioteca y telefonea al doctor.   
  
- Pero... - dijo intentando replicar.  
  
- Hazlo. - exclamó Hermione, solemne.  
  
Estaba terriblemente guapa en ese estado. Tan preciosa con los labios apretados y el gesto enfadado.  
  
- Voy.   
  
Draco salió de la habitación.  
  
- Yo iré a decirle a la gente que se marche. Que tu padre está bien...que no se preocupen. Tú quédate aquí.  
  
Cuando iba a marcharse, Reeves la cogió por la muñeca.   
  
Hermione le miró. El Golden aún tenía la cara contraida y las facciones preocupadas pero en sus ojos se divisaba un poco de tranquilidad.  
  
- Hermione, gracias.  
  
La morena suspiró.   
  
- Ya tendrás tiempo de dármelas. La noche será larga.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lo examinó de nuevo.   
  
Todos esperaban con ansia la respuesta.  
  
- Está hechizado.  
  
- ¿Hechizado? - dijeron al unísono.  
  
- Hechizado, señores. Magia negra.  
  
Mayra se llevó una mano a la boca.  
  
- Pero tranquilos, no es nada serio. Sólo es un truco para hacer creer muerte.  
  
- Su pulso vibra. - contestó Hermione.  
  
- Por lo mismo. Este truco lo usaban para hacer creer que la persona está muerta y así, tras una incineración o sepultación, que la muerte sea un hecho.   
  
- ¿Cuándo despertará? - preguntó Reeves.  
  
- Dentro de una semana.  
  
- ¡Una semana! - gritó Johny.  
  
- ¿Cómo que una semana? No, no puedo esperar, doctor... - dijo nervioso, Reeves.  
  
El doctor Stefan sonrió ampliamente dejando entrever unos muy bien colocados dientes.   
  
- Tranquilo, señor Golden, no tendrá que esperar tanto.  
  
Se dirigió entonces a su maletín negro del que sacó unos botecitos que comenzó a mezclar.  
  
Draco lo observó con interés. Desde pequeño, desde Hogwarts, le habían gustado las pociones, nunca supo el por qué no se convirtió en maestro de ese arte en vez de reportero.  
  
- Con esto tan sólo tardará tres horas.  
  
- ¿Una poción "despertador"? - preguntó Draco, curioso.  
  
El doctor lo miró y asintió.  
  
- Así es.   
  
- ¿Y por qué no le suministra la poción "reloj"? Que será más rápida. - comentó el rubio.  
  
Hermione lo miró asombrada.  
  
El doctor sonrió.  
  
- Muy bien. ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, Graham Golden es alérgico al grano de té inglés que contiene la poción reloj y que la poción despertador no contiene. Creo que será mejor esperar un poco más y evitarnos así riesgos innecesarios.  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
- Tiene toda la razón.  
  
Amadeus se volvió hacia Reeves y le dio el pequeño botecito.   
  
- Mézclelo con agua y suminístreselo. En unas tres horas, su padre despertará sin ningún rastro a nada.  
  
- Muchas gracias, doctor.  
  
- Ya sabes que siempre estoy para cuando me necesitéis, tu padre o tú, Reeves.  
  
- Y se lo agradezco.  
  
Reeves salió a acompañar al doctor hasta la salida.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Draco pero desvió la vista para dirigirse a Mayra y Johny.  
  
- Bueno, creo que ya está todo. Os podéis marchar. - les dijo.  
  
- ¿Nosotros? ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Mayra.  
  
- Yo me quedaré con Reeves hasta que Graham despierte. Veo innecesario que todos nos desvelemos para acompañarle. Iros a casa.   
  
- Pero... - intentó protestar Johny.  
  
- Johny, por favor, hacedme caso. Iros los tres, yo llegaré tarde. - dijo con sorna.  
  
- ¿Los tres? - preguntó Draco.  
  
- Mayra, Johny y tú. - dijo sin mirarle.  
  
- Yo me quedo aquí.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que es algo... - dijo volviéndose.  
  
- Y yo he dicho que me quedo aquí. - dijo con decisión el rubio.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser contrariada.  
  
- Es decir, que mañana no os debemos despertar temprano, ¿no? - preguntó Johny.  
  
- No me debéis despertar. - dijo Hermione con rabia.  
  
- A mí tampoco. - dijo firme, Draco.  
  
- Mejor nos vamos, Johny... - respondió Mayra tirando de la capa al pelirrojo.  
  
- Os vais. - repitió Hermione con respecto a Malfoy.  
  
- No. Se van. - contestó Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en quedarte?  
  
- ¿Y tú tanto porque me vaya?  
  
- Lo que me faltaba. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
  
- ¿Qué te importa que me quede?  
  
- Quiero que no te desveles.  
  
- No me importa.  
  
- A mí, sí.  
  
- Pues a mí, no y como es mi responsabilidad, me quedo.  
  
- ¡Haz lo que quieras! - exclamó Hermione, furiosa.   
  
- Siempre lo hago.   
  
Mayra y Johny se fueron a casa dejando allí a Reeves, a Hermione y a Draco.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Reeves echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Observó de nuevo el cuerpo pasivo de su padre.  
  
En su cabeza miles de ideas daban vueltas pero, una muy fuerte se hacia fuerte, el deseo de que su padre despertara.  
  
Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta y asomó la cabeza por ella.  
  
- ¿Puedo pasar?   
  
- Pasa. - dijo sonriendo.  
  
Hermione pasó al interior de la habitación, miró a Graham y luego le miró a él.  
  
- ¿Y Malfoy? - le preguntó Reeves.  
  
- Por ahí andará. Creo que quería revisar el "lugar del crimen".  
  
- Gracias por quedarte, Hermione, a los dos.  
  
- No es nada. Respecto a Malfoy...nada respecto a él.  
  
Reeves sonrió y cerró los ojos.  
  
- ¿No te cae bien?  
  
- Sí...bueno...es mi compañero de trabajo.   
  
- Ya veo.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Avanzó unos pasos. Sus finos tacones de aguja sonaron leves al chocar contra las losetas.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó cerca de Reeves.   
  
- Bien, gracias a ti. - dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos.  
  
- ¿A mí? Qué va.  
  
- De verdad que sí.   
  
Reeves la observó de nuevo, una vez más.  
  
- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás increíblemente preciosa esta noche?   
  
- Unas cuantas veces. - se burló Hermione.  
  
- Soy sincero.  
  
Hermione rió.   
  
- No tienes remedio, Reeves. Adulador nato.  
  
- No tienes remedio, Hermione. Perfecta siempre.  
  
La chica lo observó e hizo un mohín con los labios.  
  
- No sé hasta qué punto es bueno eso.  
  
- Hasta todos. Siempre que necesitas algo, ahí está Hermione Granger para ayudarte.  
  
Hermione rodó los ojos en señal de que aquello no era cierto.  
  
- Me extraña que aún sigas "sola".   
  
- No estoy sola.  
  
- Novio no tienes.  
  
- No me siento sola sin tener novio. Es más, es mucho más, relajado, no tener novio.  
  
Reeves rió.  
  
- No aguantarás a nadie.  
  
- No me aguantan a mí. - rió la morena.  
  
- No me lo creo.  
  
- Pues no te lo creas.  
  
El Golden arqueó una ceja.  
  
Antes de que pudiera hablar, Hermione se fijó en su mano.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás herido!  
  
Le cogió la mano, en la palma de ésta, Reeves tenía una herida circular y, en el centro, una pequeña marca en forma de estrella, varios cortes más se extendían por su mano y su brazo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo diijste?   
  
- No es nada. - le restó importancia.  
  
- ¿Y si se te infecta?   
  
- No es grave.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Le examinó la mano y tocó con delicadeza los cortes y heridas.   
  
- De todas maneras, no me gustan.  
  
Le pasó el pulgar por el círculo.   
  
- Te has debido cortar con los cristales.  
  
La camisa negra estaba levemente manchada con un poco de sangre en la punta. A medida que iba viendo sus cortes por el brazo del chico, levantándole la manga de la camisa, se daba cuenta de que estaban rotos en pedazos sin ningún orden concreto. El golpe para que se hubieran destrozado de tal manera debía de haber sido muy fuerte.  
  
- Hermione... - le susurró Reeves.  
  
- Sé que me preocupo muy fácilmente pero, mejor prevenir que curar.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Además, quizá una pequeña cosa sin importancia pueda ser grave.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Subió la vista, de su brazo a sus ojos.  
  
- Reeves...  
  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, antes de que su cerebro fuera más fuerte, actes de que su mente comenzara a razonar, antes de que sus piernas le obedecieran, antes, Reeves la besó antes que todo.  
  
Hermione no se movió, se quedó allí, en la misma posición mientras Reeves agarraba su mejilla para colocar otra mano en su cuello. No fue un beso lleno de pasión ni deseo, sino lleno de ternura y un sentido de protección.   
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, fue un buen beso. Un beso para recordarlo.  
  
- Reeves, para. - le pidió.  
  
El ojos verdiazules paró ante su petición.  
  
- Lo siento, Dios, lo siento mucho, Hermione pero, no pude...contenerme.  
  
- No importa, Reeves.  
  
- Hermione, yo...  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lo recogió de entre los cristales. Antes de tocarlo sus sentidos se pararon, su corazón dejo de latir. Creía que se le iba la vida. Lo volvía a ver, estaba ahí, tan cerca de él, como una vez lo había estado...  
  
Creyó al tenerlo entre los dedos, volver a sentir la sensación que años atrás había sentido, aquel dolor inmenso que le traía recordar su pasado. Recordar aquella dolorosa infancia, aquel terrible sinsabor al pensar en su familia le producía un nudo en el estómago y rabia, mucha rabia.   
  
Lo cogió y lo alzó en el aire, observando cada detalle del pequeño círculo mortal. Sus ojos grises fueron revisando al negro medallón. un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la imagen viviente de la quema del símbolo en su piel aún le escocía.   
  
Apretó el puño y lo bajó.   
  
¿Cómo había llegado éso a la mansión Golden? ¿Acaso...? ¿Podía ser...? No, no, desterró la idea de su cabeza como el más descabellado de los pensamientos.   
  
Era imposible, no, no, los mortífagos habían caido con Voldemort, no, Dumblore junto con la Orden contribuyó a su desaparición.  
  
Hermione. Hermione, no, no debía enterarse. No iba a permitir que el sucio Weasley se mezclara en todo esto. No, no iba a permitir que Hermione se fuera con él. Que Ron viniera a arrebatársela.   
  
Se levantó, las rodillas le dolían del rato que llevaba en cuclillas. Paseó entre los cristales rotos y observó el majestuoso salón.  
  
¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Qué más le daba si Weasley, Reeves o quien fuera venía. ¿Qué más le daba lo que ella hiciera? No, sí, si daba. La quería sólo para él. No quería que nadie más la tuviera, que nadie más disfrutara de ella como él lo hacía.   
  
Las velas seguían encendidas y, por otra vidriera la sombra de un árbol se colaba proyectando en el suelo una sombra alargada y deforme.   
  
No, la deseaba demasiado, demasiado para compartirla. No la amaba, en realidad lo que pudiera sentir por Ron o Reeves, el amor que les pudiera tener no le importaba.   
  
Sólo la deseaba, lo que no soportaba era pensarla junto a ellos de la forma que había estado con él, no, jamás, no, no, no.  
  
Se colocó delante de la vidriera, junto a la sombra del árbol se mezcló la suya propia. Miró a la luna nueva que ondeaba alta en el cielo. Las estrellas se dispersaban a su alrededor, sus puntos brillantes lucían elegantes en el firmamente con su fulgor glorioso.  
  
¿Por qué tenía tanta ansia por volver a verla? ¿Por qué deseaba tan fuertemente besarla y hacerle de nuevo el amor? ¿Por qué las imágenes y los sonidos de aquella noche le llenaban a mente y no le dejaban pensar en nada más? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra?   
  
Creía que su deseo una vez cumplido se apagaría pero, no, seguía vivo y aún más recio.  
  
Suspiró y se mesó su rubio cabello. Necesitaba volverla a tener.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
Hermione volvió a reír.  
  
- Te puedo asegurar que no he sentido tanta verguenza en mi vida. - aseguró Reeves.  
  
La chica se tapó la boca con la mano y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Draco la revisó.  
  
Tras ésto, la morena bostezó y se frotó los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó.  
  
- Las cuatro y media. Sólo queda una hora.  
  
El rubio suspiró.  
  
- Ya te dije que te fueras, Malfoy. Pero como no quisiste hacerme caso... - dejó caer, Hermione.  
  
- Y yo ya te dije, Granger, que iba a quedarme. - tajó Draco.  
  
- Como quieras.  
  
Reeves frunció el ceño y los miró.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?  
  
- Desde Hogwarts. - dijo Draco.  
  
- Desde hace catorce años. - apuntó Hermione con un suspiro. - Demasiado tiempo.  
  
- ¿Y se han llevado así siempre?  
  
- Antes era peor. Sólo nos aguantamos porque trabajamos en el mismo sitio. Sólo porque trabajamos juntos. - dijo Hermione con deje.  
  
"Sólo porque trabajamos juntos", se repitió mentalmente Draco. Le sorpredía la actitud de Hermione. Hacía tan solo unas horas, Hermione y él habían hecho el amor en los servicios, antes del ataque a Graham. Sin embargo, parecía que no se hubieran mirado en toda la noche. Le sorprendía que Hermione pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente de personalidad. Eso le gustaba.  
  
Le gustaba que jugara con dos caras. La cara buena y la cara mala. La buena la tenía en ese momento. Delante de Reeves. Entonces era una buena chica. Perfecta, como siempre. Siempre en su lugar, siempre con la palabra adecuada, la sonrisa ideal y el silencio oportuno. Parecía un ángel.  
  
Pero, él, Draco Malfoy, conocía la otra cara, la mala. Conocía a la Hermione desalmada que no dudaba en tentarle, conocía sus armas de seducción porque las había sufrido en sus propias carnes. Le gustaba su sonrisa coqueta y provocativa. Le gustaban sus ojos revisándolo. A veces deseaba fervientemente que de sus labios saliese alguna frase que lo insultara, a veces le decía cosas para que luego ella le respondiera de malos modos. Le gustaba enfadarla, le gustaba verla enfurruñada y contrariada. Le gustaba porque entonces era mala, porque entonces su disfraz de niña caía y no quedaba nada más que una mujer muy peligrosa pero terriblemente atractiva en todos los sentidos.  
  
Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
- Una hora. - murmuró Hermione. - Se nos va a pasar volando.   
  
- Sesenta minutos dan para mucho. - dijo Draco con doble sentido.  
  
- El tiempo es oro. - apuntó Reeves.  
  
Pero Hermione había entendido perfectamente las palabras de Draco. Sesenta minutos o incluso menos habían estado ellos en el baño, descubriéndose, haciendo realidad su fantasia.  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo y luego distraídamente mirando a Draco. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La hora, los sesenta minutos, 1/24 del día pasó lentamente. Los segundos pasaban despacio. Reeves, Hermione y Draco estuvieron hablando de temas sin importancia. De vez en cuando se producían silencios incómodos que Hermione se encargaba de romper lo más rápido que corría su mente para comenzar otra nueva discusión.  
  
De repente, mientras hablaban de Auckland, en particular de sus noches, sintieron una tos respentina.  
  
Se volvieron y, lo que se encontraron fue a un hombre de pelo cano con sus ojos verdeazules muy abiertos.  
  
- Reeves, hijo, creo que vas a tener que llevarlos una noche por Auckland, yo no estoy ya para estos trotes.  
  
Reeves sonrió con felicidad.  
  
- ¡Papá! - dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a Graham.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - dijo éste mientras abrazaba a su hijo.  
  
- Lo que ha ocurrido es que... - comenzó Hermione.  
  
- Algo se estrelló contra la vidriera y, tras el impacto tuvo un ataque de histeria que lo llevó al sueño.  
  
Reeves y Hermione miraron contrariados a Draco que asentía a Graham Golden.  
  
- ¿Un ataque de histeria?  
  
- Así es.  
  
Reeves frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¡Oh! Sí, papá, un ataque de histeria nos diasnogticó el doctor Stefan.  
  
Hermione miró a Draco ladeando la cabeza. "Pero, ¿qué dice?", pensó ante el comportamiento extraño de Malfoy.  
  
El rubio la miró mientras el ex auror hablaba con Reeves y se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
- Y, ¿por qué están aquí? - les preguntó el verdiazul.  
  
- No queríamos dejar a Reeves solo. - le contestó Hermione.  
  
- Temíamos que se pusiera nervioso por esa tontería. - tajó Draco.  
  
- Han sido muy amables, padre. Se los agradezco mucho.   
  
Hermione sonrió y, colocándose bien el vestido habló a los Golden:  
  
- Nosotros nos marchamos. - anunció.  
  
- Quedaros a dormir, es muy tarde. - les propuso Reeves.  
  
- No, Mayra y Johny se preocuparían.  
  
- Llamadles.   
  
- Estarán ya dormidos, es muy tarde. - sonrió Hermione.  
  
Reeves se levantó de la cama de su padre.   
  
- Pues, por lo menos dejadme acompañaros a...  
  
- No te molestes, Reeves... - seseó Draco.   
  
El moreno lo miró con el gesto desafiante.  
  
- Sabremos llegar, solos.  
  
Reeves miró a Hermione y de nuevo a Draco. El rubio sonrió.  
  
- Ha sido maravillosa la fiesta, señor Golden. - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Graham. - asintió éste. - No ha sido para tanto pero, me alegra que hayan disfrutado.  
  
- Mucho...mucho. - le respondió Draco.  
  
- Entonces, mañana nos veremos. - apuntó Reeves.  
  
- Claro. - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Aquí estaremos. - tajó Draco.  
  
- Draco... - dijo Graham con ademán de levantarse.  
  
El chico se acercó a estrecharle la mano.  
  
- Hasta mañana, Hermione.  
  
Reeves se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella contestó con otro en la suya.  
  
- Hasta mañana.   
  
Los dos sonrieron, cómplices.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Avanzaron en silencio, tras dejar la cálida mansión.  
  
Hermione apretó contra ella su fina gabardina negra.   
  
Draco la observó.  
  
- ¿Tienes frío?  
  
- Sí.   
  
El rubio se paró y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, echándosela por encima a Hermione.   
  
- ¿Mejor?  
  
- No.  
  
Ambos sonrieron. Llegaron a la barca donde les esperaba el traslador de vuelta hacia la casa de Auckland.  
  
Draco pasó primero y le ofreció la mano a Hermione. Ésta la cogió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada grata.   
  
Pasó un pie hasta la barcaza, sosteniendo la mano de mano junto a su mano y, miro al chico, miró sus ojos grises y, sin poder evitarlo, su tacón tropezó con el filo de la barca, cayendo hacia adelante.  
  
Si no hubiera habido nada, Hermione abría caído en el frío lago, en mitad de la madrugada, congelándose. Pero, si había algo, algo que le sirvió de barrera evitando la caída, allí estaba él, allí estaba Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ui, que te caes. - le dijo agarrándola por los lados de la cintura.  
  
Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Ella tenía cogidos los hombros de Draco.  
  
- Casi, casi me caigo. - susurró.  
  
- Para eso estoy yo, para evitarlo.   
  
Clavó sus ojos en sus ojos y esto hizo que su cuerpo la comenzara a desear.  
  
Se acercó despacio y la besó levemente, tan solo en los labios. Un beso.   
  
Entrecerró los ojos y se separaron, volviendo nuevamente a besarse más intensamente aunque, muy calmados. Sus labios se exploraron sintiendo vigor y vehemencia.   
  
Volvieron a alejarse, el aire volátil a su alrededor los envolvía.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Nadie como ella pronunciaba su nombre, nadie lo había dicho, ni lo decía, así, sólo ella.   
  
La besó de nuevo, intentando que no resbalara el sueño entre sus dedos, intentando mantenerlo hasta el final de las consecuencias.  
  
Ella se alejó, esta vez más. El rubio tuvo que abrir los ojos. Los de Hermione estaban cerrados.   
  
- Tenemos que regresar.  
  
Los abrió lentamente.  
  
¿Por qué tenía esos preciosos ojazos marrones? ¿Por qué eran tan profundos?   
  
Draco suspiró pesadamente.  
  
- Regresemos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La casa estaba envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. Hermione no llevaba la varita encima así que Draco utilizó la suya para abrir la puerta.   
  
Entraron sigilosos en el piso. Caminaron lentamente. Hermione se paró enseguida. Sus zapatos resonaban por el parqué. Se paró, apoyándose en la pared y se desató las tiras blancas que unían el tacón a su pierna.   
  
Draco se giró y la observó. Sus ojos grises chispeaban mirando a la morena.   
  
Hermione cogió ambos tacones con la mano y subió a cabeza, enderezando la espalda y chocando contra la mirada de Malfoy.  
  
No dijo nada, le aguantó la mirada. El chico parecía comérsela con los ojos. Hermione se echó en la pared mientras veía como Draco se acercaba peligrosamente.  
  
Con su mano acarició el rostro de Hermione y, acto seguido, besó sus labios. La atrajo sujetándola por las mejillas. Ella se dejó besar, continuando el beso. Se separaron, volviéndose a juntar.  
  
Su respiración se iba haciendo agitada.  
  
Hermione estiró su brazo y tocando el pecho de Draco lo alejó. El rubio la miró con el gesto de desear más.   
  
Ella se incorporó y se mesó el cabello castaño, lleno de rizos.   
  
- Sabes... - murmuró.   
  
Caminó descalza por el suelo, girando alredor de Draco que la observaba embelesado.  
  
- Esta noche...  
  
Se retiró de la vera del chico y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Allí se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta de Malfoy.   
  
El rubio se volvió. Observó los reflejos brillantes de su vestido dorado junto con su piel levemente tostada. El nacimiento de su escote, la raja en su pierna, por su muslo.  
  
- Esta noche, Reeves me ha besado. - dijo mirandole fijamente.  
  
Draco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.  
  
Hermione sonrió complacida y divagó entre los sillones.   
  
- Buenas noches, Draco.   
  
"Reeves me ha besado", "Buenas noches", "Draco, Draco, Draco". Hasta mañana, adiós.   
  
¿Cómo que la había besado? ¿Cómo que buenas noches? No.  
  
La siguió, Hermione empezaba a subir las escaleras.  
  
- Granger. - la llamó al pie de la escalera.  
  
La chica no se detuvo y siguió avanzando detenidamente.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
Entonces sí que se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente.  
  
Draco subió los peldaños que los separaban.  
  
Se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer o decir.  
  
Ella se inclinó un poco adelante y lo besó, tan sólo un roce tenue de labios.   
  
Quería reternerla allí, quería que no se fuera. Que sus labios continuaran en los suyos, que su aroma lo envolviera de nuevo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil conseguirla?   
  
Sentía que se le iba pero, no lo iba a permitir.  
  
Hermione subió un peldaño de espaldas. Draco subió otro y la volvió a besar.  
  
Avanzaban la caracoleada escalera que los llevaba a las habitaciones.   
  
Peldaño a peldaño los besos comenzaban y terminaban. Uno a uno, beso a beso.  
  
Era el un sueño que moría con la noche.   
  
Llegaron al fin de la escalera. Al rellano, al pasillo donde se encontraban sus cuartos.   
  
El adiós estaba próximo, la noche se acababa, la noche terminaba. Ellos no tenían poder para deterner su avance. No tenían poder para detener el tiempo.  
  
Se besaron en el último escalón.  
  
- Adiós... - le susurró Hermione.  
  
- No. - dijo Draco cogiéndola por la cintura y volviéndola a besar.  
  
A pesar de la poca resistencia que la morena ofrecía, Malfoy la llevó lentamente a la puerta de su habitación susurrándole frases al oído. Frases que hacían que la chica sonriera y que él disfrutara con su felicidad.  
  
De espaldas giró el picaporte de la puerta.  
  
- Draco, no..... - intentó decir Hermione.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que volviera a decir algo, Draco la arrastró hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.  
  
La besó lentamente deteniéndose en las comisuras de su boca, mordiéndolas ligeramente. Hermione dejó escapar unos leves gemidos.   
  
La habitación estaba totalmente negra pero, no necesitaban luz, querían aprender a verse en la oscuridad.  
  
Se echaron en la cama tumbándose uno encima del otro. Respirando agitadamente.  
  
Se desnudaron como no habían podido hacer antes y comenzaron a descubrir las cosas hasta ese momento ocultas. Se mordieron, besaron y acariciaron cada recóndito rincón de sus cuerpos. Cada centímetro de sus pieles dando lugar a un éxtasis prolongado junto a una placentera locura.  
  
La guerra del más fuerte, la guerra del beso más largo, del abrazo más profundo.  
  
No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando con el fuego del deseo, no supieron cuánto. Sólo supieron que, después de todo, acabaron la turbación de sus cuerpos con la unión más perfecta y la culminación más gloriosa.  
  
Cansados y derrotados no pudieron hacer otra cosa que dejarse arrastrar por el sueño más abismal.   
  
Entre las cuatro paredes testigo de su insensato anhelo, yacieron juntos enlazados el uno con el otro.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hola a tod@s¡¡¡¿Cómo están? Uf, qué capi, qué capi. :D Muchas cosas que decir acerca del 10.   
  
Primero quería dar las gracias a tod@s l@s que habéis contribuido con este capi, a tod@s l@s que me habéis apoyado con vuestras opiniones y comentarios. Este capítulo va por vosotros. ;)   
  
¡Gracias! :D  
  
Bueno, más cosas.  
  
  
  
* Ataque a Graham Golden.  
  
  
  
¿Qué o quién ha podido intentar o querer atacar a Graham?   
  
  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
  
  
¿Qué es el medallón que ha encontrado Draco? ¿Por qué quiere ocultarlo?  
  
* Beso de Reeves y Hermione.  
  
¿Qué siente Reeves por Hermione? ¿Qué siente ésta por él?  
  
¿Qué le ha dicho el joven Golden a la reportera?  
  
¿Aumentarán los celos de Draco al saberlo?  
  
  
  
*Draco y Herm  
  
¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos?  
  
¿Podrá el sexo a la rivalidad? ¿Podrá el deseo con todo lo demás?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? QUIERO COMENTARIOS! Escribí el capi muy corriendo porque durante la semana me es difícil publicar y aprovecho en el fin de semana ;) Bueno, por fi dejadme reviews no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis y lo que me gusta contestaros¡¡¡ ;)  
  
El siguiente capítulo.....El 11¡¡¡  
  
* Habrá una importante conversación entre Draco y Herm.  
  
* Se sabrá lo que le dijo Reeves a Hermione en la habitación.  
  
* Se seguirá con la investigación del "ataque a Graham Golden".  
  
Y mucho más.....................¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Muchos besos a tod@s¡¡¡¡  
  
Os quiere:  
  
Lira Garbo ---------- La frase -------- *Todo fluye, nada permanece* ^Heráclito^ 


	11. Las cosas claras

No es historia de amor  
  
SpyProngs19: Jeje, ¡gracias amiga! :D Me alegro de que te guste¡ Jajajaja, no sabes lo mala que es mi mente...cuando quiere, ahora no, quiere paz. :P No¡No¡Mi imaginación libre no¡que es peligrosa, jajaja. ;) Continuaré¡ Jejeje, Draco siempre está buenísimo..jejeje:P Cuídate tú también, preciosa. Un besazo¡  
  
Afrodita:Hola amiga¡¡Corrí un poquillo pa subirlo pero, bueno..todo por vosotr@s¡ Jeje, va bien, ¿Tu crees? :P jajajaja, ah, nuse, nuse...jeje, ya lo sabréis¡Jejeje, ¿no te da buena espina? Ui, ui..qué mal..:D con lo bueno que es Reeves¡ Ahhhhhh, la conversación entre Draco y Herm yo no digo ni mu¡¡¡jejejeje, pronto¡pronto¡ ;) además sino no tiene intriga, lo suyo es darle emoción, ¿no? jeje, muchas dudas ;) Ya te aclararé a su tiempo. Un besazo guapa¡¡¡¡  
  
Floriana-17: Hola guapa¡¡ Lo más rápido que pude¡¡¡¡ Qué será, será..qué será...jeje... Ay, ay, con lo bueno que es Graham...como su hijo¡¡¡jajajajaja, sí, Reeves, ay que lindo es. :D Un beso, ¿quién fuera Hermione para que le robara Reeves un beso¡¡¡¡Te puedo asegurar que los celos de Draco serán un hecho. ;) Un besazo guapísima¡  
  
Jaina:¡Hola! Me alegro muchísimo!!! :D No sabes cuánto te admiro y con esto, uf, gracias por leerlo¡ ;) Jeje, Draco, sí, muy "hormonal", jaja. Qué bien que te esté gustando¡¡ ;) Un besazo¡  
  
Lonesome-hero: Ja, ja, ja, ¿te gustó? Me alegro mucho :D The best¡ ¡This the best! jajaja :P Los habrá mejores....jeje :) Qué bien que te gustó. Pedazo de final...firma Lira Garbo :P  
  
Dark Raxiel: jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaajajajjaajajajajaajajajajajajaajjajajajajaja ay que me den algo que me atraganto de la risa, XD XD XD XD ;);) qué bueno¡¡¡¡jajajajajja, ay, ay, bueno, me establezo, jajaja, sí, sí :D A ver, debo decirte, querida amiga que...mmm, tus teorías no son las acertadas, jajaja. Sólo has acertado 1 de todo el resto, lo demás está mal¡¡¡¡ay q ver.. jajaja, la frase que puse es una que vi por internet y me gustó así que la puse. Todo lo que fluye no permanece, es bonita :D jejeje, escribiste mucho pero, jajaja, no sabes lo que disfruté¡jeje, un enigma para que te rompas la cabeza :P Hermione y Draco, tranqulos? jejeje, That's the question, amiga, that's the question, jejejeje, jejejeje, no me dejes¡¡¡¡:( jejeje, un besazo guapísima¡  
  
Jenny/Jade : jajaja, todas con el Reeves, que sospechoso, jejeje, q malas que sois¡ jejeje, Draco y Herm eclipsaron¡ jejeje, :D desde luego que son felices juntos, desde luego, ui, ui, q se me va la cabeza con malos pensamientos, jijiii ;) Muchos besazos preciosa¡  
  
Abril Fouquet: Aloha amiga¡¡¡jejeje, tu idola y la mía¡¡¡ Jajaja, otra igual¡Todas estáis convencidas que el causor del ataque a su propio padre fue Reeves..mmmm, jejeje, no más besos, jajajajaa, lo siento pero, creo q no podré cumplirlo. :P Jajaja, sí, muy cálido, nada de frío :P Ay, ay, no, que va, eso no se apaga, Draco es puro fuego...ay, ay..que me quemo :P jajajajajaja, vamos a encender a Draco¡¡jajaja Me daré una vueltita por tu fic, no dudes ;) Un besazo AMOR Y PAZ, Lira  
  
Ross malfoy: Hola amiga¡¡¡¡Jejeje, eso es bueno¡ jeje, con la de personas que mueren congeladas, es mejor estar bien..ejem...acogidas al calor, ¿no? XD jejeje. Draco posesivo. ¿A ALGUIEN LE PARECE DRACO POSESIVO?Que va, que va....:P Ay, sí, cuando Herm y Ron se vuelvan a ver, nos cargamos a Draco de un paro cardíaco XD jejeje, desde luego que eso habra que verlo. ;) ¿Qué será, será, será? :P Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión, jeje. Se sabrá más del medallón adelante. :D Sí?La emoción y el misterio siempre van unidas a Draco y a Herm ;) jaja, desde luego que sí, muy hermoso (babas, babas y más babas al pensar en Reeves, en Keanu Reeves y en Sirius, ay que calores¡¡) jejeje, pos no sé, no te digo que no se parezcan.. Sí, no, no lo habías mencionado o yo no me había enterado. :D Yo de tus fics preferidos? :# Ay no sabes lo que me alegra eso¡¡¡jeje. Bueno, yo te doy permiso pero, digo yo, no podría publicarlo yo? no es que tenga nada de malo ni nada pero no sé, me da un poco de..buah, no sé como decirlo. Es mi fic y lo tengo como un hijito o algo así. Muy parte de mí. Por mi encantada pasarme por allí¡ ;) Gracias¡¡ Ok, sigo pronto¡jeje, un besazo preciosa¡  
  
Nicol-Aru:Pues tranquila que vas a seguir con la boca abierta¡¡¡jejejejje :P Estuvo bien¡qué bien, jejeje:P No, si yo fuera Herm..jeje, si yo fuera Herm, me lanzaba al cuello de Draco y no lo soltaba, ay, ay, instintos asesinos sueltos, jajajaja :D Draco está como quiere y más (babas, babas, babas...ay..) XD . Entiendo que estuviste ocupada pero me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí leyendo mi fic y opinando ;) Muchas gracias. ¡Sí! Lo estoy siguiendo, el tuyo y mucho más¡ Yo también intento dejarte reviews¡ ;) Jejeje, la incertidumbre..la incertidumbre...jejeje..no, no te matará pero te aseguro que la notarás, soy una experta en dejar incertidumbre (a la porra la modestia, XD) Ay, que lokita estoy. Mmm...duda, ¿qué siente Herm por Draco? En este capi se te va a aclarar. ¿Vale? No quiero adelantar nada. ;) Pero, si terminas el capi y aún sigues en duda, preguntamelo de nuevo, ok? jajajja, eso, eso¡yo quiero un poquito de Draco¡Para mi el pelo y la pierna¡¡¡jajajaja. Ey, ey, ¿cómo que tiene que sentir algo por él porque sino no se dejaria llevar? Que yo no he conocido nunca a Draco y que me lleve¡¡¡¡¡jejeje ;) Bueno preciosa muchísimas gracias por tu review que me encanto y millones de besos¡¡¡  
  
Cristalgirl :Hola¡¡¡Me alegro de que te guste¡ ¿Qué cómo le hago? Pues..mmm...comiendome la cabeza con los textos, los diálogos, las zonas, jeje, así sale esto pero, es difícil. ¿Te sorprendo? Ay, ay, que cosas tan bonitas, me sacas los colores :# Ay, ay, jeje ;) ¿Te enredé en la historia? Wuau, bien¡ Gracias, muchas gracias. No te gusta que se trate solo de sexo y no amor. Mm..yo tenía ganas de hacer un fic así pues soy una cursi empedernida, (sí, no tengo remedio) y quería probarme que podía hacer una historia "sin amor". Por eso es así. Pero te prometo un D/Hr muy pasional cuando termine este, ¿ok? Bueno pues aquí te desvelo la intriga, jeje, un besazo¡  
  
ANgiE-SBM: Jeje, no importa, ;) Gracias¡ Bueno que no se te vuelva a olvidar, ¡eh! ;) La mejor pareja sin lugar a dudas, o por lo menos mi preferida :P Bueno...eso de dejarse de jugar...ejem, ejem. :P Bueno, muchos besos¡¡¡  
  
Anne M. Riddle: :D Hola amiga¡ :D ¿Te encantó el capítulo? Bien¡ jeje, Draco así de posesivo, celoso e irremediablemente con esos ojazos grises es adorable siempre¡¡¡¡¡jeje ¿Perfecto???Uf, no qué va¡ Jeje, estará más perfecto a medida que el argumento se desarrolle, es decir, a medida que la historia se vaya dando de sí y los personajes estén en todo su auge y...en fin, eso. :D Un besazo amiga¡¡  
  
11. Las cosas claras  
  
Apenas un tenue rayo de luz se coló por la rendija de la puerta. La claridad se extendió lentamente por la habitación y se hizo persistente. El resplandor brillante iluminó la pálida piel de Draco Malfoy. Paseó por su torso desnudo y le dio en la cara. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y, sus párpados lentamente se fueron abriendo. Sus grises pupilas observaron aún cansadas el espacio. Respiró profundamente y, de repente se acordó de que no estaba solo. El fulgor siguió recorriendo las figuras y, chocó de repente con un bucle castaño, luego con otro rizo, con otro y otro. Bajó hasta llegar a unos rojos labios entreabiertos ligeramente. El rubio movió sus dedos y rozó la piel de Hermione. Cálida como su propia piel. El aroma de ella se mezclaba en él nublándole parte de sus sentidos. Sonrió feliz por aquello. Casi no podía creérselo. Hermione había pasado la noche con él. Allí, abrazados en la estrecha cama, encerrados en la habitación, solos los dos. Sentía su respiración pausada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, el aire escapándose por sus labios. Era un paraíso. De repente la sintió moviéndose suavemente. Bajó los ojos la vio como Hermione abría la boca y bostezaba. Su tibio cuerpo comenzó a removerse en la cama. Abrió sus marrones ojos y observó la habitación, como segundos antes lo había hecho Draco. Estiró el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada volviendo a cerrar los ojos. El rubio la miraba tranquilamente. Hermione abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró entonces por primera vez en la mañana con unos profundos ojos grises expectantes a su reacción. - Buenos días. - dijo ésta. - Buenos días. - sonrió. - ¿Cómo has dormido? Alzó una mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla izquierda. - He dormido muy a gusto. - ¿Sí? - Sí. Hubo un mínimo silencio que Hermione interrumpió con una pregunta: - ¿Qué hora es? Draco bufó. - No tengo ni idea. Dejó de agasajar a la morena y se echó totalmente en la cama. Hermione se levantó, dejando solo a Draco y abrió un poco la pequeña ventana del chico. - Está muy soleado. ¡Qué día! Draco giró la vista y abrió la boca, enderezando la espalda: - Eh...eh...eh...tu...tu estás...tu..eh... - tartamudeó. Hermione se volvió y lo miró. Él la señalaba con un dedo. La chica se miró y sonrió: - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? - preguntó inocentemente sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría. - Que tu...vamos, que...la ropa..que..tu, tu ropa... - ¿Mi ropa? ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? Malfoy carraspeó. - Que...eh...no la llevas..puesta. - No. - negó Hermione con sorna. - Vamos que...que...¡qué estás desnuda! La morena lo miró unos segundos y de pronto se echó a reír. - No le veo la gracia. - dijo Malfoy seriamente. - ¿No? Hermione siguió riendo sin parar. Paró. Los ojos grises de Draco la examinaban con detenimiento. - No tuviste bastante anoche, Draco. ¿Es bonito el paisaje? - Amm...no, digo sí..No y sí. - Muy bien. Hermione volvió a echarle una ojeada a la ventana. - Deben de ser las nueve o algo así. Draco asintió sin prestar atención. - Bueno... pues...me voy. - ¿A dónde vas? - A Cancún o a Hawai...sí. ¡Tonto! ¿Dónde voy a ir? A mi, mi habitación. Que no es ésta. - No. - negó Malfoy como si fuera evidente. - Pues...adiós. La chica hizo un ademán de irse pero, Draco la detuvo: - ¿No irás así? - ¿Así? - Desnuda por el pasillo... - Am.... - Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios. - ¿Por qué no? - Porque..porque..no. Toma, tu vestido. Se levantó de la cama y cogió el vestido dorado que yacía en el suelo, junto al armario. Se lo dio. - No. - sonrió Hermione. - No voy a ponérmelo ahora. No creo que Mayra y Johny crean que...voy a ir con esto puesto, ¿no? - No. - Malfoy estaba totalmente embelesado. No escuchaba a la morena tan solo miraba el resto de su cuerpo. - Así que... - se acercó a la cama. - Me llevo ésto. Tiró fuertemente de la sábana y la sacó del colchón. Echó su vestido encima de ésta y enrrolló la sábana en su cuerpo. - Ah..ah..bien, bien. - asintió Draco. - Entonces... Caminó despacio. Miró al chico. Alzó una mano y le tomó un mechón rubio. Sonrió y le besó en los labios entreabiertos. Volvió a sonreír ampliamente. - Hasta luego, Draco. Con un dedo le impulsó suavemente el mentón hacia arriba para que cerrara la boca. Sonrió de nuevo y se perdió por la rendija de la puerta dejando a Draco solo en la habitación.  
  
- Buenos días. - ¡Hola! - dijo con una sonrisa. - Hermione, te veo muy...contenta, esta mañana. - le dijo Johny mientras sacudía la bayeta con la que limpiaba el polvo de la mesa. - ¿Sí? Bueno... ¿y Mayra? - ¡Aquí! Una cabezilla revuelta de pelo negro apareció por la cocina. - Buenos días, May. - saludó Hermione. - Es cierto, Johny, ¿no se lo notas en la cara? Mayra le exámino el rostro. Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba por la mirada turquesa de la maorí sobre ella. - ¿Qué tendría que notar? Oh, Mayra, basta. - rió ella. - Naranjas, ¿hay naranjas? Johny sonrió y agitó la bayeta: - Sí, hay. ¿Quieres un zumo? - Me gustaría. - asintió Hermione. - Johny es un experto en zumos de naranja. - dijo Mayra guiñándole un ojo. - Pues... - cabiló la reportera. - Me tomaré un zumo de naranja disfrutando del sol en el jardín. Tenía que pensar.  
  
^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^*******^^^  
  
Se tumbó sobre la hierba verde. A su alrededor la mezcla de aromas y sentidos la embriagaban haciendola sentir muy a gusto allí, en el paisaje. El sol brillaba como nunca en el firmamente produciendo un hermoso día. Sorbió un poco del zumo y tomó aire. Ginny, tenía que llamarla, quería contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron, ¿qué sería de él? No, no debía pensar en él. Harry, tan ocupado, no se había podido despedir antes de su viaje a Nueva Zelanda. Reeves, tan bueno siempre con ella. Tan...tan...cálido. Tan lleno siempre de alegría. Aún tenía grabada en su mente la conversación de la pasada noche.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ - Hermione, yo...Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Un dolor en su estómago le produjo unas cosquillas extrañas. - Pero, llevamos tan poco tiempo juntos, aquí, conociéndonos... - ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Ya te lo dije una vez. Hay personas que en una semana ya se conocen como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Hermione se mordió el labio y paseó despacio por la habitación. - No sé... - ¿Tu qué sientes? - ¿Yo? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué había en su corazón? ¿Todavía estaba en él Ron? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él? Desde Hogwarts, desde entonces ella había querido al Weasley como un amigo y algo más. Ahora que Reeves le confesaba sus sentimientos no sabía que pensar ni que sentir. - Todo esto va muy rápido, Reeves. Yo necesito... - Tiempo. - le interrumpió el moreno. - A lo mejor con el tiempo me aclaro... - O a lo mejor te lias más. - También puede ser pero, ahora mismo...Ahora sólo puedo verte como mi amigo, Reeves. No llego a sentir... - Por favor, no sigas. - le paró éste. - Tal vez puedas decir cosas de las que luego te arrepientas. Tal vez, era muy impulsiva. A veces no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿a veces? Demasiadas veces, pensaba. - Piensa, yo no quiero presionarte. - le dijo Reeves. Presionarla. Ya estaba muy presionada sin que él contribuyera a ello. - Pero, te pido que lo reflexiones. - Lo haré. Reflexionar. En todo, tenía que reflexionar mucho. Reflexionar sobre ella y sus sentimientos. Reflexionar sobre Reeves y...sobre Draco Malfoy.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Sonrió levemente. Draco Malfoy. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Hacia pocos minutos que había estado con él, aún recordaba su rostro pálido, sus ojos grises y su confusión. No sentía ninguna culpabilidad por lo que había pasado. No, ¿por qué agobiarse? Como decía Ginny, había que disfrutar. No, no quería amargarse pensando y pensando. Con Draco era actuar, acción. Aún sentía sobre ella la piel del rubio, el placer que había sentido, los besos perdidos, las caricias prohibidas. Era un juego, sólo un juego a ver quién podía más. Sin pensar, ¿para qué razonar? Se habían deseado y cumplido el reto. Cogió aire y respiró profundamente. ¿Qué sentía ella por él? ¿Qué habían sentido juntos aquella noche? ¿Qué ocurría, qué le ocurría a ella? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? No sentía nada especial. No era amor, ni siquiera cariño, sólo una cosa, algo que aún permanecía en su cuerpo, el deseo. Deseaba sus besos, anhelaba de nuevo su cuerpo. Suspiró. ¿Acaso era algo malo? ¿Acaso había cometido algún pecado acostándose con alguien que no amaba? Le había gustado estar con él. Una buena experiencia. ¿Por qué debía de ser malo? Se había dado cuenta de que en la oficina, en Londres, también deseaba acostarse con él pero, allí tenía a Ron. Allí todo era distinto, no, allí nunca podría haber ocurrido porque allí él siempre sería Malfoy y ella siempre sería Granger, jamás Draco y Herm, jamás. Dentro de su apariencia recatada y cabal se escondía la personalidad que sólo en sus años de adolescencia loca había utilizado. Aquella Hermione para la que las reglas desaparecían, para la que el juego de la seducción era todo un desafío y un gusto. La maestra en hechizos por los que cualquier hombre podía perder la cabeza. Era parte de su personalidad aunque, pocos la conocían y, Draco, era uno de esos pocos. Sorbió el zumo, realmente delicioso, muy dulce. Dejó el vaso en la hierba algo alejado de ella. Cerró los ojos. El sol le daba de lleno a ella alumbrando su figura y le producía un placentero calor y un maravilloso paisaje.  
  
Estaba tumbada en la hierba. Con los ojos cerrados y el cabello derramándose por todo el espacio. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra? Por su mente pasó una pequeña niña de once años, con el pelo alborotado, enmarañado y castaño, unos ojos chiquitos en su cara, unos dientes de conejo, repelente y sabelotodo. Y miró a la Hermione Granger que tenía frente a él. Atrás había quedado esa imagen. Ahora había cambiado, y mucho.  
  
Su pelo seguía castaño, ondulado y lleno de rizos, sus ojos, oh, sus ojos eran el centro de ella, rebosaban de una coquetería propia y una profundidad inmensa. Su boca era dulce y sabrosa, recordó los besos que le había dado, el escalofrío que había sentido. Pensó en todas las cosas ocurridas en esa noche. Salió de la casa, en su mente las acciones y las palabras se mezclaban con el tiempo real. Había cumplido su deseo. En parte, sí. Había estado con ella, dos veces. Había dormido junto a ella. Había respirado su aroma, aquel veneno que le creaba adicción, peor que cualquier otra droga. Y estaba allí, tan sola, tan aparentemente frágil y tan falsamente inocente. Hermione parecía un modelo de persona, inteligente, educada, culta pero tenía doble personalidad. A él mismo le había sorprendido su impulsividad, su arrojo, su pasión totalmente desconocida...Le encantaba cuando le hacia sufrir de aquella manera, cuando coqueteaba descaradamente con él, cuando lo miraba partiéndolo en dos con los ojos. Sus besos desprevenidos, candentes, eternos. Pero no, era Draco Malfoy, no, una mujer no podría con él y menos Hermione Granger.  
  
Iba a acercarse pero, Mayra surgió justo detrás de él. - Señor Malfoy. ¡Hermione! - los llamó. La morena abrió los ojos y se levantó sin observarle. Draco la revisó aunque, no hizo falta alguna pues, su imagen la tenía grabada en la retina y el cerebro como una foto perpetua. - ¿Irán a visitar a los señores Golden? - preguntó la maorí. - Sí, por supuesto. - asintió Hermione. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - inquirió Draco frunciendo el ceño. - El señor Reeves ha llamado preguntando por usted. Se giró y miró a Hermione directamente, olvidando la presencia del rubio. - ¿Por mí? - dijo Hermione con un tono extraño en la voz. - Así es. Yo le he dicho que irían ahora. - Bien dicho, May. Ahora mismo Draco y yo pensábamos ir. ¿No es cierto? Clavó su pupila en sus ojos grises. - Claro. - afirmó Draco. La chica sonrió satisfecha. Pero, él no quería, no tenía ninguna gana de ir a visitar la guarida del enemigo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Supongo que estarás deseando ver a tu querido Reeves. - soltó sin poder evitarlo. "Mierda, ¿por qué lo he dicho?", pensó culpándose al instante. Hermione no contestó inmediatamente. Hizo un mohín con los labios y suspiró lentamente. - Pues sí, la verdad. Golpe bajo. - Estoy deseando verle. Draco apretó el puño. Hermione sonrió. - ¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Simplemente buenos días o, sabes qué ayer Draco y yo nos acostamos? Hermione paró y le miró. Su sonrisa había desaparecido pero conservaba el semblante calmado. - No le diré ninguna de las dos. Y tu tampoco. Si sabes lo que te conviene. El rubio no entendió el motivo de sus palabras y abrió la boca para protestar: - No dirás nada a Reeves si quieres que lo de anoche... - bajó el tono para convertirlo en un susurro. - se vuelva a repetir. De nuevo golpe bajo. ¿Qué opción tenía? Hermione recuperó la sonrisa, un poco menos amplia pero igualmente muy provocativa.  
  
- ¿Cómo está tu padre? Hermione al fin no utilizó ninguna de las dos opciones. - Perfecto. ¿Y tú cómo estás? "La baba, Reeves, que chorrea", pensó Draco maquiavélicamente. - Muy bien. "¿Cómo va a estar si ha dormido con Draco, "El dios"?", se rió mentalmente. Los verdiazules ojos de Reeves chispeaban felices vislumbrando a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó Reeves, simplemente por sacar un tema, por oír a Hermione. Draco sonrió. - Sí, la verdad que dormí como nunca antes. "Desde luego, nena, dormiste conmigo". Reeves se la comía con los ojos. Draco no se molestó ni tan siquiera. "Pobre ingenuo, vas a quedarte esperando mucho si crees que es fácil". Volvió a sonreir. Por un segundo el joven Golden desvió la mirada de Hermione y la posó sobre Draco. - Draco, te veo feliz. - le dijo. - Lo estoy, Reeve, no sabes cuanto. Será el sueño que fue bueno para todos. Hermione sonrió. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo en su cabeza? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? - Ojalá siempre sea así. - soltó ésta. Draco abrió la boca. - Si todas las noches fueran como éstas... - suspiró Hermione. - me replantearía todo dos veces. ¿Replantearse? ¿Qué tenía que replantearse? Por primera vez en la mañana Draco se sintió muy nervioso. - ¿Cómo qué? - le preguntó Reeves. Draco esperaba con el gesto pacífico pero, dentro de él, todo era puro nerviosismo. - Como cambiar de colchón. - sonrió ella. Reeves y ella rieron. "No tiene ni puta gracia", pensó Draco un poco furibundo. - ¿Dónde está Graham? - preguntó. - Mi padre está en la terraza... - Os dejo solos. Dedicó una última mirada a Hermione y se marchó.  
  
Le asombró saber que el gran ex auror, el mejor auror de todos los tiempos, su ídolo y el de millones de personas en todo el planeta, él, Graham Golden, después de haber sufrido un ataque estuviera así, sentado en una silla en su jardín, tranquilamente observando el paisaje. Conversaron ánimadamente sobre la fiesta y los invitados. También Golden le contó algunas anécdotas sobre sus misiones. Misiones contra mortífagos. Draco se estremeció al oírlo. Graham contaba cómo había descubierto una guarida secreta de mortífago y junto a algunos compañeros habían entrado en ella, matando a algunos de los más poderosos jefazos. Golden lo contó pausadamente, recordando cada detalle, parecía que podía tocar las cosas, ver los colores, sentir los olores, parecía recordarlo todo con tal precisión que Draco creyó vivirlo en su propia piel. El rubio respiró hondo cuando Graham terminó el relato. Esa vez fue una de las tantas en la vida de Draco Malfoy en las que tuvo que decidir entre las dos cosas que más odiaba. Entre su pasado y entre su conciencia. No sabremos jamás cuál habría elegido. Quizá habría cedido a su pasado, mezclándose con todo su dolor y habría callado por temor a que todo volviera de nuevo con tal fuerza que lo hundiera. O quizá su conciencia habría sido más poderosa. Quizá la parte razonable de su cerebro le habría ordenado a confesar. Ya no era aquel chico malvado, sí, había parte de él viviendo aún dentro del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy pero, su gran mayoria era una persona distinta, no se puede decir que alguien bueno pero, mentiríamos al decir que era alguien malo, o tan malo como había sido alguna vez. Y, en esa renovada personalidad existía la voz de la conciencia. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos porque, antes de esto el verdiazul habló: - Sé lo que ocurre, Draco. El rubio tragó saliva. - No sé a qué se refiere. - Me refiero, - dijo tranquilamente. - a que sé que has encontrado el medallón y sé que tú eres el que lo tiene, y el que lo esconde. - ¿Qué? No entendía nada. ¿Qué? ¿Qué decía? ¿Cómo era posible...? - Sé más de lo que piensas, Draco. Sé más de tu pasado de lo que crees. No, no, no, su pasado estaba enterrado, todo había quedado atrás. No, él ya no era su pasado, ahora sólo era el presente. - Pero, no quiero mortificarte sólo quería decirte que, yo arranqué el medallón a la persona que me atacó y, la persona que lo hizo no era la primera vez que lo llevaba a cabo. Áquel que me atacó anoche fue el que lo hizo años atrás, el causante de mi retirada, el jefe de los mortífagos. La garganta le ardía, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. El jefe de los mortífagos. ¿Quién?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Estás muy callado. No contestó. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Su cabeza no se encontraba allí con ella, no, su mente volaba por años atrás. Cuando su padre y él acudían a las reuniones secretas de los mortífagos, mortífago que él podía haber llegado a ser. ¿Quién era el jefe? Su padre nunca lo había mencionado. ¿Quién, quién? ¿Cuáles eran las familias más importantes en aquella época? Sí, los Malfoy, los Parkinson, los Zabini, los Crabble, los Goyle, los Lestrange... No, el jefe, ¿quién? - Draco. La voz de Hermione lo sacó de su trance. Lo miraba con los ojos veloces y sagaces. No, no quería mirarla. No quería volver a sentir como lo dominaba, no, tenía que pensar en... - Draco. Ella se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Sus labios brillaban más que nunca. Rojo, rojo pasión, fuego, llamas, sangre. Se apartó unos centímetros pero ella era como un imán que lo atraía sin remedio. El sentirla tan próxima a él le trajo de nuevo nervios y deseo. Su cerebro comenzó a dormirse para despertar su cuerpo. Hermione le besó en las comisuras de los labios, tan delicadamente como si lo hiciese por primera vez. Aquel contacto lo encendió como la chispa necesaria para el propio movimiento. Deseaba que siguiera besándole. No quería que parara de hacerlo. La chica se apartó, respirándose el aire caliente de sus respiraciones. Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo el perfume de ella mezclado con todos sus sentidos. Hermione volvió a besarlo. Draco entreabrió los labios y Hermione se coló en su boca formando un beso profundo. Corto pero bueno. Más, por favor. Por favor no pares, no. Lo volvió a besar. No, no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente. La agarró allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Estaban en mitad de la vegetación de Waiheke. - Perdámonos. - le susurró Hermione en el oído. ¿Cómo rechazar semejante proposición?  
  
Sólo veía sus rizos castaños flotando delante de él. Algo dentro de sí se removía, quería cogerla, atraparla. Un nerviosismo intenso se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, de su mente... Hermione se paró en mitad del páramo. - ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Draco. - Shh.. Hermione colocó su dedo índice en los finos labios de Draco. Lo miró con unos ojos devoradores. El marrón de sus ojos parecía más oscuro y tentador que nunca. Y más con esa mirada, y más con esos labios tan rojos, con esa personalidad tan enloquecedora. - ¿Y qué más da eso? Ahora mismo eso es lo que menos importa, Draco. "Lo que menos importa"..."Lo sé"..."Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco", resonaba en sus oídos. Sus labios, sus ojos, ella, ella...Tentación, deseo, - Bésame. - le pidió la morena. Lo que ella quisiera. Como le ordenara. Ansiaba besarla, ansiaba tenerla de nuevo. Con ímpetu la besó. Quería retenerla en el beso. Quería apagar con él sus fantasías. Derrocar la imagen de Hermione que había grabada en su cerebro. Quitarla para siempre de allí. Borrar lo inborrable, pedir lo imposible. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. La tensión iba en aumento y junto a ella, el deseo. Los árboles los ocultaban. Altos y enardecidos robles, pinos largos y finos, eucaliptos frondosos, arbustos coloridos. Tapados entre sus hojas, entre sus ramas y sus troncos. Respirando el aire a bosque, el ambiente tibio del lugar una similitud a ellos, a su calor. Algo ardiente, algo candente, su propia identidad, sus personas, ambas fuego, ambas apasionadas. Una sombra reflejaba en la corta hierba verde sus figuras. Cubrieron a la siluetas al echarse encima. Dieron una vuelta sobre sí mismos al rodar sobre la hierba quedando Draco pegado a ésta. Se volvieron a besar con más anhelo. Hermione con las dos manos jugueteó con el cabello rubio de Draco. El chico bajó hacia su cuello que saboreó a besos. Hermione sonrió. Se alejó unos centímetros y observó su cara. No tardó en volver a aproximarse pero, esta vez sus manos fueron a parar al polo celeste que llevaba él. Las introdujo por debajo y acarició suavemente con sus uñas el torso de Draco, sintiendo como su vello se ponía de punta. Subió aún más el polo hasta la altura de su pecho y bajó la cabeza. Sus rizos cayeron en el aire. Malfoy olió el perfume de su cabello y abrió la boca dejando huir por ella jadeos de ahogo. Terminó quitándole el polo celeste, dejando descubierto su tórax. Hermione besó con frenesí toda la piel que estaba ante ella. Una piel pálida pero suave. Suave como seda, que acarició con dulzura. Dejó olvidada aquella parte ya explorada y siguió desnudando las partes ocultas. Paseó las manos por sus caderas. Sus rizos seguían avanzando y le producían al rubio un cosquilleo placentero. Desabrochó sus pantalones y, cuando se disponía a quitárselos, Draco la paró. Cogió suavemente las muñecas de Hermione y la inclinó hacia un lado, tirándola a la hierba. Distinguió una sonrisa en la cara de ésta. El rubio se deshizo de todo el resto de ropa que le quedaba, a excepción de su ropa interior. - Ahora me toca a mí. - le susurró a Hermione. Comenzó quitándole los zapatos, unos finos tacones negros. Deslizó los pantalones de la chica que acabaron junto a los suyos. Hermione tenía cerrados los ojos y los brazos apoyados en el suelo. Con esto comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica masajeándolas con tersura. Observó sus gestos. Puso las manos en su cintura y bajó lentamente por ella, por sus caderas, torneando sus muslos. Supo que le gustaba por el gesto complaciente de su rostro. Por ello acarició con más ahinco esta parte, besándola, mordiéndo levemente su piel, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo al suyo. - Para, para. - le pidió ella con la voz entrecortada. Lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba pudiendo con ella, por primera vez él ejercía el control sobre ella. Por primera vez él llevaba el peso de la acción. - No pienso hacerlo. - la desafió. Tampoco ella quería que parara. Tampoco quería que acabara. Abrió sus ojos marrones encontrándose con la mirada gris de Draco. Intentó hablar mas él no perdió tiempo. No podía dejar que hablara, no podía dejar que lo volviera a dominar. La besó, levantándola ligeramente con una mano y con la otra arrebatándole de su blusa. Esta vez besó su pecho con más rapidez aunque sin detenerse en ningún sitio. - Draco... La calló de nuevo oprimiendo su boca con la suya. La desnudó ávidamente, a veces impedía que hablara con besos cada vez más intensos y prolongados, cada vez le costaba más continuar. Una presión protestaba dentro de su cuerpo. Una presión persistente y aguda. Estaba allí, tan solo cubrida por su cabello y gobernada por sus ojos. - No esta.... - la besó. No, no podía. - En igualdad.... De nuevo la volvió a besar. La excitación iba velocísima por todo su ser. - De condiciones. La dejó respirando agitadamente debajo de él. Sintió como él mismo respiraba con dificultad. Estaba en tensión sin embargo, muy vulnerable. Ágilmente Hermione lo besó y aprovechó para tirarlo a la hierba, deslizarse rápidamente y desnudarlo completamente. - ¡Eso no vale! - se quejó Draco, sonriendo. - ¿Ah, no? - preguntó ella, inocentemente, muy coqueta. - Sí, claro que sí. Estiró la mano y acercó su rostro, llenándosele la palma de bucles marrones. La morena puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio. "Ahora sí", pensó. La cogió por las muñecas y entonces, en su desliz se introdujo en su interior. Hermione gritó con éxtasis. Tras unos segundos de lucha entre los dos, entre gemidos y jadeos consiguió hablar: - Esto no vale. Draco sonrió. - ¿Ah, no? Hermione sonrió juntando los labios. Gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y se perdían por su pelo y su cuello. - En la guerra y en el sexo, todo vale, muñeca. - dijo Draco tentador. Hermione suspiró cogiendo aire y volviendo a gemir intensamente. - ¿Todo? - Todo. Estaban tan unidos, tan enlazados uno con el otro, uno solo en dos. - Sí. - sus ojos lo vislumbraban con peligro. - Draco. - No. Cállate. - Draco, no quiero callarme.  
  
- Hermione... Dominado, de nuevo, por ella. - Draco. Enredó un dedo en su cabello rubio. Lo besó de nuevo, lentamente, disfrutando del instante. En un segundo juntos llegaron a la cúspide. Aún susurrándose sus nombres.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Los murmullos de los pájaros en el bosque, el susurro del viento, las hojas de los árboles....y las respiraciones de Draco y Hermione eran lo único que se escuchaba el el oásis. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, quizá por no saber lo que decir o no arruinar el momento. Al fin Hermione habló: - Eres débil, Draco. Los ojos grises de Malfoy la miraron. Parecían haberse echo más hermosos aún de lo que eran. - No, no lo soy. - Te domino. - dijo con una pícara sonrisa. - A veces. - No, cuando quiero. - Cuando te dejo. Hermione rió. El sonido de su risa chocó contra los troncos y revotó en el oído de Draco. Estaba feliz, contenta. - ¿Soy tu debilidad, Draco? - Dime Malfoy. - dijo casi como una súplica. - ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella con cara de que no lo haría. - Porque si me dices Draco... No terminó la frase, se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba decir no le convenía. - Porque si te digo Draco, Draco, te pongo...nervioso. - No. - ¿No? - Sí. Volvió a reír, dejandose caer en la hierba. Estaba hermosa, estaba esplendorosa. La deseaba, la quería para él, era un tesoro, era un simple sueño. - ¿A qué estamos jugando? Draco esperó la respuesta de Hermione. Los segundos de silencio pasaban. El silencio se hacia incómodo para Draco. - ¿A qué estamos jugando, Hermione? - repitió. - Dímelo tú. - Yo no juego, juegas tú, conmigo. Hermione se mesó el cabello. - ¿Es algo malo? - preguntó ésta. - Depende. No es algo muy bueno que te estés besando con Reeves Golden y te acuestes conmigo. - Tu y yo no somos nada, Draco. - dijo fríamente. Abrió los ojos y chocó con los de Draco. - O quizá sí. Sí, tienes razón. Somos una cosa. Compañeros ocasionales de sexo cuando surge la ocasión. - le clavó los ojos. - Sólo eso. Draco sonrió. - Me alegro de que sólo sea eso. - Yo también. Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sin perderle la vista al rubio. - No quiero contigo otra cosa que... - Lo mismo que yo, Granger. - sonrió. - Somos muy parecidos. - No me compares contigo, Draco. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en decirle Draco? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto que lo hiciese? - No te comparo, sólo digo que tenemos varias cosas en común. - ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. - A ambos nos gusta dominar. Hermione asintió. - A ambos nos gusta el sexo. Nos gustan las cosas nuevas, nos gusta hacerlas con discrección y... - Ambos somos conscientes de que estamos aquí. En Nueva Zelanda, y no en Londres. Draco frunció el ceño. - Somos conscientes de que ahora, estamos aquí, ahora somos Draco y Hermione pero, cuando no estemos aquí, cuando regresemos a Londres, tu volverás a ser Malfoy y yo volveré a ser Granger. ¿Entendido? - Perfectamente. - No hay más que hablar. Hermione se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Draco. - Creo que Mayra y Johny nos van a echar una bronca. Es tarde. Rápidamente se arreglaron y se marcharon hacia Auckland. Todavía conservaban los recuerdos del momento y de las palabras dichas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Se echó en el sillón. Johny y Mayra se sentaron en el sofá. - Jonh. - dijo dulcemente Mayra. - ¿Por qué no echamos un miri - west? - Jo, May...¿Ahora? - preguntó Johny, con cara de cansado. Mayra puso un puchero. - Está bien. No me pongas esa cara. - se quejó Johny. Acto seguido abrió el armario cercano a la ventana y sacó una pequeña tablilla de madera con pequeñas fichitas negras y blancas. Se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar bajo la mirada de Draco. - ¿Te acuerdas, May, cuando éramos pequeños? Jugábamos casi todas las tardes al miri - west. - Con mis hermanos. - sonrió Mayra. La maorí miró a Draco. - ¿Usted no tiene hermanos, señor Malfoy? - No. - dijo secamente. - No, no tengo. Hermanos. Su padre ni siquiera lo quería a él. Tampoco quería hijos, lo tuvo para continuar con el apellido, con la generación, en realidad Lucius Malfoy aborrecía a los niños tanto como a los adultos. - Debía de aburrirse mucho. - dijo Johny al tiempo que movía una ficha negra. - Sin hermanos, ¿con quién jugaba? - le preguntó Mayra. Saltó con una ficha blanca tres casillas y quitó la ficha negra que había movido Johny y otra de al lado. - No jugaba. - ¿No? - Johny movió otra ficha negra. - ¿Cómo no va a jugar? Todos los niños juegan a algo. - Mayra quitó otra ficha de Johny. - Yo no era un niño normal. No jugaba, estudiaba, o jugaba solo. - ¿Tampoco jugaba con su padre? - preguntó Johny. Su padre. Su padre, Lucius jamás había jugado con él a nada, que recordara. Quizá, ¿al quiddich? No, siempre lo corregía, le gritaba que nunca llegaría a ninguna parte, que era un inútil como cazador, buscador o golpeador. Que era un pésimo jugador. Había llorado mucho por ello. Entre lágrimas siempre se repetía que llegaría a ser el mejor jugador de quiddich de Hogwarts. Impresionaría a su padre y no volvería a decir que era un inútil jugando al quiddich. No. Quizá...¿se habían vayado en la piscina, o habían echado una partida de cartas mágicas? No, su padre estaba siempre muy ocupado. Viajes para aquí, para allá. Consejo escolar, el ministerio. Nunca tenía tiempo para él y su tiempo de ocio lo dedicaba a cualquier otra cosa. - ¡Ah! - el gritó de Johny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. - ¡May no me comas más! Mayra rió. - Así es el juego. ¿Señor Malfoy? - No, no.... - murmuró. - Ay, si mi madre estuviera aquí. Ella era muy buena al miri, ¿recuerdas, May?  
Mamá.  
  
*********************************************************************  
FLASH BACK  
  
- Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? - ¡Lárgate de mi vista, Draco! - ¡Mamá no llores! - ¡Qué te vayas! - Por favor, mamá, le diré a la mujer que está abajo con papá que se vaya, tu no llores. - ¡Lárgate!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Mamá, el te hace daño, ¿por qué no lo dejas? - Yo amo a tu padre. - Mamá, él no quiere a nadie, mamá. - ¡Cállate! ¡El me ama, Draco, como yo a él!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Tu madre ha muerto. - Se ha suicidado.  
- Dejó una nota. Decía que no podía vivir sin él, Draco. Quería morir, como tu padre.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
- ¡Te gané! Mayra saltó. Johny golpeó el tablero. - No es justo... Mayra le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Anda, tonto.. Los Malfoy no lloran, Draco. Los Malfoy son fuertes. Nada puede ablandar a un Malfoy. Ni siquiera la muerte de su padre. Se levantó del sillón y salió fugazmente de la casa. Mayra y Johny miraron en la dirección donde se había ido. - ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
- Nos vamos de marcha, Draco. - Vete con Reeves. - No, quiero que vengas. - No tengo ganas. - Claro que sí. Hermione se puso frente a él. Con las manos en la cadera. Draco miraba el vacío sentado en el silón. - Anda, Draco, vamos. - dijo Hermione seriamente. - Ya te he dicho que no quiero ir. - dijo bruscamente. - Me da igual, digas lo que digas vas a venir. - No. - Sí. - He dicho... Hermione se inclinó y lo besó. Con su mano acercó el rostro pálido de Draco al suyo. Malfoy la sujetó por la cintura para no caerse. De repente escucharon unos pasos en dirección a ellos. Una puerta que se abría. Se alejaron fortuitamente. - Hermione... - Mayra sonrió. En su mano llevaba una falda negra. - Toma, te he planchado lo que me pediste. - Oh, gracias, Mayra. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban un poco coloreadas de rojo. - ¿Qué...hacían? - preguntó Mayra con el gesto sonriente. - No quiero... - protestó Draco. - No quiere perderse esta noche. Reeves nos ha llamado. Vamos a salir esta noche. - ¿Por Auckland? - A Sky Tower. - ¡Guauw! - gritó Mayra.- Es un sitio espléndido. Se lo pasarán muy bien.  
  
- Bueno, yo voy a vestirme. - dijo Hermione alejándose un poco. - Draco, no tardes. Malfoy se dio por vencido. - No.... Con una gran sonrisa Hermione subió las escaleras. Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Mayra le sonrió y de repente frunció el ceño. - Señor Malfoy, tiene brillantinas en la boca. Draco abrió los ojos y se frotó con la mano los labios. - Oh, sí, qué raro. - mintió Draco. Las brillantinas eran de Hermione. Se levantó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. - Bueno, voy a cambiarme. - dijo yendo en la misma dirección que Hermione. Al quedarse sola, Mayra se sentó en la mesa. - Qué raro. Juraría que Hermione llevaba pintalabios de brillantinas. Johny interrumpió sus ideas llegando para que lo ayudara a regar el jardín.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Reeves estaba muy jovial. Con una camisa negra muy pegada al tórax y unos pantalones negros de tela. Como cuando se habían conocido. Con sus ojos verdiazules reluciendo como el oro. Hermione lo saludó. - Reeves, ¿dónde nos llevas? - A un lugar que seguro te gustará. "Te gustará. A ti, Herm. A ti, Draco, que te den.", pensó Malfoy. "Pobrecito, Reeves, que no te la voy a dejar, idiota", rió. Hermione llevaba la falda que Mayra le había planchado. Una falda negra aterciopelada. Unas medias de rejilla con unas botas altas negras y, tapando la parte de arriba una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Su cabello suelto, reluciente. Caminaron juntos hasta que se detuvieron frente a un pequeño descapotable gris plateado. - ¿Os gusta? - preguntó Reeves, sonriente. - Muy bonito. - dijo Hermione. - Un poco antiguo, ¿no? - exclamó Draco. - El mío es un 1008 con dieciséis caballos y dos cilindros más. Reeves arqueó una ceja. Luego sonrió. - Verás, Draco, no sé mucho de coches pero, este va como la seda. Con eso me basta. - ¿Tu coche? - preguntó Draco con guasa. - Así es. - ¿Nos vamos o no? - rompió el ambiente, Hermione. - Las damas primero. - dijo Reeves abriendo el auto. Hermione pasó dentro. Reeves y Draco se miraron con odio.  
  
Reeves los paseó por todo Sky Tower. Había mucha gente paseando por la calle. Todo estaba lleno de luces. La vista era maravillosa. Serían las diez de la noche. Había pocos rincones oscuros, todo estaba iluminado con farolas, letreros publicitarios, coches, luces, mucha luz, luces por todas partes. - ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Reeves a Hermione. - Es precioso. A la morena le brillaron los ojillos llenos de curiosidad y una fantástica sorpresa. - ¿Cuándo bajamos? - preguntó Draco, a su vez, un poco aburrido. - Ya. Reeves aparcó junto a una larga fila de coches. - ¿Hay guarda o algo así? - preguntó Draco un poco receloso. - Oh, Draco, no van a robar el coche. - Reeves sonrió. - Aquí, en Auckland, mejor, en Sky Tower, eso no pasa a menudo. - ¿No? Es decir que borrachos hasta los codos no son capaces de abrir un coche. - ¡Draco! ¡Reeves! ¡Vamos! Ambos miraron hacia atrás de ellos. Hermione caminaba por un sendero de acera blanca. Corrieron hacia ella y los tres andaron por el centro de Auckland dispuestos a pasar una gran noche.  
  
******************************************************************** - ¡Voilá! Reeves señaló a un sitio con el dedo. - Disc Sky City. - leyó Draco. - ¡Una discoteca! - dijo alegre Hermione. - ¿Ganas de bailar, Herm? - le preguntó Reeves. - Me debes un baile. Muchos. Miró de reojo a Draco. Éste sonrió. - Ey, ey, aquí se baila "suelto", ¿y si encuentro un guapo neocelandés por aquí? ¡No os conozco desde este momento! Hermione rió y con ella Reeves. Draco arqueó una ceja. - Vamos a entrar. Reeves la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la discoteca. Draco bufó y los siguió.  
  
Dentro hacia un calor insoportable. - ¡Qué de gente! - gritó Hermione. La música estaba muy alta. Draco divisó a Reeves y a Hermione alejándose un poco. Suspiró. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cómo podía...? - ¡Draco! ¡Ven! - el moreno lo llamó con un gesto. Caminó arrastrándose hacia ellos. - ¿Qué queréis? - les preguntó Reeves. - ¡Bailar! - dijo Hermione saltando. - Un whisky doble. - pidió Draco. - ¡Uf! ¿No empiezas muy fuerte ,Draco? - le preguntó Reeves un poco receloso. - Eso es lo que quiero. Reeves se encogió de hombros. - Como quieras. ¿Y, tú, Herm? - Me da igual, algo fresquito. - Ok. - el joven Golden se fue a la barra a pedir. Hermione se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó en una mesa alta. Llevaba debajo una camisa cruzada, (N/a de las que se atan) roja con un escote de pico largo. - ¿Bailarás, Draco? - le preguntó al rubio. - Creía que yo sólo servía para... - se calló al ver la expresión de Hermione. - No para bailar. - Si no quieres, tú te lo pierdes. - sonrió Hermione. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Algo interrumpió la escena: - ¡Hola! Se sobresaltaron. Justo detrás de ellos, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, bastante alto y delgado, le sonreía a Hermione. - ¡Hola! -le respondió Hermione. - ¡Soy Alan! - ¡Yo Hermione! - ¿Bailas, Hermione? - ¡Claro! En un segundo, Draco se quedó solo. Hermione le dedicó una última mirada que el tomó a burla. - Mierda. - masculló. Reeves llegó poco después con tres vasos. - ¿Y Herm? - Te la quitaron. - dijo señalando a la pista. - Está bailando con "uno". - ¿Con quién? - preguntó ceñudo. - Con "Alan". - dijo con retintín sorbiendo su whisky. Reeves bebió de su copa y la dejó en la mesa. - Muy bien. Se alejó de Draco y se introdujo en la pista de baile. "Idiota, es idiota", pensó Draco negando con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. La música estaba muy alta. Hip-hop, no se entendía lo que decía el cantante. ¿Dónde se había metido? Él, allí, de locos. Echó la cabeza para atrás chocando con la dura pared, se mesó su cabello rubio con la mano. De repente una chica rubia muy atractiva se le acercó: - ¡Hola! Draco abrió los ojos. La chica sonrió coqueta. - Tienes unos ojos preciosos. - le piropeó. - Lo sé, gracias. - contestó Draco. La chica volvió a sonreír. "Qué curioso". Draco le sonrió también. - Y sonrisa bonita, también. ¿Qué no tienes lindo, guapo? - Tu lo has dicho, soy bonito en todos los estados. Ésta se echó a reír. Tenía una risa bonita. Sí, era guapa. Atractiva, pero ella... - Me llamo Ingrid. - Yo soy Draco. - Es un placer, Draco. Tenía una voz bonita, pero no pronunciaba como ella.... - ¿Bailas? Draco negó con la cabeza. Ingrid puso morritos. - Ya decía yo que no podías ser tan perfecto. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, un cabello rubio hasta un poco menos de media espalda y una mini - falda vaquera que dejaba entrever unas largas y bonitas piernas. - ¿No te convenzo? - Bueno... - Draco rodó los ojos. - ¿Bueno? ¿Sí? - Te demostraré que soy perfecto. Incluso en la pista de baile. Ingrid volvió a reír. - Estoy entusiasmada. Con Ingrid al lado, Draco entró en la pista de baile. Nunca había bailado esa música. Demasiado muggle. Sin embargo, se defendió en la pista bastante bien. Ingrid tenía experiencia. Movía realmente bien las caderas y, como Draco había pensado, sus bonitas piernas y su delgado cuerpo era muy ágil. No lo pasaba mal pero...le faltaba algo. Se aburría, quizá sí. Echaba en falta... - ¡Guauw! La música paró, otra nueva canción empezó a sonar. - Joder, ¡bailas muy bien! - gritó Ingrid. - Ya te lo dije. Ingrid rió. Cuando terminó lo miró con unos ojos traviesos. Draco reconoció esa mirada. La había visto muchas veces pues era la causa de ellas. - No quiero ni imaginarme como serás en la cama, Draco. Hermione, ¿por qué pensaba en ella cuando surgía el deseo? No, ella no era única. - Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. - dijo acercándose a Ingrid. La chica sonrió coquetamente y pasó una mano por la cadera de Draco, mientras bailaban bajó más la mano y le agarró el trasero. "Joder y parecía tonta...", pensó Draco mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Siguieron bailando un par de canciones más. ¿Cuánto se resistiría? Ingrid seguía bailando y comenzaba a besarle el cuello sin soltarle el trasero y pegarse a él. D De repente, cuando terminó la canción, alguien los interrumpió. - Veo que lo pasas bien, Draco. Antes de volverse supo quien era. - Hola, Granger. Sí, muy bien, ¿dónde te dejaste a Alan? - ¿Quién es? - le preguntó Ingrid. - Me cansé de él. - ¿Es tu novia? - siguió preguntando Ingrid. - Es una compañera de trabajo. Hermione tenía el gesto serio. Sin embargo sonrió. - Por desgracia. Ingrid sonrió. Parecía que la respuesta, que no arruinaba sus planes con Draco, le había alegrado. - ¿Queréis algo? Tengo una sed... - Yo quiero un whisky. - pidió Hermione sin quitar la vista de Draco. - Yo algo fresquito, Ingrid. - ¡Ahora vuelvo! ¡No os mováis! La rubia se marchó dejándolos solos. Draco sonrió. - ¿Y tu querido Reeves? - Por ahí anda. - Ah...te estaba buscando. Le debías un baile. - ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! - dijo Hermione poniendo un gesto ridículo. - Pero tu me debes otro. - Oh, mi pareja es Ingrid...lo sien.. Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Hermione lo empujó más adentro de la pista. Mucha gente se agolpaba en la pista. Ella se metió detrás de él y chocó contra el cuerpo del rubio. No había más espacio para alejarse. La música seguía sonando. El mismo cantante del principio con una letra mucho más rápida. Hermione se movió tal y como lo había echo antes Ingrid. Sin embargo, Ingrid era más ágil, más veloz, Hermione más sensual. Rozó el cuerpo de Draco. Draco imitó a Hermione y comenzó a bailar. Volvió a chocar con Hermione. La morena arqueó la ceja y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Sus ojos marrones como dos almendras brillaban iluminados por las luces de la discoteca que los teñía de colores diversos. Pasó un brazo por el cuello de Draco. El rubio se estremeció. Estaban totalmente pegados el uno con el otro. Juntos en la pista. Los movimientos eran conjuntos. Sus cuerpos seguían el ritmo movido de la música y el compás que ellos marcaban. Era un juego peligroso. No apartaban las miradas el uno del otro, ni sus manos, las de Hermione en el cuello del rubio y las de Draco en la cintura de la morena. De repente la música cambió y la gente se dispersó un poco, dejando un pequeño espacio que los ingleses aprovecharon. Se separaron sin parar de bailar y de mirarse. Todo aquello parecía otro más de sus juegos de seducción, se dejaban llevar por el ritmo de la música como habían echo en dos ocasiones. Por sus mentes cruzaron dos momentos. Un día en Victoria Park, bailando una danza extraña alrededor de mucha gente. Un día en la mansión Golden bailando un baile lento. Dos situaciones en sus mentes como dos días señalados. El comienzo y la culminación de su pasión. Parecían decírselo con los ojos. Querían decírselo... - ¡Hermione! ¡Por fin! Hermione paró bruscamente y desvió la mirada de Draco. - Reeves... - Ven, ven... - dijo sacándola de la pista. Draco se quedó allí parado. - ¡Yu-ju, Draco! Se volvió. Ingrid lo llamaba, tenía en la mano tres copas. "Que te den", se dijo. Siguió el camino que habían cruzado Reeves y Hermione. - Ya, pero es que Alan me llevó a un sitio más alejado... - ¿Cuántas canciones bailasteis? - le preguntó Reeves. - Tres. - Y... - intentó preguntar Reeves. - ¿Tu cuántas, Reeves? - preguntó Draco. - Aún ninguna. La primera será con Hermione. - dijo sonriéndole. Hermione sonrió levemente. - Las bebidas sin tocar. - dijo Hermione. Cogió su vaso y bebió. Reeves la imitó. - ¿Cómo lo pasáis? - les preguntó el joven Golden. - Bien. - dijeron al unísono Draco y Herm. - ¡No habléis! - les dijo Reeves. - Si se dice algo al mismo tiempo y se juntan los dedos meñiques y se pide un deseo, se cumple, ¡hacedme caso! Reeves les unió los meñiques. - Pensadlo. Draco y Herm volvieron a mirarse. - Ya. - volvieron a decir al unísono. - ¡Ya no! - Reeves sacó la lengua y bebió de su copa. - Ay, mi padre...qué aburrido estará. - Se quedó con el mayordomo, tan sólo no estará. - dijo Hermione. - No, no está con Will. - contestó Reeves. - Es extraño se puso malo hoy mismo. Un poco después de que le dijera a papá que íbamos a salir esta noche. Draco tosió. - ¡Qué te ahogas! - rió Reeves. Golden. Graham Golden. Los mortífagos. Solo en casa. - ¡Imbécil! - gritó Draco tirando su copa. Iban a por él. Por eso Will se había puesto malo. Iban a acabar lo que intentaron hacer un día. Salió corriendo de la discoteca. Graham estaba en peligro. Su misión estaba a punto de cumplirse.  
  
********************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
!!¡HOLA!!! PEDAZO DE CAPÍTULO! NO OS PODÉIS QUEJAR! Aunque claro, he estado también más tiempo para terminarlo¡ ;) Bueno...  
  
¿Os gustó? Ay, tengo ganas de ver vuestros reviews. Además, muchas cosas que comentar.  
  
1º La escena del bosque. Cómo sé que os gusta mucho el Lemon (no es lemon, lemon..más bien un intento :P Quiero que me dejéis comentarios sobre si os gustó la forma en la que se hizo o la queréis de otra forma...o lo que queráis que para eso soy la escritora :P  
  
2º Este capi deja claro que a Hermione solo le gusta Draco como amante en la cama y no siente nada por él. (Como decíais... Y Draco = aunque las conclusiones las sacais vosotr@s  
  
Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que me preguntéis cosas¡¡¡Muchos besazos¡¡  
  
Lira Garbo 


	12. Adiós

No es historia de amor  
  
Afrodita: hola amiga¡¡¡ Pedazo, pedazo ;) un pedazo de capítulo que  
me llevó una semana escribir. Pasan muchas cosas, tu lo has dicho y  
además importantes. Como la conversación entre Draco y Herm en el  
bosque. Jejeje, mi Hermione es super malvada a veces pero a Draco, que  
es masoquista el pobre, le encanta :P jajaja, qué le pasará, que le  
pasará a Graham ;) Aquí te lo dejo. Nuse, nuse...¿Tú qué crees? ¿Sí?  
¿No? El pasado, el pasado...mmm...interesante.. jeje, muchas gracias  
preciosa¡ un besazo¡¡  
  
Sayuki-chan: Hola¡ jejeje, sí, son bastante posesivos... No solo los  
enamorados tienen celos, ;) Pues, ya se irá viendo. Si siguen siendo  
así de descuidados ten por seguro que terminarán pillándles. Porque no  
me digas tú que lo del pintalabios...en fin. ;)  
Sí, Graham Golden es un ídolo para él aunque está relacionado con  
otra cosa...que no puedo decir¡ jejeje  
Un besazo y muchas gracias por el review¡  
  
Nicol-Aru: Hola amiga¡ ¿Qué tal guapísima? Espero que bien¡ Me alegro  
de que te gustara el capi. ;) Sí, tiene un poquito "de todo" pero le  
falta algo. :D Te quedó claro, claro, claro?Bueno, ya sabes que si  
tienes dudas, me lo dices ;) Gracias¡ :# ;) Jajaja, yo tampoco, yo  
como Gollum (Mío, mi tesoro, gr..gr...gr) jajajaja XD ;) Soñamos con  
Draco, yo todas las noches. Ay, mi Drakito...jeje, muchas gracias por  
el review y muchísimos besos¡¡  
  
Dark Raxiel: jajajaja, no sé si ahogarme pero pasar un buen rato  
desde luego que sí¡jajaja, claro que te acercaste¡ Ibas por buen  
camino pero...tuviste muchos fallos¡¡¡  
Jajajajaja, en el campo, en unos baños, jejeje, buena idea, lo anoto:  
delante de los ojos de Ron. Jajajaja, asias¡ tampoco está tan  
kawaii...ta...ta... ;) Jajaja, ¡te rompí la inocencia? ¡No!? jajajaja  
) ains, ains, eso de bien, buah, me da un poquillo de verguenza, yo y  
mis verguenzas y estos dos...que degenerados. A ver si os creeis, o  
mejor dicho ,me creéis una pervertida sexual o algo peor. :| :|  
jejejeje, problemas con el word :@ jajajaja ; asias¡jajajja, pos  
sigue, sigue, a romper tu récord en el próximo!!! Muchos besotes  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola¡¡¡¡ Jeje, fue emocionante, sí. .P Jejeje, un  
incendio, estos son capaces de quemar el bosque, no lo dudes¡ Jaja,  
qué arte tienen en la pista de baile¡jeje, y a mí¡ :D ¿Quién se  
resistiría a un baile con Draco? jeje, un besazo¡¡  
  
floriana-17: Hola amiga¡¡¡¿Qué tal te va,preciosa?? Jeje, ¿te aclaró?  
Bien, pero..¿qué te aclaró? ¿Celos de Hermione? Mmmm...no sé, no sé.  
Ella lo quiero para...ya sabes para qué...jeje, o eso me dijo a mí. :P  
Y yo también le extraño pero, tranqui.Le falta poco para entrar en  
acción. ;) Muchas gracias y muchísimos besos¡¡  
  
12. Adiós  
  
Salió corriendo al exterior. No podía ocurrir. Tenía que evitarlo  
como fuese.  
Se escurrió entre la multitud que se agolpaba en la puerta.  
Al estar en la calle, una ola de frío le golpeó el rostro. Un frío  
intenso le recorrió el cuerpo pero no congeló sus actos ni sus  
pensamientos.  
Andó con velocidad hacia donde habían aparcado.  
Centenares de pensamientos chocaban en su mente. Tenía el sentimiento  
de la culpa. ¿Por qué no había hablado con Hermione, incluso con  
Reeves? ¿Por qué, una vez más, le había podido más el pasado? ¿Por qué  
no podía superarlo?  
Las farolas antes muy luminosas ahora, horas después, parecían mas  
tenues y menos brillantes. Las luces parecían haberse apagado un poco  
y la oscuridad cernía su manto por parte de Sky Tower.  
Ya estaba llegando cuando, de repente, oyó unos pasos agitados detrás  
de él. Su varita, la llevaba oculta en el calcetín.  
Los pasos se acercaban más. Se paró en mitad de la acera. Los pasos  
no se detuvieron. Draco movió los dedos, esperó unos segundos y, acto  
seguida, se agachó rápidamente, girándo sobre sí mismo y dirigiendo  
una mano a tobillo. Alzó los ojos, demasiado tarde:  
- ¡Draco!  
Suspiró. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.  
Los andares coquetos continuaban enlazados a su figura. Parecía una  
eterna seducción. Una seducción sin resultado.  
- ¡Drakín! ¿Por qué me dejas solita ahí dentro?  
El rubio se levantó despacio, conteniendo el aliento.  
La chica se llevó una mano a su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él.  
Sus ojillos verdes traviesos daban vueltas alrededor de él.  
- Ingrid. - murmuró Draco. - Será mejor que regreses.  
- ¿Por? - preguntó acercándose.  
- Hace frío.  
- No tengo frío. - contestó con una pícara sonrisa. - Al contrario,  
tengo mucho calor.  
Agitó la mano ante su rostro.  
- ¡Uf! Calor, qué calor. ¿Tu no?  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
- Vamos, Draco, ¿por qué...? - dio una vuelta sobre el chico que  
estaba aún quieto en la misma estancia. - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más  
divertido? Me casé de bailar. Vamos a otro sitio más...entretenido.  
Sonrió. Era muy guapa, desde luego que sí. Quizá si la situación  
hubiera sido otra, Draco habría aceptado su ofrecimiento pero, en ese  
instante, allí, con todo lo que se traía entre manos, lo que menos  
tenía en mente era ella.  
- Lo siento. - dijo Draco con un toque encantador. - Hoy no.  
Ingrid se paró en seco, frente a Draco.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó como si no pudiera creérselo.  
- Que no. - repitió Draco con pasividad.  
- ¿No?  
- No.  
La rubia bajó los ojos.  
- ¿Eres gay? - le preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
Draco sonrió y negó.  
- ¿No te parezco atractiva?  
"Joder, que si no me parece atractiva", Draco se mordió un labio y se  
mesó el cabello.  
- No es eso, Ingrid.  
- ¿Qué es, entonces?  
- Es que...no puedo.  
- Estás casado.  
- No.  
- Estás prometido.  
- No.  
- Estás por ella.  
- ¿Por ella? - preguntó Draco. - ¿Por quién?  
- Por la del Sky. La morena esa, tu compañera.  
- Hermione.  
Ingrid asintió.  
- No.  
- Yo creo que sí. ¿Os habéis liado?  
- Defíneme "liado".  
- Oh, Drakito, si os habéis acostado.  
Draco no respondió.  
- Oye, llevo mucha prisa, en serio.  
- Sí, ¿lo hacía bien?  
¿Pero qué decía esa loca?  
- ¿Te interesa mucho?  
- Para rechazar un ofrecimiento mío, hay que tener una muy buena  
razón. - dijo moviendo la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te han dicho que no?  
- No, nunca.  
Draco cogió aire y suspiró.  
- Ingrid, estás buenísima, bailas tan bien que podría pasarme horas  
en la pista, eres preciosa...cualquier hombre estaría encantado de  
estar en mi lugar pero, ahora mismo, tengo algo muy importante que  
hacer.  
Ingrid lo revisó una vez más y rodó los ojos. Luego sonrió levemente.  
- ¿Un "no" definitivo?  
- Es mi última palabra. - tajó Draco.  
La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
- Otra vez será. - suspiró.  
- Adiós, Ingrid.  
La rubia se acercó más a Draco y le besó.  
- Hasta siempre, Draco. - dijo guiñandole un ojo.  
"Me arrepentiré", pensó.  
Ingrid le sonrió por última vez y comenzó a alejarse. Draco la  
observó marcharse, sus andares sinuosos volvían a la discoteca, a  
terminar su noche. Draco tenía que terminar la suya.  
Se volvió y continuó hasta el aparcamiento.  
Sentía algo en el aire. ¿Era su instinto audaz que le informaba de  
que algo estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era eso? ¿Era nostalgia? ¿Qué pasaba?  
¿Qué era?  
Llegó hasta donde estaba el descapotable gris de Reeves.  
"Es fácil", se dijo.  
Se colocó frente a la cerradura del coche, no sin antes comprobar que  
nadie pasaba por alrededor.  
- ¡Alohomora! - susurró.  
Un "clic", le informó que la puerta estaba abierta.  
Se montó en el coche. Dio una patada a la cubierta inferior de debajo  
del volante. Enseguida la funda se rompió y una ensenada de cables de  
distintos colores se abrieron ante él.  
Fue a por los dos que necesitaba. Los juntó. "Vamos", pensó. Apretó  
con cuidado.  
- Venga... - murmuró.  
Hacía años que no lo hacía pero, aún lo recordaba.  
Un ruido tronador se escuchó por detrás de sus oídos. Sonrió  
satisfecho. Había completado el puente, el coche era todo suyo. La  
primera prueba estaba superada. Agarró el volante y se dispuso a  
correr hacia el camino más corto a Waiheke.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
No había gente por la calle. No era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué hora tal  
vez? ¿La una? ¿Las dos? ¿Tanto? ¿Menos? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan  
idiota?  
Pisó el acelerador aún más.  
Unos paseantes vieron pasar veloz una mota grisácea volando a toda  
prisa por la carretera.  
Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento. Se sentía libre, como en los  
viejos tiempos.  
A ese ritmo raudaz llegó hasta la casa donde residían él y Hermione.  
  
Bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta. Sacó la varita y, de nuevo,  
con el mismo hechizo que minutos antes había utilizado, abrió la  
puerta de la casa.  
Pasó dentro y rápidamente se dirigió a la chimenea.  
Cuando estaba preparado para coger los caramelos, el transportador  
hasta la mansión Golden, algo lo detuvo:  
- ¡Señor Draco!  
Se sobresaltó y miró atrás.  
Un muy mojado Johny Grinm le miraba un poco confuso a través de sus  
pequeños ojillos oscuros.  
- Grinm. - farfulló Draco. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- Eh...bueno...  
El pelirrojo titubeó y, de repente, detrás suya apareció Mayra. Ella  
estaba muy sonriente. Su vestido estaba empapado de agua, como el de  
Johny. Al ver a Draco, su sonrisa desapareció y con una mueca le  
preguntó:  
- Señor Malfoy...¿qué hace usted...? - miró buscando a su alrededor.  
- ¿Y Hermione?  
- No hay tiempo. - cortó Draco. - Tengo que marcharme a la mansión  
Golden.  
- ¿Pero Reeves...? - fue a preguntar Johny frunciendo sus pobladas  
cejas.  
- Si Granger aparece, decidle que no se le ocurra seguirme. - cogió  
un puñado de caramelos y los miró. - Adiós.  
Ante las caras de sorpresa de Johny y Mayra, Draco desapareció.  
  
Cayó de bruces en el suelo. Justo enfrente de la mansión propiedad de  
Graham Golden. Las luces estaban encendidas, era lo único que relucía  
en la oscuridad de Waiheke.  
Draco se levantó y, sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a entrar en la  
casa.  
Pero, cuando estaba tan solo a unos pasos de la entrada, escuchó un  
crujido detrás de él. Se volvió.  
Detrás de él aparecieron cuatro figuras negras encapuchadas.  
Tan rápido como pudo se sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a los  
desconocidos que ya se dirigían hacia él.  
- ¡Desmaius! - gritó apuntando a uno de ellos.  
Ante la sorpresa de Draco, el hechizo rebotó y se dirigió de nuevo a  
él. Se agachó a tiempo.  
Cada vez estaban más próximos, cada uno por una zona, lo rodeaban.  
¿Habría más?  
No tenía miedo, le habían enseñado que el miedo sólo es para cobardes  
y él era Draco Malfoy.  
Repitió el hechizo con otro de los encapuchados y volvió a rebotar.  
Fue tarde porque uno de los encapuchados se cernió sobre él. Draco le  
golpeó en el pecho y sintió que chocaba contra algo duro que le  
lastimó el puño.  
Otro encapuchado intentó quitarle la varita. En un ágil movimiento se  
echó al suelo y les dio un fuerte empujón que hizo que uno de ellos  
cayera al suelo.  
¡Cómo no había caido! ¡Un escudo mágico!  
Los dos encapuchados estaban detrás.  
- ¡Accio escudo! - gritó.  
Al instante una armadura plateada fue a parar a sus manos.  
- ¡Desmaius! - dijo apuntando al encapuchado al que le había quitado  
el escudo.  
Éste cayó en el suelo, insconciente.  
Eran mortífagos pero, principiantes. Sabía que los principiantes no  
podían salir sin escudo, ley del jefe. Pero, si eran mortífagos tenían  
varita, y si tenían varita, eran tres varitas contra la suya.  
- ¡Accio escudo! - gritó apuntando al de delante.  
Detrás tenía uno pero, lo había visto. Con su mano libre le cogió de  
la capucha y lo golpeó con los nudillos.  
- ¡Impedimenta!  
Se agachó y tiró al que sujetaba, al suelo.  
El otro encapuchado que antes había yacido tirado ahora se levantaba  
y sacaba algo de su bolsillo:  
- ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó sin pensarlo dos veces. - ¡Accio escudo!  
Golden, el tiempo pasaba.  
- ¡Partilies!  
Sólo quedaba uno pero, Draco tuvo el primer fallo:  
- ¡Cruciatus!  
Dolor, intensamente extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Dolor que  
corría como el veneno a la sangre. Gritó, no se pudo reprimir.  
Abrió los ojos. Dislumbró una sonrisa al encapuchado, apretó su  
varita y entre el sufrimiento gritó, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo,  
sabiendo que se metía en líos, de nuevo:  
- ¡Avada Kevrada!  
El sujeto se quedó inmóvil y cayó al suelo. Ni un escudo resistía  
eso. Eso era mortal. Nadie había sobrevivido, no, sí, hubo alguien,  
Harry Potter.  
Una gota de sangre salió de su nariz y rodó por sus finos labios  
produciéndole un sabor dulce y a la vez amargo.  
Golden.  
Y la mano, le dolía, se miró mientras corría, la piel se le abría  
mostrando heridas de las que brotaba sangre.  
Abrió la puerta sin utilizar varita con una sonora patada.  
Un pitido sordo sonaba en su mente y resonaba más en sus oídos.  
¿Por qué tenía la sensación de meterse en la boca del lobo? ¿Por qué  
sabía que iba a dolerle volver a los recuerdos? Simplemente lo sabía.  
Fue directo al salón. No había nada, ni nadie. Miró a su alrededor.  
La luz brillaba en toda la estancia. La vidriera rota dejaba entrever  
la oscura noche.  
Miró a su alrededor. Apretó su varita.  
- Sal de ahí. Sé que estás aquí. Te presiento.  
Sus palabras sonaron fuertes, graves.  
Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho en una lucha continua entre la  
tensión y el pasado.  
La voz sonó y fue como desenterrar lo oculto:  
- Te estaba esperando.  
Un calambre le recorrió toda la espalda. No, no quería volverse pero,  
su cerebro, una vez más, pudo más.  
Creyó verse en un espejo. Creyó estar observándose a sí mismo pero,  
la sonrisa cínica de su reflejo no le hizo dudar:  
- Estás...vivo.  
Y estaba allí. Él había sido y era, el jefe de los mortífagos. No, no  
era un sueño, su espíritu malvado que tantas veces le había visitado  
en sueños terribles estaba frente a él con la misma serenidad y el  
aura maléfica que siempre había llevado enlazada.  
Allí estaba él, Lucius Malfoy, su propio padre.  
- Así es, Draco, sigo vivo.  
- No puede ser...  
Había muerto, años atrás, en la lucha perpetua de los mortífagos. Sí,  
él había visto su cadáver, lo había enterrado, estaba muerto.  
- Tu muriste.  
- No, Draco, no fui yo. Fue sólo un doble. Todo estaba preparado.  
Pum, pumPum, pum "Se ha ido. No podré vivir sin él. Prefiero  
morir a vivir sola sin él. Pum, pumPum, pum Su madre había  
muerto por él. Poco después, no había podido resistirlo.  
Una rabia intensa le recorrió todo su ser. Quería matarlo.  
- Mi madre murió por ti.  
Lucius se limitó a sonreír.  
- Tu madre no era nada, Draco. Tenía que suceder.  
- ¡QUÉ TENÍA QUE SUCEDER! ¡MALDITO! - gritó. - TU LA MATASTE.  
¡MATASTE A MI MADRE!  
Lucius hizo una mueca de asco.  
- Deja los sentimentalismos para otro momento, Draco. Siempre supe  
que con tu estúpida conciencia no llegarías a ninguna parte. Que  
serías tan inútil como tu propia madre.  
- ¡CÁLLATE!  
Su grito sonó estridente. Avanzó unos pasos y lo tomó por el cuello  
de la túnica.  
- Tu no sabes nada de mí.  
- Suéltame. - dijo Lucius con la mirada desafiante.  
- Sólo te dedicaste a amargarme la existencia.  
- Suéltame, Draco. - repitió calmado.  
- Pero no vas a conseguir arruinar más vidas  
Lucius sonrió.  
- ¿No? ¿Quién va a impedirlo?  
- Yo.  
Dos voces se oyeron de repente. Draco se sobresaltó y miró hacia  
atrás.  
Como nunca lo había visto, Graham Golden estaba quieto en el centro  
del salón.  
Draco abrió la boca.  
Ése era Graham Golden. Un Golden, ídolo de todo el mundo mágico. Un  
Golden famoso en la historia. El mejor auror de todos los tiempos.  
El rubio miró a Lucius y lo soltó.  
El jefe de los mortífagos no parecía nervioso. Su porte era orgulloso  
y su mirada fría como el hielo.  
- No permitiré que destruyas más futuros, Lucius. - dijo Graham.  
Sus ojos verdiazules parecían enormes y su imagen rejuvenecida.  
- Volvemos a encontrarnos.  
Draco arqueó una ceja.  
- Tú fuiste quien me atacó aquella noche.  
- Y vengo a terminar lo que empecé.  
- No podrás. - sonrió Graham.  
- Es un reto. - sacó su varita.  
Golden mostró la suya, una reluciente varita dorada.  
Ambos magos se lanzaron a un duelo mágico.  
Los destellos volaban por la estacia. Draco no podía contener su  
asombro.  
- Creiste que tantos años después, habría perdido la práctica.  
Lucius respiraba agitado.  
- Dudas de mí, Golden.  
Todo fue muy rápido, Lucius gritó la palabra mágica definitiva.  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
El destello potente que salió de la varita de Lucius cogió a Golden  
desprevenido. Pero, de repente, algo detuvo las acciones. Las tres  
varitas de la sala estaban levantadas, el tiempo, estaba detenido pero  
las personas no.  
Lucius miró a Draco. La mirada que le dirigió, Draco jamás la había  
visto. Por primera vez en su vida, Lucius Malfoy le había pedido ayuda  
y, Draco, en ese momento, no podía ayudarle.  
- Adiós, papá.  
Tristeza de nuevo, pesar.  
- Adiós para siempre.  
El tiempo volvió a su estado normal. El destello de Lucius fue  
bloqueado por dos destellos, dos destellos muy potentes, un poder  
mayor al del mortífago. El hechizo rebotó.  
El grito desgarrador de Lucius y un sonido ronco de algo  
estrellándose inundaron la mansión Golden y, también todo Waiheke.  
Lucius Malfoy había muerto.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Draco se acercó lentamente al cuerpo tendido de su padre. En su  
rostro no había muestra alguna de alegría ni tristeza, simplemente no  
había nada. Nada.  
Observó a Lucius. Se agachó y se puso frente a él. Con los dedos le  
cerró los párpados y cerró también los suyos, acompañándolo de una  
inspiración profunda.  
Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista.  
Graham Golden volvía a ser el hombre cano y tranquilo que había  
conocido días atrás.  
- Lo siento, Draco.  
El rubio asintió.  
¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía? No estaba triste. Sino más bien...cansado.  
- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. - le dijo conciliadoramente.  
- ¿Por qué? He contribuido a la muerte de mi padre. He matado a mi  
padre y le he salvado.  
- No te culpes de su muerte, Draco. Él ya estaba muerto en vida.  
Draco abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente.  
- Gracias por salvarme.  
Había muerto y con él por fin quedaban enterrado todo, esta vez sí.  
- Gracias a usted, Graham, por destruir lo que yo no pude.  
Los dos hombres se miraron, con una mota de triunfo en la mirada.  
- Con esto los mortífagos decaen por completo. - apuntó Golden. - Es  
hora de que la paz comience a reinar entre todos los magos.  
De repente, salidos de la nada, por la puerta entraron dos personas.  
- Hermione... - murmuró Draco.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Reeves. - Papá, ¿estás bien?  
- Perfectamente.  
Parecía preocupada. ¿Por él? No, por Graham en todo caso.  
- ¡Lucius Malfoy! - exclamó Hermione mirando a Draco.  
- Era el jefe de los mortífagos. - aclaró Draco.  
- Pero, él...él estaba muerto. - dijo Hermione.  
- Fingió su propia muerte. - les aclaró Graham.  
- Papá..¿entonces¿ Él fue...  
- El que me atacó aquella noche. La razón de mi abandono.  
- ¿Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó Reeves, confuso.  
- Mi familia. - sonrió levemente Graham. - El ataque me enseñó dos  
cosas, una, que la vida es muy corta y que en cualquier instante se te  
puede ir y otra, que lo que más quería en mi vida, era mi familia y  
con mi trabajo no estaba disfrutando de ti y de tu madre como quería.  
Reeves miró a Draco y luego de nuevo a su padre.  
- El caso está resuelto. - apuntó Hermione.  
- No. - tajó Graham. - No, Hermione. Nadie sabrá esto, jamás. Sólo  
nosotros cuatro. El secreto del agresor de Graham Golden siempre  
quedará como un gran misterio.  
- Usted ya lo sabía, ¿no es así? - le preguntó Draco.  
Graham asintió.  
- Siempre lo supe. Mas nadie nunca lo sabrá.  
Los cuatro se miraron. El secreto estaba oculto, el misterio  
desvelado.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Abrió la puerta lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y se metió deprisa en  
la habitación cerrando de nuevo la puerta con suavidad.  
Estaba oscuro pero pudo distinguir la figura de Draco Malfoy asomado  
a la ventana.  
Se acercó con sigilo. Él estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera la  
había oido entrar.  
Draco miraba el paisaje, tranquilo. Hermione se mordió el labio.  
Estaba a tan sólo centímetros lejos de su cuerpo.  
Miró su espalda desnuda y pasó un dedo delicadamente por la piel  
descubierta.  
Sintió como el rubio se sobresaltaba y, besándolo en el cuello, acabó  
volviendo a su postura inicial, sabiendo que era ella.  
- ¿Descubres a asesinos ocultos y no me oyes a mí? - preguntó  
dulcemente.  
Draco sonrió levemente.  
Hermione continuó acariciando su ancha espalda. Besándola con  
ternura.  
- ¿No tienes frío? - le preguntó enlazando sus manos a la cadera del  
chico.  
- No, se está bien así. - respondió Draco.  
Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre ella. Sus rizos le producieron a éste  
una gustosa sensación de cosquilleo y dulce paz.  
Continuaron unos minutos silenciosos, envueltos en un silencio  
cómodo.  
- ¿Quieres estar solo? - le preguntó de nuevo.  
- No, prefiero estar contigo.  
Draco se dio la vuelta. Hermione se alejó escasos centímetros. Con  
sus ojos grises la revisó. El corto camisón blanco, los rizos rebeldes  
naciendo y derramándose por toda su espalda. Sus labios tan rojos, sus  
ojos tan profundos. Su voz....  
La atrajo agarrándola por la cintura. Bajó sus manos hasta tornear su  
trasero. Hermione lo miraba muy quieta, aunque, atenta a sus  
movimientos.  
Draco bajó más aún, acarició sus muslos y las volvió a subir  
recorriendo con ellas sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos...  
Hermione abrió la boca y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Levantó sus manos y le acarició el cabello a Draco. Los mechones  
rubios se escurrían entre sus dedos. Se acercó más y lo besó,  
colocándolas en las mejillas de éste.  
Al terminar el beso, Draco la miró con sus profundos ojos grises y le  
sonrió.  
- ¿Qué maldad cometerás esta vez? - le preguntó, coquetamente, a la  
morena.  
- ¿Yo? - dijo ésta con cara de inocente. Sonrió. - Intercambiémonos  
los papeles, esta noche.  
- Como ordenes.  
La chica sonrió. Draco la volvió a besar deteniéndose en cada punto,  
recorriéndolo con más ahínco y haciendo estremecerse a cada sentido.  
Entonces se colocó de rodillas ante Hermione que lo observaba con los  
ojos sedientos de sus juegos perversos.  
Draco rodeó con las manos, nuevamente, los muslos de Hermione. Solo  
la parte trasera.  
Acercó, atrayendo hacia sí, el cuerpo y las piernas de la chica. Los  
besó con frenesí mientras que, al mismo tiempo, los estrujaba,  
agarrándolos fuertemente con sus manos. Hermione respiró  
agitadamente. Draco sonrió y, repentinamente, se olvidó de aquello y,  
cogiendo el final del camisón, a la altura de medio muslo, lo subió  
suavemente levantándose mientras más lo subía. Levantó los brazos y  
Draco terminó de quitárselo.  
La tela dejó descubierta la piel que ocultaba. La desnudez de  
Hermione.  
Draco la acarició lentamente como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera  
la visión del cuerpo de Hermione.  
Caminaron junto con su deseo. Hermione se inclinó lentamente y el  
rubio la fue dejando caer al colchón delicadamente.  
Sus ojos chocaron y se miraron mientras el éxtasis iba subiendo.  
- Cierra los ojos. - le pidió Draco.  
Hermione rodó sus iris marrones, Draco acarició la piel de su rostro  
y rodeó con un dedo su boca. La chica cerró los párpados y cogió aire,  
soltándolo por la boca.  
- Y...  
El sonido de la voz de Draco le resonó fuertemente en su oído  
izquierdo.  
- No hables.  
Sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.  
- Si quieres eso... - le susurró. - Sólo tienes una manera de  
callarme.  
Draco la besó con pasión mientras juntaba sus manos con sus manos. Se  
separó y se dirigió a su oído derecho.  
- Tengo muchas formas de callarte. - le dijo con provocación.  
- Ponlas a prueba, entonces.  
Draco la besó entre los dos senos.  
- No dudes que lo haré. - volvió a susurrarle.  
Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio, expectante a su noche.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
A partir de ese momento, el tiempo pareció comenzar a correr más  
rápido. Los días parecían hacerse mucho más cortos. Las mañanas  
pasaban más lentas, las tardes a veces, eran eternas pero, las noches,  
sus noches, pasaban audaces como estrellas fugaces.  
Su trabajo iba progresando y empezaba a dar forma.  
Las visitas, continuas, eran agradables. Graham les contaba anécdotas  
divertidas con las que disfrutaban u otras extremadamente peligrosas.  
Les contó misterios que había resuelto, crímenes impensables y  
hechizos muy valiosos.  
Draco, día a día, admiraba más a ese hombre. Al hombre que una vez  
había perseguido a su padre en la orden de los mortífagos y, al  
hombre, que había acabado con su vida.  
Reeves comenzó con prácticas para su regreso a la escuela de  
aurores. Algunos días, en la terraza, Draco hablaba con Graham y  
Hermione ayudaba a Reeves con sus hechizos y deberes.  
Draco no soportaba verla reír con él. Siempre le había caído mal  
Reeves Golden. Le parecía un estúpido insufrible y no podía comprender  
como él y Hermione se llevaban tan bien. El amor de el joven Golden  
hacia la reportera era muy evidente. Hasta el más tonto lo hubiera  
notado pues, la miraba continuamente y sus ojos brillaban mirándola.  
Su comportamiento amable escondía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella.  
  
Creía que siendo así, Hermione se enamoraría de él.  
Draco sentía una rabia inmensa al pensarlo.  
Así acabaría lo suyo, sus encuentros, sus noches.  
Las noches seguían siendo apasionadas. Sus encuentros seguían siendo  
una lucha de poderes, el poder de la seducción y el deseo de gobernar  
el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos cesaba en el intento y, ninguno de  
los dos se rendía.  
Hubo días en que el deseo eran tan intenso que no podían esperar a la  
noche, debían acallar la voz que los mataba. Cada noche era una  
aventura nueva, una nueva incursión en el espacio prohibido.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
El teléfono sonó. Nadie respondió y la llamada volvió a repetirse.  
Algo se movió en la cama. Alargó un brazo y, torpemente consiguió  
agarrar el auricular del teléfono.  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó una voz adormilada.  
- ¡HERMIONE!  
- ¡Ginny! ¿Por qué gritas?  
Bostezó y se restregó los ojos.  
- Cacho perra, mal amiga. - bromeó la pelirroja. - No me has llamado  
en tres días.  
- Lo siento, Gin, he estado muy liada. - se excusó Hermione.  
- Mm...vale...pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Ya mismo vuelves! - gritó  
la pelirroja.  
- Sí, - sonrió Hermione revolviéndose el pelo. - dentro de cuatro  
días me tendrás allí de nuevo.  
- Estoy deseando verte.  
De repente algo se removió en la cama y tosió. Abrió los ojos.  
- Hermione, ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿Qué?  
Era Draco que le sonreía.  
- Buenos días. - la saludó.  
- ¿Quién está contigo?  
- Nadie...  
El rubio sonrió más ampliamente y, moviéndose, se colocó encima de  
ésta.  
- Hermione, vamos, he escuchado a un hombre. ¿Quién es?  
- Que no...Gin...  
Draco la besó en los labios brevemente. Sonreía. La besó en el  
cuello.  
- ¡Cómo que no! Pero que mentirosa estás hecha...tía, no me esperaba  
esto de ti.  
Hermione rió. Draco bajaba, besándole el pecho y jugando con sus  
senos.  
- Ginny, eres pesadilla..¿eh? ¿Cómo te va el trabajo?  
- Mal, no hay noticias. Todo está muerto aquí. Londres es muy  
aburrido.  
- Ya....siempre lo ha sido.  
Draco siguió bajando, lamiéndole sin escrúpulo alguno cada centímetro  
de piel que se interponía en su marcha.  
- Desde luego que si me dieran unas vacaciones a Nueva Zelanda,  
encontraría noticias para "Corazón".  
- No te creas, no pasa tampoco nada a...  
Se calló de repente y reprimió un grito que se escapó como un gemido.  
Draco había llegado a la parte más oculta de su cuerpo.  
- ¿Herm?  
- Sí, sí, sí. - contestó Hermione, agitada.  
- Herm, ¿qué pasa?  
- Nada.... - mintió mordiéndose con fuerza el labio y tapándose la  
boca con la mano.  
- Cuando vuelvas aquí me vas a contar todo con detalles, que lo  
sepas. Y no te escaparás. Castigo por no contarme lo que está  
pasando...  
- Sí...  
No sabía cómo hacía para no gritar, para reprimirse y seguir el hilo  
de la conversación. Malfoy sonreía cinícamente oculto entre las mantas  
y las piernas de ella.  
- Y vamos a hacer una fiesta, sí, entre las dos. Sí, a ponernos  
moradas, no extrañarás nada mis platos "Ginnyescos".  
- Sí...  
- Además, como yo no cocina nadie. ¿A qué no?  
- No, no, por supuesto.  
Se tiró del pelo con fuerza. Su respiración era demasiado agitada y  
de un momento a otro creía que no iba a poder aguantar más e iba a  
explotar.  
- Bueno Ginny, cariño, te tengo que dejar.  
- Jo...si no llevamos nada habl....  
- ¡Te quiero, cielo! ¡Nos vemos!  
- Pero...  
Colgó el auricular.  
Bajó la mano y se encontró con el suave cabello de Draco. Apretó el  
pelo en su mano y tiró de él hacia arriba.  
Draco dio un pequeño chillido.  
Sacó la cabeza de entre las mantas. Sus ojos grises eran más hermosos  
que nunca. Una sonrisa enorme y sensual estaba grabada en su rostro.  
- Eres un capullo, Draco Malfoy. - le dijo seriamente.  
- Lo sé.  
Acto seguido, Hermione volvió a tirar de él y lo besó con mucha  
pasión.  
Draco puso las manos en la cama para sujetarse. Hermione le rodeó el  
cuello con los brazos. Después de no soltarse, Draco la agarró por  
debajo de los hombros y por una de las piernas y, se dieron la vuelta  
cambiando de posición.  
Respiraron jadeantes, recuperando el aliento perdido.  
El rubio jugueteó con los rizos de Hermione que caían sobre su pecho  
haciéndole cosquillas.  
Volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad. Así, un par de veces más  
y terminaron dándose besos muy breves llenos de deseo.  
Comenzaban a hacer un juego más serio cuando, de repente, el teléfono  
volvió a sonar.  
Hermione se separó de Draco:  
- ¡Cómo sea Ginny...! ¡Es que la...!  
Cogió el auricular y se lo colocó en el oído.  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó con enfado.  
Draco vio como su gesto cambiaba de enfadado a contento.  
- Oh, Reeves. Jeje, buenos días.  
Draco se llevó una mano a la frente, pegándose en ella y cerrando los  
ojos.  
- Sí, muy bien. Ya. No, que va, muy temprano.  
El rubio sonrió para sí. "Sí, Reeves, a las nueve se acostó.", pensó  
maliciosamente. "A las doce comenzó la noche".  
- Sí, hoy. No, casi...Sí. ¿A dónde?  
Draco arqueó una ceja.  
- Ah...¡perfecto! Sí, se lo diré.  
Hermione bajó la vista hacia Draco.  
- No sé, supongo. Se le habrán pegado las sábanas. - rió.  
Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Hermione colocó un dedo sobre  
sus labios viendo la intención. Su pupila estaba dirigida al techo.  
Draco observó que recién levantada estaba igual de preciosa...  
- Mmm...dentro de...una hora. Sí, habrá tiempo. Claro. Allí  
estaremos. Un beso.  
Draco esperó que colgara pero Hermione se quitó de encima suya,  
dejandole solo en la cama, se envolvió en una sábana celeste y se  
levantó, aún con el auricular en la oreja.  
- Yo también. - murmuró con una sonrisa. - Hasta luego.  
Draco se enderezó y vio como ella colgaba el teléfono.  
- ¿Cómo que tu también? ¿Desde cuando estás detrás de Reeves?  
- Draco, déjate de tonterías. Tenemos una hora para vestirnos.  
- ¿Tonterías? ¿Le dices a Reeves que tu también le quieres y, es una  
tontería? - protestó.  
- ¿Tanto te importa lo que haga con Reeves? - preguntó arreglándose  
los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.  
- ¡Claro que me no me importa en absoluto!  
- Vale, entonces no me rayes con lo mismo.  
Draco suspiró.  
- Nos vamos a Piha.  
- ¿A...qué?  
- Ya te lo explicaré después. Venga, vamos.  
- ¿Y lo de antes?  
- Para esta noche.  
- Pero esta noche...  
- Draco Malfoy no quiero ni una sola palabra más.  
Entonces algo los sorprendió a ambos. Tocaban a la puerta.  
- Hermione. ¿Estás despierta?  
La chica le hizo gestos a Draco de que se callara.  
- Sí, sí, Mayra, claro.  
La maorí abrió la puerta. Hermione corrió hacia allí, impidiéndo que  
se abriera completamente dejando ver a Draco.  
- Buenos días, Mayra.  
- Buenos días. - sonrió la maorí. Llevaba en la mano una bandeja. -  
Veo que has dormido mucho.  
- Sí, he estado hablando con Reeves y, vamos a ir a Piha, al jardín  
de...  
- ¡De Parnell Rose! - chilló la morena. - ¡Dicen que es precioso!  
¿Podemos ir? Johny y yo.  
- Ah..vale...No creo que haya problema.  
- ¡Qué bien! -dijo con alegría. - Voy a decírselo a Johny. ¡Gracias!  
  
Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, suspirando.  
- Por que poquito. - suspiró.  
De repente, dejando a Hermione boquiabierta, la puerta volvió a  
abrirse.  
- Hermione, se me olvidó darte el desa...  
Los ojos turquesas de Mayra se abrieron como platos observando la  
escena. Draco y Hermione medio desnudos, tapados tan solo por mantas y  
sábanas.  
- Es...es...esto...  
Miró a Hermione que estaba roja hasta el extremo. Draco miraba hacia  
la pared.  
- Mejor no...luego desayunan.  
Cerró la puerta y los volvió a dejar solos.  
- Yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya... -dijo Draco levantándose.  
- Dios mío, la hemos liado.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Ante ellos una visión magnífica y extraordinaria les abrió las  
retinas.  
- Aquí estamos, esto es Parnell Rose. - sonrió Reeves.  
Caminaron lentamente admirando las figuras hermosas de los muros,  
sirenas de mármol, olas pintadas de un azul casi celestial, estatuas  
que parecían personas. Y...rosas. Muchas rosas.  
Rosas rojas, rosas, blancas, amarillas...  
- Hay más de cinco mil especies. - le aclaró a Hermione.  
- ¿Cinco mil? - preguntó Hermione, fascinada.  
- Todas reunidas aquí.  
- Qué belleza.  
El joven la miró anhelante. Hermione no notó su mirada pero, Draco y  
Mayra, claramente.  
- Ven, te enseñaré mis rosas preferidas. - dijo alegre, Reeves,  
cogiéndola de la mano.  
Hermione sonrió y le siguió.  
Draco frunció el ceño pero siguió andando entre los rosales haciendo  
como si no le importase. Y no le importaba. Dentro de cuatro días  
dejarían Auckland y allí se quedaría todo. Incluso Reeves, incluso su  
idilio.  
  
- Son rosas Lacareoul. ¿Te gustan?  
- Son...incréibles. - exclamó Hermione admirando las flores.  
Se agachó y la olió. Su aroma era dulzón y a la vez picante. Su color  
escarlata era atrayente. Si te fijabas mucho tiempo, parecía que algo  
te impulsara a tocarla.  
- No.  
Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con los verdiazules ojos de  
Reeves que le sonreía.  
- Son rosas de dos caras, Herm. Tiene una belleza impresionante pero,  
tiene espinas que te impiden tocarla. Y, si te hiere te hace mucho  
daño.  
Hermione las volvió a observar.  
- Lacareoul. - susurró Hermione.  
- El nombre es un juego de palabras en latín. Significa algo así  
como...¿Mentira oculta o cara mentira? Algo así. - rió Reeves.  
- Son muy bellas, Reeves.  
- No se pueden comparar a ti.  
Hermione le miró y sonrió.  
- Desde luego que sí.  
  
Paseó entre los rosales, entre las decenas de árboles y plantas,  
entre las rosas. La fragancia de las flores lo inundaba y le producía  
un fuerte palpitar. Sus sentidos estaban casi bloqueados por ellas.  
Rosas, tan bellas, tan dañinas. Como ella...No, ¿por qué acababa  
siempre pensando en ella?  
Se fijó en las rosas blancas que tenía frente a sí. Sus ojos grises  
las revisaban con curiosidad.  
De repente, miró hacia el otro lado. Allí estaba ella.  
Se veía tan hermosa entre las rosas. Con su blusa blanca y su pañuelo  
azul, tan hermosa, tan imposible...  
Y, como si lo hubiera escuchado, segundos después, Hermione levantó  
la vista de su visión y se fijó directamente en Draco.  
Sus ojos se fundieron en un aura mística con el choque de sus  
personalidades en sus miradas. Rodeados de rosas, impregnando en sus  
pieles el dulce perfume de las rosas.  
Se sonrieron mutuamente. ¿Por qué el deseo eran tan fuerte? ¿Por qué  
no moría de una vez ésa pasión? ¿Por qué seguía queriendo vivir en sus  
ojos?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
- ¿Qué os ha parecido? - les preguntó Reeves.  
- Magnífico. Me encantaría repetirlo. - sonrió Johny. - ¿Cómo es  
posible que sólo en Piha alla cinco mil especies de rosas?  
- Pues la verdad...  
Reeves comenzó a hablar con Johny sobre las causas de la construcción  
de Parnell Rose y las especies de rosas. Draco iba al lado de ellos  
pero, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Detrás, Mayra y Hermione.  
- Mayra... - murmuró la reportera.  
- Hermione. - dijo la maorí con un tono de reproche.  
- Por favor... Quiero explicarte...  
- ¿Lo de esta mañana? No hace falta. No soy tonta para no darme  
cuenta de lo que ocurre. - contestó Mayra mirando a Draco.  
- Te equivocas si piensas...  
- No pienso nada.  
- Draco y yo somos compañeros de trabajo.  
- Ya.  
- Y, nada más. No estamos enamorados ni nada de eso.  
La maorí la miró con sus ojos turquesas entre una mueca de confusión.  
- ¿No? ¿Estás segura?  
- Segurísima, May. Vamos, lo único que ocurre es que, de vez en  
cuando pues...nos liamos, ya está. Nada más.  
- Nada más, eh...  
- No.  
- No me convences.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque desde que llegaron hasta ahora, he notado cambios.  
- ¿Cambios? - preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.  
- Ajá.  
- ¿Qué clase de...?  
- Por parte de Malfoy.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sí, incluso cambios por parte tuya.  
Hermione bufó.  
- Sí, no digas que no. He notado miradas, sonrisas. Dos personas que  
se acuestan ocasionalmente... - murmuró en voz baja. - No se comportan  
así.  
- Mayra, por favor, no hay nada más entre él y yo. Al contrario. Nos  
detestamos.  
- ¿Os detestáis? - rió la maorí. - Falso.  
- ¡Verdad!  
Las dos mujeres acabaron riendo.  
- Hermione, no estoy molesta. Aunque si te confieso una cosa, creía  
que tenías confianza para contarme...  
- Es que no creí que te interesara mucho y no quería que me creyeras  
como una mujer...no sé. Un tipo de mujer que no soy.  
- Te conozco bastante bien. - dijo guiñándole un ojo. - Sé como eres.  
- Me alegro. Entonces...¿no estás enfadada?  
La maorí negó con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió y la abrazó.  
- Qué bien.  
- Sólo tengo una duda.  
- Dime.  
Mayra hizo un mohín con los labios.  
- ¿Qué ocurre con Reeves Golden?  
- ¿Con Reeves? - miró al moreno. - Nada. ¿Qué va a ocurrir?  
- Él está enamorado de ti.  
- No, qué va.  
- Hermione...  
- Yo no siento nada por él, Mayra, solo amistad.  
- ¿Amistad, sólo?  
- Amistad, sólo.  
- Pues, entonces, compórtate de acuerdo a eso.  
Hermione frunció el ceño, no había entendido a qué se refería. Iba a  
preguntarle pero, llegaron al traslador y su visita terminó con la  
vuelta a casa.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Observó de nuevo los papeles. Le parecía incréible que toda la vida  
de una persona estuviera escrita en todas esas páginas. ¿Cuántas  
habría?  
Bufó contando la cantidad de hojas escritas.  
Richard se pondría muy contento. Sonrió recordando a su jefe.  
La obra sería todo un éxito, estaba convencida.  
Volvería a Londres. Volvería a ver a sus padres, a Ginny, a la gente  
del trabajo, a Harry, a Ron...  
Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Ron, Ron, ¿qué estaría haciendo?  
¿Qué pasaría por su mente? Ella seguro que no.  
Bajó abajo.  
En la sala de reunión estaban reunidas las personas con quien había  
compartido dos meses de su vida. Dos meses maravillosos.  
Los saludó.  
Él la miró. Le rehuyó la mirada. Se sentó en el sillón del centro.  
Todos la miraban expectantes. Se aclaró la garganta.  
- Un treinta y uno de julio en un año mágico para la humanidad, en un  
pequeño pueblo de Londres nació un niño rubio al que llamaron Graham,  
Graham Golden....."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Guardó el vestido en el interior de la maleta. Sonrió recordando el  
momento en que había comprado el vestido. Acarició la azulada tapa del  
libro en maorí.  
- "E whakapono ana ètahi tàngata ki te mahi atua." (La personas  
creemos en la magia) - murmuró Hermione guardando con cariño el libro.  
Irse, se tenía que ir. Pero, no podía.  
Miró por la ventana. Al fondo podía distinguir el Monte Edén. Alto,  
fuerte.  
Y Waiheke, allí donde tanto había vivido. Donde vivía el motivo de su  
visita y un motivo por el que valía la pena quedarse.  
"Te quiero"..."No, Reeves, no digas eso"..."Es la  
verdad"..."Quédate"..."No puedo"...  
Sintió las lágrimas crueles que se dirigían a sus ojos con malas  
intenciones.  
Mayra por las mañanas, con el café caliente, los atardeceres en el  
jardín, las bromas de Johny, su beso de buenas noches, sus ojillos  
oscuros, Reeves, la dulzura, su protector, la casa, su casa, ya. Y  
esas noches...Sintió una punzada de dolor.  
Esas noches junto a él. Adiós a todo aquello. Se acabaría todo.  
Aquella noche. Su última noche.  
Había resultado un gran amante. Un amante como nunca más encontraría  
otro.  
El olor a madera del armario le hizo quedarse parada frente a él,  
respirando el aroma. Cerró los ojos. Podía caminar así por aquella  
habitación. Podía tocar cada objeto. Sentir la presencia de la magia  
en Auckland, en aquella casa, en el espacio.  
Terminó la maleta, la cerró y la puso al lado de la cama. La ropa que  
iba a utilizar para el día siguiente estaba colocada en el banco de  
madera.  
Caminó, sus pies descalzos acariciando las losas. Su ser agitado a la  
vez que triste.  
El atardecer dejaba unos escasos rayos de sol entrar por la ventana.  
La penumbra se adueñaba de la habitación, la paz de la noche comenzaba  
a asomarse.  
Suspiró. Cogió el aire y lo soltó. Se mordió el labio. No lloraría.  
Disfrutaría del tiempo, agotaría cada segundo antes de marcharse.  
  
- La cena ha sido tensa. - suspiró Draco.  
- La cena ha sido triste.  
El rubio de ojos grises se volvió de frente para mirarla.  
Hermione estaba tendida en la cama. Miraba al techo. Lo examinaba  
detenidamente pero, en su mente, no miraba el techo, ni siquiera  
estaba atenta a él, hacia como que lo miraba pero, en realidad, no le  
interesaba. Lo que de verdad la inquietaba era la despedida, al día  
siguiente, dejarlo todo.  
Draco no le dio más tiempo para que reflexionara sobre ello.  
Se colocó frente a ella, oscureciéndole su visión. La recorrió con la  
mirada, inquietándola, poniéndola nerviosa pero, hizo como si nada  
ocurriera, como si no hubiera ningún problema.  
- Hoy será la última vez que te llame Hermione.  
Fijó sus ojos en su rostro. En su tez no había ningún gesto. Tan sólo  
sus ojos que brillaban desprendiendo una luz cegadora y sus labios  
finos tan apetecibles como la fruta al calor.  
- Hoy será la última noche que pasemos juntos. - contestó Hermione.  
- Pues, aprovechémosla bien. - dijo con una pícara sonrisa.  
Se echó levemente sobre ella besándola en las comisuras de los  
labios. Ella lo atrajo un poco más y profundizó el beso. Se separó de  
él y lo tiró al suelo. Draco, desde éste volvió a sonreír  
malevólamente.  
- Eres muy peligrosa estando así. - dijo Draco con provocación.  
- No lo sabes, Draco, no lo sabes.  
Al momento que lo decía, saltó de la cama, echándose encima del  
rubio. Ambos empezaron a reír sin motivo alguno mientras se desnudaban  
entre besos y sonrisas.  
  
***********************************************************************  
*********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


* * *

  
Silencio. Mucho silencio. El silencio era un veneno que se esparcía  
velozmente por la casa, entrando en ellos, llegando a su corazón.  
Se miraron, tristes, melancólicos.  
Era demasiado tiempo fuera de su hogar, y, habían acogido la casa de  
Auckland como su propio hogar, a Mayra y a Johny como su familia,  
Nueva Zelanda como su país. Era muy doloroso decirle adiós a todo eso  
en aquel instante. Siempre habían sabido que ese momento llegaría, el  
momento de despedirse, la despedida.  
Adiós, la palabra más difícil. Algo comparable con el complicado, "Te  
quiero", con el amargo "Te odio". Adiós, tan verdad y tan falso. No,  
no era un adiós definitivo, sólo un hasta pronto, hasta mucho tiempo.  
El aeropuerto comenzaba a despertar de un letargo profundo.  
Guardaron sus maletas en el portaequipajes. Tan sólo diez minutos,  
diez mínimos minutos para despedirse de todo.  
Graham Golden revisaba a los londinenses con el gesto tranquilo.  
Draco fue hacia él y el ex auror lo miró con orgullo.  
- Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Golden. - declaró Draco.  
- El placer es mutuo, Draco. - sonrió Graham.  
- Querría decirle, que antes lo admiraba, y, ahora, después de  
convivir con usted y conocerle, lo admiro aún más, todavía.  
- Eres grande, Draco, muy grande. Hay que tener mucha valentía en el  
cuerpo, pero más en el alma para pelear contra sí mismo.  
Draco le tendió la mano pero, Graham la rechazó.  
- No, a los hijos se les dan abrazos. - sonrió.  
El rubio con una gran sonrisa abrazó al gran Golden, su ídolo y su  
amigo.  
  
Una sombra surcaba sus ojos turquesas y sus párpados estaban bajos,  
oscureciendo su bello rostro.  
- Mayra...  
La maorí levantó la mirada y miró a Hermione.  
- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. - sollozó.  
- Mayra..No llores, Mayra, no, eh. - protestó Hermione.  
Sin embargo, como un golpe, como si una mano apretara con fuerza su  
garganta, como si el agua la ahogara, un repentino dolor se apoderó de  
ella.  
- Te escribiré mucho, para que practiques maorí... - unas lágrimas  
resbalaron pos los rosados mofletes de Mayra.  
- Yo te llamaré siempre que pueda, para ver como estáis Johny y tú.  
Mayra asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
Hermione la miró. Mayra no era simplemente una persona más, no, Mayra  
era como su hermana, alguien a quien quería a rabiar, alguien por el  
que era capaz de hacer cosas insospechadas. Alguien que se había  
metido en su corazón de tal forma que era imposible sacar.  
- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Oh! ¡Ya lloró yo también! - dijo echándose a llorar.  
Las dos se abrazaron.  
- Nunca, nunca, nunca te voy a olvidar. - le susurró Hermione. -  
Siempre estarás, siempre tendrás un espacio en mí corazón, May.  
- Volverás a Aukland, Herm...lo sé.  
Se separó levemente.  
- Sé que volverás. - sonrió y continuó su llanto. - Pero, quiero que  
te lleves algo, algo nuestro.  
Hermione se mordió el labio. No quería irse, no quería...  
- Toma. - Mayra le puso un sobre en la mano. - Ábrelo en el avión,  
¿vale?  
Hermione asintió y la volvió a abrazar, llorando las dos.  
  
Johny miraba a la gente pasar, con un angustioso sentimiento.  
- Eh...  
Frente a él tenía a Draco Malfoy que sonreía tristemente.  
- Adiós.  
- A...adiós. - murmuró.  
Se estrecharon las manos. Draco se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde  
estaba y Johny volvió a mirar el paisaje. De repente, el rubio se paró  
y se dio la vuelta.  
- Johny.  
El pelirrojo miró a Draco. En sus ojillos oscuros se vislumbraba una  
mota de contenida alegría.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Por...por qué? - preguntó arqueando una poblada ceja.  
- Por sopotarme. - sonrió Draco con una mueca.  
- No hay de qué. Solo, una...La próxima vez...llámeme...  
- Johny. - le guiñó un ojo. - Descuida.  
Volvieron a estrecharse las manos y se dieron un abrazo afectuoso.  
- Creí que era...de otra manera.  
- Draco Malfoy son dos personalidades, Johny, pero una sola persona.  
Un misterio constante.  
  
Se sentía impotente ante aquello, como si no valiera para nada en ese  
momento. Era un inútil, ella se iba y no podía detenerla.  
La vio, sola, acercándose. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?  
- Hermione... - murmuró.  
Ella sonrió.  
- Estás...llorando.  
Asintió.  
- Llorar una vez en el año, no hace daño.  
- De todas maneras, no es bueno.  
Pasó un dedo por su rostro, secándole las lágrimas secas.  
- No quiero que sufras. - le dijo Reeves.  
- Yo tampoco. No quiero hacerte sufrir.  
Se le atragantaban las palabras, no podía hablar, ni decir, ni parar.  
- ¿Lo entiendes?  
Reeves miró al vacío.  
- No, no lo entiendo.  
- Es por tu bien, y también por el mío.  
Reeves negó con la cabeza. Hermione le cogió una mano y la apretó.  
- Siempre te recordaré. Además, puedes venir a Londres, ya sabes  
donde vivo.  
Reeves la miró con pena, con un dolor inmenso que no paraba de crecer  
a medida que pasaba el tiempo, que se acortaban los minutos que  
estarían juntos.  
- No te olvidaré jamás.  
- Oh, claro que sí. - volvía a llorar.  
- No, eres la persona más especial...  
- Hay muchas personas especiales...solo tienes que verlas.  
Le acarició la cara mientras una lágrima caía desde sus ojos.  
- Ver, oír, sentir. Eso es lo único que no puedes olvidar.  
La abrazó tiernamente. No, no, si ella se iba, una parte de él moría.  
  
- Déjame un recuerdo tuyo, al menos.  
- El que quieras.  
Reeves la miró con sus iris verdiazules brillando intensas.  
- Sólo uno, éste.  
En sus sueños, en sus pensamientos recordaría a Hermione como una  
persona maravillosa en su vida. Pero, sobre todo, recordaría ese beso.  
Esos labios rojos tan hermosos.  
Cuando se separaron, Hermione le besó en la mejilla. Reeves le apretó  
sendas manos.  
  
"ATENCIÓN SEÑORES CLIENTES, EL AVIÓN NÚMERO 17 CON DESTINO A LONDRES,  
DESPEGARÁ EN BREVES INSTANTES."  
  
La miró de nuevo.  
- Adiós, Hermione. - soltó una de sus manos y la otra la besó.  
- Hasta pronto, Reeves. Hasta muy pronto.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Agitaron las manos desde las escaleras y se introdujeron en el avión  
que los llevaba de nuevo a casa.  
Hermione seguía llorando.  
Mayra, Johny, Graham y Reeves les despedían. Graham se mantenía  
sereno, aunque, en sus ojos, se veía un tenue alo de nostálgia. Johny,  
Mayra y Reeves lloraban.  
Dos meses eran muchos días, muchas horas y muchos momentos. Dos meses  
que ninguno de los seis olvidaría.  
El avión despegó dejando un camino de humo negro, surcando el cielo  
azul.  
  
- Estoy muy triste.  
Draco la miró, a su lado y ya tan propensa a alejarse.  
- Duerme, tienes que estar cansada.  
Ella asintió. Draco levantó el brazo y Hermione se escurrió por el  
hueco, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.  
- No debiéramos...  
- Todavía no hemos llegado a Londres.  
- Tienes razón. - sonrió. Se secó las lágrimas y cerró los ojos.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
La escalerilla, al dejar atrás el avión, al despedirse de Auckland se  
acababa todo. Todo lo que había empezado, todo lo que comenzaba tenía  
un fin. Y ése era el suyo.  
Adiós, Auckland. Adiós, Hermione.  
Le miró con tristeza y su papel de Hermione se desvaneció. Ahora de  
nuevo volvía a ser Hermione Granger. La gran reportera.  
Los peldaños de la escalera se hicieron eternos.  
Miró a su alrededor. A su lado estaba Malfoy. Se dirigieron una  
última mirada y, todo volvió a ser como antes.  
Suspiró.  
- ¡Hermione!  
Una cabeza pelirroja corría hacia ella.  
- Ginny... - murmuró.  
Avanzó hacia ella. La pelirroja se avalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.  
- ¡Por fin! ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte! - gritó eufórica dando saltos.  
- ¡Gin! ¡Gin! -rió Hermione.  
  
Draco avanzó. De lejos distinguía el gastado coche de Richard Smith.  
El gordinflón apareció ante sus ojos.  
Avanzaba hacia su jefe, la persona que lo había mandado a Auckland,  
la persona que había propiciado el idilio de él y...Granger. Lo había  
dejado atrás. Avanzaba, Hermione había quedado definitivamente muy  
lejos de él.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡  
No sé que deciros¡ Sólo que se acabó, adiós Auckland, adiós...Hola  
Londres.  
  
El 13 ya¡¡¡ Ay, ay, no me gusta ese número, que me da mal fario.  
Jeje. Bueno, quiero ver pronto vuestros review..qué me digáis cosas,  
qué os ha gustado, que no...  
  
En el siguiente capítulo verán por fin a su persona tan esperada y  
recordada ;)  
  
Os quiere  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca porque será cuando más lo necesite" 


	13. Mi verdad, tu mentira

No es historia de amor

JD9618;8362: Hola¡¡¡¡Jeje, ay, ay, un 20¡ jeje, con un 5 me conformo :P Un besazo preciosa¡

Afrodita: ¡¡Guapísima!! jajajaja, po si, menudo capítulo¡jejeje, yo me emocioné :D Escribiendo la despedida de May y Herm :( Jejjee, ¡me alegro de que te guste¡¡ Sí, la verdad que lo de Lucius...sin palabras. He odiado siempre a este personaje quizá también por lo que le ha causado a Draco. Está todavía en proceso de cambio. jejjee, ay q mala soy¡¡ :P Mmmm...sí..sí...no sé, tu opinas como May, lo que ninguna de las tres sabemos es, ¿qué opina hermione? Un besazo pa ti y muchas muchas gracias preciosa¡¡cuidate¡¡

Dark Raxiel: ¡mi lokilla preferida¡¡¿cómo andas? Jeje, ¡yo¡ ¡cu-cu! :Pjaja :D ¿Te gustó? Bien, :( ay, no me gustan las despedidas. Yo me pongo mu nostàlgica. Hace poco que me tuve que despedir de mucha gente y..buaf, lo pasé fatal. Jajaja, lo del telefonito..jeje :P Quién lo diría? Ha sido muy doloroso para Draco pero, inevitable, al fin entierra su pasado. Jejeje, Ronnie, Herm y Draco..mmm, que trío, (babas, babas) jajajaja : Médico?Cachondo? Killa, te estoy robando la inocencia y tu...jajajajajajja ;) :D si¡¡¡escribe uno! anda¡¡yo seré tu fan!jejeje ;) por supuesto, ahí estaré cuando lo publiques dando la lata¡jeje La agenda ocupada, ¿y yo no? Ay, ay, cuesta pero cuando las personas te dejan comentarios así y te animan para que que sigas, te sientes orgullosa de ti misma (ay q bien me ha quedado, verdad?jejeje) jejeje, ¿te gustó la frase! Hombre¡mira que bien¡jejej, menos profunda :P Bueno cariño :( buah, me dejas jejeje, pobrecito Reeves...:( y yo también le habia cogido cariño.. jejej ¿Relación? Mayra y Johny..jejeje, bueno.......... jajajajajjaja ;) Muchos besazos preciosa¡¡¡Cuidate mucho!

Nicol-Aru: Hola preciosa¡¡¡jeje ¡me alegro de que te gustara¡ Pues sí, las despedidas son muy muy tristes. Y más con esos amigos y esa ciudad y...todo¡ Mmmm...todo se irá viendo...Ron, ya ta aquí, ya llegó, jajaja ;) Rápido, rapidísimo¡ que conste que lo hago para que no te de ningún ataque¡¡¡jejeje, muchos besazos guapisima¡¡¡

SpyProngs19: Hola preciosa¡¡ Jejejej, bueno, no, en ondres habrá buenos ratos, también ;) jeje, tu tranqui que conmigo el 13 no puede¡¡¡jeje, muchos besos¡

Jenny/Jade: Hola preciosa¡¡¡Jeje, ¿te encantó y te entristeció? ¿Te tocó el alma? ¡Bien! ¡Conseguido! Ese es un de mis propósitos ;) Ojalá volvieran los dos...;) no importa¡¡jeje, la mejor no..pero casi :P Bueno muchísimos besos¡

Jina: ¡Hola amiga! Jeje, sí, Draco lo dice de una forma...¿Cómo se puede Hermione resistir? Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Es muy bonito...jeje, me alegro de que te guste, muchos besos¡

13. Mi verdad, tu mentira

Tiró la maleta al suelo.

De nuevo allí. De nuevo solo. Solo otra vez.

Recorrió lentamente su apartamento.

Se quitó los zapatos. La chaqueta, se desabrochó los botones de la camisa.

Respiró profundamente.

¿Qué le daba vueltas en la cabeza?

Su casa. Su espacio. Soledad que de nuevo. A él le gustaba estar en soledad. Así estaba tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Solo él, solo consigo mismo. Allí nadie podía hacerle daño.

Draco se tendió en el sofá. Estaba cansado, cansado de todo. Como si de una montaña rusa se tratase, sus pensamientos fluían precipitadamente.

Se acabó, Draco, se acabó. Ahora a seguir con la rutina, el trabajo, los amigos, verla...

No, ¿qué más daba ella? Ella no importaba, ya constituía parte de su pasado, había quedado en Auckland, ahora volvía a ser la asquerosa sangre sucia, la idiota de Granger.

No, no, nunca sería eso. ¿Por qué no?

"Pum, pum." Necesitaba despejarse. Dormir sin soñar.

Quería gritar. Quería...quería volver. Volver a estar junto a ella.

Se quedó dormido envuelto en extrañas pesadillas.

Oooooo

Por fin Ginny se fue.

Se recostó en la puerta.

Una idea loca se le sobrevino a la cabeza.

Estaba cansada del viaje, del avión, de todo pero, quería refrescarse la mente.

Se puso ropa blanca y cómoda, unas zapatillas deportivas, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y, bajó las escaleras de su casa, hasta la calle.

La tarde había caído y el cielo de Londres estaba apagado y sombrío. Se podía decir que hacía incluso un poco de frío. Todo comparado a Auckland. Días que a esa hora seguían vivos, calor a todas horas. El paisaje de montañas, el aire.

Hermione tosió y comenzó a correr con música en los oídos. Despejó la mente y se perdió en las canciones mientras corría presa de sus incertidumbres.

…….….….

Volvía a casa, más cansada aún.

Necesitaba una ducha relajante y dormir. En su cama, en su casa. Sola. Dormiría sola de nuevo.

"Si lo reflexionas bien, Hermione, no está del todo mal eso.", pensaba mientras caminaba. "Una cama para ti sola, sin nadie que ocupe la otra mitad. Sin nadie que te abrace...ni que te despierte entre besos...Además, era pesado, sí, es mejor así."

Llegó al portal de su apartamento. Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hermione!

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

No, no podía ser. No, no quería mirar. Pero miró. Y ahí estaba él.

Tan pelirrojo, con ese rojo pasión que encendía su alma, con esas manos que le gustaban tanto, con ese olor a hierba y a chocolate.

No, no, otra vez no. Se negaba. Se metió hacia dentro del edificio y subió rapidamente las escaleras.

¡Hermione!

Él la seguía también.

"Mierda, ¿cómo puede correr tanto y yo tan poco?", se maldijo.

En el segundo piso, estaba detrás de ella.

Hermione... - murmuró.

Oh, su aliento tan próximo a su cuello. Él, era él.

Olvídame, tu amiga no tiene ganas de verte.

Él bufó.

Hermione siguió subiendo más despacio.

Llegaron al tercer piso, a la casa de Hermione.

Cogió la llave y la metió en la cerradura, dispuesta a darle con la puerta en las narices. - Herm...

- No me digas Herm.

- Herm, te quiero.

"Pum, pum" "Pum, pum"

Quieres a tu mejor amiga, muy bien.

Hizo un ademán de entrar pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió cogiéndola por el brazo.

Se volvió lentamente, cerró los párpados y volvió a abrirlos.

Azul, azul cielo, azul celestial. Dios, ¿por qué tenía esos ojos tan hermosos?

Necesito hablar contigo.

¿Y esos labios? ¿Por qué necesitaba que la besara tan impetuosamente? Le estaba rogando.

Por favor. - le pidió.

¿Cómo negarse? Asintió.

- Pasa.

Entraron al apartamento.

La noche ya había caído y una penumbra rodeaba toda la habitación.

Hermione se dirigió a la larga lámpara que se encontraba en el centro del salón y, dándole vueltas al encendedor, un débil rayo de luz iluminó la estancia.

Suspiró.

Él estaba allí. Casi se le había olvidado. Tenía frío.

Dando otra vuelta, cerró la ventana. Se dio la vuelta. Ron seguía allí.

- ¿Y, bien? - preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Ron la observó.

Tan desordenada como siempre. Con su cabello castaño despeinado. Los mechones rebeldes se salían de la cola caída sobre su espalda. Sus rizos enredados caían suavemente en ella. Y aquellos ojos, sus ojos tan hermosos, tan llenos de esa dulzura que enamora, tan profundos como un mar en el paraíso. Sus labios, esa fresa roja tan bella, tan sabrosa, tan indomable como su propia personalidad.

- ¿Todo eso tienes que decirme? - volvió a preguntar, más nerviosa y más furiosa. - Si es así, puedes irte...No me hagas perder el tiempo que no tengo.

El pelirrojo avanzó unos pasos.

- Llevamos dos meses sin vernos. Te he extrañado mucho.

- Ah, ya... - sonrió burlona. - Sí, veo que has hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para hablarme o buscarme. Tendrías mucho trabajo, ¿no?

- Lo intenté. Fui a ver a tu jefe y, no quiso, Ginny me dijo que no lo tenía...

- ¿Y tu no sospechases que fuera mentira?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Ah, y cazas a mortífagos pero no puedes localizar un número de teléfono...- asintió e hizo un mohín con los labios. - Es que si no se quiere, no se puede.

- Hermione... Por Dios, he pensado en ti cada día, cada segundo...

- Me lo imagino.

- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, pensar en ti, en nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros, Ron? Soy tu buena amiga, Hermione. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Hermione! Te digo lo que siento.

- Yo también.

- Te quiero.

- No te creo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿Qué?

- Demostrarme que es cierto. Que no lo escondes, que hablas de ello como...algo normal. Y no lo haces, no es así, lo sabes.

- No me importa si tengo que decirlo a todo el mundo, no me importa decirle al mundo que te quiero.

¡No digas tonterías! Si no eres capaz de decirle a un amigo "eso", ¿cómo vas a ser capaz de declararlo al mundo? - bufó. - ¡No quiero oír más sandeces! No más.

Hizo un ademán de irse para su cuarto.

- Hermione...

- Olvídame. - dijo mientras marchaba hacia allí.

No puedo. Te quiero demasiado.

¿Por qué una parte de sí misma quería creerle? ¿Por qué, por más que se lo propusiera no podía odiarle? Cerró la puerta y se quedó de espaldas a ella. Oyó los pasos de Ron hacia allí, como giraba el picaporte, como entraba. Pudo imaginar como la miraba, como arrugaba la nariz, como se aplastaba el pelo...Siempre así, desde que lo conocía. Sonrió casi sin proponérselo. - Te quiero. - le susurró en el oído. - Sólo quería que lo supieras. Cerró los ojos. Sentía su corazón palpitando. - Y sólo quería saber, ¿qué sientes tu? ¿Qué siento yo? ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo lo puedo averiguar? - No lo sé, Ron. Estoy cansada. No quiero pensar. - ¿Quién te ha dicho que pienses? Sintió sus manos en su cintura. Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué? Sintió su respiración en su oído, su corazón latiendo, el suyo latiendo también. - Sólo quiero que sientas...sólo eso. Que me digas qué sientes. Suspiró. Alrededor de su cintura sentía el calor de sus manos, sentía, ¿qué sentía? Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. - Sueño, tengo sueño. - dijo cerrando los ojos. - Entonces...me voy. - dijo sin soltarla. - Será lo mejor. - ¿Estás enfadada? - Ya no. - cogió aire. - Solo dolida. - Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. La soltó despacio. El frío volvió a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Había llorado, vivido y sentido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Sus ojos azules, tan azules, tan hermosos...Faltaba algo... - Herm...Piensa y dímelo. Asintió y se pasó una mano por los ojos. - Necesito saberlo. - Yo también lo necesito. Ron acarició su rostro con una mano y sonrió. - No sabes lo que siento al volver a verte. No quiero que te vayas nunca más. Hizo círculos con un dedo sobre su mejilla y sus ojos. Bajó el dedo hasta su barbilla y la subió levemente. Acariciando sus labios. La besó muy lentamente, intentando quedarse con su sabor. Hermione se separó. Ron la miró y agachó la cabeza. - Volveré...muy pronto a verte. No dijo nada. - Adiós. Sintió sus pies chocando contra las baldosas en el suelo. Sintió como abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí, marchándose de la casa. - Adiós. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó así. El sueño rápidamente se adueñó de ella.

No había dormido nada bien.

No había dormido.

Se había despertado en mitad de la noche, con mucho calor y, no había podido conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Aroma a papel, aroma a pintura, olor a gasolina y a perfumador. Cuero, madera, tinta. La redacción de un periódico.

- ¡Draco! Unos compañeros lo retuvieron unos minutos preguntándole sobre Nueva Zelanda Graham Goleen.Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las oficinas centrales donde decenas de redactoras y redactores corrían de un lado a otro con papeles y plumas. Sonrió. Hacía dos largos meses que no pisaba el departamento. Muchos murmuraron al verle pero Draco no se detuvo a saludar a nadie y fue derecho hacia la oficina del fondo del pasillo. No tocó a la puerta. Richard Smith gritaba hablando por teléfono: - ¡Estúpidos! Dígales de mi parte que... Draco paseó por el despacho. Ojeó los murales pegados a las paredes. Las caras mágicas le sonrieron. Los últimos titulares. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mal! ¡Ok! Sí, el cinco...¡Y una...! Las ventanas dejaban ver a la plantilla mientras trabajaban. Vio a Stella, la secretaria de... Levantó sus ojos grises. Sonrió. Hermione. Pero...arqueó una ceja. La mayoria de los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ella y la colmaron de abrazos y sonrisas mientras ella sonreía levemente, con una sonrisa que no era la suya, su sincera sonrisa, tan bella, tan llena. Sus ojos, ¿qué ocurría? - ¡Me estáis tocando mucho las narices! ¡Sí! Jajajaja, ¡no vais a venir! Pues entonces un diez... Y vestía de negro. ¿Negro, ella, Hermione? La criatura más transparente...Se despidió de todos los que la acosaban y se dirigió hacia donde él la miraba. Sus miradas se cruzaron. - ¡Qué no! ¡Es mi última oferta! Tan bella, tan hermosa. Tan...ella. - ¡La última! Abrió la puerta, pegando antes dos veces suavemente y asomó su cabeza pasando hacia el interior. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Adiós! Se encontraron frente a frente, de nuevo una vez más. Lo miraba con la misma intensidad pero tan distintamente. Estaban tan cerca, se encontraban tan lejanos... Un ruido sordo sonó. Richard suspiraba y había colgado el auricular de teléfono. Los miraba con sus ojos negros como carbones. - Sentaos. Hermione y Draco se sentaron cada uno en un asiento, delante de el jefe del profeta. Richard junto las manos y las yemas de los dedos unos con otros, apoyando los codos en la mesa. - Joder, venís en el peor momento. - masculló. - Tu nos citaste. - le recordó Draco. - Ya, Draco, ya. Bueno... - giró su silla que chirrió. - Solo dos cosas. O tres. Una, el libro será publicado a finales de esta semana. Los editores corregirán y enseguida se empezará a imprimir. Segundo, se va a celebrar una fiesta. - ¿Por nosotros? - preguntó Draco. - Por el libro. - gruñó Smith. - De etiqueta, el viernes. Un día antes de la publicación. Vendrá gente muy importante. Podéis invitar a amigos, familia...Pero, como os paséis, pagáis dinero de vuestro bolsillo, que no soy una hucha. Hermione sonrió levemente. - Y tercero, -cogió aire. - buen trabajo. Vais a ser ascendidos. - ¡Por fin! - exclamó Draco. - Creí que me pudriría siendo un reporterucho... Hermione observaba calladamente la escena. - ¿Alguna duda? - preguntó Richard al tiempo que encendía un puro. Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione se levantó de la silla. - Supongo que hoy no tendremos que trabajar, ¿no, Richard? - preguntó Hermione. - No, pero mañana, sí. (n/a...negrero) Tenéis el día libre. - Adiós, entonces. - dijo Hermione cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la oficina. - Hasta mañana, Smith. - se despidió Draco. Salió tras Hermione.

- Tienes mucha prisa, Granger. - le dijo con malicia. - Bastante, Malfoy. - ¿Qué te corre tanta urgencia? - Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Arqueó una de sus rubias cejas. - Granger....para. Te estoy hablando. Hermione frenó en seco y se giró, dando media vuelta y quedándose frente a Malfoy. Suspiró. - ¿Qué quieres? - Celebrar el ascenso. - Tengo cosas que hacer. - ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? En sus ojos había tristeza. Él también estaba triste. ¿Sería por lo mismo? No, ella sólo extrañaba a sus amigos de Auckland. A Mayra, a Johny, a Reeves... - Cosas, Malfoy, cosas. - dijo, fríamente. Sus labios. No, no podía perderse de nuevo de esa manera, maltratándose, muriendo por ella de esa forma tan irreal e inhumana. - Ya veo. - dijo un poco decaido. - Adiós. - dijo secamente. No podía hacer nada para detenerla. Y aunque la parara, nunca más podría ser. Ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni ninguna noche más. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Qué ocurría? Nada, todo bajo control. "Mientes". "Todo bajo control", "Mentira". Cogió aire. Solo necesitaba a alguien con quien explotar su deseo. Pansy. Nada más pensar en ella se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo intentar olvidar las noches con Hermione con Pansy? Incomparable. Sin embargo, tenía que sacarla de su mente.

Todo al tiempo. Todo pasaba con el tiempo. Se sentía cansada, triste, derrotada. Mal. Una mala sensación le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía nombre. El nombre de un hombre. Los ojos del mundo. Le dolía la cabeza, le pesaba el cuerpo, los ojos, el alma. Quería volver a Auckland, quería beber el café de Mayra y escuchar la tierna voz de Johny. Quería oírlos a ambos peleándose. Quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Reeves, tan eterna. Quería volver. Quería estar sola. Encerrarse en sí misma. Comprenderse. Había vuelto a su hogar, ése era su hogar. Allí estaba su familia, su trabajo, sus amigos... ¿Y si iba con Ginny? No, ella trabajaba. ¿Y Ron? No, no quería. ¿Quién más? Harry, no estaba en Londres. Se sentía tan sola, tan mal. Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en su apartamento, con sus libros, su televisión, su cama.

Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes de vampiresa. Sus ojos azules tan fríos y falsos. - ¡Draco! ¡Por fin! - exclamó echándose a su cuello. El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí. - Sabía que vendrías. Le besó en los labios. - Dios mío, estás muy cambiado. - sonrió con picardía. - Estás más guapo y más....mmm..sexy... - le besó en los labios nuevamente y luego le mordió en el cuello. - ¿Me has extrañado? - Mucho, Pansy. - dijo Draco sujetándola por las caderas y alejándola un poco. - ¡Uf! ¡Qué calor! Quítate la ropa, Draki... - Las damas primero. - ¡Por supuesto! Pansy se deshizo de toda su ropa y se quedó desnuda ante Draco. Pansy era guapa, siempre lo había sido. Tenía un cuerpo estupendo. Muy delgada, con unos senos considerables, unas piernas largas y una diminuta cintura. Una muñeca de piel pálida y cabello rubio lacio y suave como la seda. Cualquier hombre que hubiera estado en su lugar no se habría quedado en el estado que se quedó Draco. Quieto, normal. Pansy arqueó una ceja. - ¿De veras que me extrañaste? - volvió a preguntar. - Ya te dije que sí, Pansy. - Es que...te veo...raro, cambiado. - Soy el mismo de siempre. - dijo, seriamente. - Vamos a... - Shhh... -le calló acercándo su boca a su rostro. - Tengo una sorpresa para ti. - No me gustan las sorpresas.... - Esta te gustará. Le cogió la mano y tiró de él. A medida que avanzaban por el pequeño pasillo, la oscuridad aumentaba. Pansy hizo que Draco la rodeara con sus brazos. Tan solo unas velas puestas en los filos de una larga alfombra iluminaban el salón. - ¿Qué es esto? Pansy sonrió. - Para ti. Encima de la mesa había tres tarros de cristal con contenidos de color blanco, negro y rojo. - Es una sala de masajes pero..no puedes entrar vestido así... Suspiró. Pansy comenzó a bajarle los pantalones mientras él se desabrochaba la camisa. La chica sonreía malévola. Comenzó a morderle sensualmente mientras se deshacia de su ropa. Cuando terminó de desnudarlo, lo llevó hasta la alfombra y allí lo tiró. Se colocó frente a él: - ¿Te gusta la vista? - Sí. Pansy cogió uno de los botes, la crema negra. Se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a extenderlo por todo el cuerpo del rubio. - ¿Te gusta? - Sí. Un olor fuerte le llegó hasta la nariz. El olor de la crema. Cuando lo untó, cogió el bote de la crema blanca y repitió el proceso. Un calor agradable comenzó a rodear a Draco. De repente, un gusto terriblemente placentero comenzó a hacer mella en el rubio. Pansy masajeaba con ahinco la parte más oculta de su cuerpo, produciéndole un inmenso gusto. Imágenes oscuras comenzaron a mezclarse en su cerebro. Destellos fugaces no le dejaban ver de qué se trataba. Sólo sentía un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Pansy cogió la crema roja pero, ésa, solo la puso en las manos de Draco. Ella estaba sentada en los muslos de Draco. Éste sintió como ella se echaba hacia delante y dirigía su boca a sus labios y después a su oreja, susurrándole: - Ahora, palpa. Agarró sus manos y, las colocó estratégicamente, cada una en un seno. - Explora, tú tienes el poder. Acarició sin ver dónde. Aquello le gustaba. Sí, era muy excitante. Tocar y sentir, nada de ver. Oscuridad. Nuevamente los destellos volvieron a su mente. Como flashes, uno estalló. Lo vio. Era ella. Lo oyó. Eran sus gemidos. Lo sintió, eran sus piernas.

Era su candidez, era su olor, se enredaba en él de nuevo. Sentía su corazón latiendo frenético. La sentía a ella. Eran esos rizos, enredó los dedos en su pelo. Tan suave. Su piel, tan dulce. Esos labios, esos rojísimos labios. Su cintura, como ansiaba fundirla a él. Como quería pegarse a ella como una segunda piel. Como la deseaba, como la quería, como la amaba. Una dulce tortura. Lo dominaba, era ella. Sus besos. Su orgullo fiero. Su ansia de poder. Quería gobernarle. Quería que cayera. Y él caía. Podía... Sus piernas. Su cuerpo, el extremo del placer. Ella, su sueño, su tortura, su martirio. Oyó sus jadeos, sintió sus propios gemidos. Iba a estallar. - Hermione... Basta. Basta. Para, para. No podré. Te quiero. No te vayas. ¡Flash! ¡Flash! Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Eco de sus palabras. - Draco...Draco...Draco... ¡Draco! Abrió los ojos. No estaba ella, ni su reflejo, solo estaba él y...Pansy. - ¿Qué has dicho? Se enderezó, cayendo Pansy en su movimiento. - Tengo que irme. - Me has llamado...Herm... Corrió hacia su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Pansy seguía clavada en el suelo, con los ojos desencajados, mirando a todas partes. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había dicho...qué sentía? - Me has dicho... Dios, no podía ser. No, se había... - Hermione. Enamorado....

Se había levantado aún más confusa. Todavía más perdida en sí misma. Y lo peor...La oficina le esperaba. Vuelta al trabajo. Sería lo mejor. Olvidarse de todo como mejor sabía hacerlo, trabajando. Comenzó a escribir en el ordenador. Una columna sobre...¿qué? Ah, sí. Viajes paradisiacos en las lunas de miel. "Menudo tema". Las playas de Piha. Las hubiera querido visitar, un sitio mágico según contaban. Escribió rápidamente en el teclado. Las letras se grababan en la pantalla.

De repente, se paró un instante. ¿Qué había escrito? Abrió la boca y miró a los lados. Nadie la observaba, o eso creía. Borró la tontería que había escrito. ¿A quién obedecían sus manos, a su cerebro o a su corazón?

La observaba. El corazón se le aceleraba en cada respiración. Se mesó el cabello con una mano. Sentía un nudo en el corazón, una presión insistente. Un nudo que se le subía a la garganta de vez en cuando. Pero, no podía evitar mirarla. No podía sino verla para acallar y aumentar su dolor. ¿Por qué? Aún se negaba a creerlo. No, era imposible. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos. Se estaba liando a sí mismo. No, no, al contrario. Pum, pum Se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba hablar don ella. La necesitaba. Por lo menos podía estar cerca de ella.

De repente, Hermione se levantó de la mesa en la que trabajaba. Iba a tomarse un vaso de agua fresca, a ver si así ahogaba sus pensamientos, sus dudas. En cuanto se dirigió hacia allá, Draco se levantó a su vez y la siguió. Presionó el botón y dejó que el agua cayera en el vaso. Luego se apoyó en la pared y sorbió lentamente el agua oyendo como recorría su boca y bajaba por su garganta. Se masajeó con la otra mano las sienes que le dolían. Cerró los ojos. Le estaba sentando bien. El dolor era menos perpetuo. Una sombra se cruzó en su campo de visión. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Cerró los labios en un mohín y suspiró. - Buenos días, Malfoy. - saludó fríamente. - Quiero hablar contigo. - Perdona pero...tengo que trabajar.- dijo, dejando el vaso en la bandeja. - Espera. - la detuvo Draco. - Es en serio. - Lo mío también. - protestó Hermione. - Oh, vamos, no te hagas de rogar. - Anda, Malfoy, déjame en paz. La sujetó fuertemente haciendo que chocara con la pared. Hermione lo miró duramente. - Pero, ¿quién....? - comenzó a recriminarle. Draco miró a los lados y le tapó la boca con la mano. Hermione gimió, enfadada pero el rubio no le dio tiempo a nada y la arrastró rápidamente hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento que cerró con la llave. Soltó a Hermione que le exclamó, furiosa: - ¿Quién te crees? Eres... Draco se puso delante de ella. Se acercó tanto que su aire chocaba contra su rostro. Hermione le miró con los ojos serios y llenos de rencor. - ¿Qué quieres? Draco la miró. Sus ojos grises la miraron como nunca lo habían hecho. La besó. Creyó morir con ese beso. Creyó que se iba a derretir en sus labios. Creyó que la dulce muerte de lo prohibido lo había atrapado en su red de telarañas. La besó apasionadamente, besándola con ansia. Podría haberlo prolongado, podría haberla besado eternamente pero, Hermione, se separó de él con un fuerte empujón. Sin embargo, no consiguió alejarlo. - ¡Déjame, Malfoy! - No. - ¿Por qué no? - Porque no quieres, ni yo tampoco. - ¡Sí quiero! - No,tus labios no me han dicho eso. - Vete a la mierda. Dame la llave y déjame salir. - le ordenó. - No, quiero hablar. - No tenemos nada que hablar. - Yo creo que sí. Hermione suspiró. - Habla y déjame salir. - Te deseo. - Yo no, déjame salir. - No me mientas. Tu también me deseas, quiero volver a... - ¡No! Estamos en Londres, Draco, te lo advertí. Búscate otro juguete, yo ya me cansé. Ahora... - hizo un ademán para marcharse. No podía, el cuerpo de Draco se lo impedía. - No eres un juguete. - Malfoy... Tan hermosa. ¿Cómo no desearla, cómo no amarla? Pum, pum Pum, pum Alzó un dedo. Tocó su piel. Quemaba. Hermione lo miraba atónita. ¿Era ése Draco Malfoy? La deseaba, la amaba. - Necesito saber qué sientes. - ¿Qué siento? ¿Qué hablas? - ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Lloraba o reía? - Déjame salir... - se sentía asfixiada. - No, quiero saber. - Déjame salir o grito. - Grita, me da igual. - ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo entiendes? - le preguntó con los ojos llenos de puntos brillantes. - Me haces daño. Por favor, déjame ir. "Me haces daño", se hacia daño a sí mismo. Draco puso la llave en la cerradura. - Lo siento. - Yo más aún. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se marchó. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? Su corazón aún latía. Su boca aún le ardía. ¿Qué había hecho?

Las horas pasaban lentamente alargando su sufrimiento. No podía dormir, la cama era ahora inmensa, ahora, solo en ella. En la oscuridad y el cargado ambiente de su habitación, decía cosas sin sentido envuelto en sus pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que la protagonista era ella. Podía oír su risa hermosa, oír cuando le susurraba su nombre, sentirla piel contra piel, ver sus ojos. Tanta obsesión lo estaba matando poco a poco. Despertó a mitad de la noche. Se puso boca arriba a mirar el techo. Las sombras que se reflejaban en la pared no hacían más que darle miedo. Miedo de estar tan solo con su locura. Miedo de sí mismo. Recorrió la estancia pensando en ella. No había cávida para nada más en su mente, sólo ella. Ella se había hecho la dueña de su cabeza, de su corazón. ¿Por qué no podía deshecharla de sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué no podía ocultarla, hundirla en el olvido? ¿Por qué esto le estaba sucediendo? Él no había sido hecho para amar. Él no podía amar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia persona. Hacía daño a los demás. Desde pequeño había crecido con el dolor pegado como una segunda piel, como algo incrustado a su cuerpo, algo demasiado fuerte en su alma. Era un experto en causar sufrimiento y, no, no quería hacerle daño a ella. No, a ella no. La amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cuándo había nacido eso que sentía? ¿Cómo? Tan solo de tenerla, de beberse el uno al otro como veneno, como una droga adictiva. Siempre había sido así, siempre había sido algo peor que una adicción. Ella no había hecho otra cosa que dejarle soñar, de hacer plenas sus fantasías y él, no había hecho otra cosa que cumplirlas. Quería gritar. Quería correr con ella. La necesitaba. La anhelaba. La ansiaba. Ella, todo, todo lo daría por ella. Por tenerla de nuevo. Por que fuera suya pero, sobre todo, por que lo amara. Se tumbó. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Todo el mundo daba vueltas. Todos dormían, pero él no podía.

- ¿Vendrás? - ¡Pues claro! ¡No puedo perdérmelo! Hermione sonrió levemente. - Sabía que no me fallarías. - Y...¿puedo llevar pareja? - Claro. Pero...a ver lo que traes, eh. - rió. - Descuida. Confía en mí. - No debo... Se despidió de Ginny y colgó. Él la observaba. Hermione lo notó. Cerró los ojos un momento imaginando sus ojos. Tan grises, tan profundos. En las noches de luna llena, sus ojos brillaban. Recordó su sonrisa. Podía verlos de nuevo allí, en la habitación, reflejados el uno en el otro. - Señorita... La voz de Stella la sacó de su ensismamiento. La joven pelinegra de ojos canela le sonreía timidamente. - ¿Sí? Dime. - le respondió Hermione. - Quería saber si mañana se tomará el día libre. - Mañana...¿qué ocurre mañana? Stella sonrió. - Que es sábado pero, sale a la venta el libro de la biografía de Graham Golden. Hermione dudó. - No, Stella, no vendré. Pero, quizá me pase a ver que tal va... La joven sonrió y se alejó. Esa noche. Era la fiesta. No tenía ninguna gana de ir pero...tenía que hacerlo. La seguía observando. No, no quería mirarle. Lo ignoraría, como ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido días atrás. Ignoraba o quería olvidar.

La recepción era enorme. Richard Smith estaba encantado, y con razón, gastarse miles de dólares para un estreno como el de la Biografía de Graham Golden estaba justificado, si con él ganabas el doble o incluso el triple, claro. Cuestión de números. A Hermione los números nunca le habían interesado especialmente, simplemente, existían, como existían tantas cosas. - Demasiado pálida. - Ginny...sabes que no me gusta... - Que te pinten como una payasa. Ok. No lo haré. Cerró los ojos. La pelirroja pasó la brocha por sus párpados. - Abre. Parpardeó un par de veces. - ¿Qué falta? - preguntó, exasperada por terminar. - Los labios, cariño, ya termino. Le enseñó dos pintalabios. - ¿Rojo o rojo? - preguntó la pelirroja con picardía. - ¿Por qué rojo? - Ay, Herm... calla que pinto. - le pasó el lapiz por los labios. - Porque el rojo es el rojo, el fruto de la pasión, y todo ese rollo... El más bonito. El más atrayente. Terminó. Hermione se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. - Además, hoy vas a ser el centro de todas las miradas... - habló Ginny mientras se ataba el tacón. Se miró. Tan distinta. Sus ojos, llenos de rimel, parecían más grandes y profundos, ese rostro de mujer, esos labios más rojos todavía, ese atuendo... - Ginny... ¿no debería vestir de negro y traje de chaqueta? - No, Herm...Guapa, expectacular, así. - Ya, ya... - negó con la cabeza. - Lo que me haces hacer. Ginny soltó el maquillaje en el tocador y se frotó los labios. - Enga, vamos, Herm. - Tengo un nudo en el estómago. - Yo en el pelo...maldita sea... - se quejó Ginny tirando del brazo de Herm. Hermione se miró por última vez al espejo y suspiró. La noche comenzaba.

Richard Smith fumaba un puro. Los anillos de humo se volatilizaban en el aire desprendiendo un olor desagradable. Su jefe le sonrió al verlo llegar: - Draco. Bienvenido. ¿Una copa? - Gracias, Richard. Con mucho gusto. El director del profeta le entregó una fina copa de crital con un líquido granate. Draco bebió lentamente. - ¿Entusiasmado? - le preguntó su jefe mientras daba una calada. - No demasiado. Richard tosió dándose palmadas en el pecho. - ¡Quién lo diría! Deberías estar ilusionado, no lo ascienden a uno todos los días. ¿Por qué debía de estar ilusionado? Qué más daba que lo ascendieran o no...Todo ese trabajo realizado en Auckland solo le había traido una cosa, dolor. Ahora dentro de sí mismo solo sentía el dolor tan profundo clavado en su interior. Dolor que tenía nombre y apellido. - ¿Y Granger? - No ha llegado aún. Richard apagó el puro. Miró hacia los lados. - ¿No has traido a nadie contigo, Draco? - No. ¿A quié iba a llevar? ¿Qué amigos y qué familia? Suspiró. - Ven, voy a presentarte a unos socios. Richard Smith lo llevó junto a unos altos y delgados hombres de aspecto huraño. - Señor King, señor Clever, este es Draco Malfoy, co-autor de la biografia. - le presentó. Sonrió falsamente. - Encantado. - dijo, estrechándole a ambos las manos. ¿Por qué fingir? ¿Por qué mentirse a sí mismo? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Amigos, acaso? Comenzaron a hablar del libro y de Auckland. Los dos empresarios le miraban con atención pero, Draco veía sus ojos perdidos por la sala. ¿Con quién hablaba y por qué? Richard asentía. ¿Qué hacía allí? No le gustaba todo aquello, se sentía aprisionado en una jaula.

- Un gran auror. - declaró el tal Clever. - El mejor. - afirmó Draco. - No se equivoque, señor Malfoy. - dijo de pronto, Mr. King. - El mejor auror de todos sabría quien intentó asesinarle, ¿no cree? Sintió una furia terrible contra aquel hombre que hablaba con él y que le dirigía una sonrisa totalmente falsa. - ¿Y quién le dice que no lo sepa, señor King? - preguntó. En su voz se mezclaba la ira y la ironía. El hombre palideció un poco, se volvió a su socio, Clever se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y por qué no lo ha dicho, entonces? - Creo que hay que conocer a Graham Golden para sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre él. - dijo bebiendo de su copa. - Si me disculpan... Dejó la copa sobre la larga mesa y se retiró. "Estúpidos, creen que lo saben todos." Golden era como un padre para él, mucho más. Le tenía tanta admiración...Por eso estaba allí, para hablar y conmemorar a Graham Golden, su ídolo. Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ella también. Chocaron. - ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Draco. Se giró. Era...ella... - Herm..Hermione... Tan bella, tan luminosa como la luna. Sus ojos, esos luceros brillantes, mares llenos de olas que enamoraban. Y sus labios...Tan rojos, tan dulces. Pum, pum ¿Por qué su corazón se volvía loco de repente? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observar a esa belleza? Tenía una camisa blanca cruzada a ambos lados. Dos pequeños lazos sobresalían por detrás. Y una falda, una falda con dos pliegues coquetos. Color del oro. Suave como la seda. Lo noto antes de tocarla. Se enredaba seductoramente en sus muslos cayendo sobre su pierna. Tan hermosa, tan letal como el mismo veneno. - Malfoy. Buenas noches. - respondió fría, como el hielo mismo. - Buenas noches. Como quería perderse en sus ojos, como quería observarla una eternidad. Pum, pum Pum, pum - Felicidades, veo que has aprovechado la ocasión. - ¿La ocasión? - Para relacionarte con el mundo del periodismo mágico...me refiero. - Sí, Smith está presentándome en esta sociedad. - Muy bien. Espero que...te vaya bien. Fría, fría, no era ella. No, cálida, quería volver a sentirla cálida. Quería embolverse en ella, en su voz, beber para acallar su sed. - Guau, buenas noches, Malfoy. Veo que el tiempo te sienta bien. Draco desvió un segundo la mirada de Hermione. A su lado surgieron unos cabellos rojos como el fuego. - Weasley.... - murmuró. - Qué sorpresa. - Hacia tiempo que no nos encontrábamos. - dijo Ginny sonriendo. - Desde Hogwarts. - Sí, así es. Y había cambiado. Ya no era la niña indefensa a la que Potter y el pobretón de Weasley protegían. Ya no era la niñita pecosa con dos trenzas y rostro ángelical, tal y como Hermione, el tiempo había moldeado su rostro y su personalidad, convertiéndola en una mujer fascinante. Tan fascinante...pero menos que ella. - Ginny...vamos, quiero saludar a unos amigos. - habló Hermione. - Vamos, Herm. Hasta luego, Malfoy. - Adiós... Las dos chicas pasaron a su lado. Hermione estaba tan cerca... Se volvió y abrió la boca. Su espalda, al descubierto. Una espalda dorada, su espalda desnuda. Tragó saliva. Y ese andar...Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

- No lo recordaba así. - ¿Así, cómo? - Tan...- dijo gesticulando, añadió en voz baja. - Hermione, ¿tu le has visto? Está...potente, tía. Joder... Hermione sonrió. - No está tanto. - ¡¿No?! Sí, mis hormonas se disparan. ¡Uf! ¡Qué calor! - dijo abanicándose con la mano. Hermione miró a sendos lados de la sala. Había cientos de invitados. La gran mayoria desconocidos. Debían de ser contribuyentes o asociados al profeta, amigos de Richard Smith. Cuánto hubiera querido que en esa fiesta hubiera estado Mayra, o Johny, o Reeves...Estar allí. - ¿Una copita, Herm? ¿Sí, no? - Gin... La pelirroja ya pedía dos yin tonics. - Toma. - Gracias...Ginny...¿tu no me querrás emborrachar o emborracharte, verdad? - ¡Herm! ¡Descuida! Eso de las borracheras me pasaba en...Hogwarts, estaba tan mal con las penas de amores...ay, que tiempos. - bebió de su copa. - Ya...Lo sé. - Hermione sorbió lentamente. - Sí, tu por mi hermano, yo por Harry. ¡Que dos penosas! Ella por Ron. Se recordó adolescente, cuando iba al estadio y lo veía parando los tiros. Se agitaba en cada acercamiento, gritaba en cada golpe, sufría el partido en su propia piel sólo porque él estaba viviéndolo. - Hermione. - ¿Qué? - No mires. - ¿Por qué...? Demasiado tarde. - Sorpresa. - dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio. Hermione se giró y los vio. Le vio. Caminaban hacia ellas. - ¡Harry! - gritó alegre. - ¡Herm! ¡Qué gusto verte! Los dos amigos se abrazaron y se dieron unos besos de bienvenida. - Hola, hermano. Qué guapo, siempre dije que el azul era tu color. - Ya... - Ron frunció el ceño. - Estás muy... - Guapa, sí, gracias. Dame un beso, anda.

Al separarse de Harry, él la observaba mientras Ginny parloteaba. Sus ojos azules resplandecían. "El azul siempre fue tu color. Te hace los ojos aún más hermosos".... Le faltaba el aire. - Hola. - saludó el pelirrojo. - Felicidades. - Gracias. - dijo un poco azorada. - Estás preciosa. - Tu también estás...muy bien. El...el azul siempre te sentó bien. Ron sonrió. - A ti todo se sienta bien. Sintió calor en la cara, sintió presión en el pecho. ¿Por qué? Lo había visto miles de veces, sólo en sus años en Hogwarts ocurría eso. ¿Por...qué? - ¿A mí no me das beso de bienvenida? Clavó sus ojos en sus ojos. Sintió una tranquilidad repentina pero, a pesar de ello, los nervios siguieron instalados en su paz. Sonrió. - Claro. "¿Y si lo beso en la boca? ¡Hermione! Solo amigos, no, no, ¿sólo eso? ¡Hermione, despierta!". Sus labios le quemaron en la piel del rostro. Su beso quedó grabado en su cara como el hierro candente en la carne. Sintió un calor asfixiante en las mejillas, un calor que se iba poco a poco extendiendo por todos lados. - ¿Has pensado? - le preguntó Ron, cogiéndola de imprevisto. - Am..- dudó qué decirle. - Pues...sí, he pensado. - Y, ¿has llegado a alguna conclusión? - Am....sí, digo no. No, no lo sé. "¿Cómo que no? ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?" Sólo Ron tenía ese poder, le hacia perder el control sobre sí misma. - Espero que esta noche se te aclaren todas las dudas. - sonrió el pelirrojo. - Eso espero. - murmuró más para ella que para él.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a tomar unos cócteles. Mientras tanto hablaban. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse. - ¿Cómo es que vuestros "jefes" os han dejado una noche libre? - preguntó Ginny con tono meloso. - Todavía estoy extrañado. - murmuró Harry. - Gneis se ha vuelto loco. - rió Ron. Junto a él rieron los demás. Hermione daba vueltas a su copa sin terminar de beberla. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Era por Ron? ¿Por qué sino? Levantó sus ojos marrones. - De todas maneras, últimamente además de las tonterías típicas...no ocurre nada realmente interesante ni importante. - bufó Harry. - Lo malo es que cuando ocurre, ocurre en la otra parte del mundo. - gruñó Ron. - Por eso nunca estamos aquí. - Es un asco. Pero nos gusta. - sonrió Harry mirando a Ginny. Se fijó en un punto un rato. La figura comenzó a hacérsele borrosa. Se frotó con la mano los ojos. Rodó su mirada por la sala. Mucha gente, hablaban...Todo parecía tan trivial a su alrededor. Pero, dentro de su cuerpo sentía ese nudo apretándose dolorosamente. Un nudo que amenazaba con hacerse más poderoso, subirle por la garganta, desplazarse hasta su cabeza. - No estudiamos tantos años para que no nos gustara. - se quejó Ron. Y las voces se fueron apagando. Oía a Ron, a Harry, a Ginny...tan lejanos a ella cuando estaban a escasos centímetros. No oía nada, sólo oía el palpitar de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Su sonido hacia que las sienes comenzaran a dolerle. Que todo le diera vueltas. Anhelaba tanto aire fresco. Anhelaba tanto la paz...Una paz que nadie podía darle...¿O quizá alguien podía aportarle un poco...? En su retina su mirada gris y fría se le clavó como miles de espinas. Abrió la boca leves milímitros, cogió aire y sintió un extraño mareo, un cosquilleo. Draco la miraba con los ojos llenos de sentimientos confusos. Sentimiento de...¿odio? ¿Rabia? Quizá furia. ¿Habría envidia? Pero ella sintió tantas cosas provinientes de su mirada. Sintió una corriente de extrañas emociones fluyendo en ella. - ¿Hermione? - le gritó Ginny. Volvió la cabeza. Ron, Harry y Ginny la miraban ladeando la cabeza con muecas divertidas. - ¿A qué luna de Júpiter te has ido, Herm? - le preguntó Harry con sorna. - Estaba pensando... - se excusó. - Debes de estar muy nerviosa. - le dijo Ron. Él la estaba mirando. Lo sabía. - Sí, lo estoy pero, podría ser peor. - sonrió levemente. De repente, unos camareros que vestían de azul marino1 atravesaron la sala. Sacaron sus varitas y haciendo unos hechizos montaron entre ellos una plataforma redonda en la que pusieron un micrófono. - Qué extraño que Richard se haya adecuado a métodos muggles... - comentó Hermione. Richard Smith se paseó entre los camareros. Fumaba un nuevo puro. - Cómo me gustaría que dejase ese vicio. - protestó Hermione. - No creo que lo hiciese por nada de este mundo... Es una de sus pasiones. Se sobresaltó. Un golpe inesperado. Él estaba más alejado. Su voz estaba ahí. Él estaba ahí. - Hola, Malfoy... - respondió lo más secamente que pudo.

¿Por qué estaba así de fría? Una rabia le carcomia en su interior. La odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo. No podía soportar la idea de que no estuviera con él, que estuviera con el sucio Weasley. ¿Cómo lo prefería ante él? ¿Cómo lo comparaba? Él era Draco Malfoy. Guapo, inteligente, rico, deseado...Y él...también. Golpe bajo, Draco. Weasley era auror. Sí, una vez esa idea se le había cruzado. Qué cómico. Qué ironía. Auror de los de su propia calaña...Había podido ser mortifago. Su familia entera lo era. Pero, mejor no recordar. A Draco no le parecía guapo. Parecía un niño pequeño demasiado alto. Con aquellas pecas, le recordaba al niño idiota que una vez había conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts. Y ella. Ella era todo lo que podía desearse. Todo, ella lo era todo. Y en ese instante lo miraba con los ojos inmensos, tan grandes como ella misma. Con esos labios hermosos, con esa belleza que era. Todo. - Hola, Granger. Sus palabras le dolían. Le dolía ella. Cuanto quería volver a pronunciar su nombre. Como quería que las sílabas de la palabra rodaran por su boca, perdiéndose en el tiempo, quedando en él. Su nombre, le dolía. - ¿Lo pasas bien, Malfoy? Fría, fría como el hielo. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo? ¿Cómo podía él hacerlo? - Muy bien. Gran fiesta en mi honor. - sonrió con malicia. - Dirás en honor a Graham, Draco. - De los dos. - Y en el honor de Hermione. - Weasley. - dijo volviéndose a él. - Cuánto tiempo. - No demasiado para mi gusto, Malfoy. Draco volvió a sonreír. Giró la pupila y vio a Harry al lado del pelirrojo. - Potter, qué sorpresa. El trío fantástico de nuevo junto. - Ya ves. - respondió Harry. - Tu ni siquiera tienes a nadie que forme contigo un dúo, ¿no, Malfoy? Hubiera querido estrangular al idiota de Weasley allí mismo. Hubiera querido besarla. Hubiera querido desaparecer y secuestrarla. Pero, antes de que cualquiera de estos actos se le pasara por la mente, algo lo detuvo: - Ejem, ejem... Hola a todos. Richard Smith, su jefe estaba subido en la plataforma que habían instalado los camareros. Sus pequeños ojillos negros miraban a todos los presentes que comenzaban a arremolinarse en torno al redondel mirando al director del profeta. - Ya sabemos porque estamos aquí pero...de todas maneras, lo recuerdo. Estamos aquí para celebrar el estreno próximo de la biografía del gran Graham Golden. Entonces se dio media vuelta y, cogió de una caja un libro de cubierta blanca. En ella había una foto de unos ojos y una varita. Unos ojos de un color verde y azul muy intensos y una varita dorada. - Esta biografia la han escrito, en nombre del profeta, nuestros dos mejores reporteros. - se aclaró la garganta. - Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. La gente los miró pero ellos continuaron impasibles mirando a Richard. - Quería en nombre del profeta agradecerles a ambos sus dos meses de trabajo en Nueva Zelanda, y, por esa entrega a nuestro periódico, se merecen un ascenso. La gente murmuró. - Por ello, - se aclaró de nuevo la garganta. - les nombraré jefes de sección. Muchos aplaudieron la decisión. "Jefe de sección." El corazón de Draco latía precipitadamente, Richard sabía qué sección quería, que había luchado por ella mucho tiempo. - La señorita Granger será la jefa de la sección Internacional. Ginny abrazó a Hermione. Harry y Ron también la felicitaron. Hermione sonreía tímidamente. "No está contenta", pensó Draco. "Si me mirara, si lo hiciera estaría seguro". Pero ella no lo miró y, Richard Smith siguió con sus novedades. - Y el señor Malfoy será el nuevo jefe de... Un brillo de emoción iluminó el rostro del rubio. - Asuntos secretos del periódico. Lo había conseguido. Después de tres largos años, por fin podría ser el jefe de todas aquellas cosas oscuras que se ocultaban, de aquellos casos tan peligrosos, del máximo riesgo, del peligro. ¡Por fin! - Felicidades. - sonrió Richard. - Felicidades. Se volvió, ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones, sonriendo levemente. - Gracias. - Era lo que querías, ¿no? - Sí. ¿Y tú? Se produjo un mínimo silencio que fue interrumpido por la persona más inoportuna. - Drakito...Felicidades, amor. La voz fría y malévola de Pansy lo golpeó como un huracán. - Parkinson...cuánto tiempo. Sus ojos marrones ya no estaban clavados en los suyos sino que examinaban a la ex Slytherin, sonriente. Llevaba un vestido corto plateado, el cabello rubio platino suelto y mucho rimel en los ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo y a la vez encantadores. - Granger....Veo que no has cambiado. - sonrió. - Sigues siendo una pobre sangre sucia. - Cállate, Pansy. - le cortó Draco. - Sí, mejor será que no vuelvas a insultar a Hermione, Parkinson... - Ron se colocó al lado de Hermione, frente a los dos ex Slytherins. - ¿Sabes? Un auror puede causarte muchos problemas si se lo propone. - ¡Ah! Weasley, no me das miedo. - dijo con dignidad. - Deberías tenerlo. - miró a Malfoy con desprecio. - Vamos, Herm, deja a las serpientes con su veneno. La cogió por la parte superior del brazo y suavemente la arrastró junto a él. Draco la vio marchar con aquellos destellos que desprendía su falda y sus rizos, derramados en su espalda desnuda. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó furioso a Pansy. - ¡Oh! Draco, no te alteres... - Pansy sonrió divertida. - Nadie te invitó. - Yo me auto invité, cariño. Además, no entiendo por qué no.... - Quiero que te largues ahora mismo. - dijo sin preámbulos. - No, he venido a verte en toda tu gloria y no me iré sin ti. - Pues ya puedes esperar, no pienso estar contigo... - No creo que te convenga no hacerlo... Draco sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿Me estás amenazando? - Tómatelo como quieras. Sólo te digo que no pienso irme. - Soy más peligroso de lo que crees, Pansy, no juegues conmigo.

- Un brindis. - dijo Ginny alzando la copa. - Por Hermione. - apuntó Harry imitándola. - Por ti, Herm. - sonrió Ron. Chocaron las copas y bebieron. - No te veo muy feliz. - le susurró Ron. - Sí, sí... - asintió ella. - Sólo es que...no sé, esperaba...una sección para mí sola, no ser jefa. Lo mío es escribir mis propios artículos, no dirigir a los demás. - Vamos, - la animó Harry. - tendrás más oportunidades para ello. - ¡Claro que sí, Herm! ¡Eres una gran periodista! - exclamó Ginny. Hermione sonrió y asintió. - Tenéis toda la razón. Soy una de las mejores periodistas del profeta. - Podía decirse que la mejor. - Richard. - Hermione se volvió y sonrió a su jefe. - Brinda con nosotros. - Creo que estoy bebiendo demasiado... - rió él. Así que, ya que no tengo excusa, que no sea yo solo el que se emborrache. Haced un brindis general. Ron se aclaró la garganta. Miró a Hermione y le sonrió. - Lo haré yo. - Muy bien. Sube a la plataforma para que te oigan mejor. El pelirrojo vestido de azul cielo subió a la plataforma y reclamó la atención de todos los presentes. - Ah, cómo ha cambiado el pobretón... - susurró Pansy. - Veo que tienes competencia, Drakito. Draco apretó la copa en su mano. - Bueno, yo voy a proponer un brindis. - sonrió dulcemente. - Hoy es un día muy especial porque...yo siempre he admirado a Graham Golden y, me gustaría que mucha gente supiera todo lo que hizo por el mundo mágico. Hermione sonrió. - También quería darle mis más sinceras felicidades al profeta porque tienen a la mejor periodista del mundo mágico. A Hermione Granger. Draco no pudo evitar mirarla. Hermione miraba a Ron mientras hablaba con el gesto orgulloso y feliz. - Además de una gran profesional, Hermione es una de las mejores personas que conozco y...la mujer más increíble que existe. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. ¿Por qué decía todo aquello? Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía dejar de mirarle. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la sensación extraña de que algo importante va a suceder.

- Por todo ello...

¿Qué iba a hacer el idiota de Weasley? Él ya sabía todo aquello, sabía que era maravillosa, sabía que era la mujer más increíble del mundo...lo sabía. Lo sabía.

- Quiero decirle a ella y a todo el mundo...

Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio. Su corazón y su mente se habían vuelto locas. Quería callarlo pero ni ella misma podía hablar.

- Que te amo, Hermione.

También la amaba. Pero no como él. Su amor no era comparable al suyo. No, no lo era. Y ella, ¿qué sentía ella? ¿Cómo era su amor? ¿Qué amor...? Ella no lo amaba. Ella...

- Y quiero pedirte...

Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Sus ojos brillaban.

- Que te cases conmigo.

Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum Y ahora todos la miraban, y él no era menos.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hermione?

Pum, pum No. Pum, pum Sí. Pum, pum No lo sé.

Sí.

Pum, pum Pum, pum Pum, pum ¿Cómo qué sí? ¿Cómo qué sí? No, no, no, no, ella no podía...no, ella con él, no.

- Quiero casarme contigo, Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y de un salto bajó de la plataforma y corriendo se acercó a Hermione. En los ojos de ella una emoción enorme se transformó en lágrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla. El pelirrojo la agarró suavemente por ambos carrillos. - Sí, sí, sí... - sollozó Hermione. - Te quiero, Herm, te quiero. La besó con ternura mientras en su beso el sabor salado de las lágrimas se mezclaba con el de su alegría.

Pum, pum Pum, pum Se sentía roto, muerto, triste, furioso, quería matarlo, quería acabar con todo eso que sentía...No quería sentir. Sólo quería dormir para siempre y no sufrir. Vio desconcertado como Ron sacaba una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y, al abrirla, le colocaba en el dedo un brillante anillo a Hermione. Mucha gente se acercó para felicitarlos y otros tantos aplaudieron y murmuraban. Todo era una fiesta, todos estaban contentos, pero él... Él había muerto allí mismo. Su alma se había roto en miles de cachitos que ahora se perdían en cada lágrima de Hermione.

Hermione abandonó un instante la sala y se dirigió a los baños.

Voy a felicitar a Weasley por la feliz noticia. -sonrió Pansy.

Pero Draco no la escuchó.

Tras esto, salió veloz detrás de Hermione. Distinguió sus rizos castaños volando detrás de la puerta del servicio de señoras.

Hermione se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo blanco.

Abrió la puerta y cerró con un portazo, echando el pestillo.

La morena lo miró confundida y antes de moverse, Draco ya había corrido hasta donde se encontraba y la agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas. En sus ojos un brillo de rabia y dolor le perforaba la retina con la sola intención de hacerle daño.

Suéltame. - le dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó fríamente. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba él. ¿Por qué....?

- Suéltame. - repitió.

- Responde.

¡Suéltame!

La atrapó, pegó su espalda en la pared. Hermione se estremeció.

La fría pared estaba pegada a su espalda desnuda.

- Quiero que me aclares por qué....

Porque lo amo.

Sus ojos marrones, como quería perderse en sus ojos, sumergirse y hundirse en toda su profundidad.

¡No!

Se gritó y le gritó. No, no, no era cierto.

- Mientes, tú no le amas.

- Claro que lo amo. Suéltame.

- Susurrabas mi nombre, me besabas, estabas conmigo todas las noches...

Eso fue en Auckland..

No puedes haberte olvidado de todo eso.

Claro que lo he olvidado.

No, no, no...No podía haberlo olvidado. Aquellas noches, aquel deseo, aquello que les envolvía. Sus noches, sus días, sus besos, sus caricias...

- Mientes, estás mintiéndome...

No te miento.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una lágrima? ¿De ella o suya?

- Tú me amas a mí.

- Yo le amo a él, amo a Ron...siempre le he amado.

- No. - la golpeó más fuertemente contra la pared. - No.

Sí, Malfoy, es así...Yo no te amo, no te amo.

De nuevo una lágrima. De ambos.

- Desde que era pequeña, desde Hogwarts, siempre lo he amado, siempre. - su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que Draco pudo oírlo. - Siempre.

- ¿Qué fui para ti?

- Un juego, un juego.

- No, fui más que eso. No me engañas.

Eres tú el que se engaña.

Dolor, más lágrimas y más dolor.

- Yo no te amo.

- No puedes casarte con él. No puedes.

- Claro que puedo.

- ¿Lo amas?

- Lo amo.

- ¿Lo deseas?

Lo deseo.

Una lágrima, otra lágrima, más lágrimas, muchas lágrimas.

¿Le deseas más que a mí?

Silencio.

¿Le deseas más que a mí? - repitió.

Más silencio y sus ojos, y sus labios, y ella, allí, con su respiración, con su corazón.

¡Contéstame!

Pero ella no le respondió, se limitó a mirarle. Y sus ojos se clavaron como puñales.

Si no vas a decírmelo...tendré que averiguarlo.

Hundió su cabeza sobre su pecho. Respiró su aroma, tan conocido, tan permanente. Su aroma tan real, era ella.

Y se separó de nuevo, aún sujetándola y la besó. Ella no quería, se resistió al principio.

Se volvió a separar. Quería que sufriera.

¿Besa bien Weasley?

La volvió a besar.

- ¿Besa bien? ¿Te gustan sus besos más que los míos?

De nuevo la besó. "Sufre".

Dímelo.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Su silencio le dolía más que sus palabras

¿Y te hace sentir lo que yo? ¿Te hace el amor como yo? ¡Dímelo!

Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus labios brillaban. El tiempo corría.

Le soltó bruscamente las muñecas. Sus manos le sujetaron entonces la cintura con fuerza extrema y la acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo y echarse en la pared.

Interrumpió el beso, sentía la respiración de Hermione en su oído, chocando contra su rostro.

Bajó su mano hasta uno de sus muslos y lo agarró, apretándolo con su mano. Con el otro brazo la bajó un poco y tiró del lazo de su camisa que se desprendió leves centímetros dejando ver su escote más ampliamente.

La besó de nuevo. Sentía los nervios en su propia piel.

¿Te hace sentir esto? - dijo apretándola aún más contra él.

De los labios de Hermione un gemido ahogado se escapó, cerró los ojos y su respiración siguió agitada. La besó y se escapó un nuevo gemido

- ¿Sientes esto con él?

Y una lágrima.

- Me haces daño. - susurró Hermione. - Me haces daño, déjame...

- No le amas. No puedes casarte con él. No, tu no puedes...

Me haces daño. - gimió sollozando.

La besó de nuevo y la sujetó en el aire. Hermione rodeó el cuello del rubio.

- Suéltame.

Te quiero. Te amo, ¿no lo entiendes?

"Pum, pum" Abrió los ojos. Lloraba.

- Te amo, te amo. - repitió, exasperado.

- Pero yo no.

- ¡Me amas! Me lo estás demostrando.

- Déjame en paz.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

- Suéltame.

- ¿A qué tienes miedo?

Me haces daño, basta.

Sí, ella estaba sufriendo, pero, él también.

Por favor.... - le suplicó.

No, no podía. No podía hacerle daño. La amaba...demasiado.

La soltó. Ella cayó de pie, aún agarrada a él aunque enseguida lo soltó. Cerró los ojos y se frotó con el pañuelo los ojos.

Hermione salió corriendo del baño.

Draco se quedó allí, de cara a la pared, extendido uno de sus brazos, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón roto.

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No me maten. Sé que tardé una eternidad en escribir el capítulo pero no ha sido nada fácil. Al contrario, ha sido realmente difícil. Bueno, también contribuyó a mi tardanza que me quedara leyendo en vez de escribiendo. Sí, ya leí el 5º libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix". No voy a poner cosas de él en el fic pero, en el próximo que haga.... Hablando de próximo.... Ya tengo la idea y dentro de poco la pondré en marcha... Será de nuevo un Draco/Hermione. Su título va a ser.... "Prisionera de un sangre limpia"... Bien, ya sé que me rompí la cabeza con el título, jeje ;)

Pronto le daré más noticias, la temática básica será el secuestro de Hermione por...¿no adivinan? jejeje, les daré más detalles próximamente.

Bueno, sobre el capi. Ha sido difícil.

1. Boda, boda entre Hermione y Ron. Sí. 2. Pansy...odiosa, todos lo sabemos. 3. Draco enamorado. Y, ¿Hermione?

.......................Después, en el próximo capítulo...¡ya es el 14! Pues, pues... Una noche agitada, el estreno de la biografía de Golden, preparativos de boda, confesiones inesperadas, sorpresas y..........¡Draco y Herm! Bueno.. Sólo les adelanto que habrá una conversación...................................... ¡Dejen reviews¡¡¡Por fi¡¡¡que me lo curro mucho por vosotrs¡¡¡ Gracias a tods

Os quiero muchísimo

Lira Garbo

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"


	14. Compartiendo sentimientos

No es historia de amor  
  
Conyta-malfoy: ¡Hola! Jejeje, no me mates que entonces no puedo escribir más...:P ¡claro! De eso se trata, de dejarte con la intriga y que me sigas leyendo, jaja ;) Bueno...no sé, habría que preguntarle pero, claro, ella no sé lo que nos diría, ¿tu qué crees? ¿Que lo ama? ¿Y por qué no? :P Yo como amo a Draco creo que todo el universo lo ama pero es MIO, MI TESORO, GOLLUM...Lira, vuelve a ti, vuelve, jijiji, bueno preciosa, ¿el baño? jjijijijij, cosas peores espérate de estos dos salidos, jaja, un besazo¡  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola amiga¡¡ ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien. SI, dijo SI. Le dijo que sí a Ron y rompió el corazón a Draco. ¿Loca? Sí, yo no dejaba a Draco ni por trescientos Rons (por 300...para 1...en...^^) No, no, Draco es único. Hermione es...ay, ¿en qué pensará esta chica? Lo que ocurre es que ella dice que ama a Ron y no le interesa Draco, o eso dice...(Puede eso ser cierto :| No, por favor...**) Un psicólogo, desde luego, y yo otro, jeje ;) Angustiosos...jeje, sí, :P Me dio por hacerlos angustiosos. :P No te tragues las lágrimas porque me temo que pronto las tendrás que utilizar... (qué dramático quedó y que mal sonó...) Así que... Sí, Draco admira profundamente a Graham Golden. Para él es como un padre, sobre todo desde que ocurrió aquello con Lucius en la mansión de Auckland. Muchos besos¡¡¡Espero que éste te guste¡¡  
  
Anne M. Riddle: ¡Mi niña! ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Sí? ¡Ay, ay! No sabes hasta donde me llegan tus palabras, te prometo que tenía ganas de llorar mientras leía tu review, Dios mío, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Es realmente difícil expresar todo tal y como quieres, con letras. A veces te pones a pensar en qué sentirán los que te leen, en si entenderán lo que quieres decirles o si no les satisfacerá como tu quisieras...Pero, cuando leo algo así, y eso que es la primera vez, me siento tan satisfecha de mi misma de mi "trabajo" que veo reflejado el triunfo de días y días pensando y creando para vosotr@s. Cuando dices que te ha llegado al alma que te impresionó Draco, que te llegó a lo más profundo, que has llorado! Me siento tan bien y tan mal a la vez. Como si miles de cosas se agolparan de repente y no puedo evitar sonreír. Gracias, oh, muchas gracias, miles y millones de gracias. ¿Nunca te habías sentido así? Ay, como me alegro que Draco te haya transmitido eso. ¡Qué felicidad! :D Gracias¡¡ Bueno, sobre Ron y Hermione, a mí me parece una pareja lindísima, unas de mis preferidas aunque, por supuesto, ni punto de comparación con el Draco/Herm, lo mejor de lo mejor ;) De todos modos, Hermione dice que ama a Ron. Y yo creo que encajan muy bien. Hermione es seria y responsable y eso contrasta con la inocencia y un poco de incomprensión por parte de Ron. Draco, por desgracia, va a sufrir y creo que mucho. :( Bueno preciosa, gracias¡¡¡este capítulo va en especial a ti, muchas gracias y muchos besos!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: mi niña lo afirmo¡¡Estás loca¡¡¡¡¡¡jejeje, pero como me lo paso contigo, no me lo paso con nadie. Lo que me he podido reír¡¡¡jeje, yo también prefiero el lado salvaje de Draco a Ron pero....amos....esta niña está loca del to'...Bueno preciosa¡Gracias por el review¡¡que sería de mí sin ti¡¡¡ay, un besazo¡  
  
SpyProngs19: ¡Gracias preciosa! Muchas gracias. Sí, la verdad que fue super bonito, ay, yo me hubiera derretido si un chico me hubiera dicho eso delante de...medio mundo. ¡Ay..! :D Sí, pobre Draco :( Ay, a mi me dolió muchísimo también pero...Hermione siempre se lo ha dejado claro...ha sido él quien se enamoró... Pobrecito.. :( Jeje, gracias¡ Ya ve¡ Puedes esperar muchas sorpresas ;) Jeje, otra historia...uf, no sabes qué trabajo y qué nervios...volver a empezar es tan difícil pero tan bonito.. :) ¡Gracias por tener paciencia! Ya sé que tardo pero siempre quiero que salga perfecto y para eso nada mejor que tiempo. ;) Gracias¡¡ Muchos besos¡¡  
  
Cristalgirl: ¡Hola linda! Pobre Draco, tu lo has dicho. :( Se enamoró perdidamente de ella y ella...dice que ama a otro...dice... Muchos besos!  
  
14. Compartiendo sentimientos.  
  
Quería romperlo todo. Quería despertar de la pesadilla. Quería dejar de sufrir. Un grito se le ahogó en la garganta. Cerró con un portazo. Una burda mentira, todo aquello era falso, sí, debía ser eso. Sólo un teatro que Weasley había montado...sí, sólo eso. Las manos le temblaban. Se mordió el labio y tiró una silla al suelo. Sentía su corazón latiendo frenético. Quería hacer algo malo. Morir. "No te amo, no te amo, no te amo, no te amo", se le clavaba hasta el corazón, mataba a su alma. Necesitaba su amor, la necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Sin ella no podía. Se sentía impotente. "No te amo". ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, no podía hacer nada. Se sentó en el sillón y hundió la cabeza en sus piernas. "Nada, Draco, no puedes hacer nada". Un nudo le retorcía las tripas. Un ansia le recorría el cuerpo. Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Nunca se había sentido así. No, no podía ser... No podía...Sin poder evitarlo, Draco Malfoy hizo lo que nunca había hecho, lloró.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La cama era inmesa. Nunca antes lo había notado tanto. Agazapada en un rincón, todo quedaba vacío. Tenía frío. Se cubrió con la sábana pero, aún sentía un temblor por todo su cuerpo. "Te amo". Recordó sus ojos grises, tan llenos de ese mensaje que no quería creer. Él, Draco Malfoy, su mayor enemigo...él la amaba. No podía ser cierto, y si lo era, ¡qué más daba! Ella no le amaba, ella amaba a Ron. Sonrió levemente y se acurrucó junto a su almohada. Sí, siempre lo había amado. Recordó el baile en Hogwarts, recordó cómo había deseado que Ron le hubiera dicho que no bailara con Krum, recordó sus palabras y lo que ella había disfrutado. Recordó también su primer beso, con quién sino con él. Ron, siempre Ron. Las noches estrelladas habían observado calladas su sufrimiento por el hecho de que dos amigos no puedan verse de otra manera que como esa. Fue como si sus lágrimas de niña se volvieran a derramar en esa noche en la que su sueño parecía hacerse realidad. Iba a casarse, con él. Sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. Se sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo y también felicidad, todo junto. Pero, la alegría no la embargaba como ella pensaba que iba a suceder. No. Sólo estaba contenta pero...a medias. Recorrió el hueco de la cama con sus ojos. Apretó más contra sí las sábanas para no tener frío, para no pensar. Quería dormir y no soñar, pues sabía que no iba a tener más que oscuras pesadillas. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo callada escuchando el silencio que la envolvía. Envuelta en él volvió a sentirse sola allí, le faltaba algo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^ ¿QUÉ?  
  
Ya lo has oído. Dimito.  
  
Pero, pero, pero, maldita sea....  
  
Richard Smith apagó el puro que fumaba en el cenicero de su escritorio y se levantó de su silla, tirándola al suelo.  
  
No puedes dimitir.  
  
Oh, claro que sí.  
  
- Te he dado el puesto que querías. ¿Qué jodida cosa quieres más? - gritó, su cara estaba roja de ira y de confusión.  
  
Nada, Richard, no quiero nada. Adiós.  
  
Abrió la puerta del despacho y se despidió con un gesto. El director del profeta salió rápidamente detrás de él.  
  
- ¡Malfoy! ¡Te arrepentirás!  
  
Draco alzó la mano mientras caminaba y estiró el dedo corazón haciendo esa señal a su ex jefe.  
  
- ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Me oyes!  
  
El rubio se metió en su oficina y empacó sus cosas para irse para siempre del periódico.  
  
- ¿Qué son esos gritos?  
  
Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo en el perchero. Se arregló un poco su cabello lleno de rizos y frunció el ceño escuchando las palabrotas de Richard Smith.  
  
- ¿No debería estar contento porque somos superventas? - sonrió a Stella.  
  
Su secretaria sonrió levemente y asintió.  
  
- Señorita, ha ocurrido algo.  
  
- ¿Qué? No sé qué puede poner de tan mal humor a Richard en un día como hoy.  
  
Se acercó a la cafetera y se dispuso a echarse una taza de humeante y caliente café.  
  
- Draco Malfoy ha dimitido.  
  
La cafetera se le escapó de la mano y cayó en la mesa con un golpe sordo, derramándose todo el líquido oscuro por ella.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Draco Malfoy a dimitido?  
  
- Sí. - Stella se levantó y, sacando su varita, limpió la mesa.  
  
- No puede ser...  
  
De repente, detrás de ella, un hombre rubio con una caja de cartón caminaba hacia la salida.  
  
Se volvió y le vio. Corrió detrás.  
  
Fuera llovía. Las nubes habían terminado estallando y se deshacían poco a poco, llenando la ciudad de agua y frío.  
  
- No pude escoger un día mejor para irme. - gruñó Draco mirando al cielo.  
  
Las gotas resbalaron por su cabello y cayeron por su rostro. Siguió andando dirección a su coche. Oyó unos pasos tropezando con los charcos de agua.  
  
Había llegado hasta su coche e iba a meter la caja en el maletero cuando una voz lo golpeó haciendo que se volviera.  
  
¡Draco!  
  
Se estremeció al oírla pronunciar su nombre así. Y, a pesar de la niebla y la humedad la vio. Empapada, sus rizos mojados, su camisa tan pegada a su piel. Y sus ojos, esos ojos como dos luceros ahora más brillantes que nunca. No dijo nada. La vio avanzar hacia él. Su corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente.  
  
- Sabía que eras idiota, Malfoy, pero no tanto como para esto.  
  
Sonrió seductoramente y de repente el gesto se curvó en una mueca algo enfadada.  
  
- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
  
Sus ojos le observaban, moviéndose veloces por todo su rostro esperando impacientes una respuesta.  
  
- Estoy cansado.  
  
Abrió la cerradura del coche y metió la caja en él.  
  
- ¿Cansado, de qué? ¿No estás en el puesto que quieres?  
  
Cerró la puerta. Se revolvió el cabello con la mano.  
  
- Sí, cansado. Muy cansado.  
  
- ¿Por qué te vas?  
  
- Por ti.  
  
- Eres un cobarde.  
  
- Lo soy. Un cobarde y un perdedor.  
  
El agua los estaba empapando. El frío les calaba, poco a poco se iba apropiando del calor y lo transformaba en escalofríos. Pero, a ellos no les importaba.Todo había desaparecido. La lluvia no era más que agua, el tiempo no era más que eso...tiempo que pasaba.  
  
- Has ganado, me has derrotado. No puedo estar un minuto más en el lugar donde tu estés porque, voy a volverme loco.  
  
Y las gotas caían, una tras otra, suaves y ruidosas, se partían en mil al chocar contra el suelo y se perdían en la inmensidad. No sabía que decir, las palabras se le habían trabado en la boca, no podía hacer nada.  
  
- Felicita a Weasley de mi parte.  
  
Y seguía lloviendo, más fuerte cada vez. Y las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, y hacia frío y se iba...  
  
- Adiós, Granger.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, se iba, huía de ella. No podía estar un minuto más allí.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Sólo podía deternerle aquello, solo sus palabras, solo ella. Su corazón quería quedarse pero su razón, más fuerte, le gritaba que se fuera. Lo cogió de la mano, su contacto le produjo un escalofrío, se volvió, la miró a los ojos. Las gotas se derramaban sobre ellos, la lluvia olía a ella. Y si algo se había esperado, no fue aquello. Esperó alguna palabra, algún reproche, un adiós, pero no esperó aquello. No esperó ese beso. Un beso como nunca le había dado. Un beso que parecía hablar por ella, un beso que le rogaba, un beso capaz de matarle en aquel instante. Le besó abrazándole con fuerza. Y se dejó llevar por sus labios, besándola también y estrechándola contra él. Y la lluvia caía sobre ellos, pero nada ya importaba. Solo su beso. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ni ellos mismos lo supieron, solo supieron que, después de la eternidad compartida, su alma no estaba saciado, ni siquiera su corazón, y mucho menos sus labios. Pero hecho o no, era la despedida.  
  
- Adiós. - susurró Draco.  
  
Y no la miró, porque sabía que si lo hacia nunca podría irse. Se metió en el coche, metió la llave y lo arrancó. Abandonó el garaje de los empleados del profeta. Siguió avanzando y sólo se detuvo en un semáforo. Y en ese momento miró atrás, pero, ya no vio nada más, solo niebla, lluvia y soledad.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Si es que no tienes remedio. Ven, anda.  
  
Caminó detrás de su amiga.  
  
- O mejor, quédate ahí y quítate la ropa, que vas a coger una pulmonía.  
  
La pelirroja se perdió por el interior de su habitación.  
  
- Herm, tu y yo cuñadas, ¿te imaginas? - murmuró Ginny.  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente.  
  
- Aunque no te entiendo. ¿Tu sabes con quién te vas a casar?  
  
- Con Ron...  
  
- ¡Con mi hermano! Sí, ese engendro...siempre tuviste muy mal gusto...  
  
Se miró la mano, el anillo relucía en su dedo anular.  
  
- Malfoy ha dimitido.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? Este tío es tonto.... - gruñó.  
  
Ginny salió de su cuarto con un pijama rosa con vacas volando.  
  
- Aunque te confieso que siempre fue mi fantasía sexual... - rió.  
  
La miró y arqueó una de sus cejas.  
  
- ¿No te desnudas? ¿Qué piensas ponerte esto encima de e...?  
  
- Ginny, me voy. - dijo, decidida.  
  
- Pero, ¿dónde vas a ir?  
  
- Tengo que irme... - dijo cogiendo su bolso.  
  
- Ya sé que el pijama es feo pero...Herm, vas a coger una pulmonía, Herm...  
  
- Mañana vengo, Ginny. - le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Ginny se encogió de hombros, hizo un mohín con los labios y suspiró.  
  
- No hay quien te entienda.... -gruñó.  
  
- ¡Adiós!  
  
Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo de nuevo al profeta.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Observó la lluvia caer tristemente.  
  
La chimenea crepitaba y sus chispas rojas se deshacían como pompas de jabón en las llamas del fuego.  
  
Se sentía muy cansado, desfallecido.  
  
Sentía que su mundo se había muerto, y él con él.  
  
Había hecho lo correcto, quedarse habría supuesto alargar su sufrimiento. Pero, ¿acaso así no sufría? ¿Cuál de los dos era peor? ¿El verla o el no verla?  
  
El pensar que la había perdido era tan doloroso que tan solo la idea cruzando por su mente le hacía daño y le producía angustia y congoja.  
  
Se había enamorado. No era una tontería, todo era muy en serio. Demasiado. Quién lo habría pensado. Draco Malfoy enamorado de una sangre sucia...  
  
Ni las palabras podían acallar su corazón. Ni los insultos, nada.  
  
La amaba, ahora lo sabía con total certeza. Pero, jamás sería suya porque ella amaba a otro. Qué amor más idiota. ¿Cómo olvidar? Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, dejar al tiempo pasar. Olvidarla. Si la olvidaba quizá sus besos no le dolerían tanto, si la olvidaba quizá cuando dijera su nombre no lo oiría, si la olvidara, quizá dejara de amarla.  
  
Pero era pedir en vano, era pedir al sol que dejara de brillar.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta. Sería Pansy. La echaría, era la persona que menos ganas tenía de v ver.  
  
Abrió la puerta y no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.  
  
Ella lo observó subiendo y bajando sus ojos por su cuerpo.  
  
- Con el frío que hace y tu semi desnudo.  
  
No tenía nada de frío, al contrario, calor, ahora comenzaba a quemar la habitación. Por eso estaba en pantalones cortos.  
  
- ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
- Cla...claro.  
  
Su olor le rodeó como un aura mística. Su olor mezclado con el de la lluvia.  
  
- Que bien se está aquí.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección?  
  
Se volvió y le miró, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.  
  
- Una tiene sus fuentes. La conseguí en el profeta.  
  
Draco arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Recuerda que soy la jefa de Internacional, Draco.  
  
Tragó saliva. Se sentía desnudo e indefenso frente a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- No quería estar sola.  
  
- Haber llamado a tu...prometido.  
  
Hermione tosió.  
  
- Está trabajando.  
  
- Ah, por eso vienes aquí, ¿no? Ya que tu "adorado" está...  
  
La chica ignoró a Draco por completo y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Draco la siguió.  
  
Hermione llegó hasta el salón y observó el fuego, quitándose el abrigo.  
  
- Ya decía yo que estabas así vestido. Hace calor. - dijo abanicándose con una de sus manos.  
  
Se acercó velozmente y la tomó de un brazo.  
  
- No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo.  
  
- ¿Quién está jugando?  
  
- Tú estás jugando.  
  
- No, no juego. Esto va en serio.  
  
- Vas a casarte con Weasley, lo amas, ¿por qué vienes aquí?  
  
- Ya te lo dije al principio, no quiero estar sola.  
  
No sabía cómo se estaba controlando. Todo era tan irreal, tan increíble.  
  
- Pero... - susurró con una mota malévola en su voz. - si te molesto...no tengo problema en irme...Ya buscaré...  
  
- No. - dijo con la voz partida entre la súplica y la prohibición.  
  
- ¿No? - preguntó inocente y sensualmente.  
  
Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
- No.  
  
Se miraron unos minutos, sin mediar palabra, tan sólo oyendo el sonido de la lluvia y la chimenea.  
  
Hermione bajó uno de sus ojos marrones hacia el fuego.  
  
- Te entiendo.  
  
Se quitó, sin dejar de observar las llamas del infierno, la blusa blanca. La tiró con suavidad al suelo.  
  
Entonces volvió a los ojos de Draco.  
  
- Hace calor.  
  
Tenía las mejillas rojas por el ambiente candente y mezcla de su propio desenfreno.  
  
El cabello, más rizado que nunca, se perdía por sus rincones. Sus bucles se enredaban en su espalda, rodeaban su cuello, acariciaban sus brazos, se derramaba libre por ella.  
  
Y sus labios, brillaban como el fuego.  
  
- Mucho calor.  
  
Se desabrochó el pequeño botón del pantalón y, éste, cayó rápidamente al suelo deslizándose por sus piernas.  
  
Draco seguía inmóvil mirándola. La observaba casi aguantando la respiración.  
  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
Necesitaba una respuesta para entenderla y entenderse. No se podía dejar llevar, no, sufriría más.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
Sus ojos grises grababan sus ojos, su boca, esos labios, su cuerpo, ella, ella en su esencia.  
  
- Porque tengo calor. - murmuró ella como si quitarse la ropa en mitad de una habitación, delante de él, fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
Se sentó frente a la chimenea, en sus ojos marrones, las llamas rojas se movían ávidas, en sus pupilas se reflejaban, dándole un alo seductor.  
  
Y él se quedó de pie, mirando al vacío, notando como su corazón latía bombeaba su sangre caliente.  
  
Ella estaba allí, en ropa interior, negra como la noche, con sus ojos brillando y sus labios llamándolo.  
  
No podía soportar la tortura, no podía, era demasiado. Sentía que de un momento a otro, la tensión sería tal que no podría hacer otra cosa que...  
  
Se agachó y abrió uno de los cajones de la pequeña mesita del salón. De él sacó una botella de cristal y una copa. Echó en ésta el contenido anaranjado de la botella.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo, en la esquina de la chimenea, se apoyó en la columna, cerró los ojos y bebió. El líquido ardió en su garganta. Sus manos estaban como el hierro candente, su piel quemaba.  
  
De repente, tuvo que abrir los ojos que le escocían. Y, al abrir sus párpados, la vio tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su propio aire.  
  
Hermione entreabrió los labios y, le quitó la copa de las manos.  
  
Draco no sabía si estaba en contra del alcohol o es que, simplemente, no quería que se emborrachara. Lo único que supo y que vio fue que la morena se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió de ella.  
  
El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Sonrió pícaramente y, viendo que la bebida se había agotado, cogió de nuevo la botella y, quitándole la copa, echó de nuevo el líquido y volvió a beber. Sintió el calor en estado puro dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
Hermione le quitó la copa, casi de los labios, y la enjugó con los suyos. Ella también sintió la temperatura subiendo. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y sus labios también.  
  
No pudo aguantarlo más.  
  
Le arrebató la copa y la dejó en el suelo junto a la botella. Entonces la miró a los ojos y se abalanzó sobre ella.  
  
La besó acariciando su cabello. Hermione estiró las manos en el suelo y, una de sus piernas la flexionó, estirando la otra.  
  
La besó muchas veces en los labios, transmitiéndose el uno al otro el sabor amargo del licor como el calor de sus bocas y la dulzura de sus caricias.  
  
Se arrancaron gemidos y jadeos ocultos, escondidos. Y no dejaron de besarse, rodeándoles el calor del fuego y de sus propios cuerpos.  
  
Y al sentir el ahogo entre tantos besos, se miraron fijamente llenándose de la mirada del otro. Llenándose de la importancia del momento.  
  
Y se recorrieron a besos el cuerpo de su amante hasta conocerlo de memoria. Explorando cada rincón, cada hueco, con la sutileza del juego, con la maldad del placer. Conquistar al otro, dominarlo, era un reto. Una competición que cada vez se convertía en vicio.  
  
Extasiados, llenos de perlas de sudor, volando en el tenso aire de la habitación, fundiéndose, colmando de gritos y besos su clímax. Fundidos el uno en el otro, una sola piel con dos cuerpos. Libertad enlazada al dolor de lo prohibido. Vieron, susurrándose palabras sin ningún sentido para el mundo, tan imprescindibles para ellos, como poco a poco, en su abrazo, cayendo en el sueño, el fuego se apagaba y quedaban las cenizas.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Acarició una vez más sus rizos. Enredando los dedos de su mano en ellos. Aspiró el suave aroma de su cabello, llenándose de todo él.  
  
Hermione tiró de la manta.  
  
- ¿Tienes frío? - le susurró Draco.  
  
- Un poco.  
  
El rubio la abrazó, pasando sus manos por su cintura.  
  
- ¿Mejor así? - dijo mientras se pegaba más a ella.  
  
- Mucho mejor.  
  
Estuvieron muchos minutos abrazados en el blando colchón de la cama.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Él hundió su cabeza en su pelo.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Shhh... - la calló éste.  
  
Hermione sonrió y lentamente se removió en la cama. Draco la soltó, dejando que se diera la vuelta y quedaran frente contra frente.  
  
- Así mejor. - susurró Hermione.  
  
Se miraron, no tenían nada que decirse, el silencio no era incómodo.  
  
- ¿En serio vas a casarte con Weasley?  
  
Analizó sus ojos grises una vez más, perdiéndose en ellos y volviendo a la realidad.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque le amo.  
  
- ¿Y entonces por qué me vienes a buscar?  
  
- Porque disfruto más contigo.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- Sólo soy un juguete, entonces.  
  
- No...- caviló Hermione. - No porque en ese caso, yo también soy un juguete.  
  
- Te equivocas. Yo te amo.  
  
Hermione sonrió, pícaramente.  
  
- Wouw. Hay tantas mujeres que desearían oírte decir eso.  
  
- Pero sólo tú lo oyes, porque solamente a ti te amo.  
  
Le besó lentamente, dejando que él le acariciara el rostro.  
  
- No te cases con él.  
  
- Lo amo, Draco.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Volvemos a lo de antes. No insistas. Las cosas son como son.  
  
- Y cuando te cases con él...¿qué? ¿Seguirás viniendo aquí?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- ¿No te sientes mal?  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio y pensó unos momentos antes de responder:  
  
- Sí, me siento mal por él. Lo estoy engañando pero, no puedo evitarlo.  
  
Sonrió a Draco.  
  
- Te deseo demasiado.  
  
- ¿Me debo sentir halagado?  
  
- No sé...supongo.  
  
- Por una parte sí, ¿no? Porque, vamos, si me estás llamando "as" en la cama, dices que no puedes soportar la tentación, esto te ha llevado a ponerle los cuernos a tu prometido y me deseas...  
  
Hermione estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras observaba a Draco, divertida.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿Miento?  
  
- ¡Exageras! ¡Yo nunca he dicho nada de eso!  
  
- Pues nada... - dijo con una mirada maligna. - Si no lo piensas, ya sabes la solución.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- No vengas más.  
  
- ¿Me estás amenazando? Pierdes más tú que yo...  
  
- No me hagas reír. Puedo tener a la mujer que desee.  
  
Hermione le miró. Draco se estremeció, temía a su mirada.  
  
- Pero no a mí.  
  
Un frío intenso le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella e intento helarla con ellos, volver a ser la estatua de hielo, volver a ser Draco Malfoy, o por lo menos parecerlo.  
  
- ¿No? Ya te tengo.  
  
Sonrió. La sangre parecía no fluir, parecía estar congelada, parecía que sus venas no querían aceptarla, como su mente no quería aceptar la verdad.  
  
- No como quieres tenerme.  
  
- ¿Y cómo se supone que quiero tenerte?  
  
- Quieres que me enamore de ti, como tu lo estás de mí.  
  
- Quizá quiero eso.  
  
- Seguro que lo quieres.  
  
Sus miradas volvieron a pelear, con sus brillos intensos.  
  
- Pero no lo puedes conseguir. - repitió deslizando la voz en cada palabra.  
  
- Nada es imposible.  
  
- Eso sí.  
  
¿Para qué discutir con ella si en la pelea él siempre era más débil?  
  
- Me voy. - dijo Hermione de repente.  
  
- ¿Por qué tan rápido?  
  
La chica se irguió, estirándose. Comenzó a vestirse.  
  
- ¿Tan rápido? Llevo desde ayer por la noche aquí.  
  
- Eso es poco. - dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Eso es demasiado.  
  
- Claro, demasiado para la jefa de Internacional....  
  
- Tu lo has dicho.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a abrocharse los botines. Se despeinó más aún enredándose los rizos. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y, sacando del bolso un set de maquillaje comenzó a pintarse despreocupadamente.  
  
Draco la observaba en su cama, a través de la puerta abierta. Podía observar perfectamente su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
- ¿Vendrás después? - preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuera positiva.  
  
- No lo sé. - sonrió Hermione. - Quizá.  
  
Draco gruñó.  
  
- ¿Y si yo no estoy?  
  
- Tengo casa, Draco.  
  
Golpe bajo. Ella sabría que estaría esperándola.  
  
- Además, no sé si Ron vendrá...  
  
De nuevo un punzante dolor le rodeó.  
  
- Claro, si el Weasley va, yo a la mierda, ¿no?  
  
La sonrisa clara de Hermione caminó hacia él.  
  
- No te pongas así. Si vas a estar todo el día quejándote, veo difícil que vuelva...  
  
- Granger...  
  
Se sentía tan impotente, tenía rabia, como quería dominarla y no ser su presa.  
  
Se intentó levantar de la cama.  
  
- No, no te levantes. - dijo acercándose.  
  
Sonrió dulcemente. Esas sonrisas, esas palabras, ella lo había enamorado hasta tal punto que no era capaz de odiarla por mucho tiempo, su imagen volvía a ser la que él amaba.  
  
El olor a colonia de Hermione le envolvió con un aroma a la vez dulce y a la vez duro, un aroma que siempre había recordado en ella, como si siempre hubiese estado enlazado a su piel. Un olor embriagante, un olor a mujer y a árbol, una mezlca extraña pero definitivamente deliciosa.  
  
¿Qué colonia usas? - le preguntó.  
  
- Eden, de cacharel. - dijo distraídamente. - Oh, qué día... Las nubes seguían en lo alto del cielo, negras. No se apreciaba ni el más mínimo rastro del sol.  
  
- Bueno... - dijo, mirándole de nuevo. - ¿Volverás al trabajo?  
  
- Sabes bien que no.  
  
Hermione arqueó su ceja y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Eres mayorcito para saber qué hacer, tu mismo.  
  
Se dispuso a marcharse, cogiendo su bolso.  
  
- Eh, Granger... - la paró.  
  
- Dime, Draco.  
  
- ¿No me das un beso de despedida?  
  
- Bueno, si me lo pides.  
  
Fue apenas un roce de labios, Draco solo pudo saborear el carmín de su labio superior que le dejó una pequeña marquita.  
  
- Ya nos veremos. -dijo Hermione sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
- Espero que muy pronto.  
  
- Espera...  
  
Draco la vio alejándose. Tan hermosa, llevándose de nuevo medio corazón pero dejando su olor y su rastro por toda la casa como un recuerdo perpetuo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Volvía a llover. El cielo lloraba de nuevo y la luna no se distinguía entre las gotas de agua y las nubes negras.  
  
Llegaba a su casa, cansada, muy cansada y con frío.  
  
Abrió trabajosamente la puerta. En las manos llevaba carpetas con documentos para todo un mes.  
  
La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, busco a tientas la luz por la pared pero, torpemente, al alzar la mano, se le cayeron las carpetas al suelo y todo se desparramó por la habitación.  
  
Intentó palpar los papeles y, de repente, asustándola una voz la llamó suavemente:  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Levantó la vista entre la negrura.  
  
- ¿Ron?  
  
El pelirrojo le dio al interruptor y una luz tenue pero acogedora los iluminó a ambos en el pequeño recibidor.  
  
- Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó sonriendo.  
  
- Sorpresa.  
  
Se acercó y le tendió una mano.  
  
- Quería hacer algo especial para la persona más especial del mundo.  
  
- Con que estés aquí ya lo haces especial. - dijo hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Ron le acarició el pelo tiernamente. Le levantó despacio la cabeza y la besó.  
  
- Ven...  
  
Se dejó guiar por Ron más adentro.  
  
En la mesa redonda del salón relucían dos velas rojas y dos rosas rojas.  
  
- Wuaw, una cena con velas.  
  
- ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Me encanta.  
  
La despojó de su abrigo. Ella seguía observando contenta la escena.  
  
- Vamos...Sea tan amable de sentarse.  
  
Hermione rió.  
  
- Deja por lo menos que me cambie o...  
  
- No, así mismo.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía Ron. Miró al pelirrojo que sacó la varita de su bolsillo y susurró un conjuro con el que una botella de champán con dos copas, aparecieron de improviso en su mano.  
  
- ¡Bravo! - aplaudió Hermione.  
  
- Uno que es un mago. - bromeó éste.  
  
Sirvió el caba. El líquido burbujeante rebosaba en las copas de cristal.  
  
- Brindemos. - dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Por nosotros? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Por nosotros. - sonrió. - Por nuestra futura boda.  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente y parpadeó. Ron la miraba con sus ojos azules como el cielo brillando.  
  
- Chin, chin.  
  
Hermione levantó la copa.  
  
- Chin, chin.  
  
Chocaron las copas y bebieron.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
- Hay más sorpresas. - declaró el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- ¿Más?  
  
- Sí, más. ¿Qué tal... -caviló. - un pescado al horno?  
  
- Mmm...traigo mucha hambre. - rió.  
  
- Abracadabra.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
- Estás muy callada.  
  
- No, sólo estoy cansada.  
  
Bebió un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué tal fue tu segundo día, jefa?  
  
- Uff...agotador. - suspiró.  
  
- ¿Era lo que querías, no?  
  
- Sí...pero no pensé que pudiera ser tan fatigoso.  
  
Ron le acarició la mano encima de la mesa.  
  
- Tu puedes con él.  
  
- Ya.  
  
- Solo es hasta que te acostumbres.  
  
- Lo sé. Y, ¿tu caso qué tal?  
  
- Bien, muy bien. He regresado antes y todo. Por eso te hice esto.  
  
- Gracias. Ha sido maravilloso.  
  
- Todo es poco para ti.  
  
Se observaron unos minutos en silencio. Las velas aún lucían en la mesa junto a las rosas.  
  
- Eres un encanto.  
  
- No sé qué haría sin ti, Herm.  
  
Ella sonrió, entornando un poco los ojos.  
  
- Ah, ¿sabes? He estado viendo algunos trajes.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Ajá, he visto uno azul, como dices que me sienta tan bien...- rió. - Lo he comprado.  
  
- ¿Qué lo has comprado?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Pero...¿ese traje era de verano?  
  
- No, de esta temporada. ¿Cuándo crees que vamos a casarnos, Herm?  
  
- Pues... -rió breves segundos. - Pues...no lo sé.  
  
- Cariño, el mes que viene.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio.  
  
- ¿El...el..el mes que viene?  
  
Sentía su corazón latiendo frenético sin ninguna razón.  
  
- Claro. En eso quedamos.  
  
- ¿Quedamos? No me has dicho nada.  
  
- ¿No? Se lo diría a Ginny. - se pasó una mano con el cabello y rascó con los dedos el mantel. -Bueno pues, ya lo sabes, el mes que viene.  
  
- El mes que viene. - dijo en voz alta aunque parecía que se lo decía a sí misma.  
  
- Sí, cuanto antes mejor. ¿No?  
  
Alzó la vista y chocó contra la sonrisa y los ojos del pelirrojo que no le perdía la vista.  
  
- Sí, claro, tienes, tienes toda la razón.  
  
- Entonces, ya puedes mirar tú también los trajes de novia...  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Esta misma semana, puedes ir con Gin y decidir las dos.  
  
- Sí.  
  
Un mes. Un mes y se casarían. Elegir traje de novia...ya.  
  
- He pensado que podríamos casarnos en la iglesia de.....  
  
Un mes. Treinta días. Eso no era nada. Treinta días pasaban volando. Sería la esposa de  
  
Ronald Weasley, ¿Hermione Weasley? Treinta días...  
  
- ¿Te parece bien?  
  
- Eh...sí, sí, muy bien.  
  
Ron sonrió.  
  
- ¿Sabes, Herm? Estoy feliz, muy muy feliz. Todo por ti.  
  
El reloj comenzó a sonar, dando las doce, media noche.  
  
- Te quiero. - le dijo.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- ¿Tu?  
  
- Yo también.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho y se levantó.  
  
- Amor, lo siento mucho pero, tengo turno y...tengo que irme.  
  
- Lo entiendo. - dijo ésta, levantándose de la silla.  
  
Juntos avanzaron hasta la puerta.  
  
- Gracias por esta noche. - le susurró Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Gracias a ti por prepararlo.  
  
Se dieron un beso en los labios.  
  
- Mañana no podré venir pero, pasado estaré aquí por la mañana, ¿vale?  
  
- Vale.  
  
Se besaron de nuevo. Ron se marchó.  
  
Hermione se apoyó en la puerta mirando las carpetas aún esparcidas por el suelo y las velas en la mesa. Un mes.  
  
^*******************************************************************^  
  
Su casa se estrechaba hora a hora un poco más, encerrándole en su jaula de oro y convirtiéndose en una verdadera prisión.  
  
Por eso, a pesar del frío tiempo y del clima tan extraño que últimamente llenaba Londres, Draco Malfoy se dispuso a dar un paseo relajante por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
Sintió una brisa helada dándole en el rostro pálido pero, eso no impidió que caminara p por las aceras, casi vacías de gente.  
  
Respiró profundamente el aire gélido y sintió una nueva sensación dentro de sí mismo.  
  
Muchas eran las raras sensaciones que estaba empezando a sentir esos días. Desde odio a amor, tan extremos y tan medios. A veces sentía rabia y a veces dolor, a veces énfasis y a veces tanta tristeza que se convertía en dura melancolía.  
  
Y todo era ocasionado por ella. Hacia ya venticuatro horas que no la veía y creía que había sido una eternidad. Cada segundo parecía un minuto, cada minuto una hora, cada hora un día perdido.  
  
Al recordarla volvió a sentir la sensación de énfasis y tristeza juntas. Tuvo ganas de gritar feliz y de llorar.  
  
Ya no tenía ganas de pasear. ¿Y si había ido y no estaba?  
  
Se dispuso a regresar. Ahora sentía angustia. No podía tolerar que aquello lo llevara al borde de la locura. No, no podía. Pero, ¿cómo detenerlo? ¿Cómo detener ese amor que crecía por momentos?  
  
La amaba, amaba cada uno de sus movimientos con un frenesí inhumano. Y cuando recordó que ella en esos instantes podría estar con otro, con Weasley, que ella lo quería a él, que se iban a casar...cuando recordó todo aquello no cabió en él otro estado que el de absoluta derrota.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Abrió la puerta y tomó por última vez aire. Se disponía a entrar cuando vio un coche conocido, demasiado conocido, que pasaba justo enfrente del lujoso bloque de pisos donde vivía.  
  
- Hermione... - susurró sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
Se quedó parado, observando la escena. Como ella aparcaba, como abría y cerraba el espejo. Como sonreía, como se bajaba del coche, como lo cerraba, como doblaba la rodilla para caminar, como vestía, como su pelo volaba por el aire, como sus ojos se fijaban de repente a él y como ella volvía a sonreír.  
  
La corriente de viento le dio en la cara. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta donde Draco yacía apoyado.  
  
- Hola. - dijo un poco agitada. - ¡Qué frío!  
  
Tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, no sabía si por el frío de la calle o por la calefacción de su coche.  
  
Hermione le miró, deteniéndose en sus ojos, en esos ojos grises, profundos como el mar o como el mismo cielo.  
  
- Estás muy pálido.  
  
- Al contrario que tú. La chica sonrió y se tocó con las manos, enfundadas en unos guantes negros de cuero, sendas mejillas. Rió.  
  
- Has tardado mucho. - la regañó Draco.  
  
Hermione rodó los ojos y, nuevamente regalando a Draco su sonrisa, su espléndida sonrisa le murmuró llena de misterio:  
  
- No he podido venir antes.  
  
Como cómplices se sonrieron el uno al otro y, allí mismo, se besaron.  
  
- No sabes cómo te he extrañado.  
  
- Aquí no. - dijo Hermione mirando a los lados. - Vamos dentro.  
  
El rubio la cogió de la mano y entraron en dirección a la casa de Draco. Quizá para estar juntos en la chimenea, bebiendo el delicioso licor o simplemente, deleitándose con cualquier locura capaces de inventar.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que no sospechaban, presas de su felicidad era que, allí, frente al lujoso piso donde residía Draco Malfoy unos ojos azules lo veían todo ávidos de maldad.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Los días pasaron, Hermione continuó visitando a Draco con toda la regularidad posible. Entre el trabajo, Ron y los preparativos de la boda, siempre sacaba tiempo.  
  
Draco cada vez estaba más nervioso y más feliz cuando Hermione llegaba. Miraba como el reloj pasaba, y, deseaba frenético que ella volviese con él.  
  
Y los momentos juntos eran tan maravillosos que la mayoría de las veces, duraban hasta el día siguiente, cuando Hermione se iba a trabajar.  
  
Todo parecía ir a la perfección pero, los días seguían pasando y el mes avanzaba e iba quedando menos tiempo.  
  
Estaba tendido en su despacho, leyendo un libro. No leía, sino que pasaba las páginas y miraba de reojo el reloj de la pared. De repente, como un vendaval, el sonido brusco y sordo de un portazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
¿Hermione? Ella tenía llave. Había hecho una copia para ella. Pero...¿era ella? ¿Por qué...?  
  
La respuesta llegó a la sala y con otro golpe se mostró.  
  
- Hermione...¿qué...? - intentó preguntar.  
  
Hermione había tirado al suelo su bolso, una maleta negra y unas carpetas llenas de folios y pergaminos.  
  
Estaba despeinada, su cara estaba roja de ira, le temblaba el pulso y estaba muy furiosa.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, quieres saberlo? ¡Pasa de todo! - gritó dando vueltas sobre sí misma.  
  
- Pero...¿por...?  
  
No entendía nada pero no le gustaba verla así. ¿O sí? ¿O quizá un poco sí que le gustaba?  
  
- ¡Porque todo es una mierda, Draco! ¡Una verdadera mierda! - gritó de nuevo.  
  
- Explícame...  
  
- ¿Qué te explique? ¿Qué de todo te explico? - suspiró más soltando que cogiendo aire.  
  
Se tiró del pelo con ambas manos y gimió haciendo una mueca con la cara.  
  
- ¡Esclavitud! ¿Sabes lo qué es la esclavitud?  
  
Draco arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, sentándose en el escritorio.  
  
- ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! La esclavitud se abolió hace años pero, ¡yo estoy esclavizada por una mierda de periódico! ¡Y esa esclavitud es legal! Y tengo que joderme porque trabajo para esos negreros.  
  
Cerró los puños y los abrió, pasándose las uñas por la cabeza y dando otra vuelta alrededor de sí misma ante la mirada de Draco.  
  
- Y no dejan de matarme a trabajar mientras ellos se llenan los bolsillos. Y encima, los artículos son.. ¡basura!  
  
Cogió una de sus carpetas, sacado rollos de pergaminos y tirándolos por la sala. Rompió uno de ellos, los trozos cayeron sobre el tapiz.  
  
- Luego te arrepentirás de esto... - caviló Draco mirando.  
  
- ¡A la mierda! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta!  
  
Se puso frente a él. Draco pensó en lo atractiva que estaba cuando se enfadaba, en que sus labios parecían aún más grandes y carnosos, y más rojos, rojos como el fuego, rojos como la sangre misma.  
  
- ¡Harta!  
  
Su desesperación se le traducía en el rostro, de repente parecía más furiosa pero también más triste e indefensa.  
  
- Y eso no es todo... - siguió gritando. - Ahora me llaman de la estúpida floristería...son idiotas, todos ellos, asquerosos trabajadores que no saben definir trabajar porque nunca, me oyes, nunca han trabajado, no saben lo que es trabajar... - cogió aire. - Me dicen que las rosas blancas...¡qué no estamos en temporada de rosas blancas! ¡Y señores para qué existen los invernaderos, me lo explican?  
  
Draco la observó, parecía que Hermione le abría sus pensamientos, y le contaba el por qué de su ira... a él.  
  
- Y luego la modista, ¡mañana por la mañana! ¡A las nueve! ¿Pero qué se cree que yo no trabajo y no duermo? Aunque, si lo pienso, mejor, ¡un día menos de esclavitud en la mierda de compañía en la que trabajo!  
  
Su tono de voz seguía alto pero, poco a poco se iba apagando.  
  
- Y él fuera, ¡cómo no! ¡El trabaja! ¿Y yo no?  
  
Miró a Draco. Por un momento creyó que iba a empezar a gritar de nuevo, a romper pergaminos y a atacar al profeta pero, no. Sus ojos ya no estaban rabiosos, de repente Draco vio en ellos una inmensa tristeza, y lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Quién se casa, él o yo? ¡Los dos! ¡Nos casamos los dos! ¿Por qué no manda a la mierda el trabajo e intenta estar conmigo? Solo un par de horas al día...o un par de minutos, algo.  
  
Draco se levantó de la mesa y se acercó un poco vaciante.  
  
- Pero no, su trabajo es muy importante. Por eso todos los preparativos los hago yo. Claro...Hermione puede con todo. Super-Hermione.  
  
Draco vio como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla perdiéndose en sus labios. Y distinguió otra en otro ojo, otra lágrima que siguió el mismo camino que la otra y llegó al mismo punto clave.  
  
Y Hermione es humana, Hermione no puede más. Estoy cansada, de todo, asqueada. - Que si reportajes... - hipó con un sollozo. - que si entrevistas, que si supervisiones, que si flores o cartas o invitaciones, reservas, llamadas...  
  
Ella le inspiraba muchas cosas, pasión, deseo, amor, locura...todos los estados...y, también un instinto que nadie le había inspirado, instinto de protección.  
  
- Y todo yo...Y no se da cuenta. Las pocas veces que me llama..."¿Estás bien?", dice. Y yo, "sí, sí, por supuesto, va todo genial". ¿No se da cuenta de que le miento? ¿De que todo va mal?  
  
Le miró, quería que dijera algo, que sí, que no, quería a alguien que la escuchara. Podría haber recurrido a Ginny, o al mismo Ron, pero no, había recurrido a Draco, casi sin percatarse de donde le llevaba su coche. El recorrido estaba grabado en su memoria.  
  
- Hermione... No llores.  
  
- Estoy tan cansada... - sollozó, tosiendo.  
  
Muchas lágrimas le surcaban el rostro. Su respiración era agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía y se sentía vacía, sentía dolor.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Ella solo lloró. ¿Qué podía hacer si su propia alma no sabía qué hacer? Si había perdido el rumbo de todo, el control de sí misma.  
  
- Te quiero. - le susurró Draco.  
  
Hermione no paró de llorar pero, no lloró perdida en sí misma, entre sombras, lloró protegida, con él.  
  
Draco la abrazó, queriéndole transmitir toda su fuerza. Y ella lloró abrazada a él, lloró murmurando palabras sin sentido que Draco entendía. Lloraba y se desprendía así de sus penas. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, se sentía mejor así. Él la hacía sentir bien, por eso había ido a buscarle. Porque con él se sentía bien. Porque él la calmaba, el la protegía.  
  
- Te quiero, Hermione, te quiero. - siguió susurrándole.  
  
Ella continuó llorando mientras él la hablaba. Mientras él le abría su corazón, ella lloraba y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de cuánto significaba aquel momento que estaban compartiendo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que ese momento era crucial para todo pues, en ese momento, los dos estaban totalmente desnudos hablando de sentimientos, abriendo sus corazones.  
  
Draco caminó con Hermione abrazada a él. No la soltó en el camino a la habitación.  
  
Las cortinas estaban echadas, la cama estaba hecha, con las sábanas de seda verdes y blancas. La acostó allí, quitándole la ropa suavemente, sin ninguna otra pretensión nada más de que ella estuviera bien. La acostó entre las sábanas, dispuesto a quedarse en vela guardando su sueño pero ella le rogó entre lágrimas que no la dejara sola y que la volviera a abrazar.  
  
Y así lo hizo. La abrazó fuerte, la besó en la frente y dejó que el dulce velo de la tranquila paz del sueño la envolviera. Y él se envolvió de ella, abrazándola, notando como Hermione sonreía con la cabeza apoyada en él.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dios mío que bonitoooooooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡ES LA COSA MÁS BONITA QUE HE ESCRITO NUNCA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUÉ BONITOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENO.......  
  
La escritora se calma (Lira respira, Lira, respira)  
  
Eso es lo que opino yo....claro que soy la escritora.  
  
Hermione estaba estresada. Eso le ocurre a muchas mujeres y hombres, con todo el trabajo, las ocupaciones, el amor. Llegan a estallar y lo hacen en alguien que los escuche..¿no?  
  
2. Draco enamorado hasta los topes.  
  
3. Quedan dos semanas para la boda.  
  
4. ¿Cuántos ojos azules hay en la historia?  
  
5. Y mañana más....  
  
Un besazo a todas mis niñas ¡Sois las mejores! ¡os quiero muchísimo! Esto va por vosotras¡¡  
  
En el capi 15....¡UF! Esto...le doy 3 capis más a nuestro fic..:( Ay, no quiero ni pensarlo! Bueno..  
  
NO se descubren los ojos azules XD  
  
2. Hermione compra su vestido de novia.  
  
3. Quedan SOLO 14 días para la boda.  
  
Tic-toc, qué tarde es¡ Tardaré un poquillo en escribir el siguiente..un poquito.. Ah¡Mi cumpleaños se acerca, es el 21 de Marzo¡¡Día de la primavera! Y me despido..  
  
Pd:Sobre el escrito del fic, sale todo junto, sin espacios entre los guiones ni nada. ¿Alguien sabe por qué? Odio que salga así pero no sé qué hay qué hacer para evitarlo. Bueno, si alguien lo sabe, por favor, que me lo diga. Y si a alguien no le gusta ese formato, que me agregue al msn: logarbo@hotmail.com y se lo paso en el que está escrito, ok?  
  
Gracias a todas¡¡Con todo mi corazón:  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Si me dieran a elegir entre mi mundo y tú, elegiría mi mundo, porque mi mundo eres tú..." 


	15. Princesa

No es historia de amor  
  
Afrodita: ¡Guapa! ¿Qué tal? Jeje, como que se casan, así de simple :P Po zi, po zi. ;) Ay, ay, sí, ta' todo mu reliado, lo sé pero...no me echen las culpas, jeje, fueron ellos :P No yo..:) Bueno 1 besazo¡ Pd. No creo que te aclare mucho más los próximos capis...jejeje Es que sino pierde el encanto XD  
  
Floriana-17: Hola¡¡¡¡Jo :( sé que es triste pero yo quería que cambiara el rumbo de la historia. :D Cada vez mejor, dirás cada vez más difícil de escribir :P jeje. Jejeje, la verdad es que mucha gente me amenaza de muerte XD jajaja pues..el tiempo dirá si lo quiere tanto o no..Pues sí, yo no habría aceptado tan deprisa porque han pasado demasiadas cosas.....pero....ella sabe lo que hace (o no?) jejeje Gracias por el review guapísima, muchos besos¡  
  
SpyProngs19: ¡Mi niña qué lindo! Jeje, sí, yo creo que tod@s tenemos un día como el de Hermione en que todas nuestras presiones estallan y pasa lo que pasa, nos da la furia de romperlo todo. :D Jejeje, ¿sospechas? ¿De quién? Ay, gracias preciosa, me sacas los colores :# jeje muchas gracias. Sí...herm no tiene corazón, anda que hacer al pobre Draco de esa manera pero, pensemos por un momento que él también la hizo sufrir a ella. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los halagos, jeje ;) Un besazo¡  
  
Nicol-Aru: Hola amiga¡¡¡Mmm..una teoría...ya lo verás en el fic. Hermoso, fue muy hermoso. ;) Gracias cielo¡jeje, muchas gracias y miles de besos¡  
  
Shocase/ shiokaze: Hola¡¡¡¡Jejeje, muchas gracias¡Un placer conocerte ;) Jeje, Draco es..todo y más, jajaja, no hay palabras, tú lo has dicho. Hermione, en una palabra: loca. Anda, anda...que esta chica no tiene remedio. jeje, ya se verá..ya se verá. Muchas gracias Un beso¡  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola amiga¡¡¡jeje, pues sí. Ay, cuánto me alegro¡ :d Jajaja, :P Sí, me temo que sí :( Muchas lágrimas con estos dos. Gracias¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias¡¡¡ ¿Yo mala? ¡si soy un ángel! jeje, un besazo¡  
  
Lonesome-hero:Hola cielo¡ (después de todo este tiempo) ¿Te gustó? Jeje, me alegro. ;) Jajajajajaja, ¡no! Jajaja, no, no creo que Iker me pida un autógrafo de rodillas...a no ser que yo me ponga a soñar...que ahí puede pasar de todo :P Espero verlo algún día :P Enga, muchos besazos¡  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola amiga¡¡¡ ¿qué tal estás? Jeje, al fin llegó el review..:P :# jeje, gracias, muchísimas gracias preciosa¡ :( Pobre Draco, yo iría gustosa a consolarle..jejeje ;) Ojos azules..¿dos? Mm...¿cuántos ojos azules hay? :| jejeje La boda, pues una boda, con confeti, arroz y un cura que los casa :P jijiji Lira lo sabe (O no???:|) Pues sí, pobre. Cuando todo el stress se te acumula, en un día malo, estallas. Y suerte que estuvo Draco allí para apoyarla porque...ay mi Draco¡ (babas..jeje) *Gracias¡Yo siempre intento hacerlo rápido pero, bien ;) :P Jaja, seguro que tendrás tus sorpresillas¡ ;) Un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Chikaturra: Hola¡ Jeje, sí, recuerdo los transportadores, pero Hermione menciona en el texto que deseaba ver Nueva Zelanda y no pasar por un transportador sobrio ;) Enga besos y gracias por el review¡  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hoila¡¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te gustara¡ Me costó escribirlo :P Jeje, una bonita frase. ;) La tendré en cuenta, jeje. ya veo que estás tan estresada como Hermione, ¿cómo va tu vida de pinguino, o era serpiente? XD Pues no sé ni yo misma lo que va a ocurrir, todo va sobre la marcha. :D ¿Te alegré la semana?? Ay, me alegro muchísima¡ Asias guapísima¡¡ Jajajaja, pos sí, más arrugas, más vieja..:D Jajaja, un besito para mi paranoica preferida.  
  
Afrodita: Hola amiga¡¡¡ Jeje, ¿sí? Ay a mi también...:P Gracias, muchas gracias. ¿Ron? No sé, ¿o sí? jejeje, no sé, no sé..ya se verá. :P Enga guapísima un besazo¡ ^Pd. Y escribe tú también que me tienes con ganas¡¡¡jeje  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola¡¡¡ Jeje, me alegro de que ya no estés tan triste :) Jeje, sí, Hermione maneja a Draco como quiere pero..no te creas, Hermione también es humana (lo juro :P) Mm...muy convencida estás de eso. Sabes que soy la maestra en dar sorpresas, ¿cierto? jeje, bueno, muchas muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me alegra que mis historias y escritos te gusten. Ok, ahora me doy una vuelta por allí, para ver tu fic, ¿ok? Enga, un besazo¡  
  
J@ina:Hola linda!!!! ¿Qué tal? Jejejeje, Draco, Draco, Draco... Y Hermione. El centro de todo, ella. :) Bueno, nuestro adorado rubio se derrite por ella y se ha enamorado de verdad. Menudo juego sexual, tú lo has dicho. Mmm..de verdad que me alegro de que te guste :D Jajaja, pobrecito tu novio, tiene que estar muy enfadado :P jajaja ;) Ay, ay..¿Qué hará Hermione? Sí, parece entenderla muy bien pero date cuenta que ella lleva amando a Ron desde Hogwarts...y Draco hace poco era su mayor enemigo. No sé, ella decide, ¿o alguien más? Bueno, muchos besazos preciosa¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pd. El capi de Reverto Umquan me dejó con ganas, jajaja¡ Bye¡  
  
Floriana-17: Hola¡¡¡ Jeje, qué tal? jeje,me alegro de que te guste y te emocione¡ :) eso me encanta¡ Ay, sí, yo soy ella y vamos, no dejo a Draco por nada pero, si ella dice que quiere a ron. jeje, ¿qué pasará, qué pasará? :P Bueno guapa, me alegro de que tengas ganas¡ Muchos muchos besos¡¡¡  
  
15. Princesa  
  
Abrió los ojos sintiéndolos pesados y doloridos. Estaba en plena oscuridad, arropada con unas cálidas sábanas. Respiró profundamente, rozándose los labios. Se llevo una mano a ellos y sonrió aún hecha un ovillo.  
  
Escuchó unos suaves pasos que se dirigían a ella.  
  
Una figura avanzó hacia la cama lentamente. El cabello rubio se le caía en el rostro dándole un toque sexy y a la vez tierno, ya que sus ojos grises la miraban como un enfermero vigilando a su paciente.  
  
- Despertaste.  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente.  
  
Observó que Draco traía una bandeja con él.  
  
- Esto es para ti. - dijo éste. - Lo he hecho yo.  
  
- ¿Tu? - sonrió sin disimular su sorpresa. - ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?  
  
- Pues... - caviló el rubio sentándose a los pies de la cama. - Cuando uno vive solo tiene que...saber. Sino no come.  
  
Ambos rieron sin dejar de mirarse con ternura.  
  
- A ver que lo pruebe.  
  
Se enderezó un poco en la cama. Draco la ayudó colocándole unos cojines en la espalda.  
  
Le puso la bandeja delante. En ella había un tazón humeante de sopa caliente.  
  
- Mmm.... - gimió Hermione. - ¡Qué hambre!  
  
- Sabía que tendrías...  
  
Tomó una cucharada del caldo y cerrando los ojos lo saboreó en su boca, sintiendo el calor del líquido en su garganta.  
  
Draco la observó mientras comía. Se sentía bien y mal. Feliz porque Hermione estuviera con él allí, muy feliz por ello. La veía en su cama, con su ropa, tan bella y tan hermosa, para él la mujer más linda del mundo; y oía a su corazón latiendo desmesurado loco de emoción. Sin embargo, sabía que en la mente de la chica había más de una cosa que él no quería que hubiese. ¿Por qué tenía que amar al idiota de Weasley? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de aquella manera sólo por el pelirrojo? Él nunca le haría daño. Prefería morir antes de verla sufrir.  
  
- Riquísimo. - dijo Hermione cuando terminó. - Nunca lo habría pensado de ti, Draco.  
  
- Ni yo. - rió Draco. - ¡Un Malfoy cocinando! Mi familia se estará removiendo en su tumba...  
  
Hermione sonrió dulcemente.  
  
- "Cocinar es para los criados", diría mi padre. "Eres una verguenza".  
  
Draco bajó la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo con la mano.  
  
- Eres un gran cocinero.  
  
- ¿Sí? No creas. Con la varita todo es más fácil.  
  
Hermione rió sonoramente mientras Draco sonreía.  
  
- Ya decía yo. ¿Así que de método muggle...?  
  
- Nada.  
  
La chica volvió a reír y bebió un poco de agua.  
  
- Gracias por todo, Draco.  
  
- Ya sabes que vivo para servirte...  
  
Y lo decía con todo su corazón. Todo lo que ella deseara para él era una orden, un reto que cumplir. Anhelaba que ella fuera feliz y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo para ello.  
  
- Bueno, voy a llevar la bandeja. - dijo cogiéndola.  
  
Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina.  
  
- Voy a quedarme a dormir.  
  
Paró su camino y se volvió, mirándola. Hermione tenía clavados sus ojos marrones en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Te parece bien? Si no quieres, me voy.  
  
- Sabes que me encanta la idea.  
  
- Lo sé, era sólo para estar completamente segura...Además... quería oírte decirlo. - dijo sacando la lengua.  
  
Draco sonrió. Era imposible no enamorarse de ella.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
- Cuéntame cosas. - le pidió apoyándose en el muro.  
  
- No sé...¿qué cosas?  
  
- Cosas...de ti.  
  
- Ya lo sabes todo.  
  
- No, - rió. - no lo sé todo.  
  
Draco caviló.  
  
- Es que no sé...  
  
- ¿Te hubiera gustado tener hermanos?  
  
- Mucho, me hubiera encantado. - sonrió tristemente.  
  
- En eso nos parecemos, Mafoy. Ambos somos hijos únicos.  
  
- Pero tus padres te querían. Los mío no.  
  
Hermione calló y le miró escuchando.  
  
- Mis padres sólo me tuvieron para continuar con el apellido. Para que la sangre pura siguiera...creándose. Es curioso, ¿verdad? Mi padre me hubiera deshonrado si hubiera sabido todo esto. Si supiera cuánto te quiero. Aunque ya me odiaba.  
  
- ¿Por qué te odiaba?  
  
- Me odiaba porque...- la miró fijamente. - porque no quise hacerme mortifago. Porque no terminé "la unión". Me negué y, mi padre me dijo que era lo peor que había pasado en la familia.  
  
- Lo siento mucho.  
  
- Estaba acostumbrado. Crecí así. Bajo el duro honor de los Malfoy. Los hombres Malfoy no lloran, no se rinden, los hombres Malfoy son dueños de sí mismo y de los demás...Naces para gobernar y no te importará a quien debas pisotear.  
  
Se había sorprendido muchas veces en su vida pero, en ese momento aún estaba lo más. Nadie habría creído tras haberse intentado matar en Hogwarts que aquel chico, su mayor rival, Draco Malfoy, aquel que la había llamado sangre sucia, aquel que había martirizado sus años escolares, aquel, le contara en ese instante su vida y le abriera su dolor.  
  
Le miraba a los ojos y sentía dentro de ella una fuerte presión, como si quisiera volver a llorar de nuevo, como si quisiera que él la abrazara y la susurrase al oído que la amaba.  
  
Parpadeó un par de veces y se quitó esos extraños pensamientos de su mente como si fuera malo, como si no debiera de pensarlo.  
  
- No sé cómo explicarte, con palabras, lo que sentía. - decía Draco mirándola fijamante. - Me sentía solo, vacío, y a la vez tenía odio en el cuerpo. Odio, mucho odio.  
  
- ¿A tu padre?  
  
- A todo.  
  
Draco cogió aire. Hermione se frotó con las manos los brazos y los cruzó.  
  
- A mi familia, a mis propios amigos, a toda la gente, a todo...- cerró los ojos y los clavó de nuevo en los de Hermione. - A mí mismo.  
  
- ¿Y qué ocurrió que te cambió tanto?  
  
- No lo sé. Quizá fue la muerte de mi padre. - sonrió falsamente con una mueca - Su falsa muerte. Y después mi madre. Ella estaba obsesionada con él. Se lo perdonaba todo. Era su vida, y cuando él...- suspiró. - Ella murió. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella nunca me quiso, a pesar de que a veces olvidaba quien era..a pesar de éso, yo la quería. Era mi madre.  
  
- Te entiendo.  
  
Se acercó a Draco, que tenía ahora la vista perdida en el suelo y le cogió la mano. El rubio la miró. Hermione nadó en el mar de sus ojos, sonriéndole.  
  
- Todo eso ya ha pasado.  
  
- Pero no lo puedo olvidar, no del todo.  
  
- Haz un esfuerzo. Ahora sólo piensa en... -caviló.  
  
- ¿En ti? - preguntó Draco sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
Hermione pestañeó y pasó su otra mano por el rubio cabello del ex Slytherin. Le sonrió, enredando aún más sus dedos en los mechones de pelo.  
  
- Te he contado cosas que a nadie he contado. - le susurró Draco.  
  
"Hubiera sido mejor no saberlas", pensó Hermione, "Porque ahora me siento especial". Se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué me pasa esto?"  
  
- He hecho locuras contigo que jamás habría soñado hacer.  
  
Hermione sonrió recordando aquella tarde hermosa perdidos en el bosque, en Auckland.  
  
- Te he besado como a nadie.  
  
Sus besos. Esos besos maravillosos que sólo él le sabía dar. Porque Ron la besaba con ternura, él besaba con una pasión desenfrenada, abrazándola con arrojo, haciendola estremecerse, faltándole el aliento.  
  
- Y eres la única persona a la que le he dicho "Te quiero".  
  
Paró de acariciarle el cabello y bajó la mirada a la lumbre de la chimenea. Draco respiraba tranquilamente.  
  
Ahora para él era muy fácil decirle que la amaba. Las palabras le salían solas estando con ellas, como si un deseo ferviente de que sólo ella fuera la dueña de todo aquello, de todos sus sentimientos y emociones. Decir "Te quiero", con Hermione, era tan fácil que hubiera podido estar repitiéndolo una y otra vez sin cesar, sólo cuando ella lo pidiese.  
  
Y era verdad, la amaba. Y no era suya. Y quizá nunca lo fuera. Y no podía hacer nada, porque ella no sentía lo mismo.  
  
- Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor. - murmuró haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Miró sus dos ojos marrones y sonrió tristemente, dándose cuenta de su grave error.  
  
- Pero no puedo.  
  
Cogió aire y se sintió de repente muy triste, con una pena enorme embargándole. La derrota de nuevo caía sobre él, era consistente, erraba una y otra vez en el mismo punto, en ella.  
  
- Porque estás pensando en él.  
  
Hermione le susurró su nombre al tiempo que le desviaba la mirada.  
  
- Daría mi vida por escucharte sólo una vez decir...  
  
La chica colocó un dedo sobre los labios del Slytherin y negó con la cabeza.  
  
Draco seguía apoyado en la columna, al lado de la chimenea, Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas aún sin quitar el dedo de su boca.  
  
- Bésame. - le susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
Draco la besó sintiéndola cerca en el beso, sintiéndola parte de él en esa pequeña unión. Hermione se retiró leves milímetros, pocos para no rozar sus labios mientras volvía a susurrar:  
  
- Ahora estoy pensando en ti. - dijo sonriendo al tiempo que Draco volvía a besarla.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Estaban desayunando alegremente en el salón. Parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose tontamente. Sus risas inundaban la estancia, y tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a verse tras de una nube grisácea que surcaba el cielo.  
  
- Parece que no lloverá, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione mordiendo su tostada.  
  
- No, lloverá, te lo puedo asegurar. - apuntó Draco. - Es el clima londinense, una trampa, diría yo. Sale el sol y luego viene la lluvia.  
  
- Tonterías. No lloverá.  
  
- Si no me vas a hacer caso, ¿para qué me preguntas? - preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.  
  
- Para confirmar la teoría de que siempre llevo razón. - le dijo sacando la lengua y riendo.  
  
Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras seguían desayunando.  
  
- ¿Y qué más da el tiempo hoy? - preguntó Draco bebiendo su zumo.  
  
- Voy a salir.  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
Hermione se aclaró la garganta.  
  
- Voy a...a...a comprar...Voy a comprar el vestido de novia.  
  
Draco paró de beber y tosió sonoramente. Hermione agachó la cabeza y se levantó, recogiendo las cosas y llevándolas a la cocina.  
  
El rubio, cuando acabó de toser, cogió su varita y con un hechizo recogió la mesa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. La miró:  
  
- A por el vestido.  
  
No le respondió y comenzó a enjugar los platos.  
  
- ¿Con quién vas?  
  
- Con Ginny.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Colocó una mano en el poyete y se echó en él esperando a que Hermione terminara y se volviera.  
  
Estaba perdiendo los nervios.  
  
- ¡Finite lavernum! - exclamó Draco.  
  
Los platos de repente se aclararon y se colocaron en el mueble.  
  
Hermione se secó las manos con un trapo y se dio la vuelta, intentando salir de la cocina.  
  
- Vas con Ginny a comprar el vestido que usarás en tu boda.  
  
- Sí, a eso voy. - le respondió con frialdad.  
  
- Tienes mucha prisa por comprarlo, veo.  
  
- Sólo faltan dos semanas para que me caso, te recuerdo, Draco.  
  
- Lo tengo muy presente.  
  
Hermione salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la habitación de Draco.  
  
Comenzó a quitarse la ropa de Draco que llevaba puesta y se vistió con la suya.  
  
El rubio llegó al cuarto y se quedó en la puerta.  
  
- Dos semanas, uf, estarás emocionada.  
  
- No sabes cuanto. - dijo Hermione mientras se sacaba el pelo que estaba en su camisa.  
  
- ¿Y Weasley? ¿No va a estar presente en la elección?  
  
- Da mala suerte, ¿no lo sabes? El novio no puede ver el traje antes de la ceremonia.  
  
- Ui, que pena. - dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Hermione se intentó abrochar la blusa pero sus dedos resbalaban en los botones. Se abrochó los zapatos.  
  
- ¿Y qué modelo escogeras? ¿Coqueto, sensual o hábito de monja?  
  
- Supongo que existirá también el modelo normal.  
  
Estaba furioso, tan furioso que podría haber tenido un ataque de ira, podría haber torturado a alguien allí mismo. Dentro de él la rabia se extendía a una velocidad trepidante.  
  
Y ella le respondía con evasivas, con indiferencia. ¿Cómo podía ser así?  
  
Se colocó frente a ella agarrándola por el brazo.  
  
- ¿Cómo eres tan hipócrita?  
  
Hermione le miró, clavándole sus pupilas y haciendo un mohín con los labios.  
  
- No soy hipócrita, Draco.  
  
- Estas en mi casa, te acabas de acostar conmigo y vas a comprar el vestido para casarte con otro, ¿te parece normal? - gritó.  
  
- ¿Sabes cuál es la solución, no? No vendré más y así no tendré problemas de hipocresía o cargos de conciencia. - dijo soltándose con violencia.  
  
- ¿Cómo eres así? ¿Cómo eres tan cruel?  
  
Hermione suspiró terminándose de arreglar.  
  
- No sé lo que entiendes por crueldad. Tú eras cruel.  
  
- Te quiero, - dijo volviendo a ponerse frente a ella. - te amo, ¿no te das cuenta? Los celos van a matarme.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
- Quiero...  
  
- No puedo hacer nada.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.  
  
- Ven después. - le pidió Draco.  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Ven.  
  
Hermione asintió despacio.  
  
- Perdóname. - dijo el rubio cogiéndole las manos.  
  
Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
- Es que...A veces no me controlo por más que lo intente.  
  
- Ya.  
  
Draco la besó suavemente.  
  
- Tengo que irme. - dijo Hermione rápidamente. - No quiero que Ginny sospeche nada.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Hermione fue hasta la sala donde yacían sus cosas y las recogió. Draco estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Abrió la puerta.  
  
La castaña atravesó el umbral cargada con las cosas y miró a Draco arqueando una ceja. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.  
  
- Adiós. - murmuró caminando hacia delante con la cabeza gacha.  
  
- Adiós. - dijo Draco cerrando la puerta y volviendo a quedarse solo, lidiando con su soledad.  
  
||||||||||||||||***************|||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
La pelirroja le tiró de la mano y señaló un lugar frente la calle.  
  
- ¡Mira Herm! ¡Ahí está! ¡Es "Dress' love"! - sonrió eufórica.  
  
Los ojos marrones de la castaña brillaron mirando el escaparate que tenía a solo unos metros de distancia.  
  
- ¡Vamos! - dijo Ginny arrastrándola hacia allí.  
  
Hermione fijó la mirada en el cristal. Destellos blancos se reflejaban en él, muchos maniquíes llevaban largos y hermosos trajes de novia.  
  
De repente, una gota resbaló por su nariz y cayó en sus labios. La chica miró al cielo.  
  
- Va a llover. - susurró pensando en las palabras de cierto rubio.  
  
Cogió aire. La gran puerta automática de la tienda se abrió al notar la presencia de ambas mujeres. Sonrió tristemente:  
  
- Es el clima londinense.  
  
Un calor sofocante les dio la bienvenida a un enorme piso de baldosas grisáceas relucientes. A su alrededor la gente se dispersaba por todos lados.  
  
Hermione distinguió a numerosas mujeres vestidas con un vestido en color beige con una plaquita plateada con su nombre.  
  
Una mujer se les acercó muy sonriente. Llevaba un moño con el que sujetaba su ligero cabello rubio, sin ninguna duda, teñido; y sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados y blancos.  
  
- Bienvenidos a Dress' love. Si alguna de ustedes va a casarse, están en el lugar indicado.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se miraron.  
  
- Ella va a casarse con mi hermano. - le aclaró Ginny.  
  
- ¡OOOH! ¡Estupendo!  
  
La castaña se fijó en la plaquita de la mujer. "Rosamunde Fletch", decía.  
  
- ¿Rosamunde? - preguntó notando lo mal que sonaba el nombre.  
  
- ¡Sí! - sonrió ésta. - Pero puedes llamarme "Rosy".  
  
La reportera del profeta suspiró y miró a su alrededor.  
  
- Queremos un vestido.  
  
- ¡Un vestido! - exclamó Rosy como si fuera la primera vez que se lo pidieran.  
  
- Eso es.  
  
- Mmm...  
  
Rosy frunció el ceño, sus ojillos negros llenos de rimel se aplastaron en una mueca. Examinó a Hermione dando vueltas en torno a ella y suspiró con vehemencia.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ginny al ver a la mujer.  
  
- Accio metro! - chilló Rosy sacando una varita de su vestido.  
  
Acto seguido, en su mano derecha tenía una cinta métrica en color rosa fuccia con números amarillos.  
  
- Noventa...sesenta y..sesenta y... - hizo una pausa. - ¡Medidas casi perfectas!  
  
Hermione se sonrojó levemente.  
  
- ¡No tendremos ningún problema contigo! Vamos, te enseñaré modelos.  
  
- Creo que vamos a divertirnos mucho. - sonrió Ginny siguiendo a Rosy.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros. A ella no le parecía tan divertido.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Rápido y blanco. Metidas entre telas y maniquíes, con fotografías por todos lados, que se movían y les murmuraban. Hermione estaba atacada de los nervios. Todos los trajes le parecían iguales, todos muy blancos, todos hermosos, sí, pero ninguno le acababa de gustar.  
  
Se recorrieron todo Dress' love en busca del traje de novia y casi habían acabado cuando Ginny comenzó a tirarle de la manga a Hermione, gritándole emocionada:  
  
- ¡Herm! ¡Herm! ¡Mira! - saltó señalándole un maniquí.  
  
Sus ojos marrones divisaron un vestido realmente hermoso.  
  
- ¡Es precioso! - chilló la Weasley.  
  
- ¿Le gusta? - preguntó Rosy sonriendo, como siempre.  
  
Hermione dudó. Volvió a mirarlo. Se imaginó en un altar caminando lentamente, con él puesto...  
  
- Sí, ése es.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Rosy condujo a Ginny y a Hermione, a través de una puerta dorada, a una amplia sala vacía.  
  
En ella había una plataforma redonda un poco más alta a distancia del suelo.  
  
Justo enfrente había varios sillones rojos y una mesita con muchos cajones..  
  
- Sientése. - le ofreció Rosy a Ginny.  
  
La pelirroja se sentó en el sillón, acomodádose.  
  
- ¿Quiere algo de beber, señorita Weasley? - le preguntó Rosy.  
  
- Mmm...pues..un café, por favor. - pidió Ginny.  
  
- Enseguida.  
  
La rubia se acercó a la mesilla de los cajones.  
  
Hermione observaba la habitación coloreada en azul pastel.  
  
Iba a probarse su vestido de novia. El vestido con el que se casaría con él, con Ron.  
  
- Señorita Granger, váyase desnudando. - dijo Rosy mientras abría un cajón y sacaba de él una cafetera plateada y una taza con su correspondiente plato.  
  
Hermione se quitó despacio la ropa.  
  
- ¡Gracias! - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Si quiere lectura, solo tiene que abrir un cajón.  
  
La dependienta guardó de nuevo la cafetera en la mesita y se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
- Súbase, por favor.- le pidió.  
  
Adelantó y pie, cogió aire y subió a la plataforma. Desde ella se observaban por unos cristales, el cielo nuboso del que caían finas gotas de lluvia. Se sentía muy sola allá arriba, a escasos centímetros de la tierra firme.  
  
La pelirroja bebía su café y ahora se interesaba por una revista. Rosy estiraba mágicamente la tela en el aire y se disponía a envolverla en ella.  
  
Su mente no estaba allí, en Dress' love, no, su mente volaba lejos, por el universo de pensamientos de su razón.  
  
Su alma estaba triste, y aún no comprendía el por qué. Quizá fuera Ron. Él debería estar allí, con ella, apoyándola, ayudándola con todo, sin embargo, no era así. La única persona que la ayudaba diariamente era Ginny. Su amiga estaba en todo. Si había que comprar papel para las invitaciones, Ginny se encargaba. Si había que reservar un restaurante para el banquete, Ginny se recorría medio Londres en busca de opciones.  
  
Su trabajo era cada vez más estresante. Siempre la necesitaban allí, incluso para tonterías mínimas, Hermione era necesaria. Su firma debía constar en todos los documentos como aprobación. A veces ni siquiera los leía, simplemente firmaba y se los entregaba a Stella.  
  
"Relájate". Cerró los ojos, sintió como una suave seda envolvía su pecho y le hacía cosquillas al rozar su piel.  
  
Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire tranquilamente. Se sentía flotando. Incluso podía oír una lejana y pacífica música de piano. El sonido de las teclas sonando inundaba sus sentidos. Podía volar dejando la mente en blanco. No sentía nada, solo el piano, su dulce melodía...El piano, la paz...  
  
Comenzó a inmiscuirse en su sueño de repente. Fue algo inesperado que nunca podía pensar que ocurriría. Entre las notas se mezcló un color negro. El negro llenaba ahora su vista, y, como llegado de la nada, algo centelleante en el fondo de la negrura le producía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.  
  
¿Qué era aquella luz? ¿Qué podía brillar tanto? Parecía como si la cámara se fuera acercando lentamente. El rayo de luz relucía aún más y más, más cerca, más reluciente.  
  
Y, de repente, el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido, y la música se hizo más fuerte, como si golpearan el teclado con fuerza, como si las cuerdas sonaran en su oído, como si el sonido se traspasara por su boca y se produciera un sollozo.  
  
Brillaba y gritaba, y dolía mucho. Y cada vez más cerca y cada vez más borroso.  
  
Era él. Sólo él hacía que se sintiera en el cielo y en el mismo infierno. Y el rayo se difundió poco a poco. El color ahora era intenso pero triste, eran unos ojos. Unos ojos inmensos e inmensamente grises.  
  
- ¡Hermione!  
  
Sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Que su cabeza no estaba en sí misma, que caía al vacío y nada la sujetaba.  
  
- ¡Ey! ¡Qué te duermes!  
  
Abrió los ojos. Dos pequeñas almendras negras la miraban alegres.  
  
- Date la vuelta, por favor.  
  
Se dio la vuelta. Su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Dios mío, Herm, estás preciosa.  
  
Rosy dio unos últimos retoques para que el vestido quedara perfecto.  
  
La cola caía desordenada en el suelo y hacía alta y hermosa a Hermione.  
  
- A ver ese pelo. - dijo Rosy alzando su varita y murmurando un hechizo.  
  
Sus rizos castaños cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos enredándose unos con otros.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Magnífico! - chilló la rubia.  
  
- De veras que te quedó bordado, Rosy.  
  
Hermione estaba de espaldas a ellas y se volvió lentamente.  
  
Ginny se había levantado y caminaba hacia Rosy. Ambas la observaban con el gesto embelesado.  
  
- ¡Oh! - suspiraron las dos al unísono.  
  
Rieron ante la cara confusa de Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, la que se va a casar soy yo... - se quejó.  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
Rosy alzó su varita y la dirigió a la pared desierta.  
  
- ¡Parecies Miresj!  
  
La bola mágica se estrelló en el azul pastel de la pared.  
  
Un destello dorado se hizo alto en el aire y se desprendió lentamente el muro dejando paso a un enorme espejo.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca muy sorprendida de su reflejo.  
  
- ¡Nos lo llevamos! - gritó Ginny.  
  
- Muy bien. - apuntó Rosy.  
  
Las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre el vestido mientras Hermione bajaba de la plataforma y se acercaba al espejo, viendo su rostro y su cuerpo dentro del vestido blanco.  
  
Un fugaz destello de ella paseando con el vestido se hizo eco en su mente y sonrió levemente, sin saber muy bien por qué, emocionada y a la vez triste.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- ¿Te vas?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Quédate a comer, luego vendrá Ron.  
  
- No, no, es que...tengo trabajo y además,... llueve.  
  
La pelirroja hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- En fin, como quieras.  
  
Besó a su amiga en la mejilla.  
  
- Ten cuidado, Herm, ¿vale?  
  
- Sí, lo tendré.  
  
Abrió la puerta del coche.  
  
- Llevas el vestido de tu boda. - sacó la lengua. - Que no te olvide.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- No, te aseguro que no.  
  
Cuando Ginny se fue, cogió la carretera que estaba totalmente vacía, la contraria a su casa.  
  
Como siempre, había sitios delante del refinado edificio. "Cuida tu vestido", recordó las palabras de su amiga y no se atrevió a dejarlo en el coche, así que lo llevó con ella al piso.  
  
Subió hasta el piso que ya conocía muy bien. Antes de poder hacer nada, la puerta se abrió sola.  
  
- Hola. - saludó.  
  
Un rostro pálido con dos hermosos y tristes ojos la observaban.  
  
- Pasa.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
El calor de la casa de Draco, tan delicioso como siempre, la embriagó. El olor de madera de los muebles, el olor a cuero del chico, el perfume de hierba mojada y de fuego ardiendo. Todo era una mezcla única.  
  
Se había quedado parada en la entrada, frotándose las manos.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
El rubio miraba con interés el plástico grande que llevaba en sus manos.  
  
- Ah...esto... Nada.  
  
Caminó hacia dentro, dejando a Draco aún frente a la puerta.  
  
- Es el vestido, ¿verdad?  
  
- Qué más da.  
  
Siguió andando por el pasillo.  
  
- Póntelo.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Se volvió y le miró fijamente sin poder creerse lo que le pedía.  
  
- Quiero verte con él.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Porque... - ¿Por qué? - Porque es muy difícil después de quitar... - mintió.  
  
- Luego te ayudo.  
  
- Además, ¿y si se rompe?  
  
- Existen hechizos.  
  
- No..no..  
  
- Póntelo. - Draco avanzó unos pasos rodeando a Hermione que lo miraba extrañada. - Te esperaré en el salón.  
  
El ex Slytherin se adentró entre la negrura del pasillo y se perdió como una sombra.  
  
Hermione suspiró. El corazón latía dentro de su pecho como una caja loca y le empezaban a doler las sienes. Ahora sentía un calor sofocante. Como si se ahogara, como si se quemara en las llamas del infierno, allí donde su diablo era Draco Malfoy y tenía los ojos grises, fríos como el hielo.  
  
Sacó la suave tela sedosa, que se escurría entre sus dedos, del plástico que la envolvía.  
  
Se maldijo por no haber tenido temple, pues ahora se veía obligada a vestirse de nuevo, con él...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
En sus ojos se veían las mismas llamas de la chimenea. Oía la lluvia cayendo desde fuera, caía con violencia. No había parado de llover en casi dos semanas. El profeta decía que pronto el tiempo cambiaría, que para principios de Mayo comenzaría a mejorar....  
  
Contuvo la respiración, algo interrumpió en parte su visión proyectándole una mucho mayor, más hermosa, la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.  
  
Parecía la misma luna bajada del cielo.  
  
Parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.  
  
Parecía el mismo cielo azul sólo para él.  
  
- Estás...  
  
Las palabras se le trababan en la lengua. Su pulso fluía velozmente y sus ojos volaban ávidos entre la tela blanca y su piel clara, sumergiéndose en sus ojos, deseando sus labios, amándola tanto que creía morir.  
  
- Hermosa.  
  
Hermione estaba casi estática, caminando al lado del fuego.  
  
Las sombras se caían en el suelo sin poder atravesar el blanco puro de su vestido.  
  
- Pareces una princesa.  
  
La chica sonrió y sintió como se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
Sintió una agradable sensación en la piel desnuda de sus hombros. Y la tela se adaptaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, torneando cada trozo de piel haciendo una figura casi celestial.  
  
Se redondeaba en su cintura y caía en sus caderas, acariciando sus piernas y cayendo en una suave cola al suelo. Y todo blanco. En el centro de su pecho se abría una hermosa flor de tela blanca. Los pétalos se derramaban en el vestido y, en su cintura, un lazo unía la parte trasera subiéndola levemente y dándole un aspecto ilustre y con un toque mágico.  
  
¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué solo él podía mirar así? Se sentía especial, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera. Como si fuera el único ser viviente en la tierra, con tanto...amor.  
  
- Tengo que irme. - dijo Hermione rápidamente. - Ron...viene después...  
  
Draco no pudo ni protestar. Nuevamente la tristeza se hacia eco en él.  
  
Ese vestido, con el que ella parecía una princesa, ese vestido lo disfrutaría otro, no él. Él nuna disfrutaría de un vestido así, de verla llegar al altar, sonriéndole, de besarla y decirle, "Sí", de oír un "Te quiero" de sus labios...  
  
Un nudo se le agolpó en la garganta pero, no hizo nada, ni siquiera lloró, tampoco hizo nada por detenerla.  
  
"Ella no es tuya, Draco", se dijo.  
  
- Adiós. - dijo Hermione al tiempo que volvía a la puerta de salida.  
  
Se iba y siempre sería así. Era duro aceptarlo pero era la cruda realidad. Siempre vendría y se iría, así. Y nunca se quedaría porque no pertenecía allí.  
  
Miró el cristal empapado de agua de lluvia y agachó la cabeza.  
  
De repente, tocaron a la puerta. Se levantó súbitamente.  
  
¿Sería ella? Corrió hacia allí y abrió con una sonrisa histérica. ¿Volvía a él?  
  
Pero, chocó contra un duro bloque de hierro, rompiendo sus falsas ilusiones. No, no era ella.  
  
Unos ojos azules brillaban llenos de una extraña luz malévola.  
  
Draco tragó saliva y se estremeció.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno, este ha salido más corto que los demás. Pero, es que estoy un poco liada con todo y no quería haceros esperar y...sino, os desvelaba esos ojos azules..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Capítulo 16......  
  
Uno más seis son siete :P (Fran Perea pasa por mi mente XD) Bueno, hablando en serio. Siete, ya os dije que era mi número preferido pero me temo mucho que el próximo capítulo va a ser muy muy muy muy muy triste. Os aseguro que será muy triste para todos y todo. No digo más sólo que....no toméis represalias :P  
  
1. ¿Os gustó la escena del vestido? ¡No me copié de "Novia a la fuga"! No tiene nada que ver :P Qué conste. Lo que pasa es que era algo importante que Draco la viera vestida de novia. :D Y algo bonito, también.  
  
2. Mmm...el título llevará Ojos azules por algún lado, jeje, pues esos ojos azules van ha... van a...Ahí queda.  
  
3. Cada vez queda menos para que termine el fic y tengo nada más y nada menos que tres opciones para un nuevo fic¡¡¡ ME gustaría contar con vuestra opinión así que si tenéis interés mandadme un e-mail o agregadme al messenger (logarbo@hotmail.com) Y me ayudais a decidir ;)  
  
4. Estoy abierta a sugerencias...como siempre ;)  
  
5. ¡Gracias a tod@s por vuestros reviews e e-mails!  
  
Os quiere muchísimo¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Lira Garbo (Que ya mismo cumple años)  
  
"Si amaste y no te amaron... Si fingieron quererte y te engañaron... No culpes al amor que así lo quiso.. Y piensa lo feliz que al mentir te hizo.." 


	16. Crueles ojos azules

No es historia de amor  
  
* Aunque no han dejado review, han mandado e-mails Doremi y Mayela ;) GRACIAS A ELLAS!! ¡GRACIAS!!!  
  
Cristalgirl: Jejeje, ¡Hola impactada! jeje, pues, algo, o mejor dicho, muchas cosas. Aquí tienes más ;) Un besazo¡ Nos leemos!  
  
Jenny/Jade: ¡Hola preciosa! Jeje, ya ve..mi lokilla ;) Un final bueno, pero yo no puedo hacer nada..son los personajes quienes deciden ;) Además, eso está mu visto..si al final me mandaréis amenazas al correo y to', jajajaj ;) Ay, ay, qué me sonrojas¡¡¡ Pos creo que tu teoría...bueno, descúbrelo tu misma. JEjejje, enga¡¡¡Dedicado a ti!!! Un besazo princesa!!! Besazos¡¡  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola¡ jeje, me alegro¡ Jejeje, ay, ay, la mia será de marmota y hormiga porque solo duermo y trabajo sin parar, jejejeje ;) jaja, caminas como pinguino? jeje, yo como...mejor no decirlo :P jaja Pos no, no me habías dicho que tenias ganas de leerlo. Pero amos, ya está aquí, ya llegó :P Gracias guapa¡ Sí, ami esa frase me encanta 'naces xa gobernar y no te importará a kien debas de pisotear, rima y todo :P :D Qué bien! Aquí ta, ahora los subiré más cortitos pa' darle más vidilla al fic ;) que se nos va :( jejeje, ¡a ver que te buscas para morder! (Tan mal pensada como..jiji) Enga paranoica que no te de un ataque¡¡ Un besazo¡¡  
  
Afrodita: Hola linda! jeje, aquí ta el 16 ;) Ya ve.. Yo me la imagino como toda una princesa de esas de época. Ay... jeje, ¿Ginny? Si Ginny es un ángelito, como la autora del fic :P jejejeje Ay, ay..ojos crueles, ojos azules. Jejeje, jajajaja, ya ve¡ Yo mando a ron...y no suelto a Draco¡ amos, amos, jajaj, gracias guapa¡ jeje, ahí lo tienes. Un besazo¡  
  
Dazabeth: Hola guapa¡¡ Gracias, muchas gracias¡ Ay, :# Elegante? jeje, gracias, nunca me habían dicho eso. ;) Pues, pues...a ver, todos os empeñais en final feliz y no sabéis de la maldad humana... yo no aseguro nada.. Nada. Jeje, ¿Ron sólo? Hay que desaparecer muchas cosas, jeje. Enga preciosa, no te decepcionaré, un besazo¡¡  
  
ViC-MaLFoY: Hola¡¡¡¡ Ay, muchas gracias, jeje, Bien, ;) asi podemos hablar. Gracias¡¡ Muchos besos¡¡¡  
  
^*******************************************************************^  
  
Dedicado en especial a Jenny ;) Un beso¡  
  
16. Crueles ojos azules  
  
Draco tartamudeó. Eso debía de ser una broma pesada.  
  
- R...r..r..  
  
- Pansy, querido, me llamo Pansy.  
  
Intentó poner el gesto gélido, como hacía siempre para pasar indiferente, para contruir una barrera de hielo infranqueable, éso que nunca podía hacer cuando estaba con ella.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó secamente.  
  
- Hablar, Drakito , tenemos tanto de qué hablar...  
  
Los azules ojos de la rubia brillaban llenos de maldad.  
  
- No tengo ganas de hablar, Pansy. No quiero nada contigo.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero, Pansy negó con un dedo.  
  
- No te conviene, Draco, te lo seguro.  
  
- ¿Con amenazas, Pansy? ¿Desde cuando? No te tengo miedo.  
  
- Deberías tenerlo.  
  
- Vete al carajo.  
  
- ¿Y tu querida Hermione? ¿No follais hoy?  
  
Se quedó paralizado.  
  
- No sé de qué hablas.  
  
- Yo creo que sí.  
  
¿Cómo se había enterado Pansy? Era cierto, cuando volvió de Auckland, cuando estuvo con ella le había llamado "Hermione", sí pero, ¿cómo Pansy sacó en conclusión...?  
  
- ¿Cuándo es su boda? - dijo sonriendo.  
  
Draco no respondió. Observó con asco el rostro de la ex Slytherin.  
  
- Dentro de dos semanas, creo. ¿No? Sí, la vi le otro día con las invitaciones...Ajá...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Mucho.  
  
- No estoy dispuesto a darte nada.  
  
- Oh, ya lo creo que me darás lo que quiera. A no ser que quieras que tu Hermioncita sufra mucho...claro está....  
  
Una súbita violencia le recorrió el cuerpo a un vertiguinoso ritmo llegando al punto de estallar en su propia mente.  
  
Cogió a Pansy por los brazos y la sujeto fuertemente, haciendole daño.  
  
- No te atrevas a tocarla.  
  
- Oh, Draco protector. - rió Pansy.  
  
La puerta se cerró de un portazo.  
  
Draco puso a la rubia de espaldas a la pared, empujándola con fuerza. Pansy, nada más lejos de asustarse sonrió y ronroneó como una felina..  
  
- Siempre me gustó eso de ti, Draco. Esa fuerza, esa violencia.. - apretó sus rosados labios en un mohín, acercándose más al rubio. - Sobre todo en la cama.  
  
Draco la soltó volviendo a empujarla. Pansy se rió como una loca neurótica ante el gesto cada vez más aterrado de Draco.  
  
- Oh, Draco, no sufras... - paró Pansy, riendo a medias. - No le haré nada, siempre que tu hagas lo que yo te diga.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Pansy. En el espejo del recibidor pudo observar su rostro cansado y triste y, los azules y fríos ojos de Pansy se reflejaban en el cristal dándole un toque siniestro.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
- Tengo algunas cosas...  
  
- ¿Qué cosas?  
  
- Pruebas.  
  
Draco rió sarcásticamente.  
  
- Pruebas que no le gustarían nada al pobretón Weasley. No creo que le agradara mucho saber que su futura esposa se está acostando con su mayor enemigo, ¿cierto, Draco?  
  
Se pasó una mano por su platinado cabello. Estaba seguro que Pansy le había tendido una trampa y su corazón conpugnido latía dolorosamente al pensar en el sufrimiento que podría causarle Pansy, no a él, pues eso poco le importaba, estaba habituado al dolor, sino a ella, a la mujer que amaba.  
  
- Y...si llegara el día de su boda y para desayunar le trajeran el periódico y unas fotos de ella...contigo... no creo que le gustara mucho. Y tampoco creo que se casara con tu amadísima Granger, ¿cierto?  
  
"Cierto".  
  
- Y la sangre sucia está muy enamorada del pobretón, ¿cierto?  
  
"Cierto".  
  
- Y no te perdonaría jamás que destrozaras su vida, ¿cie...?  
  
- Cierto.  
  
Se volvió. En la cara de Pansy una sonrisa triunfal se vislumbraba majestuosa.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de las fotos?  
  
La rubia se acercó peligrosamente al rubio. Estaba atrapado y no podía hacer nada, no tenía ninguna escapatoria.  
  
- Te quiero a ti.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Tengo que verte.  
  
- No puedo. - miró a su alrededor. Los reporteros se preparaban para sacar el número de aquel día.  
  
- Es urgente.  
  
- Espérate, no puede ser tan...  
  
- Es muy importante, Granger, no bromeo.  
  
Hizo un mohín con los labios.  
  
- No sé si me podré escapar.  
  
- Claro que sí. Te espero aquí...  
  
- ¿En tu casa?  
  
- No, en la tuya. Frente a ella hay un parque, allí.  
  
- Está bien. - jugueteó con una pluma.  
  
- No faltes.  
  
El sonido descolgado del teléfono hizo que la morena colgara con un suspiro.  
  
¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para que Draco la llamara al trabajo y la citara de esa manera?  
  
No sabía qué podía ser pero, su institinto femenino le avisaba que no era nada bueno. Y, dentro de su estómago podía sentir una punzada agobiante.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Avanzó oyendo sus suaves pasos al rozar con las piedras del camino.  
  
Había dejado de llover pero, ahora parecía que vivían en una eterno atardecer. El sol no se distinguía alto ni bajo, tan solo estaba allí, en medio de dos nubes blancas, con el cielo anaranjado.  
  
Un suave rayo se perdió entre los rizos de su pelo y un nuevo brillo le mostró la sombra de un rubio sentado en la hierba, frente a una pequeña laguna.  
  
Los niños corrían jugando con un balón, enamorados paseaban agarrados de la mano, besándose y con miradas enternecidas.  
  
Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin saber por qué.  
  
Draco jugaba con la hierba verde que arrancaba y cortaba en pequeños trocitos que esparcía después por la misma tierra.  
  
La chica se acercó lentamente por detrás, observandolo breves instantes antes de acercarse y sentarse a su lado, sonriente.  
  
- Hola. Bonito día. - saludó mirando las ondas del agua.  
  
El rubio no respondió, siguió cortando los tallos verdes. No la había mirado a los ojos, cosa extraña en él, pues siempre lo solía hacer.  
  
- Draco... - le murmuró al ver que no le hacía caso.  
  
Clavó sus marrones iris en él pero, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para verla. Negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Lo cogió de la mano que jugaba con la hierba y volvió a pronunciar su nombre.  
  
Entonces él la miró y Hermione se estremeció por una sorprendente descarga eléctrica de corriente vital.  
  
Sus ojos, tan grises, parecían más helados que nunca, no le daban ninguna sensación de cálidez sino de todo lo contrario. Un frío empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la ex gryffindor que se frotó con las manos los brazos.  
  
- ¿Para qué necesitabas verme con tanta prisa?  
  
Draco no agachó la mirada. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por ese contacto tan fuerte. Bajó los ojos y los cerró, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.  
  
- Esta va a ser la última vez que me digas Draco, Granger.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Qué decía...Malfoy? ¿A qué se debía tan repentino cambio?  
  
- Como lo oyes. Nada de Draco. Malfoy, sangre sucia, así me llamo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? - preguntó desconcertada.  
  
- Que me he cansado de hacer el gilipollas, eso me pasa. - dijo duramente.  
  
Hermione bufó y sonrió falsamente esperando la respuesta del rubio.  
  
- Me he cansado de ti.  
  
- ¿De mí?  
  
- De ti.  
  
Y volvía a mirarla, aún con más dureza, aún más frío, aún más doloroso. Sin embargo, aguantó con más valentía su mirada aunque, no pudo resistirlo y de nuevo miró al suelo.  
  
- Pues vaya, antes decías...  
  
- Antes, tú lo has dicho. Olvídalo todo. Haz como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- Nada. Por eso mismo.  
  
Draco se levantó. Hermione le observó aún en el suelo y se comenzó a erguir tras él.  
  
- No quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa, no quiero que una sangre sucia infeste el lugar donde vivo.  
  
- Te recuerdo que has dormido con esta sangre sucia, Malfoy, las últimas semanas.  
  
Draco sonrió. Tan frío como el más duro hombre de acero.  
  
- Bueno, sangre sucia o no, en vez de dormir, he hecho otras cosas contigo.  
  
Volvió a clavarle sus ojos. Hermione comenzó a sentir una rabia creciente en su pecho.  
  
Draco bajó la vista y comenzó a subirla lentamente mirando descaradamente el cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
Ésta comenzó a encontrarse incómoda.  
  
- Pero, es para lo único que puede servir una sangre sucia tan baja como...  
  
La rabia estalló y una mano se tornó veloz en el rostro pálido de Draco. Hermione apretaba fuertemente la madíbula y tenía abierta la mano con la que había golpeado a Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Acaso es mentira? ¿Acaso no es cierto que has venido a acostarte conmigo? ¿Cómo se llaman esas mujeres?  
  
De nuevo, Malfoy recibió una nueva torta en el rostro.  
  
- Por eso te digo, que me cansé de ti. Llega un punto en que un hombre necesita cosas nuevas...Y deshecha de su lado lo inútil.  
  
Hermione sentía su respiración agitada. No podía ser cierto todo lo que escuchaba sin embargo, sus oídos no la engañaban.  
  
- Por eso, vete a joder con tu querido Weasley, sois tal para cual, un pobretón y una...  
  
Un golpe y un "basta" sonaron casi al unísono.  
  
- Nadie jamás me había hecho sentirme tan rastrera. Creí que... ¿Cómo pude pensar?  
  
Hablaba tan precipitadamente. Salió corriendo dejando a Malfoy solo allí.  
  
Se llevó una mano a la mejilla que le escocía pero no tanto como su propia alma.  
  
- Muy bien, Draco, muy bien.  
  
Pansy sonreía a su lado.  
  
Mientras de lejos, Draco pudo ver como Hermione corría llorando hacia su coche, como la volvía a perder.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Llegó histérica. Los nervios parecía que se le escapaban, no comprendía nada. Los sentimientos se hacían un nudo más y más grande en su pecho doliéndole el estómago y las sienes.  
  
Aporreó la puerta, tan frenéticamente que cualquiera la habría confundido con una loca salida del manicomio.  
  
Una pelirroja envuelta en una bata rosa, abrió y descompuso el rostro al verla:  
  
- ¡Herm! ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó asustada.  
  
- ¡De todo! ¡De todo pasa!  
  
Entró gritando intentando tranquilizarse mentalmente aunque sin éxito.  
  
¿Cómo podía haber cambiado de un día para otro? ¿Dónde había quedado el "Te quiero" que le decía mientras la amaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que todo se tornara de ese modo tan radical?  
  
Se sintió indefensa, descubierta, dolida...muy dolida. Su orgullo de mujer estaba roto.  
  
- Herm, explícate. - le pidió Ginny confundida. - No entiendo nada.  
  
- ¡Ni yo! No entiendo nada...  
  
Era todo tan falso. ¿Mentira? ¿Le había mentido? Sólo cabía esa respuesta. Todo había sido una falsa, un teatro, ¿para qué? Parecía tan verdadero lo que decía. Parecían tan sinceras sus palabras. Tan creíble la visión. No podía desterrar de su pensamiento su confesión ahogada entre latidos y besos, no podía creer que no fuera verdad, no, no podía ser.  
  
Las imágenes aparecían tan nítidas en su memoria que creía poder tocarlas. Podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y sus frases rodeándola...y era mentira. Todo mentira. Todo falso.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué inventarlo? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Hermione, por favor, cálmate, siéntate..  
  
Se sentó en el sofá dirigida por Ginny pues su cuerpo volaba tras su mente persiguiendo recuerdos.  
  
Sus ojos, no podían ser falsos, no podía ser una máscara que ocultara la verdad, porque sencillamente, era ésa la verdad. "Te amo", tantas veces no podía haber sido mentira. No, no, no,...  
  
"Me he cansado de ti"... "Una sangre sucia"... " ¿Cómo se llaman esas mujeres?"  
  
Quería gritar. Decirse que no, que era verdad. Lo había vivido, no estaba loca, no podía ser...No..no...  
  
- Herm, Herm...  
  
Y sintió como un puñal se clavaba muy dentro de sí y la sangre empezaba a brotar derramándose sin piedad; al igual que sus lágrimas.  
  
- No llores, Herm, por favor.  
  
¿Cómo podía haberle creído? Había confiado en Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para creer que había cambiado? Que no era el mismo niño malvado que en Hogwarts, que era una persona normal, con sentimientos.  
  
No, el no tenía sentimientos. Ni corazón. No le había importado engañarla hasta ése extremo.  
  
¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué? La traición era tal, era tan dolorosa....  
  
Ginny la tomó suavemente por una mano. Hermione se abrazó con ansia al cuerpo pequeño de la pelirroja que comenzó a acariciarla suavemente en el cabello.  
  
Y lloró hundida en su pecho.  
  
- Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, Herm, lo sé.  
  
Todo era mentira. Todo mentira.  
  
- Mira, una no se casa todos los días y es normal que sientas mucha presión y...llores y grites y te enfades...  
  
Todo mentira, todo falso, sólo un teatro...  
  
- Pero yo sé que mi hermano, aunque es un cabezota sin remedio y a veces muy infantil...  
  
Todo mentira...  
  
- Él te quiere, lo sé.  
  
"Te quiero". Sus ojos brillaban, su voz era tan pasional, sus manos la sujetaban tan fuertemente...Se sentía tan bien allí, con él; como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño cuando él le decía "Te quiero".  
  
Las lágrimas no cesaban y aumentaban cuanto más lo pensaba. Y más le dolía, y más sufría recordandolo todo. Recordaba sus risas, sus besos, sus caricias, todo mentira.  
  
Y cada momento se le clavaba en el corazón, y cada imagen se le hacía eterna. Luchaba contra esa angustia que no la dejaba respirar, luchaba contra esa traición que le quemaba la piel.  
  
Se sentía tan sola, tan perdida de repente.  
  
Le necesitaba. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto. Nunca se había parado a pensar por qué acudía diariamente a verle. En la oficina, cuando se quedaba pensando, siempre le recordaba. Podía ver sus ojos y escucharlo volver a pronunciar tu nombre y a escucharlo decir que la amaba.  
  
Y todo era falso. Todo mentira.  
  
- He sido una estúpida... - sollozó, llena de lágrimas, tristeza y desconsuelo. - Una estúpida por creer...una estúpida por creerle...  
  
Todo mentira...  
  
- Por pensar qué me amaba... por pensar que había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo.  
  
Todo..todo...todo.  
  
- Por enamorarme de él.  
  
Todo...todo..todo...  
  
Y el abismo caía y caía, y se hundía sin aceptarlo, sin aceptar que una vez más no había podido guiar a su corazón y su destino, que una vez más los sentimientos le habían fallado, enamorándose de quien no debía.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Todo esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. No, esto es un sueño.  
  
Despertaré y Hermione estará ahí, acurrucada a mi lado Sí. Podré oler su perfume de rosas y Edén. Sí, se me enredará de nuevo. Se quedará en la almohada.  
  
La abrazaré y podré sentir su calor. Sí. Y ella despertará y murmurará mi nombre.  
  
Sí, la besaré y ella sonreirá.  
  
Estaremos así un ratito más. Y cuando me diga que tiene que irse a trabarjar yo le diré que no mil veces y ella reirá. Su risa clara y fresca inundará la habitación. Los dos acabaremos riéndonos y besándonos.  
  
Entre mis quejas, se escapará de mis brazos y correrá a vestirse.  
  
Yo la observaré. Con que sumo cuidado se coloca cada prenda, con que coquetería me mira y las ganas que tengo de volver a abrazarla y perderme en ella diciéndole que la amo.  
  
Y me dará un último beso antes de volver a la dura realidad. Ese beso que tanto anhelo, que tanto me gusta.  
  
Me guiñará un ojo, asegurándome que volverá después. Y se perderá tras la puerta que lleva a la ciudad, donde ya no existimos...  
  
Es un sueño, voy a abrir los ojos y va a estar ahí y todo va a ser como antes....  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pero por más que le costara aceptarlo, sabía que Hermione no estaría allí. Aún con los párpados cerrados, lo sabía. Había desarrollado un sexto sentido para detectarla y, su sentido estaba mudo y quieto porque ella no dormía con él, sino otra persona.  
  
El hechizo falso que había creado su mente en sueños, se rompió. No, los rizos castaños no estaban sobre el colchón, en su lugar un fino y rubio cabello reposaba allí.  
  
Era Pansy Parkinson quien se encontraba en esa cama junto a él. Y era tan distinta a Hermione que no había lugar a confusión.  
  
Draco miró al techo y recordó poco a poco los acontecimientos que apenas leves horas atrás, habían ocurrido. Suspiró.  
  
Estaba triste como nunca, muy triste y abatido.  
  
A su lado, Pansy comenzó a removerse. Despertaba de su letargo y Draco rogaba que nunca volviera a hacerlo, que durmiera eternamente pagando así por su maldad.  
  
Pero no fue así. La rubia tocó a Draco con sus largas uñas y rió tontamente ante la visión.  
  
- Buenos días, Drakito. - lo saludó, echándose encima para besarle.  
  
Era tan pesada, sus besos no sabían a nada, sólo le daban asco y repulsión, que cada vez iba a más.  
  
Hizo un ademán y se la quitó de encima en un brusco movimiento, levantándose precipitadamente.  
  
- Quiero que te largues cuanto antes y que me des de una vez los negativos. - dijo rápidamente esperando una respuesta igual de veloz.  
  
Pansy lo miró detenidamente. Se fijó en el pecho de Draco, un rato que a éste se le hizo eterno.  
  
- No. - contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora te toca a ti.  
  
- Draco, Draco...¿te crees que soy idiota, verdad? Pues no, no lo soy, en absoluto. No pienso darte ninguna de las dos cosas.  
  
Sintió como el coraje le brotaba por todo el cuerpo y como una violencia sobrehumana le gritaba que la matara, que no se merece vivir por tan miserable como era.  
  
- Te tengo en mi poder, y lo sabes.  
  
Y era tan cierto que no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué más quieres?  
  
- Todo. Ya esa estúpida sangre sucia está apartada, no volverá; pero quiero más.  
  
Sus ojos azules se hacían más malévolos y astutos en cuanto más los miraba. No podía sospechar las maldades que su dueña tramaba.  
  
- Quiero tenerte bien atado para que no tengas escapatoria. Y la única manera es casándome contigo.  
  
- Te recuerdo, Pansy, que existe el divorcio, y también el asesinato. Y yo soy el marido perfecto para el crimen perfecto.  
  
La rubia rió sarcásticamente.  
  
- No eres capaz.  
  
- No dudes de mí, Pansy. No sabes cuanta maldad tengo escondida.  
  
Se produjo un silencio incómodo que la ex Slytherin rompió:  
  
- Me da igual. Quiero ser la primera mujer que se case con el gran Draco Malfoy. Y, si te divorcias de mí, además de romper el corazón de la pareja Weasley, me quedaré con parte potencial de tu fortuna, lo cual ninguno es de mi desencanto.  
  
- Maldita zorra. - masculló Draco apretando los puños.  
  
Pansy negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No es bueno que insultes a tu prometida, Draco, podría enfadarme.  
  
- Voy a hacerte infeliz, ¿no entiendes que no te amo? ¿Que la amo a ella?  
  
- Me da igual, Draco. No quiero tu amor. No me interesa, sólo me interesa tu dinero y no está mas decir que tampoco es que seas malo en la cama..Con eso me basta.  
  
Se volvió hacia la ventana y se apoyó en el alféizar conteniendo su odio, su ira, su rabia e impotencia. No podía hacer nada. Ella tenía el poder en sus manos y él solo podía acatar sus ordenes sin rechistar. Podía hacerle daño a Hermione, lo sabía. Sabía que si Pansy se lo proponia podía ser muy peligrosa, y muy mala...  
  
Pero lo que Pansy ignoraba era que él, Draco Malfoy, también podía serlo. Ignoraba que Draco Malfoy nunca pierde, ignoraba que Draco Malfoy no se rendiría tan fácilmente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- ¿Estás mejor?  
  
Una pelirroja la despertó suavemente. Amaneció envuelta en mantas con un terrible dolor de cabeza e hinchados los ojos y rojos como la sangre.  
  
Asintió sintiendo como le pesaba todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose muy débil.  
  
- He llamado a la oficina y he dicho que hoy no podías ir a trabajar porque estabas muy enferma. - le sonrió Ginny. - Hoy relajación.  
  
- Gracias, Gin. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.  
  
- No es nada. - la pelirroja le sacó la lengua. - Ya me lo pagarás, algún día...  
  
Juntas desayunaron y hablaron tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales.  
  
Aunque Hermione no tenía que ir al profeta, Ginny sí tenía que trabajar. Dejó sola a Hermione con la promesa de que se escabulliría cuanto antes y que irían a comer por ahí. Y le prohibió que pensara en nada más que en eso.  
  
Pero, no pudo cumplirlo. Nada más que Ginny salió por la puerta y la soledad volvió a embriagarla, se sintió perdida en la inmensidad como un ciervo herido, aún rota de dolor por dentro.  
  
Se hizo un ovillo en el salón y observó calladamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. No pensar, no tenía que pensar.  
  
Un rayo iluminó tenuemente el suelo, colado entre las cortinas.  
  
Estaba allí sola, era temprano. Ahora mismo estaría con él...  
  
No, no debía de pensar.  
  
Recogió rápidamente la mesa al método muggle y lo llevó a la cocina.  
  
Hacía un día espléndido, era una lástima que las semanas anteriores hubieran sido solamente de lluvia...habían tenido que estar siempre pegados a la chimenea..  
  
Esa chimenea testigo de su pasión. Recordó las llamas que mudas presenciaban sus amores, sus deseos que se ahogaban hechizados de encanto. El calor que les inundaba aún desnudos, cuando las llamas crepitaban y las chispas saltaban.  
  
Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Abrió el grifo y metió debajo de la pila los vasos y platos del café mañanero. Se mojó las manos y sintió de pronto mucho frío...  
  
Tanto frío como cuando él la miraba.  
  
Al suelo cayó un vaso y se partió en mil trozos que esparcieron por todas las losas de la cocina. Los cristales se reflejaban unos en otros produciedo una visión tétrica.  
  
Hermione masculló unas palabrotas y se agachó, con tan mala suerte, que al coger uno de los cristales, se cortó en la mano, la sangré enseguida brotó manchando el cristal y una gota cayó redonda y roja escarlata al suelo.  
  
Y tras la sangre una lágrima que cayó al suelo, al lado de la mancha roja. El agua salada se precipitó junto a la sangre, mezclándose ambas en una sola.  
  
Era como su propia historia, mezcla de dolor y tristeza.  
  
Comenzó a llorar, casi sin explicación, aún en cuclillas al suelo.  
  
No pensaba, no podía tampoco pues, fácilmente podía haber sacado la varita y arreglarlo todo pero no, siguió llorando y la sangre acabó secándose pero las lágrimas no pararon de salir, hasta que sólo quedó dentro de sí una aguda sensación llena de frustación.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó la pelirroja cuando estaban ya andando.  
  
- Nada, ¿por qué?  
  
- ¿Y ese corte?  
  
Hermione se miró la mano. Una oscura mancha roja comprimida en una flaca línea que atravesaba la palma de su mano.  
  
- Ah, rompí sin querer un vaso y me corté. - dijo despreocupada.  
  
- Herm, ¿estás bien? - dijo Ginny no muy convencida.  
  
- Claro que sí. - afirmó la ex Gryffindor. - Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa. Solo eso.  
  
Llegaron al restaurante.  
  
- Herm, pide la mesa a nombre de Virginia Weasley, por favor. Voy al baño.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Su amiga se perdió entre una refinada puerta con signos orientales.  
  
Hermione se acercó a un hombre alto que estaba detrás de una mesa con una pluma que escribía sola.  
  
- Buenas tardes. - saludó Hermione.  
  
El recepcionista, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo un poco cano y unos ojos negros le saludó muy cortésmente.  
  
- La mesa a nombre de Virginia Weasley, por favor.  
  
La pluma mágica buscó entre un libro y se paró en un punto.  
  
- La mesa treinta y uno. Venga conmigo.  
  
La castaña lo siguió, pasando por un pasillo largo adornado con preciosos cuadros, en su mayoria de fuentes y lagos, que se movían a un tempo suave que dama un ambiente muy hermoso.  
  
El hombre le indicó una mesa redonda en una esquina, junto a una planta muy verde con largas hojas en forma de rombo.  
  
- Perdone, - dijo Hermione algo confusa. - esta es una mesa para tres y nosotras somos...  
  
- Está bien. - la voz de su amiga sonó por detrás de ésta. - No importa, total, tres o dos, lo mismo es.  
  
Las dos amigas se sentaron en dos sillas y pidieron un aperitivo antes de la comida.  
  
- Que día más lindo, ¿no crees? - le preguntó Ginny, inocentemete.  
  
- Sí... - dijo Hermione mirando absorta el paisaje. - Muy lindo...  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
- Treinta tres.  
  
"Un número horrible". Pensó, recordando a esos temidos médicos.  
  
Pansy se había empeñado en ir a comer. Aunque él no tenía ninguna gana de ir a ninguna parte, con o sin ella.  
  
Los dirigieron hasta una mesa casi en el rincón. Solo con dos asientos.  
  
Se sentó y miró a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba muy apesumbrado. Parecía que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo, estaba incompleto. Le faltaba ella. Pero se contenía, era un Malfoy.  
  
Cogió aire. Pansy miraba la carta de pedido. De repente, levantó la vista y pareció que la vida se le escapaba en ese instante al verla.  
  
Un ángel caido del cielo, su propio cielo, como siempre había sido...Como siempre sería.  
  
Hablaba con...¿Ginny? Sí, era ella.  
  
Sintió un impulso terrible de correr hacia ella y besarla con pasión, de pedirle perdón de rodillas, de llorar junto a ella y abrazarla hasta el ahogo.  
  
Pero no podía, estaba atado. Una rabia inmensa volvió a surgir en él. Rabia contra la persona que iba a comer con él. Si pudiera envenenar la comida y matarla... Si pudiera conjurar algo...  
  
La observó de reojo, disimulando lo máximo posible aunque, su mano, escondida debajo de la mesa, temblaba. Su corazón latía más aprisa de lo normal y a veces se le nublaba todo para solo quedar ella.  
  
Allí, tan cerca, y sin poderse acercar.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
- Creo que ya podemos ir pidiendo. - comentó Hermione dando vueltas tontas a la carta.  
  
- Mmm...espera, todavía no me he decidido.  
  
La pelirroja miraba y remiraba la carta en busca de algo perdido pues Hermione estaba segura que se la había mirado de cabo a rabo.  
  
Suspiró y apoyó los codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. Miró al vacío intentando no pensar.  
  
- Cangrejo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó ante la extraña petición.  
  
Ginny rió seguidamente, afirmando con la cabeza.  
  
- Con salsa azul.  
  
Hermione miró hacia la entrada. Una sacudida golpeó a su corazón. No podía creer lo que veía.  
  
Sentía como todo le daba vueltas y de repente se sentía muy débil allí. Pero estaba allí...él..  
  
Se levantó de la silla, abobada mientras Ginny contenía la risa con alegría.  
  
- Ron. - murmuró Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Corrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo cálido lleno de muchos "Te he extrañado".  
  
Ninguno de los dos sentía clavado en sus figuras unos ojos grises llenos de orgullo y derrota, por un Weasley.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!!!!!! Capi 16, aquí lo tenéis.  
  
Ojos azules de.........ella. Maldita sea...que mal me cae. Es malvada, es..asquerosa, pobre draco...pobre Hermione, ay que pena me da todo!!  
  
No me matéis yo no tengo la culpa, son ellos dos que son..ay...no sé qué más deciros...  
  
Y ya van 17........  
  
* En el siguiente capítulo habrá un encuentro muy especial entre Ron y Draco.  
  
* Queda una semana y cuatro días para la boda más esperada del siglo¡  
  
* Draco intentará trabar los planes de Pansy.  
  
* Acabarán cuatro personas....  
  
No digo más que he dicho mucho!!!  
  
Jeje, bueno gracias a tod@s me dais muchos ánimos para seguir!!  
  
Pd. se aceptan propuestas para próximos fics, sugerencias, comentarios de todo tipo..etc  
  
Os quiere!!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"De que sirve tanto orgullo, tanta estupida pelea, y perder en un minuto lo que he buscado una vida entera." 


	17. Segundos que se van

No es historia de amor  
  
Gracias a Doremi y Maru que me dejaron sus e-mails¡  
  
Cristalgirl: Hola guapa¡ Bueno, el orgullo depende del momento y el por qué. Aquí yo creo que si el orgullo no existiera, habría muchos menos problemas. Sí, Draco se declaró primero ;) Bueno..no sé si el que lo dice primero ama más, lo único que sé es que a veces no hace falta decirlo porque..se siente ;) Nos vemos¡ Un beso¡  
  
Lonesome-hero: Hola cielo! Jeje, creo que en este instante, todos deseamos la muerte prematura de Pansy, jeje ;) Una lástima :( Sí. Eso espero, que se arregle..si tiene arreglo, claro. Todavía puede liarse más.... Jejejeje, un beso fan nº 1¡ :P  
  
Afrodita: Hola cielo! Sí, creo que ahora mismo el mundo entero está en una sumisa depresión :( Es un día horrible, tú lo has dicho. :( Gracias por el review, entiendo tu estado de ánimo, solo espero que te encuentres mejor y que algún día miremos atrás sin tanto dolor... Un besazo¡  
  
J@ina: Hola mi niña¡¡¡ Gracias de todas maneras, sé que estás muy ocupada ;) :( Pues sí, terrible sin duda. Jeje, ¿yo? Yo no hice nada.. ¡Fue Pansy! Jeje, también espero que se solucione pronto porque...siempre después del fuego, quedan cenizas. ;) Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que Draco hará algo, no es hombre de quedarse quieto viendo pasar la derrota ;) Dede luego que es fuerte y tiene decisión¡ ;) Gracias¡¡ Un beso¡¡¡  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola mi niña preciosa¡¡¡ Pobre Draco, tú lo has dicho. Soporta todos los malos por ella, por Hermione. El amor es muy fuerte y hace que no te importe nada, ni siquiera tú mismo. Jeje, ¡yo no lo maltrato! Yo soy buena, yo le quieroo¡ :P jeje¡ Ay, ay, qué sufrimiento¡ ;) Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me alegra que te transmita ese sentimiento ;) Jeje, sí? A mí también me gustó :P El marido perfecto para el crimen perfecto, jiji XD Tranqui, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible¡ ;) MUCHOS BESAZOS!!!  
  
Gata2242: Hola¡ Jeje, me alegro e que te vaya gustando ;) Bueno, el amigo de Ron. Zack Morris...Pues de veras que no veía esa serie pero a lo mejor es coincidencia pues es un nombre muy normal ;) Jeje, no te preocupes, me encanta que me comentéis cosas sobre el fic, y me encanta resolver vuestras dudas. Un beso¡  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola¡¡¡¡Mi lokilla que me vas a crear un orgullo inmenso¡ Como me malcriáis..jiiji :P Jejeje, pos, pos, pos, puños? Violencia? No estaría nada mal, jeje, nada mal.. No te aseguro nada. ;) :( Sin bombas. :( Jeje, pues sí, Draco a veces...con lo listo que es parece tontito...yo la freía como un espárrago...gr,gr,gr... En fin. Jeje, ya veo que tas ocupada, gracias por leer, :P Jeje, gracias¡¡¡;) MUCHOS BESOS¡¡¡  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola¡ Oh, me alegro muchísimo que por fin te hayas decidido ;) Gracias por tu apoyo. :) Jejeje, pues sí, coincidimos en la opinión sobre Pansy. No es muy apreciada por mí..ni por nadie. :P Jeje, buff, para mis neuronas tampoco es bueno no actualizar, jeje :P Me estreso más de lo normal, algún día me dará un ataque de histeria. jaja, (espero que no, aunque no me extrañaria) ¡Eres de España! ¡Qué bien! Yo también¡De mi Málaga querida :) Un besazo¡  
  
Marianita-Radcliffe: Jeje, ¡tú acertarte lo de los ojos azules! jejeje, un par de compatriotas también. ;) Pues...Hermione..ni ella misma lo sabe.Esper que se aclare más adelante. ;) Un beso'¡  
  
Lokita180: Hola¡¡ Jeje, gracias¡¡¡ Un besazo¡¡¡  
  
OuL-HuntresS:Hola¡¡¡ Jeje, bueno, gracias¡ ;) jeje, un beso¡ Sigue adelante¡  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola preciosa¡¡¡ Perdonada estás ;) jeje, te entiendo, yo también estoy harta de deberes, éxamenes finales, uff, un estrés..:P Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias¡ Me encanta escribir y en mis momentos de lucidez, quizá puedan salir cosas bonitas y todo... :P :) Sí, el vestido de Hermione te daba una...yo que sé, como las princesas :P Draco, impresionante como siempre. Sí, Rosy fue muy simpática XD Bueno..a mi más que la idea misma del matrimonio, los preparativos, tiene que ser perder la cabeza con solo un mes para prepararlo todo. A mí también cada vez me gusta más Draco, es tan...uf, romántico, dulce, tierno, cariñoso, sincero, ay..ay..no puedo parar¡ Ay mi niña, espero que te sigan gustando y mucho mejor si te sientes identificada o la propia protagonista. ;) Gracias¡¡ Muchos besos y cuídate¡  
  
Sak @il BlaK: Gracias amiga¡ Es un gran tesoro tener tanta imaginación pero, a veces, me juega malas pasadas. ;) Gracias, me alegro de que te guste lo que escribo. :) Jejeje, ya ve¡ Soy muy mala¡¡ :P Y no es tu novio..¡es mío!! :P jejeje, venga, besos¡ Felicidades por tener tan buena mente imaginativa!  
  
Dazabeth: Hola amiga¡¡¡ Jeje, sí, siempre si no hay un malo, no es lo mismo :P Jo, todos confiáis en final feliz..que mal concepto tenéis de mí :P Buena idea ;) Ya lo tenía pensado, un Epílogo ;) (Lo habrá :) ) Un beso preciosa¡¡  
  
********************************************************************  
  
17. Segundos que se van  
  
Sentía que la vena de su cuello, de un momento a otro estallaría por la presión que se le acumulaba. Celos, muchos celos contenidos.  
  
Mentalmente intentaba calmarse, mantener la mente fría. "¡Imposible!". Iban a casarse, iban a casarse..él no la haría feliz. Dios, ¿cómo la iba a hacer feliz? ¡Él la amaba mucho más! Él amaba a esa mujer como nadie en el universo amaría jamás, lo había dado todo y le dolía tanto...  
  
De repente comenzó a escuchar una risa. Se volvió y vio a Pansy que reía sin parar.  
  
- Draco, Draco... - negó con la cabeza.  
  
Ahora, en ese instante, no le importaba ni la misma Pansy.  
  
Pudo ver como Ron se sentaba al lado de Hermione y ésta sonreía. Su rostro claro estaba iluminado pero, no era él quien lo hacia brillar, sino otro.  
  
La daga se le hundía poco a poco, más y más en el pecho. Sentía que iba a morir desangrándose, sentía que en cada mirada su sangre corría más velozmente.  
  
¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan maléfico? ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir justo al revés de como lo deseaba?  
  
Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, y rabia, y odio.  
  
- ¿Quieres que saludemos a los prometidos Weasley? - preguntó Pansy con voz inocente.  
  
- Cállate, Parkinson. - la calló Draco.  
  
Sin embargo, en la felicidad de Hermione no encajaba algo... Alguna pieza fallaba en el rompecabezas.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Sintió una alegría desbordante al verlo, tan pelirrojo y pecoso como siempre, con su mirada azul celestial que podía petrificar montañas de nieve.  
  
Lo abrazó, ardía de ganas en hacerlo. En estrecharlo a ella y sentir su calor enredándose en su cuerpo. Quería que él la protegiera, quería volver a tener la seguridad que sólo Ron sabía darle. Quería olvidar todo lo que llenaba su mente de absurdas teorías.  
  
- Dios cómo te he extrañado. - le susurró Ron besándole el pelo.  
  
Cerró los ojos.  
  
- Yo también te he extrañado mucho. - murmuró suavemete.  
  
Se separaron lentemete, besándose y sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Te gustó el cangrejo con salsa azul? - le preguntó Ginny con sorna, sacándole la lengua.  
  
- Me encantó.  
  
Se sentaron los tres en la mesa.  
  
Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y la besó tiernamente, acercándola a su rostro.  
  
- Estás preciosa, Herm.  
  
- Tú si que estás guapo.  
  
No podía dejar de sonreír, como si su boca no pudiera cerrarse con miedo de no tener la suficiente fuerza para volverse a abrir.  
  
- ¿Cómo va todo?  
  
- Bien, va bien.  
  
- ¿En el trabajo?  
  
- Sí, también.  
  
- ¿Con los preparativos?  
  
- Bien, todo bien.  
  
No podía confesarle todo lo que quería. No podía decirle todo lo que había ocurrido cuando él no había estado.  
  
Sin emgargo, dentro de sí misma, en ese alma de guerrera incansable, una pequeña voz le gritaba que dijera la verdad. Que se lo contara a Ron y que se lo confesara a ella misma.  
  
Pero no podía, no podía romperle el corazón. ¡Ella lo amaba! ¿Qué sentía por...Malfoy?  
  
Nada, nada absolutamente. Solo se sentía traicionada, sí, solo eso. Las demás evocaciones de su mente y su corazón, todas eran falsas. No debía hacer otra cosa, no debía decir nada u hacer alguna tontería...  
  
Sonrió.  
  
De repente, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que abriera la boca y de ella, un aliento salido del fondo se su corazón. Creyó que de nuevo sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada pero no, era totalmente cierto.  
  
Estaba allí y la miraba.  
  
**************************  
  
Luz es oscuridad  
  
Amor no es amar  
  
Dolor sin sufrimiento  
  
teatro de sentimientos.  
  
Piano, música, tú en las notas,  
  
mi vida vuela,  
  
con ella mi alma,  
  
buscando la tuya.  
  
***************************  
  
Apenas los separaban unos cuantos metros, apenas un par de pasos y parecían tan lejanos como las estrellas. Sin embargo, sus ojos ya se gritaban, podían sentirse el uno al otro a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del propio murmullo de la gente, para ellos, todo se hallaba en silencio y de fondo sólo una pequeña música y un viejo crepitar de fuego ardiendo.  
  
Y todo ardía, es verdad. Pues el orgullo y las mentiras habían tejido una red de incomprensión y dolor, mucho dolor, que los envolvía y de la que ninguno de los dos sabía desprenderse.  
  
Todo era fácil analizandose desde ese punto, desde el punto del no sentir, de pensar fríamente, de lo cual ninguno era capaz pues dos personas enamoradas son las más necias y locas a aceptar y reflexionar sobre sus propios sentimientos.  
  
Y ellos, ellos dos, que tanto habían compartido, que tanto deseaban y a tanto aspiraban, ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el primer paso pues a ambos los sujetaban cadenas tan frágiles que podían, al romperse, causar mucho daño y dañarse a ellos mismos.  
  
De nada servían las palabras que se perderían en el olvido, de nada servían los pretextos que no serían aceptados, de nada servía...  
  
Solo una cosa podía arreglarlo todo, la verdad. Y ambos se negaban a hacerle honor. Los dos mentirosos huían de su sueño, maldiciendo la fantasía y llorando por querer volver a dormir de nuevo.  
  
********************  
  
- Vámonos.  
  
- Oh, si acabamos de llegar.  
  
- Vámonos.  
  
No era una petición, ni tampoco una sugerencia, era una orden.  
  
Se levantó, cogiendo la chaqueta y colocándosela velozmente.  
  
Aún el pulso le temblaba y sentía que no podría aguantar mucho sin explotar su ira o su propia pena.  
  
Caminó, tan poco firme, que sentía que el suelo eran arenas movedizas que no paraban quietas a su paso.  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
Se paró en seco, a mitad del camino, sin querer darse la vuelta. La voz repitió su apellido, ése que tanto arrastraba con él, en su vida.  
  
- Cuánto tiempo.  
  
Despacio pero elegante, giró sobre sí mismo y su mirada, fría, impenetrable, insensible, dura, con él.  
  
Chocó contra una sonrisa radiante y feliz, contra eso era incapaz de luchar pues usaba un arma con la que no contaba.  
  
- Weasley...tú por aquí.  
  
Su voz sonó como la que años antes había temido, como la voz más aterradora que había escuchado, como la de su padre.  
  
- Ya ves, vacaciones, lujo de auror.  
  
- Veo que para ti, es todo un evento.  
  
Ron sonrió sin dejar que nada amedrantase su buen humor.  
  
- Ya sé que tú, suerte de niño rico, vives en vacaciones perpetuas pero...la gente honorable, normalmente trabaja.  
  
Sus ojos pelearon en la carrera incesante del más fuerte pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina:  
  
- Draki, que maleducado, no saludas al resto de la mesa.  
  
Pansy pestañeaba maliciosamente a su lado. Quería verlo flaquear pero no le daría el gusto.  
  
- Tienes razón, Pansy.  
  
No, no, no quería mirarla.  
  
- Hola Weasley, - dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny. - Granger.  
  
Hermione al contrario, no le miraba a él, sino a la rubia de su lado.  
  
- Buenas tardes. - dijo con su habitual tono dulce y poderoso de voz.  
  
Se derretía allí mismo, sentía un dolor eterno en su estómago y en su garganta. Un sollozo inminente que luchaba por salir.  
  
- Nos íbamos. - dijo rápidamente Draco, queriendo huir lo antes posible.  
  
Fulminó a Pansy con la mirada. La chica no dijo nada.  
  
- Sí, teníamos que mirar unas cuantas cosas para la boda... - sonrió la Slytherin.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca levemente, pestañeó y bajó la mirada hacia su plato.  
  
Draco no sabía que decir.  
  
Querría haberle dicho, "No, Hermione, no, no la amo, no quiero a otra más que a ti. Si pudiera estar contigo...si no te hiciera daño...". Besarla y devolverle toda la alegría.  
  
- Bueno, felicidades. - sonrió Ron. - Hacéis muy buena pareja.  
  
Pansy rió tontamente.  
  
Ginny Weasley hizo un mohín gracioso con los labios, sarcásticamente y miró a su amiga que miraba su comida. Arqueó una ceja y miró a Draco.  
  
- Bueno, Malfoy. Me gustaría invitarte a mi boda. Es la semana que viene, el sábado.  
  
- Por fin te casas, Weasley. No creí que eso fuera posible.  
  
Ron sonrió y miró a Hermione.  
  
- Con una mujer maravillosa. Creo que sólo por ser compañero suyo te invitaré.  
  
- Aunque lo hicieras no iría. - le cortó Draco. - Lo que menos ganas tengo de hacer es perder el tiempo viendo como dos idiotas se casan, un estúpido pobretón y una sangre sucia...  
  
- Cuidado, Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué, Weasley? ¿Sabes pelear? Lo dudo mucho.  
  
Ron juntó las cejas, miró al suelo y cogió aire. En un ágil movimiento alzó su puño y lo embistió en el rostro de Malfoy con un golpe sordo en el aire.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se levantaron de sus sillas.  
  
La castaña miraba la escena con el corazón compungido.  
  
Draco se encorvó ligeramente ante el gritito de sorpresa de Pansy.  
  
- Eso es para que sepas como pelea un Weasley, Malfoy.  
  
La sangre brotaba ligeramente de su labio. Más que ése, le dolía otra parte del cuerpo.  
  
Se relamió los labios y negó con la cabeza. Se enervó ávido y, en pocos segundos miró de reojo a Weasley y le asestó un golpe en la mejilla, con toda su fuerza.  
  
Ron se apoyó en la mesa para no caer de bruces al suelo.  
  
- Esto es para que veas como lucha un Malfoy.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba a punto de avalanzarse sobre Draco cuando Ginny lo sujetó por los hombros. Pansy sujetó a Draco aunque el Slytherin con o sin ella, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara.  
  
Ninguno supo qué podía haber ocurrido porque algo los detuvo. Ella.  
  
- ¡Basta los dos! - gritó.  
  
La gente los miraba con curiosidad. Los camareros se habían quedado paralizados ante la escena. Ahora todos miraban interrogantes a Hermione.  
  
- Tu sangre sucia te defiende, pobretón. - soltó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Ron se revolvió.  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos directamente. El peso de su mirada era tan grande que no tuvo fuerza para sostenerlo y cayó rendido a sus pies, agachando la cabeza.  
  
- Cállate y vete de una vez.  
  
Podía jurar que antes de desprenderse de Pansy y salir de una vez por todas del maldito restaurante, en sus ojos marrones había divisado una lágrima.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Auhch...  
  
- Shhh.  
  
- Es que me haces daño.  
  
La chica sonrió.  
  
- Nunca pensé que fueras tan quejica...  
  
- No lo soy. ¡Auhch!  
  
Hermione rió tapándose con la mano que tenía libre. Entre los dedos de su mano derecha sujetaba un pequeño algodón blanco que se iba empapando poco a poco, tiñéndose de un color granate.  
  
- ¿Por qué te empeñas en no usar magia?  
  
- Porque es mejor así. Más útil me siento.  
  
Sus ojos azules la revisaron, confusos.  
  
- Siempre fuiste la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts y estoy seguro de la comunidad mágica...  
  
- Pero yo sólo quiero ser una buena enfermera muggle, Ronnie.  
  
- ¡Auhch!  
  
- Vamos a dejarlo.  
  
Guardó el algodón el estuche botiquín y miró al pelirrojo suspirando.  
  
- ¿Me veo muy mal?  
  
- No, te ves un poco golpeado, pero, nada más.  
  
- ¡Herm, no te burles!  
  
La chica rió levemente y apoyó las manos en las losas del suelo, flexionando las rodillas.  
  
- Qué tonto eres, Ron Weasley.  
  
- Pues sí. - se encogió de hombros. - Mucho, pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer?  
  
Se quedaron en silencio mirandose el uno al otro.  
  
- Te quiero, Herm.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
Ron sonrió dulcemente y se acercó lentamente a la ex Gryffindor. La besó tiernamente en los labios, colocando una de sus manos en el suelo y otra en la cadera de ella.  
  
Hermione lo alejó unos centímetros de su cara y lo observó, pasando un dedo sobre el corte de en su faz.  
  
- Eres muy bruto.  
  
- Pero...¡él me provocó!  
  
- Malfoy siempre ha sido así.  
  
- Ya le tenía ganas.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Ya sé que no apruebas la violencia, Herm, yo tampoco. - Hermione bufó y rió. - Pero estos son casos extremos.  
  
- Buenas excusa.  
  
- Siempre me gustó eso de ti.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que siempre tienes algo para discutir.  
  
La volvió a besar. Hermione pasó sus dedos alrededor de los labios de Ron, ahora sellados con los suyos propios.  
  
Pasó su dedo índice por uno de los mechones rojo fuego del auror y sintió la cercanía peligrosa de su mano en su cintura.  
  
- Ron.. - murmuró escapando leves instantes de la prisión del beso.  
  
Él no la dejó acabar porque en un movimiento se puso en pie, cogiéndola por las manos en dirección a su habitación.  
  
- Es..cu..cha...  
  
Era incréible, pero cierto.  
  
No sentía nada. Solo mucha ternura, mucho cariño. Adoraba que la abrazara, que le diera besos, incluso pero, la idea de algo más, la asustaba.  
  
- Ron...  
  
Entraron en la penumbra del cuarto, tapada por las cortinas.  
  
Esos labios que la mimaban, con tanta dulzura, eran tan distintos a los de él... Él, no, ¿por qué pensaba en él en ese instante? No...  
  
Era su pasión lo que le había atraido desde el primer momento. Pasión que Draco derrochaba. Pasión que derretía el hielo, pasión que provocaba incendios, pasión misma, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ron, no.  
  
El pelirrojo rompió el beso y abrió los ojos azules:  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Estoy cansada... - se excusó Hermione.  
  
- Oh, vamos, Herm, venga...  
  
Hermione se masajeó la frente con los pulgares.  
  
- De verdad, no he dormido bien y, quiero descansar.  
  
- ¿Me estás rechazando?  
  
- No te rechazo...  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Ron, me duele la cabeza, por favor.  
  
- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! - Ron gesticuló con las manos. - Pero, espero que en el viaje de novios no te ocurra esto.  
  
La besó de nuevo en los labios, fugazmente y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
La besó en las manos y las frotó suavemente.  
  
Se fue despacio de la habitación, entornando la puerta y deseándle felices sueños.  
  
Hermione se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido y suspiró.  
  
Le dolía hacerle daño. No quería que sufriera, lo quería. Pero...el corazón le dolía nada más al pensar en....  
  
- Oh, no.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.  
  
El juego había llegado demasiado lejos.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
La noche era tan clara y en el cielo había tan pocas estrellas, que el único sentimiento que le permitía su corazón era la nostalgia.  
  
Recordó noches estrelladas junto a ella, abrazados en la sombra, cansados, acariciándose, tan raros el uno para el otro y a la vez tan conocidos.  
  
Dio una bocanada al aire frío. Se sentía tan irremediablemente solo. Tan mal. Era la noche su más fiel confidente, la confidente de su sufrir amargo y callado, la única que guardaba todo su dolor.  
  
Sus sentimientos atrapados dentro de su pecho, gritando por querer salir.  
  
Buscó a la luna y no la encontró. Hasta ella le había abandonado a su suerte.  
  
Era un ángel de la oscuridad, una criatura echa para ella. Para perderse entre las sombras tristes y peligrosas de la noche.  
  
Pero no quería volver a desvanecerse, no, quería volver a ser una persona del día. Quería volver a estar con ella.  
  
No, no lloraría, no, nunca más. Los Malfoy no flaquean.  
  
Dejó abierta la ventana de su habitación. El viento frío golpeaba a tela sedosa de la cortina y la empujaba levemente proyectando formas tétricas con nubes de aire.  
  
Sus ojos grises resplandecían en aquella penumbra. El alma palpitaba dolorida clamando venganza contra la persona que había roto su sueño.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ultimaba los minutos que ahora más que nunca parecían eternos.  
  
En su soledad pasaban agobiantes, lentos y dolorosos. En su soledad podía pensar, reflexionar y de eso mismo huía.  
  
Ron estaba día y noche a su lado, sin embargo, Hermione le prohibía que durmiera con ella. Se encerraba en su habitación y él dormía en el sillón, sin esperanza alguna de acercarse a sus dominios.  
  
Y el trabajo era cada vez más agotador. Le había pedido vacaciones a su jefe y, Richard Smith, a regañadientes, había permitido a su más apreciada periodista, ausentarse de su trabajo una semana para el viaje de novios.  
  
Pero, Hermione, cada dos por tres se iba más temprano, pues, casi siempre tenía algo que hacer. Vestido, invitados, reservas...  
  
Estaba cansada de todo y de todos. Hasta su mejor amiga la terminaba agobiando.  
  
No podía comprender como sobrevivía a ello...cómo no había muertes prematuras de gente que se casaba...  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Se duchó y, aún con la toalla empapada y enrrollada a su cuerpo goteando gotas de agua, salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta el teléfono de la cocina que sonaba incesante.  
  
- ¿Sí? - contestó con la voz ahogada.  
  
- ¿Desayunamos juntas?  
  
Hermione soltó aire, el corazón le latía apresuradamente a causa del esfuerzo repentino.  
  
- Vale... - aceptó sin mucho ánimo.  
  
- Te espero en la cafeteria de la rotonda.  
  
- Allí estaré.  
  
Colgó el auricular y miró a su alrededor, sentía frío en el cuerpo sin embargo, con su retina chocó un número en el calendario que tenía justo enfrente.  
  
- Catorce. - murmuró sin ninguna emoción.  
  
Giró las pupilas por las losas del suelo y la propia pared.  
  
- Sólo quedan cuatro días. Solo cuatro.  
  
Se quedó en silencio escuchando su propia respiración y muy lentamente, arrastrando los pie, emprendió el camino hacia su habitación.  
  
Ron no estaba en el salón, la casa estaba solitaria.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente sin mucho esmero, cogió el bolso, la varita y el abrigo y se aventuró a un nuevo día como Hermione Granger.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y, tropezó con una singular figura.  
  
Un singular y chillón atuendo amarillo limón, dejaba tapado un cuerpecillo huesudo de un viejo anciano con poco pelo blanco y unos ojillos azules muy metidos en las cuencas.  
  
- ¡Señorita Granger! Buenos días. - dijo quitándose la gorra.  
  
- Buenos días, Smalfrindly. ¿Hay correo para mí?  
  
El cartero asintió y de su carro amarillento sacó unos cuantos sobres que leyó detenidamente.  
  
- Granger...sí, aquí hay una, sí.. Mmm..otra..  
  
- Facturas... - murmuró Hermione.  
  
- Y esta.  
  
Hermione observó un sobre más grande que el resto.  
  
- Muchas gracias. - se despidió.  
  
- ¡Es un placer! Ah, ¡felicidades por su boda!  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Su boda. Cuatro días. Doscientas dieciséis horas de libertad...¿qué era eso?  
  
Arrugó el sobre en su mano y lo metió en el bolso sin abrirlo.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Ginny esperaba en la cafeteria con un bollo de chocolate en la mano.  
  
Hermione sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a ella, esquivando sillas y mesas.  
  
La pelirroja la vio y sonrió.  
  
- Hola preciosa. - la saludó Hermione sentándose.  
  
Se fijó en que la pequeña Weasley tenía una mota de chocolate en la nariz.  
  
- ¿Qué tal, Herm? ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Bien... Tienes manchada la nariz.  
  
- Qué bien más poco convicente... - dijo Ginny mientras se frotaba.  
  
Pidió un café con leche.  
  
- ¿Y mi hermano?  
  
- Se fue por la noche a una "misión". ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?  
  
- Pues...  
  
Ginny comenzó a hablarle pero, casi no la escuchaba.  
  
Sumergida en el vapor del café y en sus propios pensamientos, el resto del mundo le parecía pesado y vano.  
  
No había nada por lo que preocuparse, se decía. Solo cuatro días...  
  
- Herm, te tengo que contar una cosa... - dijo Ginny con un alo misterioso.  
  
Hermione dio un pequeño sorbo y preguntó qué cosa.  
  
- Mmm..es sobre... - carraspeó. - es... Harry.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
- No te asustes, nada malo. - la tranquilizó.  
  
Ginny comenzó a hablarle de una llamada a medianoche.  
  
- Estaba muy nervioso y me dijo que necesitaba verme urgentemente. - jugueteó con una servilleta entre sus dedos. - Y, bueno, hemos quedado.  
  
- Ginny, ¿te gusta aún?  
  
- ¿A mí? Pues...pues...  
  
Hermione rodó los ojos.  
  
- Sí. - tajó la castaña.  
  
- No lo sé. - titubeó la Weasley. - Hace un par de años lo habría confirmado sin dudas pero ahora..no lo sé.  
  
- Te entiendo, Gin.  
  
- Sabía que podía confiar en ti.  
  
- Anda, que ya es la hora. Pide la cuenta.  
  
Mientras ella se levantaba hacia la barra, Hermione buscó en su bolso las llaves del coche, tropezando con el sobre que el cartero le había dado.  
  
Lo cogió en la mano y se levantó.  
  
Las dos chicas se despidieron con la intención de más tarde volver a verse.  
  
Ya en su coche, Hermione se quedó quieta, mirando el sobre que tenía en su mano. Lo abrió despacio. Frunció el ceño.  
  
Una caligrafía alargada, en color verde brillante, había escrito, en mitad del papel:  
  
"A las cinco en el solar de Bringdeat"  
  
Miró al retrovisor viendo la gente pasando. Golpeó nerviosamente el volante con la uña. Tras la pregunta de quién la citaba el nombre de un slytherin tronaba fuertemente en su mente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Ayer me dejé la chaqueta en tu casa, Pansy.  
  
- Ah, ¿sí? No me había fijado. - dijo sin ánimo la chica que estaba recostada en la cama.  
  
- Pues debe de estar allí.  
  
- ¿La necesitas?  
  
- Es mi chaqueta preferida, no me gustaría estar mucho tiempo sin ella.  
  
Pansy suspiró.  
  
- Ve a mi casa por ella, si quieres.  
  
El corazón de repente le latió veloz.  
  
- ¿Solo?  
  
- Sí, ¿sabes llegar, no? No tengo ganas de ir ahora.  
  
Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Eso era ofrecer su cabeza en bandeja de plata. Definitivamente había cometido un error y él no iba a dejar escaparlo.  
  
- Está bien. Iré enseguida.  
  
- Las llaves están en mi bolso.  
  
Examinó rápidamente en el bolso y no tardó en encontrar las llaves de casa de Pansy, enroscadas a un llavero con forma de serpiente.  
  
Lo hizo todo velozmente, antes de que Pansy pensara en la estupidez cometida.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Corrió escalera abajo; se metió en su coche y arrancó, produciendo un ruido sordo.  
  
Cuando el viento le dio en la cara y sintió la victoria cerca gritó eufórico.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró ávido.  
  
Sus ojos grises examinaron todo a la velocidad de la luz y, pensando en que nunca encontraría las fotos buscando rincón por rincón, se dispuso a hacer un hechizo convocador.  
  
Fue al salón, todo estaba muy desordenado. Papeles por el suelo, ropa por todas partes, retratos doblados...La casa estaba hecha un desastre.  
  
Al pasar por la mesa vio una pluma china mojada en un tintero con tinta verde.  
  
Suspiró e hizo el hechizo. Nada ocurrió.  
  
- No están en el salón. - se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Se fue a la habitación e imitó lo que antes había hecho, sin ningún resultado.  
  
Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde podría Pansy haberlas escondido?  
  
Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por toda la casa, murmurando el hechizo sin éxito.  
  
Volvió al punto inicial y, se quedó clavado en mitad del salón, observando las paredes y el suelo.  
  
De repente, al mirar, observó el balcón, había una estantería en él.  
  
Abrió la puerta acristalada. Se veía la calle y los coches pasando. Murmuró el hechizo y, al principio no sintió nada pero, en un rápido movimiento, un sobre se asomó por el cajón cerrado.  
  
- ¡Voilá! - exclamó Draco satisfecho.  
  
Abrió el sobre de color café y abrió la boca lentamente. A medida que iba pasando las fotografías, se quedaba más atónito y poco a poco, la nostalgia misma se fue apoderando de él.  
  
Unas habían sido tomadas aquel día lluvioso. Hermione llevaba los guantes de cuero y las mejillas rojas, él solo sonreía. En otra, se estaban dando un beso. Draco apretó el puño y se maldijo por ello. Tenían que haber tenido más prudencia y no haber sido tan locos, si lo hubieran hecho, en ese momento, nada ocurriría.  
  
Se paró en una que le llamó la atención. Era en el parque donde la había visto por última vez antes de perderla definitivamente.  
  
Hermione y él estaban sentados en la hierba. Y ambos se miraban. La foto era tan clara. ¿Cómo podía ella haberle creído cuando la había insultado? ¿Cómo había podido creer sus mentiras si le miraba así? Si en sus ojos mismos, la palabra "Te quiero", se dibujaba como nubes en el cielo.  
  
Miró con sus ojos grises, una y otra vez la foto, queriendo retener toda aquella información en su cerebro. No quería que esa imagen se le borrara nunca. Tan lejos y tan cerca...  
  
Le dio la vuelta, no quería mirarla, para qué seguir sufriendo.  
  
El papel trasero estaba totalmente pintado en blanco excepto en una esquina. Con una letra diminuta había dos carácteres. "Cop.1".  
  
¿Qué significaba aquello? Revisó las demás fotos y comprobó que en todas ellas "Cop.1" estaba en la esquina.  
  
- Cop, cop...cop...  
  
¿Solo esas fotos...Pansy no había hecho más...?  
  
- ¡Copias! - se llevó una mano a la boca y masculló una palabrota.  
  
Corrió frenético por la casa, revolvió las cosas y volvió a decir el hechizo. Nada, no había solo esas.  
  
- ¿Y las originales?  
  
Volvió al punto de partida. Golpeó la mesa. El sudor caía por su frente. De repente un miedo irracional se había apoderado de su falsa calma.  
  
Revolvió las cosas de las mesas y tiró el tintero. Manchándolo todo de tinta verde.  
  
Se tiró del cabello con desesperación.  
  
Si las fotos no estaban en la casa, Pansy debía de tenerlas.  
  
La tinta comenzaba a caerse por los picos de la mesa. Draco vio un papel. La tinta penetraba en la fibra y en él se vislumbraban unas sombras.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó cogiendo la hoja.  
  
La letra de Pansy con suaves trazos de la pluma hacian pensar que el papel había estado debajo del que se había escrito.  
  
Una corazonada extraña le dijo a Draco que insistiera. Empuñando su varita murmuró el "Descibrium", que tantos trabajos de Runas le había solucionado.  
  
Se puso en pie y dejó caer la hoja al suelo. No sabía que significaba aquello exactamente. Era una cita, en un lugar, a esa hora.  
  
El reloj marcaba las cinco y cinco.  
  
Pero Pansy estaba en su casa. ¿O no? Estaba con las fotos. Había tenido un fallo.  
  
- No ha sido Pansy quien ha cometido un error, sino yo.  
  
Su mente trabajaba tan veloz que a su cuerpo no le daba tiempo a reaccionar.  
  
- Necesito una escoba. - dijo agitado. - O no llegaré nunca a tiempo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
No sabía qué hacia allí,sola en mitad del solar.  
  
Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido, o eso quería creer. La razón era una, solo una, él. Pero se negaba a admitirlo. No.  
  
Se odiaban, ¿no? Le había hecho daño, a propósito, la había humillado sin importarle su dolor, le había mentido, era un falso mentiroso que había creado un teatro con el único fin de hacerla sufrir.  
  
Pero ahora estaba allí. Había ido, por él.  
  
El aire denso y caliente golpeaba su rostro y finas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.  
  
Agitaba las manos y daba pequeños pasos, casi involuntarios, volviendo siempre al mismo punto donde había empezado.  
  
Estaba nerviosa. ¿Para qué la había citado? ¿Por qué quería verla? ¿Volvería a burlarse de ella?  
  
Miró por cuarta vez su reloj. Las cinco y diez y ni un solo movimiento, ni rastro de él.  
  
La idea de irse cruzó por su mente pero, rápidamente la deshechó pues, su deseo y curiosidad era tan grande que le impedía abandonar.  
  
El sol justiciero brillaba en el cielo, había cambiado todo, hasta el mismo tiempo.  
  
Hermione comenzaba a sentirse sofocada y agobiada, se estaba impacientando.  
  
Sopló débilmente, el aire le presionaba en la garganta, contra sus pulmones. Se sentía atrapada en aquel lugar perdido.  
  
"No tenía que haber venido", se dijo a sí misma. Sus esperanzas se iban agotando a medida que los minutos iban transcurriendo.  
  
De repente sintió unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar, había tanto por lo que hacerlo...y tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Hubiera dado tanto, tanto, por cambiarlo todo...  
  
- Hola, Hermione.  
  
Se dio la vuelta ávidamente y el corazón le dio un vuelco violento. Sintió como se quedaba sin voz y el aire se le escapaba. Su voz se conviertó en un simple jadeo acongojado:  
  
- Ron...  
  
Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió como se mareaba, como toda aquella presión explotaba de repente y ella misma explotaba.  
  
Un escalofrío lleno de una sensación que su intuición le gritaba, le recorrió el cuerpo: nada bueno iba a suceder, al contrario, algo malo iba a ocurrir.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió alegre y la besó en los labios.  
  
Su miedo comenzó a convertirse en rabia.  
  
- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!  
  
Ron la miró arqueando una ceja y haciendo una mueca con la cara.  
  
- Tú me citaste. - dijo el Weasley.  
  
- ¿Yo? No, yo no te... Yo no...  
  
- Pero yo sí.  
  
El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, confundido. Sus iris azules revisaron a Hermione y a continuación se clavaron en la gélida mirada de la ex Slytherin que sonreía, perversa.  
  
- Pansy...  
  
Todo parecía tan irreal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ni Ron ni Pansy debían de estar allí. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Volvió a sentir el mareo sobrecogiendo su cuerpo, y la rabia, más potente, y el miedo, más súbito, acabaron haciendo que cerrara los ojos y deseara despertar de la pesadilla.  
  
- Parkinson, para ti, Granger. -dijo con asco esta.  
  
- ¿Tu nos citastes? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- Así es, Weasley, yo os cité.  
  
Hermione se perdía en el fondo del pozo. Sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, la furia acumulada y el dolor muy dentro, derramándose a borbotones.  
  
¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? No, no era Draco el que la esperaría en el solar alejado del mundo, no. Él nunca iría.  
  
- ¿Qué broma pesada nos juegas? - preguntó el auror, enfadado.  
  
- No, Weasley, no es ninguna broma. Todo es muy serio. - sonrió. - Y no tan agradable como desearía.  
  
Desde el estómago sintió un pinchazo, las piernas le temblaban, y no sabía por qué.  
  
Ron miró a Hermione y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Habla, entonces.  
  
La rubia caminó sensualmente, dándose el lujo de dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa podía ser muy peligrosa.  
  
Abrió su bolso y de él sacó un sobre blanco que alzó en el aire.  
  
- La prueba. - dijo lentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué prueba?  
  
Se produjo un silencio corto, aunque a Hermione le pareció una eternidad.  
  
No sabía que dentro de aquel sobre estaba su futuro, que aquello podía destruirlos, que el dolor que sufría podía ser mayor.  
  
Pero el destino ya estaba decidido.  
  
Escuchó el sonido de algo volando, algo que avanzaba hacia ellos con ferocidad. Y de repente, en el cielo claro una mota negra lo pintó de esperanza, la mota fue haciendose mayor y acercándose, todo aquello en segundos.  
  
Y no tuvo tiempo para hacer o decir nada, él llegó antes.  
  
Le arrebató el sobre de las manos y la propia velocidad le hizo una mala pasada pues, la escoba, Pansy, el sobre y él mismo rodaron en el suelo produciendo un sonido sordo de un choque.  
  
Ron se volvió al tiempo justo para verlos. Hermione estaba paralizada.  
  
De pronto se levantó una suave brisa que fue suficiente para hacer volar leves centímetros al sobre, alejándolo de los exs Slytherins.  
  
Pudo ver el rostro de Pansy, profiriendo un grito aterrador. Draco la agarró de las piernas, tirándola hacia el suelo y solo consiguieron revolcarse de nuevo en la tierra seca.  
  
El sobre siguió volando, más lejano cada vez.  
  
- ¡Suéltame! - gritó Pansy.  
  
Acto seguido, mordió a Draco en el brazo. Éste soltó un grito de dolor ante la violencia del mordisco.  
  
Hermione presenciaba la escena atónita.  
  
Algo más allá de los límites de su propia mente le indicó que cogiera el sobre. Que lo agarrara antes que ellos...  
  
Avanzó veloz. Pansy la vio y volvió a morder a Draco, que no la soltaba. En el suelo se oyó como algo caía y ambos clavaron la vista en el objeto que yacía en el suelo: una varita.  
  
Con más arrebato Pansy estiró una mano con intención de coger la varita pero, Draco la tiró hacia el otro lado y alzó su mano para cogerla él.  
  
Todo ocurrió en el mismo instante. Hermione cogió el sobre y Pansy cogió la varita.  
  
- ¡Accio varita!  
  
Draco abrió la boca y Pansy gritó angustiada, llena de derrota.  
  
Hermione les apuntaba con dos varitas en la mano y un sobre agarrado con el antebrazo firmemente.  
  
Draco la miró, cansado. Su labio sangraba, al igual que su brazo.  
  
- Qué alguien me explique todo esto. - pidió Ron.  
  
- ¡Ellos...! - intentó decir Pansy.  
  
- ¡Petrifícala! - gritó Draco.  
  
Un rayo de luz envolvió a Pansy que cayó como un trozo de hielo al suelo. La tierra se levantó tras el golpe, envolviendo su cuerpo inerte.  
  
Suspiró aliviado, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse aún más.  
  
Hermione le miraba, esperándolo, sólo una palabra, o alguna orden.  
  
- Rómpelo. - le pidió mirándole a los ojos.  
  
La duda de hacerlo o no fue muy leve, todo pasó demasiado deprisa para poder dudar de Draco, a pesar de todo el daño, de todo el dolor, en sus recuerdos tenía más recuerdos buenos que malos de ese hombre, o quizá estuvieran empatados. Pero, algo más, dentro de sí, una sensación que hacía que al pensar en él, una confortable confianza se abriera paso entre cualquier niebla, hizo que obedeciera al rubio.  
  
Se guardó las varitas y rompió el sobre en dos.  
  
- Más.  
  
Los rompió convirtiéndolo en cuatro trozos.  
  
- Más.  
  
Y ocho, y doce, y una treintena de pequeños papelitos blancos, negros...se mezclaron entre sí, perdiéndose en las entrañas de la tierra.  
  
- ¿Qué era eso? - preguntó Ron, tan extrañado, confuso y atónito, como el que más.  
  
- Nada, nada.  
  
La vio a los ojos de nuevo y se sintió débil.  
  
No podía dejar de amarla, quizá nunca pudiera dejar de hacerlo. La amaba demasiado, se había hecho con todo su ser, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, todo lo ocupaba ella y, nunca serían suyos sus sueños, ni ella misma, pues, estaba muy lejana a él y era imposible recuperarla.  
  
Hermione estaba parada, mirándole, sin saber qué hacer. Y él la miraba. El calor comenzó a subirle por las mejillas. Sentía como dentro de sí misma, algo se removía y no podía acallarlo pues gritaba y gritaba aunque se empeñara en negarlo. Por muchos "No" que impusiera a su razón, su corazón no mentía.  
  
Pero, no todo es el amor, a veces, la terquedad humana destruye todo lo que ha creado ese vínculo.  
  
Miró a Ron Weasley. Era tan solo un hombre con suerte, sólo eso. No la merecía.  
  
- ¿Nada? - preguntó de nuevo, Ron.  
  
Sentía que un minuto más allí sería un suicidio, que no aguantaría más en su papel de falsedad y la máscara se rompería.  
  
Bajó la mirada, abandonando los ojos que tanto quería.  
  
- Ya nada.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Pansy tendido en la tierra.  
  
- Dejadla ahí. Despertará.  
  
Aunque algo le gritaba que no huyera, que luchara, todo estaba perdido. Era mejor aceptar que había perdido.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a todo lo que le importaba y escapó de todo, lentamente, quitándose la vida poco a poco.  
  
Ninguno se movió.  
  
Hermione lo vio alejarse, en sus pupilas se reflejó el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy yéndose, despacio. Se propuso enterrarlo para siempre en el olvido, como un recuerdo más.  
  
Miró al cielo.  
  
- Vámonos a casa, Ron, ha sido un día muy duro.  
  
El pelirrojo la abrazó tiernamente y juntos caminaron de vuelta a Londres.  
  
Olvidar...desterrarlo todo para siempre...para siempre...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Hola a mis seguidor@s fieles! Bueno..pues aquí lo tienen, el diecisiete.  
  
Sólo quedan dos.  
  
Y no puedo dar ninguna pista, sólo les auguro que no se confien. ;)  
  
Bueno, ya tengo decidido cual será mi próximo proyecto, que llevará el título de "El pianista". No tiene nada que ver con la película :P  
  
Tal como su nombre indica hablará sobre un pianista... (adivinen quién..jeje)  
  
Los protagonistas serán...tachín, tachín.. ¡Draco y Herm!  
  
Se mezclará mucha música con palabras y será un fic que hablará mucho de sentimientos y verdades.  
  
No sé si iniciaré conjuntamente alguna de las otras ideas pues, éste no tiene que ver nada con No es historia de amor, en lo del tipo de historia, me refiero. Lo más probable es que lo inice junto con otro...Draco y Herm :P Parecido a No es historia de amor ;)  
  
Bueno, espero que lo sigan como han seguido este fan fic. Ya que se acerca el final, solo puedo dar las gracias a toda esta gente que me ha apoyado desde el principio del fic. ¡GRACIAS! Hacéis que nos maravillemos de la capacidad humana de crear y enamorar con las palabras :) Gracias¡¡¡¡  
  
MUCHOS BESOS!!!  
  
Os quiere¡¡¡  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Amar es no tener que decir nunca, lo siento." 


	18. Para siempre

No es historia de amor  
  
Respondo e-mails:  
  
^ ^»ÐÖR€MÎ» ^ ^ -Hola amiga! Jeje, pobre, yo no quiero que te caiga mal Ron :( Pero sí Pansy, :P ella no me importa. Pues sí, gracias cielo. Preciosas palabras¡¡ ;) No dejaré de hacerlo, te lo prometo ;) Un besazo¡  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dark Raxiel:Hola guapa¡¡¡ Jejeje, asias, asias :P Jijijij, le hubiera hecho cosas peores a Pansy pero, me contuve. :) Jeje, pues aquí lo tienes ;) Un besazo¡¡ Gracias¡¡  
  
Afrodita: Hola preciosa¡¡ Bueno cielo, lo de las copias, no, no hay más copias porque Draco revisó en la casa y no había más. Y Pansy no creía que Draco iba a cogerla, con lo que solo tenía la copia y las originales. Aunque, una mujer rencorosa siempre es muy peligrosa. Bueno, se dio cuenta a medias, porque es que la niña es cabezota y está empeñada en que el amor de su vida es Ron. Enga, 1 besazo¡  
  
Shiro2: ¡Hola guapa! Jejeje, ay, ¡si yo no hago nada! ¡Son los personajes! :P Sólo dos..bueno, ahora 1, jejeje ;) Ya verás, ya verás. Además, los mejores finales son los tristes ;) Bueno linda, un besazo, espero que te siga gustando¡ ;)  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola¡¡¡¡ Ay, dios mío, ¡qué bien! Eso es genial, que sientas el capítulo. Ay, anda ya. Sólo son los personajes, que son tan lindos..tan humanos.. Gracias¡¡ Espero que el próximo te guste tanto como este. Ok ;) Te entiendo, yo tampoco puedo estar mucho con el fic por eso :( Ah, qué bien! Estuviste aquí en Málaga¡¡ Ojalá vuelvas¡¡¡ :D :(tic, tac, el tiempo corre...Jeje, anda ya¡ Me encantó el review¡ Enseguida me pasaré por tus fics¡ Un besazo linda!!!  
  
Cristalgirl: Jeje, hola¡¡ No¡ Ningún paro! Ay, ay, dios mío que bonito lo que me dices. Bueno, el destino puede cambiarse ;) Ellos tiene el poder de cambiarlo. ;) Un besazo¡  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola guapa¡¡¡ Me alegro mucho! :D Ay, me da pena dejar el fic. Acaba todo pero, me deja un vacío enorme :( ;) Muchas gracias, es increíble que sintáis las emociones de los personajes en vuestras propias personas y no sabes la alegría que siento al saberlo. Ay, volver a empezar es difícil porque intentas que sea algo distinto a todo lo que has hecho y ahora me siento más perfeccionista que nunca :P nada me gusta, nada me convence ;) jeje. Bueno, tranqui, te avisaré ;) Muchas gracias y miles de besos¡¡  
  
Bulmi Hidaka: Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Guau¡¡¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!!!! :;) Ay que alegría me da¡ :D Jeje, no sé, no sé, los ángeles :P Si soy muy mala¡ ;) Espero no decepcionarte. Ay, ay, me estoy sonrojando :# :# jeje, ¡Mi fan! Ay, gracias¡¡¡¡ jeje, es un honor. ;) No, todavía no es el final, este es el mini-final, y luego el epílogo pero, el final..esto no se acaba, solo deja una puerta abierta para que tu imaginación...sueñe.... ¡Un besazo¡  
  
Minah19: Hola¡¡ Jeje, qué bien! :D Ay, me alegro mucho de que te guste. Sí, a mi el maltrato de Draco en su infancia me es casi imprescindible pues eso hace que se justifique su propio carácter. :) Un besazo¡  
  
18. Para siempre  
  
Derrumbado, derrotado, destrozado...  
  
Todo se había acabado. No, sólo las cosas salían bien en los cuentos de hadas. Había tentado a la suerte, a todo, pero siempre había sabido que era mentira.  
  
Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. Había muerto cuando ella se había ido. Cuando había estado seguro de que se había ido lejos, y que nunca regresaría.  
  
Y el dolor era tan fuerte, y las lágrimas tan crueles. Si todo hubiera ido mal, pero ella hubiera estado allí, todo habría sido distinto. Ahora su sufrimiento no sería tan grande y, la tendría ahí. Pero, ahora, no estaba. Nunca estaría.  
  
Lloró, lloró tanto y tan profundamente que las lágrimas se convirtieron en una parte más de él. Ya no le importaba nada, ni el honor, ni el nombre...nada. Simplemente nada.  
  
¿Qué más daba si sus días empezaban y terminaban sin ver la luz del sol? ¿Qué más daba, si nunca la vería con ella?  
  
¿Qué más daba consumirse minuto a minuto? ¿Qué más daba si ella nunca estaría allí?  
  
¿Qué más daba llorar y llorar sin parar? ¿Qué más daba? Ella nunca lo consolaría.  
  
La vida estúpida se había empeñado en trabar todo lo que le había importado. Lo más importante para él, ella. Se la había arrebatado sin piedad.  
  
A veces despertaba entre sueños murmurando su nombre y volvía a dormir acurrucado en sus letras. A veces, cuando las pesadillas enturviaban su sueño, su vida... en esas veces, miraba aquella foto, aquella que no había tenido el valor para romper.  
  
Miraba sus ojos reflejados uno en otro, tan juntos, tan lejos, tan imposible.  
  
¿Cómo había creído que era verdad? Que tenía alguna esperanza...  
  
No había nada por lo que luchar, nada.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Dieciocho. Se casaba.  
  
Era una locura pero, ¿qué más daba? No, no podía dejarla ir.  
  
Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió a la calle, loco, buscando la iglesia.  
  
Corrió, sin importarle con quién chocara o a quién se cruzara.  
  
Solo corrió y corrió, con el alma en un puño. Deseando con todas sus fuezas encontrarla para suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que no se casara con Weasley, él la amaba.  
  
Se corrió toda la ciudad a pie, muerto, cansado. Y al fin la encontró. Vio el coche de Hermione aparcado fuera y el de Weasley.  
  
La puerta de la iglesia se alzaba majestuosa, cerrada y, entre ambos portones, una rendija muy fina dejaba espacio para que la imaginación del rubio corriera libre.  
  
Su corazón latía arduo e impetuoso. Le gritaba que entrara y lo evitara. Aún tenía una oportunidad. Aún el futuro podía cambiar.  
  
Pero, ¿para qué? Había luchado porque la boda se llevara a cabo. Podía haber dejado que Pansy se lo hubiera contado todo, que viera las fotos; aunque se ganara el odio de Hermione, al menos así, no estaría junto a Weasley.  
  
Pero estaría sola.  
  
Lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?  
  
Cogió aire, respirando, agitado, entre un mar de mil dudas.  
  
Sólo porque lo que más amaba en el mundo era ella. Era lo más importante y quizá siempre lo fuera pero... ella no sentía lo mismo. Lo que él experimentaba al verla, al oírla, al tocarla...todo eso, quizá ella lo sintiera por el otro.  
  
Y él era infeliz por ello. Pero, si él era infeliz y ella feliz... Si él fuera feliz y ella no. Su felicidad no valía nada si ella estaba sumida en la tristeza.  
  
Por eso lo había impedido porque, ante todo, deseaba la felicidad del ser que amaba, aunque significara su propio dolor.  
  
Todo porque ella fuera feliz, todo.  
  
No podía arruinar su felicidad, no podía impedirlo, daba igual su sufrimiento, ella iba a ser feliz...con otro, pero feliz.  
  
Se quedó paralizado, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Clavado frente a la puerta entreabierta, escuchando el ruido de la ciudad. De repente, escuchó muchos aplausos, gritos y vítores.  
  
La lágrima se derramó. Ya todo estaba decidido.  
  
Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y huyó de aquel siniestro lugar. Corrió sin rumbo, sólo queriendo escapar de su pesadilla.  
  
Acabó perdiéndose en la confusión y la tristeza, llorando maldiciendo al amor.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
No sabía si el sol había salido, si se había ido, si aún existía.  
  
No sabía que día era, ni qué hora, ni dónde estaba.  
  
No sabía nada. Sólo sentía aunque, casi ni eso.  
  
Se había echado al olvido, ya no había nada por lo que luchar. No comía, ni se movía, sólo continuaba echado en la oscuridad de la habitación, con las cortinas echadas, entre sábanas y almohadas, entre papeles y agua.  
  
No tenía ganas de nada, simplemente quería morirse y era demasiado cobarde el suicidio así que, había planeado una muerte lenta y dolorosa, la muerte en el olvido consumido por el dolor y la tristeza.  
  
Nada había por lo que levantarse y andar.  
  
Escondió la cabeza de nuevo y cerró los ojos, queriendo volver a dormir sin soñar ni tener pesadillas.  
  
Pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado como su propia alma, pero su cerebro estaba despierto.  
  
De repente, un ruido se escuchó cercano. Daba igual, todo daba igual.  
  
El ruido se repitió. Y así unas cuantas veces más.  
  
Draco no hizo nada al respecto.  
  
Entonces, un ruido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores resonó en la puerta de la casa.  
  
No estaba dispuesto a abrir, quería morir en soledad.  
  
Y, algo cayó produciendo un ruido atronador.  
  
El ex Slytherin se enderezó sobresaltado, no pudo reprimir su sorpresa ante la persona que apareció ante él.  
  
- No puede ser... ¿Golden?  
  
Una humareda de polvo grisáceo dejó entrever a un mago con una túnica azul oscura, en el pecho una insignia dorada relucía.  
  
- Tengo nombre, Draco, dime Reeves.  
  
Draco se levantó de la cama y le miró.  
  
- No has cambiado nada.  
  
Y así era. Reeves Golden seguía igual de alto aunque, en su rostro Draco distinguió unas moradas ojeras surcando sus ojos. Pero, todo el resto seguía igual que cuatro meses atrás. Los ojos verde-azules, el cabello negro como la noche, la dientes de dentífrico y la sonrisa eterna.  
  
- Tú... - Reeves le revisó, divertido. - Estás horrible.  
  
- Gracias, Reeves. Lo sé. - gruñó.  
  
El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en Draco. El pelo despeinado, la barba rubia de dos semanas, ojeras y cansancio, todo se reflejaba en él.  
  
- ¿A qué has venido? - preguntó el rubio, secamente.  
  
- A hacerte dos proposiciones.  
  
- Tú y yo no nos llevamos ni llevaremos bien, Golden, no quiero...  
  
- Draco, tú salvaste a mi padre y, tengo mucho que agradecerte. - dijo tranquilamente el moreno. - Sólo pido que me escuches.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué?  
  
Rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Quizá ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un buen tipo después de todo, Malfoy. Además, ahora estamos empatados.  
  
- ¿Empatados?  
  
- Sí. Ambos caímos rendidos a Hermione Granger.  
  
El solo pronunciar de su nombre hizo que Draco sintiera una sacudida violenta por todo su cuerpo.  
  
- Habla. - dijo sentándose.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Estimado Señor Draco Malfoy:  
  
Nos complace informarle de un acontecimiento muy importante para nosotros.  
  
Le invitamos formalmente a nuestra próxima boda el día 7 de Abril en la Playa de Whatipu a las ocho en punto de la tarde.  
  
Esperamos su rápida respuesta y su asistencia afirmativa.  
  
(SALUDOS EN MAORÍ)  
  
"Mayra Mahmbell y Johny Grinm"  
  
Releyó de nuevo la carta y miró por la ventanilla. El aire cálido le daba en la cara y su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir observando el lindo paisaje.  
  
Árboles inmensos de un color verde esmeralda y pequeñas flores rosadas, les abrieron camino por lo que ya comenzaba a convertirse en hierba.  
  
El coche aminoró la marcha.  
  
- Vamos a parar, iremos andando. Hay tiempo.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- A sus órdenes.  
  
- Socio.  
  
El rubio miró al auror que ya se bajaba del coche.  
  
Reeves le guiñó un ojo. Draco suspiró.  
  
- Sabes, tú coche es penoso.  
  
- No cambiarás nunca, Draco. - rió el moreno.  
  
Caminaron rápidos por el sendero de arbustos, hierba y árboles, el corazón de Piha.  
  
El terreno comenzó a ponerse arenoso, de un color blanco lechoso.  
  
- Adoro esta playa. - murmuró Reeves.  
  
El auror se quitó los zapatos bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.  
  
- ¿No pensarás ir con los zapatos puestos por la arena, verdad?  
  
El rubio protestó. Reeves ya caminaba por la arena.  
  
Draco imitó a éste y fue descalzo por entre los blancos granos de tierra suave.  
  
La arena le acariciaban la piel haciendole cosquillas y masajeando con dulzura sus pies.  
  
- Veo que a todos les obligaron venir de blanco.  
  
- Ya te dije que en las bodas maoríes, la tradición dice que deben vestir así.  
  
Los dos magos pasearon hasta llegar a un recinto cubierto por unas columnas blancas adornadas con flores blancas y rojas.  
  
Todo tenía el aroma hechizante de las flores y el mar.  
  
Las olas rompían contra las rocas en un suave vaivén que moría en la orilla. Una capa blanca se mezclaba con el color azul cielo con destellos plateados del agua. Su sonido mágico era la puesta de fondo al murmullo de conversaciones y risas.  
  
- ¡Draco! - gritó una voz.  
  
El rubio miró hacia adelante y vio ante él a una figura conocida. Sonrió con sarcasmo:  
  
- Grinm.  
  
Johny iba envuelto en un traje de chaqueta blanco y su cabello rojo brillante estaba peinado hacia un lado. Parecía más joven y más feliz que nunca.  
  
- Joder, tío, estás igual.  
  
Ante su sorpresa, el grandullón se le abrazó. Draco al principio se quedó quieto pero, ante la ternura habitual del pelirrojo, dio unas palmadas en su hombro, sonriendo.  
  
- Gracias por venir. - sonrió.  
  
- Se lo debes a ése. - dijo el rubio señalando a Reeves.  
  
Johny levantó el pulgar hacia Reeves que hizo la misma señal.  
  
- Y Mayra, ¿dónde está? - preguntó mirando a los lados.  
  
- Pues...supongo que estará aún...preparándose. - dijo arrascándose la nuca, nerviosamente.  
  
- Tranquilo. - le susurró Draco. - Tienes mucha suerte.  
  
- No sabes cuánta. Mayra es...no hay palabras. La mujer más increíble...es...Dios no la merezco.  
  
Draco borró la sonrisa y miró de nuevo al mar.  
  
La mujer más increíble. El recuerdo de Hermione seguía intacto en sí mismo, volvió a cruzarse por su mente, atormentándolo. Ella estaría lejos con Weasley.  
  
Imaginó que él estaba en el lugar de Johny. Que estaba esperando a Hermione, nervioso, hablando con los demás.  
  
Reeves se acercó a ellos y murmuró señalando al lugar por donde habían llegado:  
  
- Chicos, creo que ya viene.  
  
Todos miraron hacia allí, divisaron en la lejanía a dos mujeres vestidas de blanco con una gran cesta cada una, llena de algo que no lograron ver.  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos sentando.  
  
La gente iba sentándose en unas sillas bajas, pintadas del color de la nieve, Reeves señaló a Draco, dos:  
  
- Yo me quedaré de pie. - apuntó el rubio.  
  
- Como quieras.  
  
Un hombre, que Draco supuso sería el sacerdote, con una túnica larga, se puso frente a una pequeña mesa alargada donde yacía un plato con pétalos y agua.  
  
Johny estaba frente a él, aunque de espaldas pues miraba, como todo el mundo, al cortejo que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
Detrás de las dos mujeres venían otras dos, idénticas a las dos primeras.  
  
Y, después, Mayra.  
  
Vestía de blanco, con una falda llena de motas blancas y los hombros descubiertos. El pecho cubierto con una tela en espiral, con una flor dibujada. Y el cabello, largo, largísimo, como siempre, negro reluciente le caía envuelto en un lazo que se enredaba por delante y detrás, mezclándose entre sí.  
  
Estaba bonita, preciosa. Y esa imagen volvió a traer consigo recuerdos para un rubio vestido de blanco apoyado en una columna.  
  
Detrás de Mayra, otras dos mujeres con dos canastas avanzaban a su paso.  
  
La maorí sonrió mirando solo a un pelirrojo anclado nervioso, mirándola con los ojos llenos de dulzura.  
  
Las cinco llegaron al tiempo que se dispersaban, dejando sola a Mayra avanzando lentamente hacia su prometido.  
  
Las mujeres comenzaron a repartir lo que en sus canastas portaban, unos collares echos con flores de colores.  
  
A pesar de la resistencia de Draco, la chica consiguió colocarselo.  
  
Mayra sonrió al llegar a la altura de Johny que murmuró algunas palabras a su futura esposa, que hicieron que ésta riera.  
  
El sacerdote hizo una inclinación hacia los novios y éstos se inclinaron tras él. La gente se levantó.  
  
- (Hermanos y hermanas, nos reuimos en este lugar bendecido por Dios para la unión entre Mayra y Jonatham)  
  
El pelirrojo tosió y le susurró algo al sacerdote que rectificó.  
  
- Johny. - dijo haciendo que algunos se rieran. (En este día tan especial, se han reunido por voluntad de los novios...)  
  
El sacerdote maorí hablaba y hablaba y Draco seguía sin entender ni una palabra pero, Johny y Mayra comprendían perfectamente, al igual que la mayoria de los asistentes.  
  
Draco observó que dos de las mujeres que antes habían colocado las coronas de flores, rodearon a Mayra y Johny con una mucho más larga.  
  
- (La corona de la fuerza para soportar todo lo bueno y lo malo)  
  
Las olas parecían calmarse poco a poco, aunque un sonido gratificante y dulce seguía poniendo música al acto.  
  
- Yo Mayra...  
  
Mayra se quitó de la mano un anillo que colocó en la vasija de los pétalos blancos.  
  
Cuando ella terminó, Johny hizo lo mismo pero, cuando iba a quitarse el anillo, se le atascó en la mano.  
  
Ante las risas complices de algunos, Mayra con dulzura le tomó la mano a Johny y delicadamente le quitó el anillo.  
  
Johny lo echó, nervioso, en la vasija y, éste se hundió junto al de ella.  
  
Después el sacerdote dijo unas palabras y repitieron el proceso pero, justo al contrario. Se colocaron el anillo contrario del que habían soltado.  
  
El sol comenzaba a ondear en el cielo y un hermoso cielo color anaranjado y rosado proyectaba una imagen paradisiaca de Whatipu.  
  
Aquí no había silencio para protestar pues, había sido mucho el tiempo, según decían y no querían esperar más.  
  
- (Yo os declaro marido y mujer)  
  
Los ya esposos se miraron y ante otra inclinación del sacerdote se besaron.  
  
Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Algunos lloraban de la emoción.  
  
Draco los miraba lleno de envidia ante sus pensamientos.  
  
Esa escena podría ser otra, pero, no lo era. Solo eran Johny y Mayra, nadie más.  
  
La gente comenzó a abrazarles y darles sus felicitaciones. Draco se quedó en la columna, viéndolo todo.  
  
"Todo fluye, nada permanece".  
  
Pero el dolor seguiría allí, anclado eterno en su alma por un amor imposible, por algo que nunca debía haber existido, así abría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, pero, también mucho amor.  
  
Sus recuerdos eran solo suyos y siempre permanecerían, aunque nunca hubiera sido real...en toda su mentira...  
  
Una lluvia de pétalos blancos envolvió a los felices novios, la gente reía, lloraba...Todo era alegría, nadie estaba triste, solo él.  
  
Y pétalos, muchos pétalos, cayendo y cayendo, pétalos y colores, banderas de flores. Armonia, paz, amor, libertad...  
  
Y ella.  
  
Convertida en una rosa más.  
  
Latiente como la sangre y su propio corazón.  
  
Se clavó en su retina y no supo que sentir, convencido de que solo era un sueño más, pero, esta vez, no lo era.  
  
Blanca, hermosa, ella.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Estaba allí, y era real.  
  
Sintió como moría y nacía, como todo era verdad y todo mentira, como la noche se convertía en el día, como su vida se iba tras ella, pues su vida, su mundo, todo lo era ella.  
  
Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con sus ojos grises y las chispas del fuego se hicieron hielo, solo porque ellos lo querían así.  
  
La ola rompió fuertemente, como un rayo, como una tormenta, como la magia que los había enamorado.  
  
Draco huyó de ella, solo podía sufrir más. A pesar de que su corazón gritaba que no lo hiciera, su mente a veces, rechazaba a la locura.  
  
Llegó hasta la orilla y observó el mar. Que iba y venía, que volvía a sus orígenes. Y todo acababa, terminaba..y volvía a empezar.  
  
Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Dejó a la brisa libre, dejó que le diera en el rostro, rogando al cielo, a algo que lo escuchara, por favor, que le diera el olvido, que le ayudara a ser fuerte...  
  
Que reteniera a las lágrimas.  
  
- Draco.  
  
El viento susurraba su nombre. Pero, esa vez, era tan claro y...con esa voz. No, no era el viento.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
La miró fijamente a los ojos. Vestía de blanco, en un vestido corto sin adornos, muy fino de mangas largas, iba descalza y su cabello suelto, sus rizos sutiles. Su olor mezclado con el mar. Y sus labios.  
  
Ninguno de los dos habló, no enseguida. Esperaron escuchando el vaivén de las olas, el murmullo de los pájaros, la fiesta que empezaba. Y, el sol, lento, se iba escondiendo y el naranja y el rosa del cielo, poco a poco se iba haciendo más oscuro, con un alo azul brillante, como el propio reflejo del mar.  
  
Todo era muy confuso, demasiado.  
  
Hermione posó sus ojos en el agua a pesar de que Draco no dejó de observarla sin tapujos.  
  
- Un día bello. - susurró.  
  
El rubio no respondió al instante. Cualquier palabra podía alterar las cosas.  
  
- ¿Dónde te dejaste a Weasley? - preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirar al mar.  
  
- En Londres. - dijo al fin.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es que no acompañó a su esposa?  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y ladeando la cabeza miró de nuevo a Draco.  
  
- Porque no tiene esposa.  
  
- ¿A no? ¿Y tú qué eres? - dijo rápidamente sin pensar.  
  
- Su amiga. No me casé con él.  
  
La ola batió con una furia inmensa en el acantilado, haciendo disparse las motas saladas por el aire y cayendo de nuevo en el océano.  
  
- ¿No te casaste con él?  
  
Ahora el tiempo parecía ir ávido ante la confesión. Parecía que los segundos se habían aliado con el propio día para pasar veloces ante la mirada humana. Pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía que la propia playa aguardaba en silencio escuchando.  
  
Y Draco no podía creerlo. Era su sueño allí mismo, ¿sería solo una fantasía creada por su mente?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
Hermione caminó lentamente. La arena blanca se levantaba a su paso, sus pisadas se hundían en ella, dejando su rastro.  
  
- Porque no lo amo.  
  
Podía oír su corazón, sus venas, la presión de sus músculos, su cerebro trabajando a un ritmo enérgico...  
  
¿Qué sentiría ella? ¿Qué pasaría por su mente?  
  
- Yo... - agachó la cabeza.  
  
Hermione deslizó su mirada suavemente hacia el mar. Draco la esperaba con impaciencia aunque, tranquilo, había esperado mucho, mucho, y ahora, en su larga espera, en ese instante, que no era nada comparado con todos los días pasados, esperaba...como siempre lo había hecho.  
  
Se sorprendió sin embargo al notar que Hermione temblaba, que sus manos tiritaban, que sus dedos entrelazados, jugaban nerviosos.  
  
- Yo...  
  
Lo miró directamene y Draco sintió que estaba en el mismo cielo, sólo porque ella era libre y estaba allí.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios y luego susurró, bajo pero perfectamente entendible la frase que Draco había estado soñando con oír.  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
Y Hermione, la fuerte Hermione, la femme fatale, la mujer que lo había cautivado con su fe en sí misma, ella, rompió a llorar.  
  
- No sé cómo pasó. Ni siquiera sé cuándo. Sólo sé que...cuando te fuiste, cuando te alejaste de allí, después de todo...sentí un nudo aquí, - se señaló al corazón. - que apretaba y dolía y tenía ganas de llorar y morir allí mismo. De volver aquí. Aquí otra vez...  
  
Las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, y entre sollozos sus palabras sonaban tan dulces, tan bellas como suave música de piano.  
  
- Y algo se rompió y...pensé en ti y volví a sentirlo, una y otra vez y ya supe que...que no podía hacer nada más. Que solo quería volver aquí, atrás, de nuevo.  
  
Cogió aire y lo soltó agitada, mientras una lágrima se quedaba quieta en su rostro.  
  
- No pude fingir más y, cancelé la boda.  
  
- Entonces... - Draco se asustó de su propia voz. - ¿Quién se...casó? Yo vi...  
  
- No era yo. Era...Ginny. Ella y Harry se casaron en vez de Ron y yo.  
  
Draco miró al suelo, incapaz de reaccionar.  
  
- Solo quería que lo supieras. Solo quería que supieras que siento mucho haberte hecho daño y que...te quiero. Te quiero, que me he enamorado y...- sollozó de nuevo. - Que lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
  
Volvió a sentirse vivo, como si renaciera de sus cenizas. Se acercó a ella, que lloraba y la abrazó, fuerte. Ella se agarró a su pecho y sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra, en silencio.  
  
Y sin poder evitarlo, Draco ahogó la última gota de dolor que había en su alma. Cayó junto a las de ella, pero en su interior no cabía la tristeza sino una felicidad que crecía por momentos.  
  
- Amar... - susurró mientras besaba su pelo. - es no tener que decir nunca, lo siento.  
  
Hermione asintió levemente.  
  
Draco la estrechó delicadamente y, luego, despacio, la alejó unos centímetros, sólo los suficientes para mirarla a los ojos.  
  
La cogió por ambas mejillas y borró sus últimas lágrimas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía.  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
Y una pequeña luna se asomó misteriosa y alta entre las brumas del cielo y observó como un hombre y una mujer, delante de la orilla, sonriendo, se besaban.  
  
Juntos en el primer beso que los dos sabían que era de amor. En un beso donde por fin acababan con las barreras del orgullo, de la mentira, donde derrumbaban las torres de prejuicios y soledades. Donde abandonaban y enterraban a la tristeza, al dolor y al sufrimiento, como un mensaje en una botella, tirado al mar sin retorno.  
  
Una y otra vez se lo confesaron, arrullados por las olas y su propio amor sincero. Susurrándose una y otra vez, ya sin miedo, que se amaban.  
  
Hasta tal punto que cayeron por la arena, revolcándose, sin dejar de darse besos, entre risas, caricias y amor, mucho amor.  
  
Y pararon cuando el propio aliento les faltaba y la felicidad se desbordaba. Observaron la luna hermosa.  
  
- Esto debería ser un libro. - susurró Hermione. - Una historia dramática, llena de sufrimento. Un cuento con final feliz.  
  
Draco sonrió y la besó de nuevo.  
  
- No, Hermione. Nada de drama, debería contar la verdad, nuestra historia de amor.  
  
- Muy difícil.  
  
- Pero no imposible.  
  
- Para siempre.  
  
- Para siempre.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola mis niñ@s¡ Pues aquí lo tenéis. Y el último capítulo... El epílogo explicativo. ;) Adiós a nuestro fic¡ :( :( Es el primer fic que termino y os doy las gracias por haberme apoyado con él.  
  
Si tenéis dudas preguntadme aunque en el último capi vienen algunas aclaraciones.  
  
Miles de gracias y besos¡¡ Os quiere¡  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Sólo desde que amo es bella mi vida, sólo desde que amo sé que vivo" - Theodor Korner. 


	19. Epílogo Nuestro destino

No es historia de amor  
  
19. Epílogo "Nuestro destino"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hoy, un día más en la historia de mi vida.  
  
Hoy, como siempre, me levanto y miro al cielo, intentando descifrar qué me deparará el futuro.  
  
Antes miraba nostálgico, lleno de dudas, pero ahora, todo ha cambiado.  
  
Ahora no miro solo.  
  
Junto a mí mira ella, que me sonríe, que me abraza.  
  
La amo, lo sé. La amo tanto que he sufrido todo por tenerla ahora, he luchado contra el mismo dolor para derrotarlo y entregarle el triunfo a la persona con la que quiero compartir todos mis amaneceres.  
  
No me importa nada, sólo ella.  
  
Quiero ver muchos soles y muchas lunas, con ella. Quiero vivir eternamente, en la tierra o en el mismo cielo, con ella.  
  
Solo cabe felicidad aquí dentro, en lo que antes lloraba, ahora sonríe.  
  
Iré a trabajar, estaré centrado en los informes, peleando con Reeves o con cualquier otro, riendo de vez en cuando, escribiendo, leyendo, andando.  
  
Y ella en su pasión, en su mundo de letras, en su propio periódico, escribiendo lo que la llena.  
  
Y, cuando vuelva, ella estará allí. Y la besaré, muchas, muchas veces. Y la amaré hasta que quede en mi piel su nombre grabado, como ya lo está en mi alma.  
  
Atrás quedaron las pesadillas, los malos sueños.  
  
De todas maneras, aún sigo despertando a medianoche gritando con miedo en el cuerpo pero, poco a poco el miedo se apagará porque cada vez me convenzo más de que esto es real. Cada vez que por la noche la siento cerca, que puedo olerla, que su perfume no es anhelo, sino verdad, cada vez, me siento más tranquilo.  
  
Y por más terribles que sean mis pesadillas, ella estará allí para calmarme y para borrar de mí el más mínimo dolor.  
  
Sé que el camino no es fácil, nada lo es. Pero estando juntos, todo es menos difícil.  
  
Y no tengo miedo del peligro, no temo por mí. Sé que estoy seguro, de todo, y sobre todo, de ella.  
  
Tengo tanto que ganar...Y día a día la conozco más y más. Y cada vez me enamoro más. Y siento que la amo con mas fuerza, que esto en vez de marchitar, florece y no muere.  
  
Y sé que ella siente lo mismo, porque me lo demuestra con hechos, con palabras, con nuestra convivencia, con nuestro amor.  
  
Ayer la encontré llorando y sentí de nuevo que el mundo se hundía pero ella me dijo entre lágrimas que era felicidad, que era tan feliz que ni las lágrimas podía contener.  
  
Ahora estoy seguro de que todo ha valido la pena.  
  
Caminamos juntos entre la arena de la playa, o por las calles, jugamos como niños en el parque. Y la amo.  
  
No todo es complicado. Todos lo han aceptado y nosotros ignoramos a quien nos da la espalda. Pobre iluso que no sabe qué es el amor.  
  
No hay mentiras, no hay sufrimiento, ni guerra. Aunque, siempre hay peleas, que acabamos con reconciliaciones grandiosas, haciendo cosas indecentes que a cualquiera escandalizarían pero, que nosotros disfrutamos como excitantes retos que hacen que el amor siga creciendo.  
  
No cabe en mi mente la idea de que esto acabe porque es tan hermoso...es todo tan maravilloso con ella.  
  
Anoche vimos juntos las estrellas. El cielo de nuevo era testigo de un amor que ya no estaba oculto a ojos de nadie, que no era más que un secreto a voces.  
  
Y depués, cuando ella cayó rendida entre suspiros tras tocar el paraiso, la observé y me sentí tan dichoso al ver que cada centímetro de su piel era mía y que yo era por completo suyo, que éramos dos cuerpos pero un solo ser.  
  
Soy feliz, soy feliz. Soy tan feliz. Sonrio a la vida que quiero vivir.  
  
Soy feliz, soy eternamente feliz. Grande, grande, grande, grande es el amor.  
  
Es mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar.  
  
Es mirar en la misma dirección, es sentir juntos, es hablar sin palabras.  
  
Y es nuestro.  
  
Y es inmenso.  
  
Y la quiero.  
  
Y la amo.  
  
Y estoy ciego, enamorado.  
  
Le escribo versos, que le recito al oído. "Mi alma tu alma, nuestro sol, nuestro destino"...  
  
Un futuro nos aguarda, y estamos juntos para combatirlo.  
  
Y todos estáis invitados al amor.  
  
A nuestro amor.  
  
Que crece y crece...y que no acaba.  
  
Hoy hemos llorado juntos, porque el amor es tan grande, que ha conseguido unirnos más que nunca, con él, o quizá ella.  
  
Me da igual, tengo amor para todos.  
  
Hoy un día más, el pájaro vuela hacia su nido,y yo construyo día a día, mi vida; contigo....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Quiero dar inmensas gracias a tod@s l@s que me habéis apoyado día a día con esta historia maravillosa, espero que os haya llegado hondo pues, ha mi me ha llegado hasta el alma.  
  
El amor es grande, pues es algo que ni los ciéntificos, los músicos, los escritores, los poetas, los filósofos, los matemáticos...nadie, nadie puede explicar.  
  
¿Qué es el amor?  
  
- Mi amor eres tú.  
  
*Aclaraciones*  
  
Draco y Reeves son socios. Ambos fundan una compañía secreta de un periódico sólo para aurores. Así Draco cumple su sueño.  
  
Hermione tiene su propio periódico, abierto al público, con temas que ella decide. Junto a ella su secretaria Stella y la misma Ginny harán más grande su proyecto. Ella cumple su propio sueño.  
  
Harry y Ginny, sí, se casaron, de repente. :) Fue todo muy rápido. Tenían un amor mutuo y como los invitados eran amigos de ellos y para que la boda no fuera en vano, ellos se casaron.  
  
Hoy hemos llorado juntos, porque el amor es tan grande, que ha conseguido unirnos más que nunca, con él, o quizá ella. - Creo que todos habéis entendido que hay un bebé en camino. ;)  
  
Pansy se quedó sola, sin nada, sola con su rencor. Ron y Reeves siguen su vida como aurores y estoy segura que en su camino dos mujeres extraordinarias callarán el vacío del amor.  
  
Mayra y Johny siguieron viviendo en Auckland. :) Allí pertenecen.  
  
Y la vida continúa...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mil gracias.  
  
Acaba un proyecto como empieza otro.  
  
¡Gracias! ¡Os quiero!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
" Lo más grande que te puede pasar es que ames y seas correspondido " - Moulin Rouge. 


End file.
